


Friends And Lovers

by TornBetweenFriends



Series: Between Friends [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again trust me, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Anxiety, Cuz they spoil things, DO NOT STOP READING, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I don't like using direct tags because they give stuff away, I hate tags, It's not that crazy, Love, Mildly kinky smut, No M/M, Panic Attacks, Possible trauma triggers, Protective Chris, Protective Sebastian, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Smut, Trauma triggers, Upsetting life events, Various trauma, You aren't gonna know what I mean by kinky, just trust me, maybe smut, most likely smut, yes smut, you gotta trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 103,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornBetweenFriends/pseuds/TornBetweenFriends
Summary: The sequel to part one (called Between Friends) of the Between Friends series.READ PART ONE FIRST!  You can find it here.Your life has been turned upside down and inside out.  You can't tell which end is up.  Where will it go from here?





	1. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1 Refresher:
> 
> "You went into a coma a month ago, after a car accident. You just started breathing on your own last week.", he offered.
> 
>  _'I don't remember any car accide- My babies...'_ , you thought.
> 
> You whispered again, "Connor. The baby." Your right hand went to your belly, shakily and you noticed your hand and arm were more gaunt than you remembered them being.
> 
> Chris's brows furrowed and in the same moment, your attention was drawn to the doorway to your other side by the movement of someone entering the room and stopping suddenly.
> 
> Sebastian.

**Song: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

Your entire body jolted in shock, every muscle in your body becoming rigid as stone. The tears came quick, your parted lips quivering and you started to tremble. You could make no sound, you couldn't move. You were so stunned... so... confused.

You couldn't take your tear blurred eyes off him. It can't be. Sebastian died. He's dead.

His face had been surprised at seeing you awake, then turned soft and sympathetic as his own eyes filled with tears. He turned to set down the two coffees he had in his hands on the counter near him. He started to step cautiously toward you, pushing a hand through his nearly shoulder-length hair, dipping his head slightly. His voice was low and sweet as his brows knitted together, "Hi, baby..."

Hearing his voice again caused you to choke on a silent sob and made your face twist slightly. He gently sat next to you on the bed and reached for your hand, his own barely trembling. You watched as he curled his fingers around your frail hand and stroked it with his thumb.

His touch was strong, but tender. His skin was so warm, so soft... so familiar. You remembered now how it felt to touch him. Those memories had faded so long ago. You instinctively leaned away just a bit, taken aback by the overwhelming flood of emotions and memories. Tears were falling in a quick cadence down your cheeks as you blinked.

He sniffed and looked deep into your eyes, nearly whispering, "I've missed you so much."

You couldn't even make sense of all the thoughts ripping through you head as you looked to Chris and then back to Sebastian.

Your insticts were telling you to look to Chris for comfort, for solace from this absurb perplexity that terrified you and shook you to your core... Because he was your husband and Sebastian was dead... Or were they? Did you even have children?

You glanced at Chris's hands that were now clasped together in front of his mouth, his elbows on the edge of the bed. He wasn't wearing a ring. Both your own hands were bare as well. You were so conflicted that your mind was screaming...

"I don't understand what's happening...", you managed to whimper out, gentle sobs following your statement. You looked between them again. You addressed Chris, "Accident... but, I mean..." You held your breath to stifle your sobs, your chest hitching repeatedly against the attempt as you looked at Sebastian again, "This is not how things happened." You pressed your lips together tightly. You felt like you might bite through them.

Sebastian was searching your face, his own painted with concern, "What do you mean?"

You looked at Chris again and your heart ached. You looked at Sebastian and you felt scared, unsure, but also relieved... hoping he really was alive and that this wasn't just some alternate reality that would slip through your fingers in the blink of an eye.

You looked to Chris again. He gave you a soft, reassuring smile. It caused stab of longing inside you. You stared at your weak hand in Sebastian's through a wall of blurry tears. You couldn't tell them anything. You didn't even know what was real right now. "I want to talk to my doctor.", you said deadpan, not looking up.

Chris started to stand, "I'll go tell the nurse."

Sebastian's thumb stroked your hand again. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him, so you looked at your legs that were under the blanket. You were starting to notice the rest of you was quite thin as well. "Alone.", you said quietly.

Chris paused where he was, watching you both as Sebastian's face fell, looking hurt. He nodded slightly, "Sure... Can I at least stay with you until he gets here?"

Your crying had ceased, the wet trails on your cheeks drying up and starting to itch, though you did nothing about it. You wanted him there, but you had to figure out why nothing was making sense before you talked to either of them about anything. "Yeah.", you croaked out, never repositioning your focus from your lap.

Chris had stayed outside the room after letting the nurse know that you wanted to talk to the doctor.

As you waited, Sebastian hadn't let go of your hand and you were glancing awkwardly to and from his face, offering a tiny, uncomfortable smile whenever his eyes met yours. He was struggling with what to do... what to say.

"Are you hungry?", he managed.

You glanced at him and away quickly. It was so hard to keep your eyes on him. Him sitting so close to you, touching you; it was overwhelming to say the least. Your voice was meek, still hoarse from not being used for so long, "Yes, but I wanna talk to the doctor first."

Sebastian had spoken to your doctor a few times over the course of your coma. He was told that you may not be the same person when you woke up, if you ever woke up at all.

He had no idea what you were thinking or feeling, but he was betting that you didn't want to talk with him until you'd spoken to the doctor, so he wouldn't ask you anything.

He almost felt like crying now that the time was here and you were awake... he was scared that you would be so different that he might never again have what he used to with you. He looked to the floor and blew out a breath to gather himself before he looked to you and spoke.

"Look,", he pressed his lips together and continued. "I have no idea what you've gone through, what you're thinking, what you remember or how you feel right now. But, I'll be there for you to help you work through anything... if you want me to be." He couldn't help the tears that pushed their way from behind his eyes now, which caused the same to happen to you.

He took a deep breath through his nose, "I just want you to know that I've really missed you. It's been torture. I'm just dying to hold you again. But, I won't push you into anything." He sniffed, his gaze flitting to the floor for a beat before returning to your eyes, "And I need to tell you right now... I love you, so much, (Y/N). I really missed you."

You sniffed now, the tears barely hanging on in your eyes. His own eyes were desperate as he kept them locked on yours. You pulled your hand from his.

His face was pained at the loss and he looked away, afraid that you weren't even comfortable with him touching you. He was fighting bursting into tears. But to his surprise, you reached your hands out as you tried to sit up, but failed. Only the fingertips of one of your hands grazed the back of his arm in an attempt to grab onto it and pull him closer.

His eyes fell to you again. You were smiling more than you had since waking, which still wasn't much, but it was something. You motioned for him to come closer. He appeared confused for only a second before leaning in and gingerly pushing his arm between your back and the inclined bed. He pulled you to him gently to sit up a little, not wanting to hurt your weak frame in any way. His cheek came to rest lightly against the side of your head as you wrapped your arms around his back. You could feel his jagged breath hitching with emotion against you.

You were dying to be held by him again too... and it filled you with a warmth you'd been longing for... for so long. You spoke softly, tears falling freely as you repeated something you had said to him so often before, "You always miss me."

He let out a sound that was half chuckle, half sob as he held you a little more snugly, ever so slightly. He remembered you having said that in the past. His voice was thick with emotion, "I really do."

All the love you had continued to feel after believing he was gone came to you in a rush. Nothing else mattered in that moment. He was there. He was holding you. He was alive. "And I love you too, Seb.", you whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut hard, his chest tightening with another wave of emotion as he let out a uneven, heavy sigh. He turned his head to press his lips to your temple for a long beat, before returning it to where it had been against yours. He felt a glimmer of hope at this point that you weren't so different than you had been. He prayed that he wouldn't be let down.

Just then, the doctor entered and greeted you as Sebastian released you and slowly settled you back again before taking your hand, both of you wiping at your eyes.

Sebastian turned his attention from the doctor to you. He stood and leaned over you, sliding a light hand to the back of your neck and kissing your forehead gently. He spoke low, offering a soft smile, "I'll be right outside, okay, doll?"

You returned his expression and nodded a little.

Once the doctor sat, he went over briefly what had happened to you, medically. You were crying during your entire conversation with him. He went over why you were underweight. You were being fed through a tube inserted into your stomach, which provided you with a mixture of only the needed nutrients to sustain you. You also hadn't been using your muscles for weeks, which contributed to your weight loss. He told you that you should be able to gain to a healthy weight soon enough. He then asked what you wanted to talk about. He wasn't concerned with your physical state right now, considering that the staff had kept a close eye on you during your entire stay.

You asked him when the accident had happened and all he could give you was a date. That didn't successfully narrow anything down for you, unfortunately. You asked if you had been pregnant when you were admitted and he said you were not. You then told him that you swear you had lived another life... and that one of the men outside that door had died in that life.

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah. Those in a coma can have vivid dreams, sometimes of a whole other life and believe those dreams really happened once they wake up. It can be very confusing and frightening... especially if you dreamed about a death. I'm so sorry. We have counseling services available if you'd like to utilize them."

You nodded once to acknowledge the offer, "I dunno yet."

"Okay, but just know we strongly recommend it. Also, we're going to keep you for observation for at least another week, if not more. We'll also need to run some medical, physical and mental tests to evaluate any residual effects. Though, you seemed to have come out of it pretty unscathed, cognitively. I know it may not seem so now, but you're very lucky."

You took a deep breath and he went on.

"I'm sure you're very unsure of things right now and scared, but we're going to help you. Plus, you've got your friends out there. Sometimes they were both here. But usually they took turns staying here with you at all times... mostly the one who was in here when I came in to talk to you. He slept here every night. I've never seen that kind of support and devotion from anyone who wasn't married to or related to a patient. You're lucky in that regard too.", he offered a soft smile.

You were tearing up again and wiped at your eyes, whispering, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry. Waking up from a coma is overwhelming. Cry as much as you need to; it'll actually help your recovery."

"Okay.", you sniffed.

"Alright. You can order something to your room to eat, but start small.", he pulled a pamphlet from a file in a drawer under the counter. "You can order one of whatever is on here."

He talked to you about removing your abdominal feeding tube and all the other junk connected to you soon. He said that he or the doctor on call would be coming to assess and check on you until they decided you could be discharged.

"You want me to send your friends back in?", he asked as he stood.

Your crying had ceased and you were starting to feel emotionally numb now. You sighed, thinking, before answering, "Um, no, not yet... I need a little time."

"Okay, call the nurse if you need anything or when you're ready for you friends to come back in."

He stepped out and closed the door.

Your eyes travelled over your weak body again. You wondered how your face looked. You were also becoming more certain that you never had children. You loved Chris more than anything now... except for Sebastian... who you still felt confused about. You loved them both. What where you going to do about that? You started to cry once again, mourning the things you seemed to have lost and feeling overwhelmed at what was to come. You knew it would be challenging, difficult... and painful.

And now, it was time to figure out when exactly you had stopped living... and started dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me for PART 2!!! You've made it this far and I hope you've loved every minute... even the painful parts.
> 
> So, remember that "surprise" I kept promising you if you stuck with me through this? And how I said I'd make it up to you for taking away our beloved Sebastian? Well-
> 
> SURPRISE!
> 
> Seb is alive!
> 
> ...and there's more surprise to come! Hang onto yer tits! Let's go!!!


	2. Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "Okay, call the nurse if you need anything or when you're ready for you friends to come back in."
> 
> He stepped out and closed the door.
> 
> Your eyes travelled over your weak body again. You wondered how your face looked. You were also becoming more certain that you never had children. You loved Chris more than anything now... except for Sebastian... who you still felt confused about. You loved them both. What where you going to do about that? You started to cry once again, mourning the things you seemed to have lost and feeling overwhelmed at what was to come. You knew it would be challenging, difficult... and painful.
> 
> And now, it was time to figure out when exactly you had stopped living... and started dreaming.

After about fifteen minutes of being alone and alternating between crying and staring mindlessly, a nurse came in to check on you, "Do you need anything?"

You lifted your head at the sound of her voice and spoke quietly, "No. Thank you." You hadn't even bothered to look over the small menu the doctor gave you. It went straight from your hand to the bedside table and you hadn't even given it another thought.

"Sebastian asked me to check on you... to make sure you're okay." Apparently, the guys had been around so much that they and the nurses were on a first name basis. "He and Chris are still waiting outside."

You felt your were ready to ask them some questions; to figure out exactly when this accident happened so that you could clear up where you stood in your life and with each of them. "Yeah. I'm doing okay. You can send them in now."

"Okay. Buzz me if you need anything at all."

She stepped out and not a moment later, the guys came back in, both of them trying to smile. Sebastian approached the bed and pulled up a chair next to it. Chris stood at the foot of the bed, hands in his jeans pockets. Sebastian placed a hand over yours and looked to you for approval and the corners of your mouth turned up slightly.

"Is it okay for me to hold your hand whenever I'd like to?", he asked hesistantly.

"Yes.", you smiled softly.

He nodded and took a deep breath, "I really don't know what you're gonna be okay with. And the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable. So you tell me what you need or want from me at that time. Okay, angel?"

You didn't remember him ever calling you that. It made you smile a little as you nodded, "Okay."

You looked at Chris and your emotions stirred thinking about what you thought you had with him. It was extremely difficult and you were already tearing up slightly, but you needed him near. "Chris,", you said softly, "I need a hug from you."

His brows pulled up in the center, his mouth hitched up on one side in a closed, half smile. He came to your other side and leaned over to hug you gently as you returned the gesture, your arms around his neck. "I missed you, hon.", he said quietly.

Your breath caught and you held it to keep from sobbing. You only succeeded for a quick moment before you spoke, letting out a sob, "I missed you too, Chris."

As Sebastian watched the exchange, he couldn't help but feel like you were more open to Chris. It tugged at his heart a little, but he tried not to make a big deal of it in his mind. Things were going to be strange for a while; of that much he was sure.

As Chris pulled back, he smiled and stroked your hair once. Another twinge of longing hit you. God, this was all gonna be so hard. He then sat back in the chair he had occupied earlier.

You took Sebastian's hand again and he smiled softly. You looked at your lap and took a deep breath. _'Okay. Here we go.'_

"What were the events leading up to the accident? Like, maybe up to a week or two before. I don't really understand where in time I actually am.", you said, your eyes not leaving your lap.

Chris and Sebastian made eye contact and Sebastian pressed his lips together, his face twisting as he looked downward and fought tears. His head still hanging down, he glanced up to Chris, who could tell he wouldn't be able to speak right now, so he started instead, taking a deep breath first to keep himself level.

"I found out that you and Seb were together. I left and went to stay with Sharon. I came home two weeks later. After hanging out on the porch for a good while, we all decided to go to lunch. I went to go get Sharon and meet you guys there." He paused. "It happened on the way..." His eyes flitted between you and Sebastian.

You were staring at your lap still, thinking. Sebastian's eyes were flooded with tears, he hand a fist pressed to his mouth now and he was shaking slightly.

**{{{ One month earlier... }}}**

"Let's go get some lunch.", Sebastian grunted as he started to stand from one of the chairs on the porch around the small table.

"Yes. Food. I love food.", Chris straightened from leaning against the brick half wall.

You stood as Sebastian headed for the front door to lock it. He paused, "You guys need anything before I lock up?"

"Um, yes,", you headed for the door, "I need shoes."

Sebastian smacked your ass as you passed him and went through the door, making you giggle. "Hurry, baby. I'll miss you."

He stood there with the door open because you wouldn't be long. You called over your shoulder, "You always miss me."

He let out a short chuckle, "I really do." He glanced at Chris, who was smiling softly and he jerked slightly with a silent huff.

"I'm happy for you guys.", Chris offered.

Sebastian hitched up one side of his mouth, "Thanks, man. Are you happy?"

Chris nodded, pulling down the corners of his mouth, "Yeah, I'm good."

Sebastian barely tilted his head, a little suspicious, remembering his upsetting reaction to the news of you and he, "I hope so."

You came back out, with flip flops on, "Can we do burgers?"

The guys looked at each other and nodded, then Chris spoke, "Sounds good, you guys okay with me picking up Sharon?"

You and Sebastian agreed in unison, then Sebastian added as he focused on locking the door, "We'll meet you at that place on Main Street."

While he did, you and Chris glanced at each other and exchanged soft smiles. You were so glad he was home again.

"Alright.", Chris headed for his car, "See ya there."

On the way there, you and Sebastian were stopped at a red light. He had his hand on your thigh, your own hand over his. He glanced at you smiling softly and giving your leg a little squeeze, "It's so great to see you so happy, baby doll."

You looked back at him and smiled, "I'm just so happy to have you both in my life again... and to be your girl."

He hitched up one side of his mouth in a smile as he turned his hand under yours to take it and lift it to kiss it. He rested your hand in his back on your thigh and went to turn his attention to the car and traffic light in front of him when something in the rear view mirror caught his eye.

There was a pick up truck barreling up behind you, with no signs of stopping.

His face fell, his heart started pounding and he gripped your hand tightly. "Oh shit-", was all he got out before the truck rammed into the back of his car shoving it into the car in front of you. The collision caused the dashboard to be hitched toward the front seats, just enough.

Sebastian's airbag deployed, but yours hadn't. Your head collided violently with the dashboard, rendering you unconcious.

Once he got his bearings and lifted his head, he saw you and terror washed over him, "No. Baby..." He reached for you and put a hand to your shoulder and then stroked your hair as his eyes filled with tears. He knew he shouldn't move you... He put two fingers to the side of your throat. You had a pulse, but that didn't calm his panic. He put a light hand to your shoulder again as he started to cry, "Baby?" His voice faded to a whisper, "(Y/N)... Please don't leave me..."

Just then, two men struggled for a beat to open the slightly crumpled door on the driver's side. They must've been witnesses because they appeared completely unscathed and coherent. One spoke, "Are you guys- Oh, shit." The man had spotted you and Sebastian turned to him and blurted out through tears, "She has a pulse."

The man put a hand on Seb's shoulder, "Okay, just sit back and try not to move- and don't move her. Someone's already called for help, okay?"

Sebastian took a shaky breath, "Okay." He sat back, his head against the seat. He turned his head to look at you and placed his hand on your thigh. He pleaded quietly, "Please don't leave me, baby. I need you."

They took you in the same ambulance together but you were taken to different rooms once you got there. You had still been unconscious and you both were tranfered on gurneys and back boards, your heads immobilized... and only you were hooked up to a bunch of monitors and an IV.

The whole time Sebastian was being examined, he kept asking about you. They kept telling him to wait until they checked him over and then he could ask the ER desk about you. Sebastian had eventually checked out with just some bruises.

By the time he was released, Chris and Sharon had just shown up moments before. Chris had kept calling you both when you didn't show at the burger place and he kept calling until he finally got a hold of Sebastian, who expalained what happened.

Chris rushed to Sebastian, Sharon in tow, as soon as he saw him coming down the hall. Sebastian made eye contact with Chris, but kept heading for the desk, Chris meeting up with him before he reached it. "Have you heard anything about (Y/N)?", Seb asked, void of emotion.

"No. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family."

"She doesn't have any fucking family.", Seb growled, his brows furrowed in frustration as he halted. "We're her-", he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, fighting tears.

Chris took him in his arms and hugged him tight, Sebastian hugging him back, "I know. I know. We'll get it figured out."

Sebastian pressed his lips together and sighed heavily, stepping back, "I'll handle it." He took the few steps to the desk, Chris following. Sebastian didn't wait to be helped before speaking to the receptionist at the computer, his tone deep, "(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). I need to know her condition."

"Are you family?", she asked after looking up.

He clenched his jaw, trying to stay calm, "No."

"Then I can't tell you anything, sir. I am trying to locate a family member; trying to find her parents first. If you have their phone number, I can contact them and they can contact you."

Chris tilted his chin up a bit, pressing his lips together, his nostrils flared slightly.

Sebastian nearly growled at her, his voice low, "Don't do that."

They both knew that your parents were verbally, emotionally and psychologically abusive... how at times they would neglect your basic needs. You had told the guys in the past, once you felt close enough to them, about the terrible things your parents had put you through your whole life and that you wanted nothing to do with them. You didn't even want them knowing where you lived. You had left them as soon as you were legally able to and you had never looked back.

You only talked to one Aunt a couple times a year anymore because she was the only family you trusted not to talk to your parents about you at all. Chris and Seb didn't even know her name, so they could be of no help there.

Chris took a step forward and spoke up, "Get me your manager, please."

She tilted her head, annoyed, "Just a moment." She stood and went to get her manager.

The guys both looked at each other, faces hardened, barley nodding in silent agreement of the course of action taking place. They figured that you must still be unconscious or incoherent; otherwise you could give your consent to have your status released to them and additionally for them to see you.

When the manager arrived, she addressed Sebastian and Chris simultaneously as they were standing side by side, "What can I help you with?"

"I need to know (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)'s condition and I'm being refused the information.", Sebastian stated.

"Are you family?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, "No. And don't contact her family. She wouldn't want that."

The receptionist pointed at her computer screen. The manager examined it for a beat, then assured him, "I don't think you have to worry. We can't find her family. How do you know her?"

"I'm her domestic partner.", he was going to do his damnedest to make your relationship sound valid enough to make them tell him, because it was.

"Does she have any emergency contacts listed at her job that you know of?"

Seb blinked, his face unchanging, "Me."

Chris interjected, "And me."

She asked Chris, "How do you know her?"

"We're friends and roommates.", Chris answered.

"Can you give me the name of her employer?"

Sebastian licked his lips quickly, "Stark Industries."

"Okay, we'll verify that, contact them and get back to you. Do they have an answering service since it's Saturday?"

Sebastian's breathing had become labored, his whole body was feeling sick and tears started welling up in his eyes. His patience was wearing thin. He slammed his fist down hard on the raised counter and shouted, "JUST FUCKING TELL ME IF SHE'S OKAY!"

The women behind the counter, and even Sharon who was near Chris, jumped and the receptionist squeaked. At the same time, Chris put his arm over Sebastian's chest quickly, grabbing his arms with both hands and pushing him back a few steps, "Seb-"

"I just need to fucking know!", he shouted angrily, fighting against Chris's force.

Chris shoved him back hard, making Sebastian stumble a little. Chris then turned him slightly and was now in front of him, holding onto his arms just below the shoulders, "Seb, go sit down."

Sebastian clenched his jaw as his mouth twitched in anger and he turned his head to one side, glaring at the women behind the counter.

Chris gave him a shake, "Seb. Stop." Sebastian finally made eye contact with Chris, who then continued quietly, his face stern, "Getting upset isn't going to help us get the information we need. It'll just guarantee we don't get it."

Sebastian's gaze went downward as his breathing started to level.

"Go sit down. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Sebastian looked at Chris again and nodded. He started to take a step toward the counter and Chris put a hand on his chest to halt him with a scolding look. Sebastian assured him, deadpan, "I'm not gonna do anything."

Chris lifted his chin and gave him a look that said 'I trust you, don't make me regret it', then lowered his hand from Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian took a couple steps closer to the counter, but not all the way to it. The two women looked a little nervous, but he made eye contact with them both, "I'm really sorry. I'm just worried sick about her. I'm gonna go sit down."

The women nodded and the manager spoke, "Thank you. I understand. I promise we'll do everything we can to get you the information on her condition."

Sebastian nodded, "Thank you." He turned, heading for the waiting area chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor reader. She's got so many secrets right now and so much healing to do. I feel like she's taking advantage of being able to see Seb again, whether she believes it's real or not... because she missed him so much.
> 
> It's still hard for her to look at either of them, though.
> 
> She also seems to be slipping in and out of emotional catanonia (even whem she seems happier) as an instinctual survival mechanism, because this is all just so overwhelming and frightening for her.
> 
> She's got a long road ahead, but we know the boys will be there for her. As awkward as it will be for a while, at least we know she's not alone.
> 
> What do you think about how she's handling this?


	3. Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Sebastian took a couple steps closer to the counter, but not all the way to it. The two women looked a little nervous, but he made eye contact with them both, "I'm really sorry. I'm just worried sick about her. I'm gonna go sit down."
> 
> The women nodded and the manager spoke, "Thank you. I understand. I promise we'll do everything we can to get you the information on her condition."
> 
> Sebastian nodded, "Thank you." He turned, heading for the waiting area chairs.

**{{{ Present Day }}}**

Once Chris had told you when the accident happened and the events leading up to it, you still couldn't remember the accident itself.

Once that conversation was over, you asked Chris to hand you the hospital menu the doctor had given you.

"Thank you.", you said weakly, nodding.

You looked at it and went to read the first line. Your brows furrowed... it didn't makes sense. Your eyes scanned over more lines as your heart started racing. You recognized that they were words, but it didn't make sense. None of it made sense.

Sebastian had noticed your panic and put a hand on your leg, lightly, "What's wrong?"

"I-", you started to tear up. "This doesn't make sense..."

Sebastian looked confused, "What do you mean, sweetie? Lemme see." He took the paper gently from your hand and examined it. "What doesn't make sense?"

Your lips were trembling, "I can't read it."

You started sobbing, your hands over your nose and mouth as Sebastian's face became sympathetic. "Oh, honey...", his head tilted and he sighed while he glanced at Chris, who's face was also saddened.

Even though Sebastian had told you to let him know what you needed from him, he didn't suppose you were in any condition to ask for comfort. He stood and sat next to you, one leg stretching out down the bed as he also leaned back against the inclined mattress. He lifted his arms to let you come to him as you turned into him, instinctively. He wrapped you in his arms while you cried against his chest, one of your hands clasped over his bicep, the other in a loose fist to your mouth.

Chris placed a light hand on your back for a moment as a silent gesture of support.

Sebastian held your head gently against him, stroking over your hair with a thumb a couple times, "It's gonna be okay. I'm sure you're scared, doll." He laid his cheek against the top of your head. "We'll take care of it. We'll talk to a nurse and get it all figured out after we get you fed, okay?" You pulled your arms into your chest as he leaned forward slightly to grab the menu on the bed, just under his knee, grunting, "Here." He sat back again and held it in his hand, resting on his thigh, rubbing the hand still holding you gingerly over your arm. "Let's see what we got..." He kissed your head, still against his chest, sweetly before reading all the choices to you.

You felt so safe in that moment, comfortable. It was all flooding back now. Your protective and lovingly sweet Sebby; he was your safe place and you had him again. But, Chris had been your safe place too. You squeezed your eyes shut tight, trying to shake the thought which was toying with your emotions again. Your quiet voice interrupted Sebastian, "I'm sorry, what was the last one?" He only got out a syllable before you started again, "I promise I'll pay attention this time."

He and Chris chuckled quietly and he kissed your head again, "It's okay, baby doll. Whatever you need."

Once Chris ordered your food, as the phone was on the side he was sitting on, Sebastian called the nurse in to talk to you. She assured you that loss of reading, writing, speaking or comprehending speech was sometimes a residual effect of a coma. She told you that the evaluations you would be getting over the next days would determine your treatment and therapies before and after leaving the hospital. She was encouraging and positive, mentioning that it was already known you could talk and comprehend speech and that relearning reading and writing came fairly quickly for patients who had lost it.

You then got to eat. God, you couldn't wait to get to a healthy weight again. You felt so weak and you could tell that Chris and Seb didn't want to really hug you tight because of how frail you were.

The guys hung out with you for a while longer, watching TV, talking about what happened with everyone else while you were in the coma. Chris even went out to get you coloring books and colored pencils while Sebastian read a book to you with you cuddled into his side. Things were getting a little more comfortable with them both, but you still felt strange about it all, which left you a little reserved at times.

Once Chris came back, Sebastian got up to go to the bathroom as Chris handed you what he got for you, one by one. Sebastian returned and sat in his chair again taking your hand as you spoke, smiling softly, "Thank you, Chris."

"You're welcome, hon.", he sat as well. After a short moment, you noticed him looking curiously at you. Then he asked cautiously, "(Y/N)... Who's Connor?"

Your face scrunched up in agony as you slowly hung your head, the tears coming in a flash.

Sebastian looked confused, glancing between you and Chris, his voice was low, "What?"

Chris instantly felt guilty for even bringing it up and placed a light hand on your arm, "I'm sorry, hon. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

You took a deep breath, crying softly. It was time. Doing it now and getting it out of the way would help all your relationships to get past it more quickly, before deep bonds were established again, just to be shaken. "No. I should tell you guys what the doctor and I talked about. I should sooner rather than later."

Sebastian's eyes were studying your face. He was nervous and he didn't know why.

Chris just waited patiently, his face sympathetic for you having to say whatever was obviously highly upsetting to you.

You started, your voice thick, "When I was out, I was dreaming. I was dreaming about a different life. It felt so real. When I woke up this morning, I asked about Connor..." You looked between them both, then to your lap; you couldn't look at either of them when you said it, you choked on a sob, then finally got it out, "Connor was our son."

" _Our_ son?", Sebastian asked.

Your face twisted and your answer came out in a loud sob as you shook your head, "No." You locked eyes with Chris, "Mine and Chris's son."

Sebastian's head hitched back in shock and Chris's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open slightly.

You looked at your lap again, "We were married and had another baby on the way. But all of this happened years after...", you trailed off, choking up.

Sebastian felt hurt that you had dreamed of a life with Chris but had made no mention of himself. His eyes shifted downward. He didn't know what to think of all this.

You looked to Sebastian and squeezed his hand gently, "Seb..."

His eyes met yours, his chin still tilted down, his lips pressed together.

You squeezed your eyes shut hard and held your breath, but it didn't keep the tears from streaming down your face. When you finally opened your eyes, locked with his, you whimpered, "I had lost you... You died."

His face went quickly from hurt for himself to hurt for you, his eyes welling up instantly. You heard Chris blow out a jagged breath to your other side, he was starting to cry too.

You were sobbing loudly now, "It destroyed me." Your chest was hitching violently before letting out more sobs, your face painted with wet trails still running down your cheeks.

Sebastian came to your side quickly and took you in his arms, holding your head with a hand to his shoulder, his cheek resting against your hair as your body shook and you cried into his neck, "We were gonna try to have a baby- And then you left me." You were barely coherent through your wailing.

Those words tore violently at his heart as his tears fell and he let out a heavy breath which faded into a quiet whisper, "Fuck." He finally found his voice, "I'm not- I'm not gonna leave you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You've gone through so much, baby. I'll protect you. I will. I will. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now."

Chris's tears were falling quick as well. He had a fist to his mouth and he was sniffing. He couldn't imagine what all that must've been like; to loose Sebastian... and now that you were awake, mourning the loss of children that you were sure you'd had. His heart broke for you. But, even amidst all that pain and sympathy... he couldn't help but wonder what this life had been like between you and he. You were married... had a son... and another baby coming... Were you in love with him now because of it all? The thought warmed his heart, but immediately crushed it; he couldn't have you.

After a few minutes you calmed and sat back against the bed again, Sebastian's arm still around you as he stroked your cheek with curled fingers, "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)."

Chris's face reflected guilt, "Me too. I really shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry."

You couldn't look at Chris, but assured him, while sniffing, "You didn't know. Plus, I couldn't hold that all inside. It would've eaten me alive if I kept holding it in."

Chris nodded solemnly.

Your breath hitched a couple times as you were still coming down from crying. Sebastian, guided your head to his shoulder and kissed it once it came to rest.

After a few moments, Chris stood and spoke quietly, "Well, I gotta get going. I've got plans with Sharon."

Sharon. 

You felt a pang of jealousy as he softly touched your shoulder, "I'm sorry you've had to go through all this, hon."

You nodded, "Thanks." You couldn't look at him.

Things felt awkward with them both knowing. Even though Sebastian was the one who took you in his arms and still held you, you felt ashamed about what you had dreamed about with Chris.

Chris gave Sebastain's forearm a squeeze and Sebastian's hand left you just long enough to return the gesture. Chris said, "I'll see ya, bro. Let me know if you need anything."

Sebastian nodded and spoke as Chris rounded the end of the bed, "Thanks, Chris. I will."

And Chris was gone with the sound of the door clicking closed.

Sebastian started to tickle your arm softly with his fingertips, his voice was low, "Were you happy?"

"What?", you asked meekly.

"With Chris. Were you happy?"

Your heart twisted and your eyes closed. You couldn't tell him. You didn't want to break his heart or upset him. "It was just a dream.", you offered quietly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

That told him everything he wanted to know. "Okay." He paused. "Get some rest now." He kissed the top of your head.

"I'm scared."

His brows furrowed. "Of what?"

"Sleeping. Of this not being real."

He pressed his lips together, "I know. But you can't stay awake forever. You just have to have faith. I promise this is real. I'll be right here, okay?" He pulled you a little closer to him, "I've got you."

You closed your eyes again at the memories of both men that were tied to those words. "Okay.", you replied softly, reluctantly. You were pretty exhausted from all the emotional chaos that day and felt like you could fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

You understood now that the last thing you remembered of your actual life was jumping up into Chris's arms after he came home, in the kitchen, and sharing an embrace after Sebastian had stepped outside. That was the last real moment in your memory. Every time you looked at Chris now, it broke your heart and you longed to be in his arms again... to kiss him... make love with him. You wanted him to comfort you since it was his son and unborn baby you were mourning and it felt as if he should be sharing your pain over the loss. But, it had never happened... you were with Seb... and Chris was with Sharon. But your heart still ached for what you had... especially your children. Chris was still here, even if he wasn't your husband... but your children, you could never get back. Would you ever get past all the feelings stirring inside you about everything?

As you started to drift off, you listened to Sebastian's heartbeat as he still tickled your arm. You never thought you'd hear that sound again. You wrapped your arms a little tighter around his ribs, feeling a tear leak from the corner of your closed eye and trickling down your cheek the short distance to his chest, seeping into his shirt. You had missed him so much that it was excrutiating. _'Please don't be a dream...'_ , you pleaded in your head before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor thing. I feel so torn up for her.
> 
> If she had a choice, do you think she would choose her children and being married to Chris or having Seb alive again? Ooooh, that's a cruel question, but I'm curious what you think.
> 
> Thanks for coming along you guys.
> 
> Much love!
> 
> XOXO


	4. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> As you started to drift off, you listened to Sebastian's heartbeat as he still tickled your arm. You never thought you'd hear that sound again. You wrapped your arms a little tighter around his ribs, feeling a tear leak from the corner of your closed eye and trickling down your cheek the short distance to his chest, seeping into his shirt. You had missed him so much that it was excrutiating. 'Please don't be a dream...', you pleaded in your head before falling asleep.

**{{{ Two weeks earlier }}}**

"Seb."

Sebastian groaned through the heaviness of sleep that he couldn't open his eyes from.

"Seb."

He felt a shake on his shoulder, and whipped his head a bit as he lifted it slightly and squinted against the bright morning light.

In more of an expression of disorientation than an inquiry of what was wanted from him, he croaked out, "What?" He saw Chris standing above him as he layed on the fold out bench bed of the hospital room, covered in a thin blanket, still wearing his shoes.

"Night shift's over, bro. Go home and get a shower, get some work done. Brought you coffee and breakfast.", Chris held up one hand grasping both a small paper bag and a lidded, heavy paper cup.

Sebastian sat up and rubbed both his hands over his face harshly and then leaned his elbows on his knees and blinked slowly. "Thanks, man.", he said, his voice hoarse.

"Yep.", Chris replied promptly, moving to the small table nearby and setting the items down and sat in the chair there.

Sebastian's eyes were protesting against staying open. He turned his head to see you laying in your hospital bed, still unconscious, breathing tube coming from your mouth. The sight of you, the beeping of your heart monitor, and the whooshing sounds coming from your ventilator machine, brought him back to harsh reality.

He wanted so badly just to wake up one of these mornings and see you bright eyed and smiling at him, without those machines attached to you. He felt guilty every day that he hadn't been able to protect you from this cruel fate. He stood and strode over to your bedside.

He placed a hand against the side of your head and leaned over, his voice soft, "Morning, gorgeous." He kissed your forehead lovingly and stoked your cheek with a thumb as he went on, "I gotta go to work today, baby doll. Keep Chris outta trouble and I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

Chris blinked and pulled up one corner of his mouth in a half hearted smile.

Sebastian finished, "I love you." He straightened, his hand falling back to his side. His eyes swept over you for a beat. You were losing weight; wasting away. There was a painful twisting in his heart as he took in sharp breath through his nose and let it out while his jaw clenched and he pressed his lips together, his brows furrowed.

He returned his hand to your head and leaned in close to your ear and whispered, "Please don't leave me, darling. I need you." He afforded your temple a kiss as well before stepping away from the bed and going out in the hall to use the bathroom.

Chris grabbed three books he had brought from the table and came to sit on the edge of the bed and placed a hand over yours, giving it an affectionate rub, "Morning, sweetheart. I gotta do some work here today, but when I take breaks we can read." He started shuffling through the books, "We've got the first book of that bounty hunter lady you like. I don't remember which book you're on, so I just brought the first one. Always good to relive a favorite, yeah?" He glanced at you with a tiny, closed lipped smile, before continuing, "And then we have Harry Potter, Goblet of Fire and some book about girls who travel in pants or something...", he looked over the back cover, confused, "As opposed to traveling without pants on?" He straightened the books in his hands. "I dunno- I tried to find stuff I thought you'd like. We'll see." He gave your hand a very gentle pat.

He now also thought about how thin you were getting and felt the same uncertainty and concern that Sebastian had.

Sebastian returned and sat at the table, talking with Chris for a few minutes about some work stuff while wolfing down the huge breakfast burrito and large coffee Chris brought him. He then got up to leave, but not before giving your head one more kiss and whispering one more 'I love you'.

Chris walked out into the hall with Sebastian to see him off, giving him a hug. When Chris stepped back he put his hand in his pockets and tilted his head, his face sympathetic, "How you holding up, Seb?"

Sebastian sighed pushing a hand through his hair. He shifted his weight, and shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze falling to the wall beside them, "Every day that passes... that I have to wake up and see her in that bed... hooked up to all that shit... I get more scared that she's never gonna wake up." He looked to Chris, his eyes desperate, his face hardened, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

Chris barely nodded, "I know." He felt the same way. "I know it's really hard, but we've gotta stay positive, alright? I think if she can feel that, she'll come back to u- you."

Sebastian's eyes squinted for a millisecond. What was that quick hesitation? _'Did he almost say 'us'? Why did he feel the need to correct himself?'_ , he thought. He nodded, "Right. Thanks, Chris. I really appreciate everything." He paused. "How are you doing?"

Chris pressed his lips together and glanced to the side before his eyes met Sebastian's again, his voice low, "Sharon told me last night that she's pregnant."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up dramatically, wrinkling his forehead, "What?!"

Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah. I- ...This isn't exactly something I was ready for. I don't know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, snap. This is nuts.
> 
> What should Chris do?!
> 
> Much love!  
> xoxo


	5. The Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Chris pressed his lips together and glanced to the side before his eyes met Sebastian's again, his voice low, "Sharon told me last night that she's pregnant."
> 
> Sebastian's eyebrows shot up dramatically, wrinkling his forehead, "What?!"
> 
> Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah. I- ...This isn't exactly something I was ready for. I don't know what to do."

**{{{ Present Day }}}**

As soon as you had fallen asleep in his arms, Sebastian's phone buzzed in his pocket. He had to lift one of his hips a bit to straighten it enough to get his phone out. The slight shift in his body caused you to stir and whimper softly. He kissed your head and whispered as his fingers finally grasped the phone, "Shhh, it's okay, angel. Sorry."

He opened the message from Chris, _'Dude, we need to talk soon. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now learning all that stuff she dreamed about. Plus, I don't know how she's feeling about what she thought she had either. So, not that I think you would, but please don't tell her about Sharon yet. This is all so bizarre.'_

He took a huge breath. It _was_ all so bizarre. Did knowing you dreamed of a whole other life with Chris, having children with Chris, hurt him? Of course. Did he think you could ever come out of that without still wanting to be with Chris? Without still loving him? Probably not.

He could see it; the way you looked at Chris, like you missed him even though he was right in front of you, like you weren't close enough. He saw the way your breath hitched, barely noticeable, whenever Chris touched you. It wasn't obvious, but Sebastian was an observer. He had actually observed hints that you and Chris might be falling for each other even before the accident.  If your were to find out Sharon was pregnant right now, considering the kind of feelings you most likely had towards Chris? It could be painful and he didn't want that for you. You'd been through enough.

He also wished that were a little more responsive with himself. He could tell that you were relieved to see him and be close to him, but that it was strange and confusing for you to have him there, even when you appeared to be comfortable and open to him. You had thought he was dead. He was certain that alone would need some time to get over, but his heart was having a hard time being patient.

He looked down at you, his gaze traveling over your fragile features. He loved you more than anything. It was then that he realized that he had some thinking, observing and eventually some decision making to do. He pressed his lips together and tapped out a reply.

_'I wasn't planning on telling her. It's not my news to share... and yeah, she's suffered enough emotional upheaval for now.'_

Chris replied, ' _I'm so sorry about all this, Seb. Let me know when you can talk._ '

_'I will.'_

Once Chris got to Sharon's and they shouted their greetings through the apartment, he sat at the kitchen island while she was in the bathroom and bedroom, finishing getting ready to go out.

He rested his elbows on the counter and pressed a fist to his mouth, his face blank in thought. _'What am I gonna do? I am not ready for a baby... and not with Sharon. I don't want to marry her. We haven't even known each other that long. This just all feels so wrong. I have to talk to her about it.'_

Sharon snapped him out of his thoughts as she entered the kitchen, "Heyyy, smushy-kins." She came up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

His eyes rolled, hidden from her as his back was to her, his voice was low as he put a hand over her forearm lightly in greeting, "Please stop calling me that."

"Oooh, someone's grumpy!", she chirped, kissing his cheek.

He turned in the stool to face her, his expression serious, "We need to talk."

Her face showed a hint of worry, "Now? We have a dinner date."

"Yes, now."

"Okay.", she sighed nervously.

Chris went straight for the issue at hand, "I'm not ready to have a baby. And I know that's-" Sharon's face looked... not upset, but awkwardly relieved? He was confused, "What?"

"It's okay. I'm not pregnant.", she smiled a little, displaying a hint of guilt.

Chris eyebrows furrowed and he dipped his head, "What?"

"You were just spending so much time at the hospital with (Y/N) and Seb and I felt like I never saw you. I was lonely and I knew you wouldn't stop going so much if I just asked you to. I needed a reason for you to pay more attention to me.", she was tearing up and placed a hand on his forearm.

He jerked away from her touch.  "What the fuck is wrong with you?", his face was hardened a as he stared her down for a moment.

She was speechless, her chest heaving, tears trailing down her face. She watched as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and started to thread her apartment key off the ring. She whimpered, "Please don't leave. I'm sorry." He stood and glared at her as he tossed the key onto the counter, then stalked for the door and she started again, "I was trying to think of a way to tell you I had lied, but I didn't know how to. I know I messed up. I'm so sorry, Chris. Please forgive me?", she pleaded through sobs. "Please?"

He stopped just short of the door and lifted his head slightly, jaw clenched, "I can't forgive this." He turned his head slightly, but not enough to look at her, "This is over." He quickly reached for the knob, turned it and left, slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian was now watching the TV in your hospital bed, volume low. He had an arm shoved behind his head while you slept against his chest. His phone buzzed again, this time on the bed next to his leg. _'Mind if I come back?'_

He quirked an eyebrow, then replied, _'What happened to dinner?'_

_'Let's just say our recent conundrum has resolved itself.'_

Sebastian wasn't exactly sure what he meant, so he asked, _'Oh?_

_'She fucking lied for attention. She's not pregnant. I'm done.'_

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and he typed, _'Wow. Yeah, man. Come on back. Just come in when you get here, she's asleep.'_

Chris was pretty pissed and he knew that the only thing that would calm him down is being around you and Sebastian. How fucking dare Sharon lie like that... and about something so huge to get him away from you and Seb; his best friends... and while you were in a coma. It was fucking despicable. He was livid. She was officially cut from his life.

Once Chris entered your room you were already awake.

After Sebastian had texted with him, you started dreaming about losing Connor and woke up crying. Sebastian had calmed you and was now holding you as your breath was hitching every few moments. "I'm just so tired.", you said quietly as Chris was walking in.

Sebastian stroked your hair as he gave Chris a sharp nod to greet him, "I know, sweetie. I'm here though, okay?" He kissed your head. "Though, I do really need to piss, sorry." He started to pull out from under you, helping you sit back.

"Oh.", you chuckled weakly, surprised to see Chris back. "Sorry. How long was I out?"

He lifted himself from the bed and headed to the door, "About an hour. And don't be sorry, honey." And he was gone.

You were now alone with Chris, who sat in a chair next to your bed. You were glancing at him nervously. You hadn't been alone with him since you first woke up that morning.

"Bet you can't wait to get out of this bed, huh?", he asked, smiling slightly.

 _'Look at him, (Y/N). You can't avoid it forever. He's your friend. He's just your friend.'_. "Yeah. They told me I can start walking around to strengthen my muscles again tomorrow if I want to. I get to walk to physical therapy too." You made solid eye contact with him and your heart skipped a beat.

He was beaming at you, "Awesome. We'll whip you into shape and having your running again in no time." He gave your hand a little pat and your stomach fluttered, causing you to break the eye contact.

Immediately after Chris's statement, Sebastian spoke having just entered the room, "You bet your ass we will." He sat on the bed next to you and leaned in, speaking softly, "You want me to smuggle in a burger for you for dinner? We never did get to have them that day." He winked.

That made your stomach flutter too. You really had missed him and his cute little ways. You gave him a gentle smile, "I'd love one. As long as my nurse or doctor says it's okay."

You turned to Chris, "Why aren't you with Sharon?"

He raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath, "Sharon and I are over."

"Oh." Your face was sympathetic, but also relieved. Sebastian noticed and bit the corner of his lip into his mouth slightly.

Chris continued, "She lied to me about something pretty huge."

"What?", you asked quietly.

"She lied about being pregnant... because she felt I was spending too much time here."

You eyebrows raised and you nodded slowly, once, "Oh." Thinking about him having sex with her twisted your heart a bit, but you tried not to look uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Chris."

He pressed his lips together and nodded, "It's for the better. Anyone who would do that isn't anyone I wanna be with." He offered you a small smile.

You started to smile back, but ended up yawning instead.

"I'll go grab someone to talk about that burger.", Chris stood and left.

Seb leaned in again, taking your hand and kissed your forehead, "How you holding up, angel?-Am I kissing on you and touching you too much? I'm not letting you lead like I said I would. I'm sorry. I just really fucking missed you.", he chuckled.

You let out a soft huff while smiling a bit, "No, it's fine. It's actually helping me adjust." You paused. "I wanna cry... a lot, but feel like I can't. I'm glad you guys are here though. I really missed you too, Seb. And thank you for being here when I woke up from that nap, like you said you would be."

He reached up and stroked your cheek with a closed hand, "Whatever you need, baby doll." His hand then settled with his palm against your cheek, his eyes gazing into yours and he leaned in close. When he was only a couple inches away from your lips, you panicked and leaned away. You couldn't identify why you had; your head was constantly swimming with way too many thoughts to pick just one.

His hands left you and his face fell, jaw clenched, lips pursed as he titled his head away, looking to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm pushing you."

"It's okay.", you assured softly, feeling a little torn and your eyes getting watery. "I just still have a lot of confusing feelings. I'm sorry."

He looked at you again and furrowed his brows, "Don't, baby. You don't need to be sorry. You're dealing with a lot. I just need to chill the fuck out."

You chortled quietly and nodded.

He smiled softly at you before looking to the floor again and then back to you, "So, I wanted to cut my hair and shave again. I've been wanting to for a couple weeks now, but when you woke up, I wanted you to see me the way I was when you last saw me. I thought it might help you be more comfortable with me; recognize me more quickly." His eyebrows raised and he huffed out a quiet laugh, "You know how different I look between the two."

You chuckled quietly, "Yeah."

"Would you mind if I did?"

You shook your head, "You don't have to ask me, but I like the hair on your head no mater how it's arranged." You smiled softly.

He took a deep breath and then scrunched his nose while pushing his hair back with both hands, "Thank God, because it's driving me crazy."

You both chuckled softly as Chris returned, "Burgers are a go. Stacie will be in to talk to you about eating in a second. But, basically, she says just listen to your body."

Once the nurse named Stacie came in a talked with you, Chris offered to go get the burgers and fries for dinner. You had also asked for a strawberry shake.

Once you were all done eating, the three of you watched a movie on a cable channel on the room TV with the lights off. Sebastian sat with you on the bed, you nestled against his side and him trying to keep a hold on his 'chill'.

He wanted to caress you everywhere. Not in a sexual way, but a loving way. But, also, to be honest, he couldn't wait until you'd gained to a healthy weight, were stronger and had healed enough emotionally to make love again. He had only gotten to be with you twice before the accident; that first night and then the next morning. He missed your softness, your warmth. He needed you. But he had to be patient. Which always proved hard for him, considering that he'd never had much of it.

Once the movie was over, Chris stood and stretched, "Alright. I'm gonna head home."

"Wh-", you started before leaning in and whispering in Sebastian's ear, "Are you okay with him staying? I think it would help him to be with friends considering what happened to him."

When you pulled back, Seb jerked his head back a little, his eyebrows knitted together, "Of course."

"Stay, Chris.", you demanded gently. "You can use that bench bed and Seb can sleep in the bed with me."

His brows pulled up in the center, "Nah, I'm sure you guys could use some time alone." He was resting his hands on the bed's plastic footboard. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he turned to leave.

"Chris-", Sebastian started, but you had spoken at the same time, so he stopped.

"You don't need to be alone right now. You had a crazy day. And I just woke up today, humor me."

Sebastian squinted at your choice of words as Chris chuckled, " _You_ are worried about _me_ after what you've been through?"

You hitched your head to one side and shrugged. "Please?", you asked.

Chris bit his lip in thought. He really could use being around the people he considered home. He also really wanted to be around you more, now that you were awake. "Okay.", the corners of his mouth curling up slightly.

Once everyone was settled in their respective places and the lights had been turned off, Sebastian piped up, "Goodnight, Chris."

"Goodnight, Seb. Goodnight, (Y/N)."

You answered, "G'nite, Chris." Then you said softly to Sebastian, "Goodnight, Sebby."

Sebastian smiled in the dark and kissed your forehead as you were wrapped in his arms, facing him in the now flattened bed, "Goodnight, angel."

After a brief pause, Sebastian said in the most obnoxiously loud Southern accent, "G'nite, John Boy!"

You all laughed before muttering a few exchanges and then finally quieting for sleep.

It had been a hard day and you still felt confused and longed for what you had. But you were starting to accept that it wasn't real. You would always miss your children and the life that you had, but your were all cried out for the day and wanted to be happy right now. You still had so much to work through and you were sure you would still cry and cry often. But not right now.

You felt so content in that moment with both of them there and it overwhelmed you, knowing how much they had both been there for you.

Your hand found it's way to Sebastian's scruffy cheek, helping you find your way to his lips with your own. You gave him a gentle, closed mouthed kiss and you could feel him take a deep breath against you as your own stomach fluttered. You whispered only a breath away from his lips, "I love you."

"I love you, baby.", He whispered back. "Thank you."

Chris heard your chaste kiss and your whispers. His gaze shifted downward in the dark as he pressed his mouth into a line. He was glad that you seemed to be getting comfortable quickly with Seb again, but he felt lonely in that moment. In your dreams, your whispers and kisses had belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of how things went down in this chapter?
> 
> Is she moving too fast? I feel like she's moving too fast. Guess since it's taken me a few days to write the passing of one single day, it's feels like things should be further along?
> 
> I dunno. Sorry if it's a bit off. But, yeah, it's just a story, so I hope it's not a crazy big deal.
> 
> Am I doing okay here? I'm second guessing myself, lol.
> 
> XOXO


	6. Satellite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You felt so content in that moment with both of them there and it overwhelmed you, knowing how much they had both been there for you.
> 
> Your hand found it's way to Sebastian's scruffy cheek, helping you find your way to his lips with your own. You gave him a gentle, closed mouthed kiss and you could feel him take a deep breath against you as your own stomach fluttered. You whispered only a breath away from his lips, "I love you."
> 
> "I love you, baby.", He replied. "Thank you."
> 
> Chris heard your chaste kiss and your whispers. His gaze shifted downward in the dark as he pressed his mouth into a line. He was glad that you seemed to be getting comfortable quickly with Seb again, but he felt lonely in that moment. In your dreams, those whispers and kisses had been his.

**Song: Satellite by Guster**

Over the next week, you stayed in the hospital and went to physical therapy everyday to build your muscles again. Sebastian slept in your bed with you each night and Chris would sleep on the bench bed. They both started going back to work full time, leaving you there on your own during the day, which was fine. It gave you time alone to cry more, grieve your children and your marriage. Sebastian would call you a couple times a day to check on you. You also had nurses to talk with occasionally and they would take you for walks. You were going to counseling within offices at the hospital for your emotional issues and got a referral for a clinic that dealt with aftercare of coma patients and those who had suffered head injuries, helping them learn again skills they had lost. You would go once your were released to go home and were able to go to appointments.

Anything you encountered that required reading was frustrating to say the least. Tasks as simple as finding the volume button on the TV remote left you a sobbing mess. You eventually memorized where the most important buttons were.

Nat had called you that week and even came to visit one morning on her day off when the guys were at work. It was so good to see her and you were able to tell her everything. She was there for a couple hours and you were able to really let everything out with someone close to you and it felt amazing. She just listened and was very sympathetic and encouraging. She couldn't imagine what you'd gone through. She offered to always be around should you need to talk more.

You also were slowly getting things out with the guys too. Surprisingly, it actually helped ease some of the discomfort between the three of you. And they were wonderfully supportive and comforting. They knew that they could never fully understand what you had gone through and were experiencing, so they were very delicate with you; never invalidating, trivializing or dismissing your emotions, even if they didn't quite understand.

All your other friends had asked the guys to let you know that they were eager to see you once you were ready.

Sebastian had gotten his hair cut and would let his face get a bit stubbly for a only couple days before shaving again. Though, he told you that he would love for you to start cutting his hair again if you would ever like to. He said that he had loved that time with you and it was one of the things he really missed during your coma.

You still had only shared no more than little pecks on the lips and the usual physical contact there had been when the two of you were just friends. It was hard for him, but he was being amazingly patient with you.

One afternoon, your nutritionist, Judy, was visiting you in your room to check your progress. She was a petite woman in her 50s with steel gray hair and bright eyes that crinkled adorably in the corners when she smiled. It reminded you of how Sebastian's did the same thing when he smiled. She had a very friendly, but firm personality, the latter a stark constrast to her feeble, sweet voice. She was sitting with you at the small round table in your room when the guys came waltzing in with a couple greasy bags of fast food.

Sebastian came through the open door if your room first and spotted Judy. He recognized her from earlier in the week as she had come a couple times to go over a basic diet plan with you... which definitely did not include greasy bags of fast food. He turned quickly, shoving Chris back out of the room, his voice just above a whisper, "Shit. Retreat! Retreat!"

Chris stumbled slightly, caught off guard as he hadn't seen past Sebastian into the room. He turned, nearly dropping the bag he held as Sebastian continued pushing at his back, "What the hell, Seb?"

"It's her nutritionist.", Sebastian replied quietly.

They had just cleared the doorway, but Judy had seen them... with the bags. Her raised voice traveled out to them, "You can come in, gentlemen."

Both men scrunched their noses, Chris pulling down the corners of his parted lips and Sebastian furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. Both looked quite like children in trouble.

"We've been spotted.", Sebastian mumbled as he turned to go back in.

"Shit.", Chris muttered as he followed.

As they approached the table you both sat at, Sebastian tried turning on the charm, "Wow. You look great today, Judy." He beamed at her and stopped near the table next to you, placing a hand between your shoulder blades before continuing, "Is that a new blouse?" He bent over and kissed your forehead, "Hi, sweetie." He straightened and smiled as Judy started.

"Nice try. What's in the bags?", she asked, glancing at the brown paper pinched in Sebastian's grasp. It was spotted with orange tinted grease. She looked back to Sebastian, then Chris, who was nearby holding another bag. Chris just gave her a big, tight-lipped grin and raised his eyebrows in defiant delight.

Sebastian puckered his lips confidently, "Baby wanted tacos." He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"And mexi-fries.", Chris added smugly.

Judy looked to you expectantly.

"I didn't ask them to get it. I just said it sounded really good. I didn't know about this.", you gestured between the bags the guys were holding.

Judy looked to Sebastian, "You need to stop spoiling baby, dear."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, frowning comically, "I don't understand what you just said." He was being a smart ass and this guy had the best poker face. He almost never cracked.

Chris threw in, "Those words, in that order, don't exist in our vernacular." He hitched the corner of his mouth up, squinting the same eye and shrugged, then nodded.

You huffed out a nearly silent chuckle. These two.

Judy replied, "I know you're just being sweet, but she can't eat like that on a regular basis. Once a week maybe. She needs to gain _healthy_ weight in the form of lean muscle and that stuff is not going to help that happen. It's just going to make her gain fat and make her organs fatty, which is extremely bad for her health."

Sebastian hitched his mouth to one side and looked down at you to remind himself of the precious person he should be caring for before turning his attention to Judy again. "Okay. Once a week.", he relented, giving a quick nod. "But, we're gonna have an issue when she gets home because I stocked the freezer full of ice cream.", he smirked.

Your face burst into a smile that you couldn't help as you breathed out a long huff of a laugh, then covered your mouth to try and stifle it as you glanced at Chris. He winked at you with a closed lip smile.

Judy chuckled, addressing you, "One scoop every other day and one "junk" meal a week should be fine as long as we're on the straight and narrow at all other times. Okay?"

You nodded, still grinning as Sebastian, smiling softly, pulled you into his hip, bumping your arm very softly.

She asked, "Are these guys gonna be responsible at all for feeding you when you get home?"

"Yeah.", you chortled.

"Okay.", she opened her folder and pulled out a pre-printed sheet of the diet you should be sticking to until you got to the weight they wanted you at. She scribbled some notes about the ice cream and fast food at the top. "I'm gonna make three copies of this. So, you'll have one for the fridge in your kitchen and one for each of the three of you."

Sebastian and Chris nodded as you spoke, "Okay. Thanks."

She picked up her folder and the sheet of paper, then headed for the door, "I'll be right back."

"Oh, Judy...", Sebastian called after her.

She turned and pulled her brows up expectantly.

Sebastian tilted his head and puckered his lips, eyes wide, forehead wrinkled up, "Baby still wants tacos." His expression stayed.

Chris chuckled, you were laughing quietly again and Judy started laughing, putting a hand over her eyes and nose, shaking her hanging head. When she finally composed herself she replied, "Then baby can have tacos... this time." With that she left to make the copies, still smiling and shaking her head.

Once your week was up, you had gained a bit of weight and were feeling stronger every day. You had also been cleared on everything else to go home, so they wouldn't be keeping you any longer. But, they wanted to see you back every week to follow up and make sure you got to a healthy weight. You felt really excited to get back to the place you called home. You felt even more excited that the bedroom in the basement wouldn't be empty. You had been pleasantly surprised to get as close as you did with the guys over that hospital stay. Their patience and understanding had really helped your healing move more quickly.

The guys came to get you on a Friday afternoon after they got off work. Chris carried your bag as Sebastian walked you to the car with his hand and arm snugly around your ribs and back, the other hand under your elbow. They both lead you to an unfamiliar and impressive two door, black car.

You turned your head slightly, "Uhhh... Is this..."

"My car? Yep!", Seb beamed and fished his keys out of his pocket, tossing them to Chris who then clicked open the locks and put your bag in the trunk before heading for the driver's seat.

Your eyes got wide, "A Mustang?"

He led you to the door and opened it, "Yeah, I've always wanted one.", he reached down and folded the seat forward and straightened to guide you into the back seat, "Sexy as fuck, huh?"

You chuckled as you started to get in gingerly, Sebastian holding your hand and leaning in with you then holding a hand to your hip to keep you steady.  "Very.", you answered.  You sat and surveyed the interior as you moved over to the farthest of the two seats so Seb could climb in after you and pull the front seat back in place.

You both got buckled as Chris started the car, then backed out of the parking space, glancing at you for a beat as he was turned around to look out the rear window, "He couldn't wait for you to see it."  

As he spoke you gazed at his face and thought about the last time you remembered being in a back seat.  It was in your dream life and you were with Chris...  You were pregnant with Connor...

You blinked to mentally shake the thought from your head.  You chuckled nervously once he finished his statement.

He was smiling as he turned forward again.

What you didn't notice is that Sebastian had seen the longing painted on your face.  He licked his lips thoughtfully, keeping his expression level.

As the car started forward, the sun had just begun to set. Sebastian interlaced his fingers with yours and kissed the back of your hand, grinning happily before resting your intertwined hands on his thigh. You smiled back softly.

You looked at how far the two of you were from each other and tried to scoot closer, "The seats are a bit far apart since there's only two."

He scooted a little closer as well and replied, "Yeah. I'm gonna get a custom three seat bench put in."

You leaned over a bit and laid your head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you could get what you wanted, Seb."

"I'm glad you came back to me, baby doll.", he kissed your head, then rested his cheek on it. "That's what I really wanted."

You felt a flutter in your chest and gave his hand a little squeeze, which he returned. His thumb then started stroking back and forth over yours softly.

You closed your eyes as the sky quickly grew dark, stars starting to pepper the clear sky.

You felt in that moment that you had been given a second chance to have a life with Sebastian. You still loved Chris and even longed for him as he sat in the front seat, driving. But being given this chance with Sebastian made you feel overwhelmed with gratitude. You started to tear up, your breath hitching, slightly.

Sebastian noticed and put his hand furthest from you against the other side of you head, "You okay, honey?" He kissed your head once more for good measure.

You sniffed, "Yeah, I'm just happy to be going home."

...Home to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys... you guys... Like, I dunno if this is working...
> 
> It feels right to me, but I have doubts... does it feel right to you?
> 
> Let me know.
> 
> And the boys are crackin' me up, especially Seb. XD
> 
> Much love; you guys rock!
> 
> XOXO


	7. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You felt in that moment that you had been given a second chance to have a life with Sebastian. You still loved Chris and even longed for him as he sat in the front seat, driving. But being given this chance with Sebastian made you feel overwhelmed with gratitude. You started to tear up, your breath hitching, slightly.
> 
> Sebastian noticed and put his hand furthest from you against the other side of you head, "You okay, honey?" He kissed your head once more for good measure.
> 
> You sniffed, "Yeah, I'm just happy to be going home."
> 
> ...Home to Sebastian.

Once Chris pulled the car into the driveway, he cut the engine, took off his seatbelt and turned in his seat to face you and Sebastian. He leaned over the center console on an elbow to see you both better.

You were looking at the house as you removed your seatbelt and were hit with a wave of apprehension. Sebastian removed his seatbelt as well and turned to you. You started trembling as he took your hands in both his, his soft voice snapping your attention to him.

"Hey..."

You were blinking rapidly, your breath sliding in and out quickly through your parted lips.

"Considering what you've told us so far, we talked over what might happen and what to do. We anticipated you having a hard time coming home and that it may bring up a lot of memories for you."

He called them memories. He was acknowledging how real that life had been for you. Your eyes started welling up and you frowned slightly, your brows pulled up in the center. You couldn't believe how understanding he was being. You held your breath to fight sobbing and a tear slipped from your eye, rushing down your cheek. You let out a jagged breath.

Chris's expression became sympathetic and Sebastian's face twisted slightly at your reaction. He placed a hand against your cheek and jaw, swiping the tear trail away with his thumb, "Baby... I know. I know it's gonna be hard, but I'm here." His eyes flitted between both of yours in the dim glow from the porch and street lights. He nearly whispered, "We're both here." He glanced to Chris who gave a small hitch of a nod and Seb's eyes met yours again. "Okay?"

You looked to Chris and he blinked slowly, giving you an affectionate, soft, closed mouth smile. Your heart twisted. God you fucking missed him. The feeling was only intensified by being in front of the house you shared a life with him in.

Sebastian spoke again once you looked at him, "Don't be afraid to feel it and let it out if you feel the need, okay? The sooner you get past it, the sooner you can work towards healing."

You nodded and took a deep breath, saying nothing.

Sebastian took your face in his hands, placing his forehead against yours, "I love you."

You gripped one of his wrists and whispered, squeezing your eyes shut, "I love you."

When you and Sebastian released each other, without skipping a beat, you turned your head to Chris, who was gazing downward. You put your hand over his draped across the console and gave it a squeeze. You wanted to tell him you loved him too, but you said nothing.

His eyes snapped to you, looking a little surprised, then flitting to Sebastian, who tilted his head up, looking a bit sympathetic. He didn't look upset, so Chris looked to you and squeezed your hand back, his face and eyes were soft.

Sebastian got lost for a moment thinking about that exchange...

You let go of Chris's hand and turned to Sebastian.

He took your hand, dipped his head and asked, "You ready, sweetie?"

You drew in a long breath, blew it out and nodded.

"Remember, don't hold it in."

"But, I'm scared."

His brows furrowed with hurt for you as he spoke sweetly, "Of what, angel?"

Your face twisted and the tears came quick now, "Of hurting you... by showing how much I feel for a life I had without you." You started sobbing.

Sebastian's eyes were welling up too and Chris wasn't far behind.

Sebastian whispered, barely audible, swiping at his eyes, "Fuck." He took you in his arms, holding you against him as you sobbed, one hand on your head that was laying on his shoulder.

Chris didn't know what to do, what might be the least difficult for everyone, so he offered, "Should I just stay in the car?"

Sebastian made eye contact with Chris, furrowed his brows, pressed his lips together hard and shook his head slightly.

At the same time you whimpered out, your voice thick, "No."

Sebastian sniffed, "We're all gonna get through this together. It affects all of us. This is a huge hurtle and if we don't all face it together it's just gonna fester and tear us all apart."

Chris was blinking through tears barely hanging onto his eyes, his mouth pressed into a tight line as he sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

Sebastian pulled you back after you had calmed a bit, "Ready?" You nodded and Seb looked to Chris.

Chris nodded, "It may not be as bad as we're afraid of, so let's just try to be calm." He looked to you and put a hand on your shoulder, "Okay, hon?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Chris got out as Seb helped you out of the back seat. He shut the car door and scooped you up. Chris led the way as you clung to Sebastian tightly while he ascended the steps.

Chris unlocked the door, stepped in and the to the side, turning on the light.

Your heart was beating fast, you were shaking and you were taking deep, jagged breaths.

Sebastian said softly, "Like a band-aid, okay, baby doll?" You nodded and he kissed your temple, then stepped past Chris and through the doorway.

You looked around as Sebastian set you down slowly, gently and took your hand while watching you, guaging your reaction. Chris had softly closed the door and stayed there, almost against it. You seemed to be doing okay, which surprised you all.

You looked at the hardwood floor beneath your feet. You were standing in the same spot where you had crumpled in agony after finding out about Seb's death. You started to tear up and took a deep breath.

You looked up at Sebastian and his face was sympathetic, concerned, "What, baby?"

"You want me to talk about the things that happened?"

His expression was unchanged, "Only if you're comfortable with it."

You looked to the floor again, the tears coming fast, your voice weak, your words unevenly paced through the strong emotion, "This is... where... I fell to floor...", you choked on a sob and took in a sharp breath, "when I found out you'd died." You clenched your teeth together, then took a sharp breath and blew out through pursed lips. You sniffed and wiped the sweat from your upper lip with the back of your hand.

Both the guys' faces were rigid with their own emotion.

You turned, your hand still in Seb's. You took the couple steps to the edge of the reading area and he shuffled to stop at your side.

You pressed your lips together hard and took a deep breath to level yourself. "This is where I gave birth to Connor." Another sharp inhale and a quiet sob. You shifted, turning slightly and looked at Chris.

His eyes were flooded with tears, his head hanging. His head lifted and turned only enough for his eyes to meet yours. His gaze flitted downward and then to you again.

You looked up at Sebastian next to you. He had tears in his eyes too. The corners of his mouth turned up reassuringly for only a second. He was forcing it.

He was doing everything he could to be supportive and help you heal, despite his own feelings. This had to be so hard on him.

Your heart was breaking for him. "I think that's enough sharing for today.", your voice was low. You sniffed and wiped at your eyes with the knuckle of your curled finger.

Sebastian's pained eyes searched your face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not ready for anymore right now." You were also starting to feel exhausted.

"Okay.", he nodded gently. "We can do this more if and when you want to."

You nodded and closed your eyes as he took you in his arms, your cheek against his chest, "You're so brave, doll. I'm proud of you."

He kissed your head and held you for a long moment before you heard Chris's reluctant footsteps approaching, followed by his voice to your other side, still laced with emotion, "Uh, I hate to interrupt," You and Sebastian pulled back from each other just enough to turn your heads. You found him near you both, hands in his pockets, eyes a bit red, but not looking at either of you as he continued, "but um, I could really use a hug too."

Your face became compassionate and you sighed, "Chris..." You turned and wrapped your arms around his ribs and titled your head down, against his chest as Sebastian turned as well, a bit to Chris's side. He wrapped the arm near you over Chris's shoulder, above your head, the other under his arm and around his back.

Chris held you tight against him with one arm and hugged Sebastian with the other. He huffed out a breath of relief, "Thank you."

Once Chris released you both to say he'd gotten what he needed, Sebastian gave him two pats on the chest before taking your hand. You put your other hand on Chris's shoulder and stood on your toes. Chris tilted and bent to the side to hear what you had to say. He was suprprised when you said nothing and instead kissed his cheek. His heart skipped a beat.

When you leveled your stance again, you were smiling softly up at him.

He smiled back, "Thanks."

You looked at Sebastian and he squeezed your hand, "Okay, let me know if anything's too much from here on out, okay?"

"You can tell me too.", Chris chimed in.

"Kay.", you replied quietly.

Sebastian started to smile again, "Now, come on." He led you through the dining room, Chris in tow, towards the kitchen, switching the kitchen light on as he went. He stopped you in front of your bedroom. The door was closed and decorated with a posterboard 'Welcome Home' sign in bright colors and streamers hanging from the top of the door frame.

You smiled softly and glanced at Sebastian.

He was grinning so big you almost couldn't see his beautiful eyes through his nearly scrunched closed eyelids. "Open it."

You looked over your shoulder to Chris and he was grinning too. He pushed his eyebrows up once in encouragement.

You gripped the door knob and turned it. When you pushed the door open and took a step forward, the light was already on and you were slightly startled. A rainbow colored, waist high avalanche of balloons rushed past you and out the door, onto the kitchen floor.

You covered your mouth and nose with both hands and giggled loudly. You could hear the guys chuckling behind you.

Your gaze then fell on many pieces of paper, each one dangling from the ribbon of a helium balloon. The balloons were scattered, resting against the ceiling.  You stepped forward, gently grasping one of the small white squares of paper in your fingers to look at it as Sebastian came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your middle.  There were words in Sebastian's handwriting with a small heart scrawled underneath.

He ducked his head and rested his cheek against your head, speaking low near your ear, "It says, 'Your compassion.'... Each day you were asleep, I wrote one thing I love about you." He gave you a kiss on the side of your head as you teared up quickly, layering both your arms over his, pressing them into you a bit. You took in a sharp breath and let out a tiny sob.

He reached out past you and pinched another paper between his fingers, turning it, "Your smile." He reached for another as your chest was hitching while you held your breath. He read that one, "Your sense of humor." He held you a little more snugly and kissed your head again, "I'll be happy to read you the rest when you want."

You turned, kissed his lips quickly and then wrapped your arms around him, "Thank you. This is such a loving gesture."

He smiled against your hair, holding you, "Chris helped me get it all set up."

You turned your head, pulling back slightly to look at Chris. "Thank you.", you said quietly.

He smiled softly, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Your eyes met Sebastian's again, "How did you even manage getting all the balloons in here and making them stay so you could close the door?"

Sebastian giggled adorably as Chris let out a loud, short laugh, drawing your and Sebastian's attention to him. You giggled at the two of them starting to crack up, both of them recalling the ridiculousness that ensued, in action and words, when they tried to keep all the balloons from piling out as they filled the room and then tried to shut the door.

"It wasn't easy and it took forever.", Chris offered, shaking his head.

Sebastian added through a chortle, "There was a lot of swearing... and laughing."

You smiled brightly, picturing it.

Sebastian's expression softened, "There's more."

Your face became nervously surprised, "There is?"

Sebastian nodded to Chris, who left the doorway as Sebastian licked his lips, then continued, "I was trying to think of a way to help you along with your emotional healing. Now, this is from both of us, but it was Chris's idea." Just as he finished his statement, Chris entered the room.

As he made his way to you, smiling, you saw cupped in his hands and held against his chest was a tiny, long haired, insanely fluffy, orange tabby kitten with bright green eyes.

You gasped loudly and your hands went over your mouth and nose, the tears coming again, "Oh my God." You removed your hands to take the kitten gingerly as Chris handed it to you while it let out tiny, quiet meows. You cuddled it close against your neck and nuzzled your cheek gently against its soft fur.

Chris put a hand to your back, "We know he won't replace what you lost, but we thought maybe having something small to cuddle, love and care for might be good for you."

The tears started pouring as you frowned. Chris rubbed your back affectionately and Sebastian put an arm around you shoulder and pulled you into his side, kissing your head. You started sobbing uncontrollably, coming out in strong, quick bursts as you whined through them, glancing to each of the guys, "Thank you so much. He's perfect." You kissed the kitten's little head. He was already falling asleep in your hands held against your chest.

Chris was elated that he had thought of such a meaningful gift for you. You looked so happy. All he wanted to do was make you happy. He was glad he could do it so amazingly even being just your friend.

The guys said 'you're welcome', Sebastian letting Chris speak first, since it was his idea.

Chris hitched up a corner of his closed mouth, "Whadda ya gonna name him?"

You looked down at the kitten, "He looks like a... Leo. Like a lion." You smiled sweetly at Chris and sniffed.

"That's perfect.", he rubbed your back again.

Sebastian piped up, "Hey, that's my zodiac sign."

You chortled, "Oh yeah. Ha. Funny." You scratched Leo's tiny head with one fingernail, before looking up at Seb. "Are there anymore amazing surprises? I dunno if my poor heart... or puffy eyes can take anymore." You lifted a corner of your closed mouth in a nervous smile.

"Just a movie at home with sushi, picked it up from your favorite place on our lunch break today... and that ice cream I was talking about.", he tilted your chin up with a curled finger and gave you a quick kiss.

Chris headed for the kitchen, "Come look."

You followed him, Sebastian guiding you with a hand at your lower back. The three of you were inadvertently kicking balloons out of your paths on the way.  You glanced up at Sebastian from the kitten as you walked, beaming, "He's so precious."

Sebastian ducked his head down, scrunched his nose while smiling and gave a gentle scratch with finger under Leo's chin a few times, "He really is."

You stopped in front of the fridge just as Chris opened the freezer door and Sebastian leaned his backside against the island. Your eyes got wide, "Holy shit."

The guys chuckled.

The freezer was literally _full_ of different flavors of half gallon cartons of ice cream. You bent and tilted around trying to spot anything that wasn't ice cream. "Wow, you weren't kidding. Is there anything else in here besides ice cream?"

"Nope.", Sebastian beamed proudly. "I meant what I said and I said what I meant."

You turned, eyebrows raised, "We're gonna have to have an ice cream party or something. We can't eat all that."

"Hey, speak for yourself.", Chris argued.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh as he pushed off the island and hooked an arm gently around your neck, "Done. Everyone's coming over tomorrow night- _if_ you're okay with it."

You smiled up at him, beaming, then got on your toes to kiss his lips. He smiled lazily down at you when you answered, "I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a blubbering mess. Are you?
> 
> Wow. These guys. They floor me.
> 
> What was your favorite part of this chapter? ...or any other thoughts?
> 
> Much love to you all!
> 
> XOXO


	8. Medial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> The freezer was literally full of different flavors of half gallon cartons of ice cream. You bent and tilted around trying to spot anything that wasn't ice cream. "Wow, you weren't kidding. Is there anything else in here besides ice cream?"
> 
> "Nope.", Sebastian beamed proudly. "I meant what I said and I said what I meant."
> 
> You turned, eyebrows raised, "We're gonna have to have an ice cream party or something. We can't eat all that."
> 
> "Hey, speak for yourself.", Chris argued.
> 
> Sebastian huffed out a laugh as he pushed off the island and hooked an arm gently around your neck, "Done. Everyone's coming over tomorrow night- if you're okay with it."
> 
> You smiled up at him, beaming, then got on your toes to kiss his lips. He smiled lazily down at you when you answered, "I would love that."

After dinner and ice cream, the three of you cleaned up the balloons on the floor, putting them in trash bags and taking them to the garage for the time being. All of you then settled in the family room to watch a movie in the dark.

You had been laying your head on Sebastian's thigh, your legs tucked into a fetal position, Chris to your other side. Sebastian alternated between tickling your back, neck, shoulders and arms and running his fingers through your hair. Leo had nestled against your ribs in front of you on the couch cushion and fallen asleep. You fell asleep partway through the movie.

A good while later, Sebastian leaned forward and peeked his head over you to find Leo, who blinked sweetly a few times as Sebastian picked him up, then kissed his little head. Seb grunted as he passed the kitten over you to Chris, his voice quiet, "Here. I gotta piss." Chris took the little ball of fluff and set him next to his thigh to his other side, where Leo promptly curled up and fell asleep again while Chris pet him gently a few times.

Sebastian started to lift you off his lap by sliding a hand under your bottom arm to grip it just under your shoulder, he held your other arm the same way as he started to sit you up toward the center of the couch. You protested with a quiet, whiny 'nooo'. He kept moving you gently, "Shhh, it's okay. I just gotta pee, baby."

He sat you up and you were only waking up enough to hold up your head and blink a few times, but you were still sleeping. He leaned you towards Chris and joked as he smiled, "Here, hold this." He didn't want to leave you sleeping without someone there for you if he could help it, which is why he usually had to pee so bad anytime you woke up.

Chris wrinkled up his forehead and hesitated for a beat, then lifted his arm. Sebastian leaned you against Chris and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He looked down at you as your head settled against his shoulder. He was finally holding you again and it had been too long.

"Be right back, man." Sebastian disappeared around the couch and into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Chris's gaze traveled over your face, then he reached his other hand up and stroked the side of your face lightly with his fingertips, from forehead to jaw. He couldn't believe how much he loved you. It made his heart ache that he couldn't have you. But, he felt lucky to be your friend. He was so grateful just to have you in his day to day life and to help Sebastian take care of you.

You took in a deep breath, titled your head up a bit in your sleep. Though you were unconcious, you still recognized his scent. You hummed then spoke so quietly that only he could hear you over the movie, "Mm, Chris."

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at feeling overwhelmed and uncomfortable by what stirred inside him when hearing that come from you.

Your hand moved to his thigh, you started to stroke your thumb over it and he jolted slightly. He heard the toilet flush while he was moving your hand off him.

Sebastian came back and lifted you away from Chris to pick you up. He grunted as he was bent all the way over when he lifted you, "Come on, doll. Bedtime." He started to carry you to his room. You hummed in your sleep, nuzzling into him.

Chris clicked off the TV, then picked up Leo who looked quite bewildered as to why everyone kept disturbing his sleep... a bit like someone else you knew. Chris stood and headed around the couch, cradling the kitten against his chest, "Don't forget this little guy."

As soon as Sebastian placed you on the bed, near the wall, he turned and took Leo from Chris, "Thanks." He turned back to you and set Leo high on your chest. The guys watched as the kitten blinked at them and then stood, looking for a way to get off you. He started to reach a paw down and rolled off you onto the bed, rather ungracefully.

The guys chuckled under their breath. Seb spoke just above a whisper, his voice hoarse from the low volume, "You gotta go potty, buddy?" Leo let out a tiny meow. He scooped up Leo and put him over his shoulder, with a hand over his bottom. "Let's take you potty." Sebastian headed for the bathroom as there was a litter box in each of them.

Chris spoke up just enough to be heard as he followed Sebastian out the bedroom door, "I'm gonna go to bed, bro. G'nite."

"Nite.", Sebastian replied as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Chris paused, then headed back to Sebastian's room and leaned over to kiss your head and stroke your hair once. He whispered, "G'nite, sweet girl."

Your voice was so adorable and small, "Nite, Chris."

He smiled softly as he straightened and left the room.

The next morning, you woke up in Sebastian's bed just as the sun was coming up. The TV in his room was still on quietly. He was on his back with an arm draped over his eyes. The other hand on his chest. Leo was curled up on the bed against his neck, sleeping.

The sight made you smile. It felt so good to be home, especially when home included Sebastian. You leaned over and kissed his forehead near his hairline, then scooted off the bed. You tapped the TV off, went pee and headed upstairs.

Chris was at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and typing on his laptop.

"Morning.", you said quietly, rounding the island and heading for the coffee maker. Chris had already set out two mugs for you and Sebastian.

He looked over and smiled affectionately, "Hey. Mornin', sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" He looked at his screen again.

You poured your coffee, "Ugh, so good." You opened the fridge for creamer and felt a wave of saddened disappointment at not being able to read the label. Luckily it had a picture of the foods that the flavor represented, "Coconut caramel. How do you guys always know what to get me?"

He didn't look away from his laptop this time, "We pay attention." Well, if that whole moment wasn't an oxymoron.

"Are you working? It's Saturday."

"Yeah,", he rested his elbow on the table, curled fingers to his mouth for a beat as he stared at the screen, then dropped his hand and shifted his gaze to you, "the new guy's working on a deadline, but he doesn't know what he's doing, so now he needs my help. I didn't make breakfast yet, figured you could use sleeping in... even though you didn't." He chortled.

"Yeah, thanks." You had your front leaning against the island as you took a sip of your coffee. "Seb fell asleep with the TV on, so who knows how late he was up."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah. He likes to keep an eye on you for as long as he can."

"Well, he's not keeping an eye on me now.", you joked.

He looked to you from his laptop, eyebrows up, forehead wrinkled for a beat. He picked up his cup, bringing it nearly to his lips before speaking, "That's what I'm here for; backup." He winked and took a sip.

Your stomach fluttered. You offered a small smile as he went back to his work. You watched him concentrating for a moment, then rounded the island.

Once you reached him, you bent over slightly and draped your arms around his shoulders from behind. He placed a hand on your wrist as you spoke, your head next to his, "You've done so much for me and to help Seb. Thank you." You placed a gentle hand to the side of his head as you gave him a lingering, soft kiss on his other temple near you.

He closed his eyes, his face pained as he leaned his head into your kiss slightly. The gesture overjoyed him, but also made his heart ache. He wished he could just turn around and kiss you, but he could never do that to his best friend. He started to think that this dream life you had had with him really had changed something in you towards him. But he didn't know what that meant. He had to keep his own feelings in check. "You're welcome, hon."

 _'I'll always take care of you.'_ , he thought.

When you released him and straightened, he turned just enough to look up at you. You were smiling softly; an expression he returned. You stroked the hair at the back of his head once, letting your hand fall to his upper back which you gave a couple rubs before heading for your room to change into some clothes.

He stared blankly at his screen for a moment or two, lost in thought, _'How am I gonna deal with this... what seems to be between us now?'_

"Mornin'.", Sebastian's voice behind him at the top of the stairs broke his train of thought.

Chris turned for only a second before focusing on his work again, "Morning."

Sebastian had Leo draped over his shoulder, not supporting him with any hands as he padded to the coffee maker. Leo protested with a loud succession of tiny meows, hooking his little claws into Sebastian's t-shirt and also his skin in some places.

Just then you came out of your room. "Seb!", your voice was concerned. You headed to Sebastian swiftly after seeing how he had Leo.

Sebastian gently unhooked the kitten from his shoulder, kissed the side of his little head and handed him to you. He put a hand to the back of your head and kissed the top while you cuddled Leo to your face.

"He's not a parrot. I think you really scared him."

He turned to pour his coffee, "Nah, he was fine. He had a good hold. I probably have the marks to prove it." He turned, leaned his back side against the counter and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm just shaping him into a brave man."

Chris chuckled from across the room.

You scowled at Sebastian.

His face softened, "Okay, I'm sorry, sweetie. I won't do it again."

"Thank you.", you replied, still a bit displeased.

Still resting against the counter, coffee in hand, he pulled you to him with a hand around your waist. He looked down at you, his hand coming to rest on your hip, "Can I have a kiss?"

You smiled sweetly, "Yeah."

He dipped his head down and pressed his lips to yours gently. When he pulled back, he locked eyes with you and furrowed his brows. "Can I talk to you for a second?", he asked.

You looked a bit confused, "Uh... yeah."

He set down his coffee, took Leo from you and set him in front of his food bowl on the floor at the end on the island. Leo surveyed his food bowl for a beat and then started eating.

Sebastian took your hand and led you down to his room, closing the door. He pulled you against his front. His eyes loving, he lifted your chin with a curled finger. His voice was gruff, "Is there any chance I could have a real kiss?" His gaze went to your lips and then back to your eyes. His expression held longing as he waited for you to speak.

Your eyes flitted to the side for a beat, before meeting his again. You took a deep breath and then he spoke.

"Honey, it's okay if you're no-"

His words were interrupted when you took his face in your hands quickly and your parted lips met his gently, but urgently. The tip of your flattened tongue slid out only enough to give his closed lips a tiny, upward stroke, asking for permission, which he eagerly gave. Your tongues caressed each other languidly, lovingly. His fingers dug gently into your back as he let out a heavy, vocal sigh.

Everything inside you was stirring. You had missed his kiss beyond words... you started to tear up as you whimpered so quietly against his mouth with a jagged breath.

He was reeling. Your soft lips and mouth... those little noises you used to make... It was all coming back and his head was spinning.

You both continued at a drawn out, sensual pace before he broke the kiss slowly, his lips taking their time leaving yours. He kept one arm wrapped around you while he placed the other hand to the back of your head, kissing your forehead before hugging you close into him.

"I love you, (Y/N). I missed you so much that it hurt."

Silent tears were falling from your eyes as he held you, "I love you, Sebastian. When I thought you'd died, I felt like dying myself."

He felt a stabbing in his heart, "I'm here now, angel." He stroked your hair, "I've got you."

After a few more loving moments and little kisses, you remembered something. You took his hand and led him now, "There's something I wanna share with you."

When you came upstairs, Chris was making omelets as you passed by quickly. He furrowed his brows in confusion at your swift pace with pulling Sebastian behind you.

Sebastian just shrugged as he followed you, the corners of his mouth pulled down.

You went into the bathroom and closed the door behind you both.

Being the bathroom was always a private or intimate space, he was feeling a little confused. He turned his head a little at you as you pulled him toward the shower.

You stepped in, under the shower head, fully clothed, water off.

He was looking more confused as he stepped in after you and you pulled him to face you.

You wrapped your arms around his middle and he wrapped his his around your upper back in return. He looked down at you as you started to speak, smiling softly, "After the miscarriage, this...". You blinked slowly, "...is where you told me you wanted to have a baby with me."

His face became loving as he bit his bottom lip into his mouth, the corners of which were curled up into a restrained smile. He blinked slowly back at you.

"Thank you for sharing that with me.", he said quietly, grinning a bit. "I was beginning to wonder if there had been any happy memories of us."

"There were a lot, Seb.", you nodded.

He kissed your lips gently. "I can't wait to make more with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... there are things happening...
> 
> Let me know what you think! I live for comments!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	9. Deliberation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> His face became loving as he bit his bottom lip into his mouth, the corners of which were curled up into a restrained smile. He blinked slowly back at you.
> 
> "Thank you for sharing that with me.", he said quietly, grinning a bit. "I was beginning to wonder if there had been any happy memories of us."
> 
> "There were a lot, Seb.", you nodded.
> 
> He kissed your lips gently. "I can't wait to make more with you."

You had laid down after lunch to take a nap while Chris did some more work and Sebastian did some cleaning since everyone was coming over that night. When you woke up, they were in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones, Sebastian cleaning the sink, stove top and kitchen counters with a spray bottle of cleaner and a cloth.

You woke up to a headache. Once you sat up in bed it took you a moment to stand up after rubbing at you aching temples. Leaving Leo on the bed, you headed for the door and opened it to see the guys. Chris gave you a small smile and Sebastian looked up from his work just long enough to greet you, "Hey, doll."

You waved lazily at them both, only lifting your hand to hip level to do so before heading into the bathroom. You went pee and then opened the medicine cabinet cupboard off to the side of the counter and sink. You looked at all the bottles... remembering that you couldn't read. Your eyes traveled through the line up of the small white containers with different looking labels and you started to tear up, biting the corner of your lip into your mouth to try to keep from crying. Feelings of inadequacy and self pity boiled up inside you quickly. _'I can't even take a fucking aspirin without help.'_

You looked over them again, trying to recall what the aspirin and ibuprofen bottles had looked like. You saw two that seemed familiar and took one each hand, looking between them both. You weren't sure. You placed them both in one hand and reluctantly opened the door to head into the kitchen. You shuffled out, feeling ashamed. Once you were only a few steps away from Sebastian, he looked up to see tears in your eyes and his face became sympathetic as he put down the cloth and spray bottle. He came to you and dipped his head, his hands going to your arms, his voice sweet, "What's wrong, baby?"

Chris then looked to you both from his laptop, his brows furrowed at seeing the distress on your face.

Your voice came out weak as you still tried not to cry, looking down at the bottles in your hands. "I have a headache and I can't...", you trailed off, letting out a sigh while holding up your hands slightly to gesture at their contents.

Chris's eyebrows pulled up in the center as Sebastian frowned a little, taking the bottles gently from your hands, "It's okay, sweetie. Let me see. What are you looking for?"

"Aspirin.", you said quietly, looking between the bottles in his hands and his face as he scanned the labels in a matter of two seconds. You felt a pang of jealousy over just how quickly and easily he could read them.

"Here we go.", he put one bottle on the island and opened the other. "One of them was the right one.", he smiled encouragingly at you while removing the lid. He dumped two of the tablets into his hand and held them in a fist towards you.

You opened your hand and he dropped them in your cupped palm. You stared down at the two tablets and your breath hitched twice. "Thank you.", you managed meekly, starting to tear up again. You kept your head hanging down and couldn't move yet, overwhelmed with emotion that you were struggling to hold back. You watched the tiny, white bits in your palm disappearing behind a blurry wall of tears welling up in your eyes.

Sebastian faced became pained at your reaction as he twisted the cap back on and set the bottle on the island. He stepped towards you, closed your hand around the tablets and cooed as he wrapped his arms around you, your cheek against his chest, "Hey... It's okay, honey. We're here to help you." He kissed your head, and then tilted his down to see your face better as you sniffed, "Look, your first appointment is in two days and then you'll be reading again before you know it. Okay?" He rubbed a hand over your back affectionately.

You nodded in short jerks and spoke softly, "Okay."

He released you and turned, fetching a water bottle from the fridge, opening it and handing it to you as he spoke, "You wanna help me make some food for our friends for tonight?"

You swiped at one of your eyes, popped the aspirin in your mouth and took a swig of water to wash them down. When your gaze fell on Sebastian again, he was wearing a small, closed mouthed smile.

You couldn't help but return his expression, nodding slightly, "Yeah."

Chris and Sebastian both smiled.

Once the time had come for all the gang to start showing up, you felt a little nervous. But, when everyone got there, you were just so happy to see them that your anxiousness had faded quickly.

Everyone had brought either food or booze or both. You passed on the alcohol... maybe after some time you'd drink again. You just didn't figure it was a good idea yet. The guys each just sipped beers all night. And there was ice cream had by all. Yep, you broke the "one scoop every other day" rule that night, but only after the relentless encouragement of Sebastian.

Most everyone visited with you one on one over the course of the night. Pepper and Tony talked your about your job. Pepper had hired a temp and would continue to do so until you were ready to come back to work. She asked you to keep her updated.

At one point during the night, Chris wandered away from everyone and the fire. He put his beer down in the grass and laid sideways across the hammock at the back of the yard. His feet were flat on the ground. He laced his fingers together behind his head and closed his eyes, rocking lazily.

You were sitting in a chair next to Sebastian around the fire, both leaned forward. His forearm was resting on his thigh, your and his intertwined hands hanging between his parted knees. Everyone was chatting and being noisy.

But you weren't paying attention to any of the conversations around you. Your gaze landed on Chris across the yard. You could see him just enough in the orange light of the fire lighting up the small yard. He was swinging in and out of view from behind Thor across from you. His prominent biceps were exposed as his t-shirt sleeves retreated when he stretched his arms up.

Your mind flashed to all the times in your dream life that you'd wrapped your small hands around those arms while sitting next to him, him kissing your temples and your lips when you did. You remembered them holding you close to him whenever he made love to you. He had made you feel so safe. Your stomach twisted while simultaneously having butterflies.

Sebastian was confused as to why you were staring at Thor... until he figured out what you were really looking at. He looked to Chris and back to you again, when he did, he did a double take... Nat was looking at you and Sebastian amidst all the chatter and commotion of people talking, noticing something going on with all the glancing and gazing.

Sebastian squinted and silently gestured to Chris by flitting his eyes to him for a second. Nat turned to see Chris, turned back and looked at you before giving Sebastian a knowing look. She casually went back to listening to everyone, downing the rest of her beer.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, baby.", Sebastian broke your train of thought and leaned over to kiss your cheek as he let go of your hand and stroked the inside of your knee softly with a light fingertips, "You okay for a minute?"

You nodded, smiling sweetly, blushing and thankful that it was mostly dark, "Yeah."

Sebastian got up and disappeared into the house.

 _'Shit. Did he see me looking at Chris? I have GOT to stop doing that. I need to get my feelings in check and get past this... or I'm gonna lose Seb.'_ You were then dealing with conflicting emotions.

Nat leaned toward Bruce who hadn't seen the exchange of looks that had been going on a moment earlier, "I need another beer, babe. Come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Bruce held up his nearly empty bottle, then finished the amber liquid, "Turns out, I'm empty too."

They both chortled and headed inside.

Sebastian had just come out of the bathroom as Nat was getting in the fridge. She handed Bruce a beer and then spoke quietly to Sebastian, wide eyed, "What was that all about?"

Bruce looked confused, "What was what?"

"(Y/N) was gawking at Chris.", Nat answered, getting another beer for herself.

Sebastian's voice was low and level as he picked up his beer from the island and took a quick drink before answering. "She does it all the fucking time. Even when she told me about her coma dream...", he took a deep breath and shook his head slowly, "I had no idea she would act like she missed him so much. Just this morning, I saw them in the kitchen. She was hanging on him and kissing his head, touching him lovingly." He had seen the two of you in the kitchen when he came up the stairs that morning. Neither of you had seen him as he was behind you. He went on, "She's acting like she's in love with him... and I gotta say,", he paused, glancing toward the back door and to Nat again, "he seems to be feeling something for her too."

Nat gave him a look that said 'Well?' before she spoke, "Maybe she is, Seb. In her mind, she had a life with him. That's not something you can erase in a week. Though I think she's really trying to live in this life again. She loves you... a lot. She feels like she's been blessed with a second chance with you. She doesn't want to let that go."

Sebastian sighed again, "I know." He took another drink from his bottle.

Nat continued, "And as far as Chris's feelings go, I'm surprised you didn't see it sooner, Seb."

Sebastian squinted, "When did you see it?"

She chortled quietly, "Are you kidding me? You both started falling for her the night we all met her."

Bruce looked confused, "They did?"

She looked at Bruce, "Yeah." She looked to Sebastian and continued, "But, it got more obvious with you _and_ Chris shortly after she moved in here."

"It did?", Bruce chimed in.

"God, am I the only one that saw it?", Nat scoffed.

"Apparently.", Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. He then addressed Bruce with a smart ass tone and expression, "Women are so insightful."

Bruce chuckled as Seb looked to Nat again, "And you said nothing because..."

"What good would that have done? And why would that be my business... just bringing it up out of the blue?"

Sebastian hitched his mouth to one side and nodded.

Bruce asked cautiously, "Do you think there's anything happening between them now? What are you gonna do?"

Sebastian shook his head once more, "No, I trust them both." He gazed at the counter in front of him, clenching his jaw. He let out a long breath through his nose, which went straight into his statement, "I dunno what I'm gonna do. I'm just trying to figure it out what's going on right now."

Nat tilted her head, "If you need someone to talk to, we'll be around."

Bruce nodded and Sebastian said 'thanks' just as you came into the house.

Sebastian smiled softly at you, blinking as he held out his arm away from his side towards you, "Hi, pretty baby." As you snugged up against his side, he put a hand around your waist and leaned over slightly to give your lips a kiss as you looked up at him, smiling affectionately.

"Hi, handsome."

That made him feel a little better, bringing him back from the conversation that had just happened. He nuzzled your nose with his and then kissed it. "I love you.", he said sweetly, grinning.

"Ick. Get a room.", Nat joked and chuckled along with Bruce.

Sebastian tilted his head at you, pulling down the corners of his mouth, "I have one... so do you." He shrugged.

You giggled nervously, averting your eyes.

He chuckled and pulled you to him closer, kissing the top of your head, "Let's go back outside, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	10. Stillness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> That made him feel a little better, bringing him back from the conversation that had just happened. He nuzzled your nose with his and then kissed it. "I love you.", he said sweetly, grinning.
> 
> "Ick. Get a room.", Nat joked and chuckled along with Bruce.
> 
> Sebastian tilted his head at you, pulling down the corners of his mouth, "I have one... so do you." He shrugged.
> 
> You giggled nervously, averting your eyes.
> 
> He chuckled and pulled you to him closer, kissing the top of your head, "Let's go back outside, huh?"

Over the next few weeks, Leo had grown quickly. He was already over half as big as he would be when he was full grown and still fluffy as hell.

He had actually really started enjoying laying on Sebastian or Chris's shoulders or nestled between their necks or upper backs and the backs of the couches in the house whenever they watched TV. If they moved to get up, he'd hang on and go for a ride, with a little support or repositioning from them. He apparently wasn't willing to relinquish the warmth or comfort of them; a feeling you were very familiar with. He was becoming a shoulder riding pro.

For some reason, with you, he always preferred your tummy or lap and to be carried in your arms, if you did carry him. Maybe because the guys' backs and shoulders had more surface area than yours to draw heat from and to hang onto, you guessed.

He also really liked soaking up the warmth of the sun while laying in the grass during the day whenever you or the guys went out back. He usually enjoyed eating a select few blades of grass as well.

You worked hard to keep your feelings towards Chris concealed over those weeks. You still had those lingering emotions, but kept reminding yourself that it wasn't real. You needed to get past it. You didn't want to lose Sebastian, so you only interacted with Chris in a way that a friend would. It was difficult, but you really didn't know what else to do.

Sebastian on the other hand, hadn't yet stopped trying to figure things out; thinking a lot. Even though you had calmed your actions and reactions, he could still tell... feel, that you loved Chris. He had been doing his best to work through things knowing how you... and Chris, felt.

You thought about Connor often, the smallest things reminding you of him... like carrot sticks and cookies... the music from the ice cream truck as it perused the neighborhood on Saturday afternoons... and anything having to do with his favorite Disney movie. You still let yourself cry over losing him... and your unborn baby. The guys were still so supportive and comforting during those times. Luckily, it was getting a fraction easier with each passing day.

You had also gone to all your reading tutoring and physical therapy appointments several times a week and both the guys would help you practice your reading. You were gaining weight quickly and were nearly the weight you had been before the accident. You were doing well with reading too, your tutoring would be coming to an end soon and you hoped to go back to work before long.

Chris had been taking on a lot of extra hours at work and was coming home later and later in the evenings, sometimes not getting home until nine o'clock at night.

One Sunday, Sebastian had plans to go have lunch with Bruce and Clint, leaving you at home with Chris. You were on your bed, Leo curled next to you while you read one of those teen horror paperback books; they didn't have as many big or complicated words, making them easier to read. Though, after some time, you found a word that you were struggling with. You stared at it for a moment, trying to remember. You finally gave in and went to ask for help. Leo lifted his head to watch you and then laid it down again once you left the room.

You found Chris watching a movie in the living room, stretched across the couch, hugging a throw pillow, his head propped on the armrest. He looked like he was starting to fall asleep just as you rounded the love seat. You didn't want to bother him if he was tired, so you turned and strode to leave the room.

He had seen you out of the corner of his eye and tilted his head up to look at you, asking just as you were crossing the back of the loveseat toward the dining room, "Everything okay, hon?"

You halted, shaking your head, "I don't wanna bother you. I can ask later- or wait until Seb comes home."

"Nah,", he grunted and sat up. He put the pillow against the armrest and gave it a pat before rubbing a curled finger under his nose quickly, then resting his elbows on his open knees, "come on. You can ask me now." He hitched his head to his other side.

You went over, sat next to him and opened your book, leaning close enough for him to see as you pointed to the word you were having a hard time with. "This one- is that... thhhoroooo... thoroooowww...? The 'G' and 'H' like that always confuses me.", you sighed, feeling slightly frustrated.

"Oh, yeah, this is a messy word.", he replied.

He was leaning close to you as well, his shoulder pressing against yours and you could smell his cologne. You glanced at him as he focused on the word, trying to think of how to help you. He was so handsome and smelled so good.

You remembered that scent surrounding you when you would cuddle on the couch and watch your favorite TV show together after Connor would go to bed at night. Being this close to him brought so many feelings to the surface. You swallowed hard and he spoke.

"Okay, so you have the first sound right; 'thor'.", you both chuckled as that was the name of one of your friends. He continued, pointing to one part of the word, "So, O.U.G.H. can make the sound 'uf', like in 'rough' or 'off' as in 'trough'. But, in this word it makes almost the exact same sound as in another word that looks really similar to. So, can you think of what other word this first part looks like?" He blocked the tail end of the word with his fingertip.

You concentrated, brows furrowed and thought for a couple seconds and you realized it looked close to another word you remember just having to memorize because its pronunciation didn't make logical sense, "Through?"

You glanced at him and he was beaming, "You got it." You couldn't help grin widely at the look of pride for you on his face. You looked back at the word as he started again. "Okay,", he kept his finger on the end of the word, "Now add that first 'O' in there..."

"Thorooo..."

He moved his finger off the last two letters and pressed it back down just underneath them.

"Lie...?"

His eyebrows raised, but his face was patient as you glanced at him again and he asked, "What sound does 'Y' usually make at the end of a word?"

You paused, thinking for a beat. "Ee."

He nodded and guided his finger along under the word again.

"Thorooo...ly. Thoroughly?", you looked to him again for approval and he was grinning ear to ear.

His voice was low and sweet, calm, "Good job, sweetheart." He reached a hand behind you to your back and rubbed it a couple times.

You felt proud of yourself too and so grateful for his help... it only stirred up your admiration for him. You felt like he was taking care of you and protecting you while he helped you... and he was so patient. Without thinking you leaned into him more, your head resting against his shoulder as he instinctively wrapped his arm around your shoulders in return and put his cheek to your head as you spoke, "Thank you. I-" You almost said you loved him. You wanted to tell him so badly. "I really appreciate all your help, Chris."

"Of course." He wanted to tell you he loved you too. He was so pleased with how far you've come with reading and how hard you had worked to get there. And he loved the time he got to spend with you when he helped you. It made him feel needed by you. "I'm proud of you, hon. You've come a long way so quickly." He kissed your head.

Your stomach fluttered at the gesture. As much as you were trying to get past your feelings for him, they didn't seem to be going anywhere right now.

You went back to reading in your room until Sebastian got home. The three of you just puttered around the house doing whatever until evening came. Chris had plans to go out with Sam for dinner and a couple drinks, so Sebastian suggested you and he go to dinner and a movie together.

Once you got home, you had both kicked off your shoes at the door. You headed for restroom and Sebastian headed for the fridge for some water before you met up with him again in the kitchen.

"So what'd you think of the movie?", he asked, leaning against the end of the island, his ankles crossed, one palm resting on the edge of the counter. He was facing you and taking a swig from the bottle.

You stepped your feet to to either side of his, your hands coming to rest on either side of his waist. "It was pretty fun.", you smiled lovingly at him. He mirrored your expression and blinked slowly at you, handing you the bottle. You took a drink and handed it back to him. He twisted slightly and set it behind him.

When he faced you again, his gaze swept over your face and down your body as he stroked his palms up and down your arms. His voice was gruff, "You're looking really good these days, baby doll." He licked his lips as his stare flitted from your eyes to your lips and back again. He took you by the waist, planted both his feet on the floor and pulled you against him sharply, your hands coming to rest against his chest to brace yourself.

You smiled coyly, batting your eyelashes a couple times before he took your face in his hands and kissed you hard. Your tongues caressed each other excitedly, but passionately as you let out a soft hum. His lips left yours, his arms wrapped around your middle and he dipped his head to kiss your neck roughly, then grabbing your ass with both hands as he spoke low against your skin, "All these curves... Mm, I missed them so much."

You giggled and he let out a short, low chuckle. Your hands were now cupped on either side of his neck as he gave yours a playful bite, pulling a sharp gasp from you, which made him growl. He continued sucking, kissing and nipping at your neck and jaw, still squeezing your ass and pulling it upwards, opening your center slightly. "Feeling strong tonight?", he asked huskily.

You let out a vocal sigh at his actions and words, your mouth hanging open as your head was titled back, granting him all the access he was demanding. You knew exactly what he was asking.

"It's been far too long." His lips grazed your ear as he whispered, "Let me make you feel good, doll. Let me make love to you until your weak." He paused, waiting.

Your eyes fluttered closed and your stomach burst with butterflies. You breathed out, "Oh, God."

He rested his forehead to yours, his hands now at your waist. His stare was intense, his breath slightly labored, "I need you so fucking bad, baby. You're all I can think about."

Your breath hitched and you pulled into him closer by gripping the back of his neck with a hand. You gave him an agonizingly slow and soft kiss just below his ear and he sucked in a breath. You paused there. Your lips brushed against his skin lightly as the warm breath from your soft voice carressed it, "I'm ready for you... lover."

He let out a restrained groan, his face echoing his emotion as his fingers dug into your sides a little more. You called him that after you first made love. It was the only time you had... before the accident... and he had been longing to hear it fall from your lips again.

He hiked you up against him quickly, his hands cupping your ass and his lips crashing into yours as you wrapped yourself around him. He walked swiftly to your room, slammed the door behind him and dropped you onto your back playfully on the bed, making you giggle.

"Candle...", he spoke out in the darkness, thinking. "Be right back.", he headed towards the door. "Don't you fucking dare go anywhere.", he demanded.

"I won't.", you replied, chortling.

He opened the door and disappeared.

You thought about how excited you were to feel him inside you again. You too had been waiting much too long.

He came back a couple moments later, shielding the lit flame with his hand from the breeze of walking. He closed the door and quirked an eyebrow at you before setting the candle on your nightstand. He removed his shirt quickly tossing it at the foot of the bed. You hadn't forgot what that little detail meant... he was going to lick you until you came at some point and would need something within reach to wipe his face with before he fucked you. The hint made a heat rise inside you quickly. He crawled over you as you still lay sideways on the bed. "That's better.", he said, voice low. "I wanna see you... my pretty baby."

You smiled shyly and bit your lip as he wrapped an arm around your back and settled his hips between your legs, resting his hard shaft against where you had grown wet. The feeling had you taking in and letting out a jagged breath. He stroked your cheek with curled fingers, his eyes burning through your own. He then trailed his fingertips down your jaw and neck, his gaze following their path until they ended near the neck hem of your low cut shirt. He looked into your eyes again, "I love you so much." His hand cupped your jaw and he stroked your bottom lip gently, from one side to the other, with his thumb. "I count myself beyond lucky that you came back to me, honey."

He kissed your lips softly before sliding his tongue out, silently asking you to let him in.... and you did. You didn't want to deny him anything then; he deserved you... for all his patience, support, understanding and endless love over the past couple months. He deserved all of you. You moaned quietly against his kiss, pulling a moan from him as well.

The next moments were lived slowly, gently as you both savored each other. He had undressed you lovingly; touching, stroking and kissing gingerly each part of you as it became exposed. He then licked at your center gently, unhurried, getting lost in your sweet little noises of pleasure and the taste of you... the taste he had hungered for.

Once he made you come, he swiped at his face with his shirt and tossed it aside. He removed his remaining clothing, then paid you the attention his own body was begging for. He held you close and rocked in and out of you as you whispered his name beneath him. He caressed you everywhere, kissed lovingly anywhere his lips would reach, words of praise falling from his own trembling lips. He loved you as if time were standing still; he was in no hurry. He had no desire to leave your comforting warmth or to let you leave his protective embrace anytime soon. Not too long ago, he wasn't even sure he would be able to be with you like this again; he wasn't about to take it for granted.

His forehead rested against yours as his emotions threatened to surface and show themselves to you in the most raw way possible. As he held you, he whispered, "I missed you so much, baby." The rest of his breath came out jagged and he kissed your lips softly, then buried his face in your neck, still stroking in and out of you.

You had noticed his vunerability and held him tight, a hand to the back of his head, reassuring him through pleasured sighs, "I'm here now, honey. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

He lifted his head and looked into your eyes, "I love you." He kissed your forehead and then rested his own against your temple.

He continued to coax you both toward the edge at a slow pace, making the release intense for the both of you; groaning and whimpering into each other's warm skin.

Once you were both cleaned up, courtesy of your attentive boyfriend, he got you both a water to share. You both put only enough clothing back on to be decent since you had a roommate coming home soon. You cuddled up in your bed together to watch some TV.

As you laid in his arms, your head on his chest, he kissed your head, speaking low, "Thank you for not leaving me, baby doll."

You lifted your chin to look up at him, "Thank you for not giving up on me."

He showed a small hint of a smile, then bent his head down to kiss your lips softly, "I couldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This one got me in the feels.
> 
> If you're still reading, let me know please!
> 
> Have I lost ya? Is this boring? Let me know.
> 
> We've got a long way to go still.
> 
> Thanks for everything, guys!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	11. Impasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> As you laid in his arms, your head on his chest, he kissed your head, speaking low, "Thank you for not leaving me, baby doll."
> 
> You lifted your chin to look up at him, "Thank you for not giving up on me."
> 
> He showed a small hint of a smile, then bent his head down to kiss your lips softly, "I couldn't."

Another week had passed and your feelings for Chris still weren't subsiding. You were occasionally letting that slip out with your actions again; hugging him a little longer, touching him more when you were near him, looking at him for a few more seconds before breaking your gaze. He was doing the same; kissing your head and cheeks often, tickling you playfully as an excuse to touch you... his own glances lasting longer.

You adored Sebastian and showed him every chance you had, but this thing with Chris was only getting stronger with time.

That Saturday, the whole group went bowling with the black lights and loud music across the lanes and seating areas; just like when you first met the guys. The group had gone several times after that as well. It was a lot more fun than the sterile, bright lights and just the sound of balls rolling and pins crashing.

"(Y/N)'s here!", Sam shouted over the music as he stood and the three of you approached the group, you and Sebastian hand in hand.

When Sam reached you, he hugged you, squeezing you hard.

You groaned, "Uugh. Hi." You chortled.

"How you doin', girl?" He stepped back and looked you over, "Lookin' good!"

"Thank you.", you smiled.

Sebastian was leaning to the side to give Tony a quick hug and to hear what Tony was saying over the music.

Chris was standing behind you, hands in his pockets, wearing a baseball cap. Sam stepped around you and hugged him as well after greeting you.

Sebastian sat, still having not let go of your hand until he pulled you down on his lap and puckering his lips at you, "Sugar, please?"

You giggled and kissed his lips.

"Oh,", he looked toward the counter toward the entrance, "we need shoes... and balls."

Tony piped up, "The two you have aren't big enough?"

"Oh my Lord.", you muttered, rolling your eyes.

Sebastian chortled, "Nah, man. Just figured I get you a couple since you don't have any."

There were chuckles all around except for Tony, who picked up his ball before stepping up to the lane, "Har, har."

"I'll get the shoes.", Chris said as he headed for the counter.

"What weight?", Sebastian shouted after Chris.

"Fifteen, please.", he called back.

You noticed that Chris seemed a little off that night, not as chipper. As you and Sebastian stood, you asked, "Is it just me or is Chris acting kinda...", you shook your head a little as Seb slipped a hand around your waist, standing against you, his head bent down to listen. "...kinda, introverted?", you finished.

Sebastian straightened and squinted, glancing at Chris, turning his head but not his gaze to you, "Yeah, he does..."

"I'm gonna go talk to him, okay?", you got up on your toes and kissed his cheek.

He nodded slightly, "Okay, doll."

He followed after you and into the florescent lights to get balls, patting your ass before you parted ways, you smiling over your shoulder at him.

The music faded from your ears some as you approached Chris. He was standing in line at the counter, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor a few feet ahead of him and to the side. There were two small groups of people in front of him.

You knew he only crossed his arms when he was guarded, pissed or uncomfortable. He was normally a pretty open guy.

"Want some help?", your voice broke his gaze.

As soon as he turned to see you, his face lit up and his arms relaxed away from each other, one shoving a hand into his jeans pocket, the other reaching out to his side to you. His eyes flitted past you for a second before looking down at you again. "Hey, sweet girl." He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled your side snug against his, "I don't need help, but I'd love some company."

You smiled back up at him. When you kept eye contact with him, he looked a little confused.

"What?"

Your face softened, "Are you doin' okay? You don't seem yourself."

He sighed, forced a small smile and thought to himself, _'No, I'm not okay. I love you so much and I can't have you... and it hurts more everyday.'_

He looked ahead of him again, stepping forward and taking you with him as the line moved, "Just tired from working so much, hon.", he pulled you a little closer and kissed your head, then released you.

You squinted up at him suspiciously, "Really?"

He chortled, "Yes, really."

You tilted your head now, "When are you gonna stop working so much? You saving up for a new tricycle or something?"

He let out a short laugh and looked to you, "No. Just doing what needs to be done. There's a lot going on in my department right now and they were asking for volunteers for overtime. So, I step in whenever they need me to."

You took a deep breath in through your nose, your face concerned, "Well, don't keep it up for too long. I worry about you."

His face was affectionate and soft, a small smile creeping over his lips. It warmed his heart that you cared so much about him. But that warmth was short lived. The reality of everything always crept back in to steal those moments from him.

The line moved and you were next up. He got the shoes for the three of you and you both headed back to the lanes the group was occupying.

Sebastian was sitting on one of the benches at the end of the lanes. Chris handed him his shoes and he thanked him. You sat next to Seb and you both changed your shoes as Chris sat in another seat across the way, given there were no free seats near the two of you.

Sebastian leaned into you while he tied his first shoe as his ankle rested on the opposite knee. His voice was only loud enough for you to hear, "So, what's up?"

"He's working too hard. He's burning out. He needs a break.", you replied, close to his ear.

"You think there's anything else that he needs?", he titled his head and squinted at you. He was hinting mildly.

You thought for a beat, "A vacation?"

Sebastian huffed out a laugh, "Maybe." He stood and gave you a hand to help you up, "Your turn, gorgeous." He kissed your lips quickly and rubbed the small of your back as you turned to make your way to the ball return for your ball.

Sebastian looked to Chris, who had already been looking in his direction. He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, wearing a small, but genuine smile. He was happy for the both of you, but had a longing he feared would never dwindle. He was in constant conflict with himself and it was wearing him down. The extra work he could handle; it was the love that was whittling away at him because it kept building inside with no where to go.

Sebastian returned Chris's expression and meandered over and sat, leaning back and draping an arm over the back of the bench seats. He started with a small nod, "You doin' alright, man? We're worried about you."

Chris stared at the floor between his parted feet, "Yeah. Just work."

Sebastian leaned forward, mirroring Chris's position, turning his head to Chris and leaning in closer, his face serious, "You can't lie to me. What's going on?"

Chris turned his head and glanced at Seb, but couldn't keep eye contact for long. He couldn't tell him what's really going on. He realized in that moment that he may have to come clean about his feelings eventually, but the thought of what it might do to the friendship between the three of you terrified him. He wasn't going to do it then. "It's nothing. I'll get over it."

He paused and looked at Sebastian again, who was narrow-eyed in suspicion. He was no where near satiated with that response. The down side to having grown up with and having been around the same friend all your life is that it was hard to hide things from him.

"Just let me try to work through it, alright?" He glanced to Sebastian again, his brows furrowed, half slightly irritated, half begging.

Sebastian licked his lips thoughtfully before, letting out a sigh through his nose and clenching his jaw, "Fine. But if it goes on much longer, you need to reach out."

Chris nodded at the floor, "I will."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Chris nodded again. _'Shit.'_

Sebastian gave him a couple slaps on the back and stood as you approached. "Hey, sweets.", he beamed at you as his hands went to your waist.

"Buy me a beer?", you asked sweetly.

"Of course.", he kissed your nose.

The next morning, you had woken up before Sebastian and headed upstairs. Chris was also still sleeping.

 _'Poor guy, working himself ragged.'_ , you thought as you looked into his room to see him in bed. His covers were all twisted and rumpled up, barely covering any of him as he laid on his stomach, pillow over his head. You closed his bedroom door quietly.

You started to make coffee being as quiet as you could. You managed to get it started without waking the guys. But, once you were going to start breakfast, you accidentally dropped the frying pan while getting it out of the bottom cupboard. "Shit.", you muttered quietly, cringing while picking it up carefully. When you tried hard to be quiet is when you always inevitably made the most racket.

Chris's bedroom door opened a couple moments later and he shuffled out, his brows pulled together as he rubbed one of his eyes with his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry, Chris.", you frowned, your voice quiet.

He blinked sleepily, heading for the bathroom, "It's okay, hon."

Once he came back out of the bathroom, he headed to the island and you spoke, "Why don't you try to go back to sleep? I'll keep your plate warm until you get up." You grabbed a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"Nah,", he leaned over the island, hands flat on it, "I was having a hard time sleeping anyway. You want some help?"

You set the eggs down and studied his face. He looked so haggard. You went to him, your face concerned. You reached up and moved the loose strands of hair back from his forehead with your fingertips, "I'm really starting to get worried about you. What's going on, Chris?"

His eyes closed at your soft touch, his chest heaving with a slow sigh. He wanted to tell you to stop touching him because it only fueled his want. But, he craved your touch.

"Morning.", Sebastian said flatly, brows furrowed, his face hard as he walked from the top of the stairs towards the two of you, Leo prancing behind him and to his food bowl. Sebastian was already fully dressed, which was odd for him first thing on a Sunday morning.

Chris had only glanced at Seb before he looked away, shuffling and shifting slightly away from you and the island. _'Fuck.'_ , he thought.

Your heart jumped and you took a step back as well, your cheeks flushing with heat. "Hi, honey.", you said nervously trying to smile.

Sebastian didn't exactly look happy. You were sure he had seen the intimate exchange between you and Chris.

Sebastian made it to the island and stopped, his face unchanging. His eyes traveled to back and forth between you and Chris a few times. He said nothing.

Both you Chris were feeling more nervous with each passing second of silence.

"You know," Sebastian started, his voice level and flat as you both now looked to him, "I can see what's going on between you two."

You started shaking a little and your heart started pounding. You tried to control the heaving breaths your lungs begged to take. Chris looked downward, ashamed.

"I've seen it for a while.", Sebastian went on, his expression and tone still serious. "All the touches, the hugs that last a little bit longer each time... the stolen glances." He addressed you, "The morning after you came home... and thanked him for everything as he sat at the kitchen table."

You felt the tightening in your throat as tears started to well up in your eyes.

Sebastian shifted his weight, "And I'd have to be a fucking idiot to not see that you two are in love with each other."

Chris was in love with you? Your brows furrowed as you and Chris's eyes met for only a couple seconds. There was guilt in his eyes, glistening with emotion.

Sebastian's face was still hardened, "Aren't you?" He looked at you both again.

There was no stopping your tears now, welling up quickly. You pressed your lips together to try to stop them from trembling.

Chris heaved out a sigh as he made tentative eye contact with then Sebastian, but he couldn't hold it. _'This is it.'_ , he thought. _'This is where we all fall apart.'_ His heart was breaking.

You on the other hand were staring at Seb, the tears now escaping your eyes. You couldn't even think of anything to say that would make any of this better... so you said nothing. But, your eyes were apologetic, full of regret.

"I've thought long and hard about my options here.", Sebastian continued. "Now it's time for the two of you to figure out what you want to do about this."

Your voice was thick now, fighting sobs, but your response was automatic, "I want you, Seb."

Sebastian's face finally softened as he tilted his head at you in sympathy. He sighed heavily and rounded the island to you. He took one of your hands as your eyes pleaded with him. His voice was loving as he cupped your face with his other hand and swiped away tears from your cheek with a thumb, "I know you do, baby." He managed the smallest of smiles. "But you want Chris too."

Your face twisted and you squeezed your eyes shut, letting out a small sob. The guilt was overwhelming. You never wanted to hurt him. You felt your second chance with him slipping through you fingers. Your heart felt like it was being brutally crushed inside your chest. But you couldn't deny his words. You loved them both.

Chris was still staring downward and he was barely keeping his own tears at bay. He couldn't say anything either. What would he say?

Sebastian spoke once more, just above a whisper, "I love you." He pressed a long kiss to your forehead as you closed your eyes. "I'll be back later."

Your eyes snapped open, "No. Wh- Don't leave." You let out a sob.

His hands went to your face, his eyes locked with yours, "Shhh, I'll come back, doll. But you need to think about what you really want. Then we'll talk, okay?"

Your eyes pleaded with him, but he stepped around you, grabbing his keys off the hook.

You were frozen with... fear, disbelief. You were terrified and could not will your voice or body to do anything about it.

You could only listen and stare at the floor in front of you through a wall of streaming tears as his footsteps trailed away... and then you heard the front door shut.

You couldn't hold it back anymore, your soft sobs shaking your body. Your head was spinning. This was such a mess; how could anything be repaired now? The thought echoed in your head, _'I can't lose him.'_ Then the words fell, almost silent, from your lips...

"Not again."


	12. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You could only listen and stare at the floor in front of you through a wall of streaming tears as his footsteps trailed away... and then you heard the front door shut.
> 
> You couldn't hold it back anymore, your soft sobs shaking your body. Your head was spinning. This was such a mess; how could anything be repaired now? The thought echoed in your head, 'I can't lose him.' Then the words fell, almost silent, from your lips...
> 
> "Not again."

Chris's voice behind you snapped you from your thoughts, his voice strained, "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)." He hadn't moved. He didn't even know what to do.

You blinked long at his words, your sobs still hitching in your chest. "It's not your fault." 

Just then Leo rubbed against your leg and meowed, looking up at you. You bent over to pick him up. How could you have let this happen? Let your feelings from a life you never really had get between you and Sebastian. You felt excruciatingly wracked with guilt.

As if reading your thoughts, he replied, "It's certainly not yours."

You nuzzled your cheek against Leo's head while he purred in your arms. Chris went on, your back still to him.

"If I had just accepted fully and completely that you belonged to Seb, I never would've acted the way I have been. I would've respected those boundaries and... maybe I-" He paused as you took deep breaths now, just holding Leo. He was going to say that maybe he would've gotten over you, but he felt like that would be a lie. "It kills me that I hurt you... and Seb." He sighed heavily and you could hear that he was starting to cry, "I'm sorry for loving you."

You squeezed your eyes shut tight. Your heart was breaking for him; feeling like loving was wrong. "Don't.", you whimpered out. You put down Leo and turned to Chris. His face was tense with pain, tears falling down your own, your voice thick, "Don't you ever be sorry for loving someone." You locked eyes with him as his face scrunched up trying to hold back his own emotion as you finished, "You hear me?"

He barely nodded, his gaze falling downward. He looked to you again, he was feeling so vunerable, lost with his admission, "I don't know what to do."

You swung your head slowly, glancing around, your lips pressed together, "Neither do I." You passed him and went to your room, closing the door.

He stood there feeling like maybe he should leave. But, he couldn't just leave you there all alone. Seb had just left, everything was completely fucked up... he really had no solution.

He went to his own room and sat on his bed. He left his door open only a small fraction in case there was any chance in hell you needed to come to him. He didn't want to shut you out, that was the last thing you needed right now. He could barely hear you sobbing in your room and it broke his heart. He had stolen your happiness by way of his own selfishness and denial of what his actions would eventually do. He was so upset with himself. How could he do this to the girl he loved... and his best friend.

After a few moments the house grew completely silent. His door started to open slightly and he looked over to see Leo, snaking into the room through the small opening. Leo jumped up on the bed next to him and Chris stroked down his body a couple times while Leo rubbed against his side. He then put his front paws on Chris's thigh and stretched his little neck as far as he could towards Chris's face. Chris ducked his head down and Leo sniffed at his nose, then rubbed his head against his cheek before climbing all the way onto his lap and sitting, looking up at him. Chris continued to pet him as he whispered, "What are we gonna do, buddy? Our family's broken." The tears started to push from behind his eyes again and Leo just purred, closing his eyes slowly at the affection.

Less than an hour later, Chris had fallen asleep on his bed, Leo curled against his side. Exhaustion and fatigue from all the stress of the situation, not being able to sleep well the last couple weeks and the extra work he'd been doing had finally taken over.

You had just been in your room staring blankly at the ceiling as you laid in your bed. Your crying had quelled long ago, but your mind wouldn't stop. You couldn't even figure out what the hell Sebastian was expecting you to decide. And how could he just leave like that? It seemed now that whatever happened was going to be an unhappy ending for everyone. There was no right answer. You screamed inside your head, _'WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!'_ It didn't matter how much you thought, you always came back to square one... what were you supposed to do?

Your stomach and your bladder both started griping at you; one to be filled and the other to be emptied. 

You got up and opened your door cautiously, the house quiet. You looked at the key rack by the fridge. Chris's keys were still in their place, so you knew he was home. You then heard his soft snoring from his room. You went to the bathroom and then headed to the fridge to find something to eat and pulled out a cup of yogurt. You were careful to be quiet getting a spoon from the drawer and polished off the yogurt in a matter of moments.

You dropped the plastic container in the trash and put your spoon in the sink. You then heard the front door open and close, followed by familiar footfalls. You turned and Sebastian entered the kitchen.

You bit your lip, to keep it from quivering as you felt the tears coming again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say... I love how, even amidst her own hurt and confusion, reader still was there for Chris (telling him that he should never have to feel sorry for loving). Just goes to show that under all the vunerability she carries, our girl is strong and really loves Chris.
> 
> I decided to split up this chapter after some had already read it. So, the last portion of what used to be in this chapter will become the next chapter.
> 
> I will paste the comments that were already left here in the next chapter's comments.


	13. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You got up and opened your door cautiously, the house quiet. You looked at the key rack by the fridge. Chris's keys were still in their place, so you knew he was home. You then heard his soft snoring from his room. You went to the bathroom and then headed to the fridge to find something to eat and pulled out a cup of yogurt. You were careful to be quiet getting a spoon from the drawer and polished off the yogurt in a matter of moments.
> 
> You dropped the plastic container in the trash and put your spoon in the sink. You then heard the front door open and close, followed by familiar footfalls. You turned and Sebastian entered the kitchen.
> 
> You bit your lip, to keep it from quivering as you felt the tears coming again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is not new content for some of you, I'm sorry. I decided to split the last chapter after some had already read it. So, what was the last part of the previous chapter is now the full content of this chapter. So sorry to disappoint, but I had to fix my flow. XOXO.**

**I deleted the last chapter's comments to avoid spoilers and will paste them in this chapter's comment section. The original posters of those comments are welcome to repost them under their own name and I can delete the pasted ones. Sorry for the confusion.**

 

\--------------------

When he spotted you, he walked to you and cautiously took you in his arms and you wrapped yours around his back. He had realized that he shouldn't have left the way that he had and came back sooner than he had intended. You were fighting sobs as he cooed quietly, "I'm so sorry, baby. I should've handled this better. I'm sorry I left. Please forgive me."

  
"I love you.", was all you could get out, so relieved to feel the warmth of his chest against your cheek again.

He stroked your hair, "I love you, baby doll."

He pulled back to look down at you, "Where's Chris?"

"Sleeping in his room.", you whispered through tears.

"Okay.", he whispered back, "Come on." He took your hand and led you down to his room.

He guided you in first, shutting the door behind him. He led you to sit on his bed with him. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you against him, kissing your head as it hung down, "I'm such an asshole. I'm so sorry."

Your eyes met his, still filled with tears as you sniffed, "Seb, you're not an asshole." You hung your head again. "I am. I hurt you."

His brows furrowed, "Stop."

You ignored his command, "You have every right to be angry with me. I'm so sorry."

He swept your hair off your shoulder that was near him, then wrapped his arm around your back again and rubbed his hand over your arm softly, "Angel, I'm not angry. I can understand why you feel the way you do."

"You were when you saw us, before you left.", you sniffed.

His forehead wrinkled up for a beat, "I'm sorry I made you think that." He kissed your head. "I had just been planning on talking to you both and I knew it was gonna be difficult... for everyone. So I was a bit pensive."

You nodded slightly.

"Did you and Chris talk?", he asked.

"Not really." You looked at him again, a little frustrated now, "Seb, I don't know what the fuck you want from me."

His face showed guilt again at the way things went down before he left. He took a deep breath, "Do you love him?"

Your face twisted, your eyes looked to the floor and the tears started coming more quickly.

He took your hand and stroked a thumb over it, his head dipped down to look at you better, "It's okay, honey... Do you love him?"

You stared at the floor for a long moment, "I-", you choked on a sob, "I don't wanna lose you. I already lost you once.", the tears started falling quickly now.

His expression became sympathetic and he turned your face to look at him with a curled finger under your chin. A tiny supportive smile found it's way to his lips as he looked deep into your eyes, "You won't, baby."

You were suddenly confused, blinking, "Wh..."

His hand had left your chin and held your hand in your lap again, "Whether you chose to be with Chris or not, I don't plan on going anywhere. I love you more than anything. I almost lost you too. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let go of you."

Your brows furrowed, "I don't understand."

His face became so loving, "Sweetie, I know you love me. I have no doubt about that. And I love you so much that I just want you to be as happy as you can be. And I know you aren't going to be as happy as you can be until you can be with Chris too."

Your mouth fell open and your eyes closed. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Your eyes opened again, "Be... with both of you? Like the same way I'm with you?... in every way?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Your jaw was slack again, your eyes traveling to the side and back to him, brows furrowed, "How could you even be okay with that?"

He sighed, but patiently, "Love. Plain and simple. I'm completely secure in our love for each other that I know you loving someone else doesn't mean you love me any less. And Chris is the only other person I would trust with your heart. I know he would love, protect and take care of you just as much as me."

You still felt hesitant, placing a hand over your mouth in thought. This was really hard to believe.

He stood, pulling you up by the hand. He looked deep into your eyes, "I love you, baby doll." He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you softly. "Now go to him... and tell him you love him." He stroked your cheek with a thumb, "I'll take off for a couple hours and give you guys some time alone."

You sighed heavily, "Seb, are you sure?"

He chortled, "Yes. I said I thought long and hard about my options, didn't I?" He kissed your lips quickly, "Now go. He needs you right now."

You looked up at him affectionately, a small smile creeping across your lips, "You're an amazing person. I love you so much."

He blinked at you slowly, "I love you, baby."

He took you by the hand and led you up the stairs into the kitchen, gave you a quick kiss, winked and headed for the door.

Once the door closed behind him, you took a deep breath, staring at Chris's partially open door.

This was unbelievable. You were so fortunate to be with a man that loved you so much that he wanted you to be truly happy, no matter what that means. But, now, you were feeling a little nervous. How would Chris feel about this? Well, no better time than the present to find out.

You knocked on the door lightly, "Chris?"

"Yeah?", his voice was quiet.

You opened the door gingerly and stepped in. He was awake now, sitting on the edge of his bed again, looking at you nervously, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He stood and walked to you, rubbing his palms on his thighs, "Was that Seb?"

You nodded.

"Did he leave again? What's going on? Fuck, (Y/N), I'm so nervous.", he bit his bottom lip.

You were nervous too, but wrapped your arms around him, resting your head against his chest, "Yeah, he left, but everything's fine, Chris. He'll be back in a couple hours."

His head hitched back slightly, surprised by your embrace and confused. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you in return, "What's going on?"

You pulled back from him enough to look up at him, still in his arms, "I love you, Chris.", you smiled softly. "And I want to be with you. I want to be yours."

His eyes closed at your words, his expression conflicted as he sighed heavily.

He had longed to hear those words from you, but he knew he never could without a painful price for both of you.

He took a small step back, his hands coming to rest on your upper arms. There was a painful stabbing in his heart knowing what he had to say. He wanted nothing more than to be with you too and he was so close. He wore a tortured expression, "You can't leave Seb for me. I won't let you. You need each other."

Your eyes flitted back and forth between both of his, "I need you too... and I'm not leaving Seb. I need both of you."

He looked confused, all he could do was shake his head very slowly. He was dumbfounded at your words.

You gave him a small reassuring smile, "Seb and I talked. He wants me to be happy... He knows having you both by my side is what would make me happy. He was the one who said I should be with you both."

His brows were pulled together in the center in disbelief, "Really?"

Your face was soft as you nodded slightly, "Really."

"But he seemed pissed."

"He wasn't. He just knew that working things out would be difficult."

He was staring downward, his breath quickened slightly.

You took a small step towards him, placing your hands on either side of his face, whispering, "Chris..."

His eyes met yours and you waited. It felt like an eternity, gazing into his beautiful eyes. In that moment, in those eyes... you saw the man you married.

Everything came flooding back again and you silently pleaded with your eyes, tears looming. You prayed with everything you had that he could do this. You needed him now more than ever... and after all he's been through, he deserved love and you wanted to be the one to give it to him.

His eyes travelled down again, his voice quiet, "I can't-", he sighed.

Your face fell, and you looked downward as well. There was an agonizing tightening in your chest. You were biting your lip, trying to hold back from crying, but you were breaking slowly. You barely managed a nod as you took a step back and started to turn out of his grasp.

"No.", he turned you back to him quickly, taking you in his arms and pressing you against him. He was staring into your eyes as he slid a hand against your jaw. He placed his forehead to yours and whispered, "I need you."

Your breath hitched and his lips met yours, gently, softly. Your hands slid around either side of his neck and you parted your own lips to invite him in. His tongue entered your mouth slowly, caressing yours lovingly with his own.

He tasted you and realized he had been starving for you. That paired with you letting out the quietest whimper against his mouth just then broke his restraint.

His hands went to your waist as he pushed you back against the wall quickly. Your fingers tangled in his hair while the pace of kiss quickened and the pressure of his lips and tongue increased. He moaned deeply and squeezed your sides.

His movements were quick and desperate now and he pulled you both away from the wall just enough to reach down, grab your ass and lift you against him swiftly. Your legs wrapped around his waist while his mouth went to your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin hungrily. You readily tilted your head back, giving him full access.

He thumped you back against the wall, still cupping your ass in both hands.

The force pulled a short, vocal gasp from your parted lips right near his ear as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders.

Your reactions were driving him crazy. His voice was gruff against you skin, "God dammit." He pressed his body into you firmly and you whimpered again, feeling his hardness against you. He grunted and halted his motions, setting you down gently.

While he had been craving to be surrounded by the warmth of your body for so long, he still needed some time to adjust to the new relationship dynamic before going further.

And you didn't protest, because so did you.

His lips found yours again, kissing you gently once again as he stroked your cheek with his curled fingers. He pulled back a bit to look into your eyes, both of you still breathing slightly labored as he whispered, "I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you, Chris."

He pressed his lips to your forehead for a long moment, then spoke against you there, his voice low, "I've been wanting to hear you to say that for so long, baby girl."

Your heart fluttered, your breath hitched and you let out a tiny sob.

He pulled back quickly, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Your eyes were glistening again, "I never thought I'd hear that again."

His eyes searched yours, "What?"

You offered a small smile, "You always called me that in my coma dream."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow. I guess you know me better than you knew.", he chortled.

You huffed out a small laugh, "Guess so."

"Is it okay that I call you that?"

"Please."

"Mm, my baby girl." He gently pinched your chin, tilting it up to give you a soft open mouthed kiss, your tongues barely touching. He looked down, smiling at you. He looked so happy and it made your heart swell. "Can we eat now?", he asked. "I'm fucking starving."

You chuckled, "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the surprise I promised you all for the agony in the first installment of this series... and for sticking with me through it all.
> 
> YOU'RE WELCOME!
> 
> Love you all! You're amazing!
> 
> Also, I know that reader's coma life wasn't really real, but I like to think it kinda was in a way. So in my mind, each of the guys got to have her to himself for a while. I know, sounds weird, but yeah.
> 
> I would love to hear how you guys are feeling about this chapter!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	14. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "Is it okay that I call you that?"
> 
> "Please."
> 
> "Mm, my baby girl." He gently pinched your chin, tilting it up to give you a soft open mouthed kiss, your tongues barely touching. He looked down, smiling at you. He looked so happy and it made your heart swell. "Can we eat now?", he asked. "I'm fucking starving."
> 
> You chuckled, "Yeah."

Once you had both eaten, it was just after noon. Chris insisted on clearing the table and loading the few dishes that had been used. He sat back down in his chair, wrists resting on the edge of the table, smiling softly at you.

You couldn't help but smile back, resting your elbow on the tabletop, your chin on the heel of your curled hand, "Hi."

He hitched up one side of his closed mouth, "Hi."

The way he looked at you stirred something low in your belly. You stood and started to angle yourself between him and the table to sit on his lap. He scooted out a bit to give you room, his hands guiding you down at the waist. He wrapped his arms snugly around your middle and nuzzled into your neck, getting lost in the scent of you. You slid your arm around his shoulders, your cheek coming to rest against his head.

Your other hand laid against his neck so that you could stroke your thumb over the prickly hairs along his jaw. God, you missed that.

He took a deep breath at your touch and titled his chin up just enough to give your neck a little kiss before laying his head back where it had been. You closed your eyes at the lingering comfort of his lips as he spoke, "I can't believe I'm here with you like this... and without having to feel guilty. Once you and Seb got together, I thought all my chances with you were gone. Didn't keep me from longing for you though."

You kissed his forehead lovingly, "I'm so sorry we hurt you, Chris. It must've been awful."

He pulled back to look at you, "You don't have to be sorry, sweetheart. All you ever did was love Seb. Someone once told me 'don't you ever be sorry for loving someone'...", he smiled smugly, "And I think she's pretty fucking smart, so I think you should follow that advice too."

You couldn't help but grin, shaking your head slowly, "I can't even believe how lucky I am to be with you.", you paused, your expression turning thoughtful. You were starting to feel the same curiousity as you did with Seb over all this. Especially remembering something Chris had said before you kissed. "Right before you kissed me, you said 'I can't'. Did you mean that you couldn't do this or something else?"

His eyebrows raised for a moment, conceding, "Oh. Yeah... I was kinda like... processing how it all would even work, but then I realized that you thought I was rejecting the idea. When you started to turn away, all I could think is that I had to reassure you immediately. I never wanted you to think for one second that I didn't want you enough to go through with it. Though,", he scrunched his face playfully, "it's still gonna take a little getting used to. Not because I only want you to be with me, but because I've never done this before. And I was a bit taken aback that Seb suggested this all. I mean, I never felt like he was ever really territorial with you when it came to me, but I just didn't know he had it in him."

You huffed out a breath of a laugh, "Yeah, me too. We'll probably all need some time to adjust."

He nodded, turned his head a touch and furrowed his brows, "Where is Seb, anyway?"

Your forehead wrinkled up, "I honestly don't know. Should we text him? I feel kinda... bad? Weird? That he's out by himself, maybe wondering if we're doing it or something... Like, I don't get how your guys are gonna be okay with both having an intimate relationship with me. Aren't guys possessive in that sense?"

He pressed his lips together, scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes in hesitation, "Mayyyybe that's a conversation for another time." He then raised his brows and hitched his head back a bit, sharply, "I'm still getting used to the idea of kissing and touching my best friend's girl with his permission."

You chortled softly, then you gazed at him affectionately, giving his chin a playful pinch, "I'm _your_ girl now too, big guy."

The corners of his mouth turned up contentedly at your words and what you called him. He blinked slowly at you, "Right. My baby girl, huh?"

You nodded, smiling shyly.

He kissed your lips quickly, "So, why don't we tell Seb to come home?" He sighed, "I feel nervous that it'll be awkward though... all three of us... in the same room... in this kind of relationship."

You sighed quietly and nodded a bit, "Yeah. I'm a little apprehensive about that too, but let's just try to relax and take it a step at a time, okay? Right now, we're just kissing and cuddling, right?"

He bit his lip and nodded. A small grin crept over his face, "Anyone ever tell you how amazing you are?"

You smirked. Of course, Seb has, but you didn't say that. You really wanted to establish a strong foundation with Chris in this new relationship. You wanted to acknowledge only him as much as you could to show him how much he means to you. You smiled, "I'd love to hear it from you."

He kissed your lips, "You're beyond amazing, sweetheart."

Your eyes were full of affection for him, "Thank you... so are you, Chris."

He hugged you tightly, "Thank you. Also, I think I need a nap. I haven't been sleeping for shit lately." He looked up you, "Join me?"

You put your forehead to his, "Yes. And when are you gonna stop working so much?" You took his jaw in your hand, squishing his face a bit. "I'm gonna be on your ass a lot more about that given that your my guy now."

He sighed heavily in defeat, "Honestly, I was taking on so many hours in an attempt to distract myself from my feelings for you... so yeah, only minimal amount of overtime now I think."

You frowned, your face sympathetic, but relieved, "That makes me sad. But, I'm glad that you're gonna stop working so hard. I was really getting worried."

"No more worrying. Everything'll be fine...", he grunted and stood, carrying you to his room, giving your lips another kiss, "Now that I have you."

He laid you down, then rounded the now made bed to the other side and grabbed the throw blanket he kept at the foot of it. He then remembered to bring you your phone to text Sebastian; he felt a bit strange about sending the text himself. He kind of wanted to see Seb in person before saying anything to him.

After you sent a few texts back and forth, you handed the phone back to Chris to put on the nightstand.

"Can I look at it?", he asked hesistantly.

"Please.", you replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

He opened the message.

_'He said yes. I'm over the moon. It means everything to me to be with the two people I love the most in this world and I love you beyond words for understanding that. I will protect what all of us have with everything in me. Please come home now?'_

_'Aw, baby. That makes me so happy, for all of us. I love you too. I'll be home in about another 40 minutes, ended up at a movie and just stepped out to take this. Did you guys do... you know...?'_

_'Haha, no, just a little making out... the rest in time. I think we all could use some time. See you soon, lover. Enjoy the rest of your movie. Mwa!'_

_'K doll, mwa!'_

Chris's closed lips were turned up in a delighted smile as he set your phone on his nightstand. He said nothing. He climbed onto the bed and covered you both with the blanket.

You laid face to face, just gazing into each other's eyes for a few minutes, sharing soft, little kisses. You ran your fingers through his hair and across his forehead lovingly as he pushed his hand up under your tank top and rested it on your side, stroking you there tenderly with a thumb.

You closed your eyes at his gentle touch, taking in a sharp breath as goosebumps swept over your skin. He took a deep breath at your reaction and at finally being able to touch the soft skin of your waist; he'd imagined doing it for so long. You were both so grateful to finally have each other and you reveled in it together now.

His eyelids started to droop, the touches from your gentle fingertips melting him into blissful relaxation. He kissed your nose, looked into your eyes and spoke low, "I'm gonna protect this with all I have too... all three of us. Seb means a lot to me because he's my best friend, but also because he means so much to you... and you mean everything to me. I'll protect you, sweetheart. I'll protect us." His eyes finally fell closed as you smiled softly. "I love you.", he murmured. The words fell from his lips so quietly as he let go of what little consciousness he had a hold of.

Your stomach fluttered and you just looked at him for the longest moment. "I love you.", you whispered.

He looked so at peace, the torture his heart had been enduring was finally over. You pressed a long kiss to his forehead, then slid down in the bed a bit so that you could nestle up against his neck and chest, your arms tucked in and your head snugged under his chin.

He sensed the movement and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and letting out a contended hum and mumbling, "Mm, my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. So good. The boys are making me swoon already.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for all your input thus far, guys. It means a lot to me.
> 
> XOXO


	15. Comfort Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> He looked so at peace, the torture his heart had been enduring was finally over. You pressed a long kiss to his forehead, then slid down in the bed a bit so that you could nestle up against his neck and chest, your arms tucked in and your head snugged under his chin.
> 
> He sensed the movement and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and letting out a contended hum and mumbling, "Mm, my baby."

When Sebastian got home, he looked through the rooms to find you and Chris sleeping on Chris's bed, you cuddled into his chest and Leo curled up near your feet. One corner of Sebastian's closed mouth hitched up in a smile. _'I'm so glad that I could make her so happy... not stand in the way of what she needed... and Chris too. I love them both so much; they're my family. I'm so grateful that I didn't lose either of them taking this risk today. It couldn't have turned out any better.'_ , he thought.

He wanted to crawl into the bed and cuddle up behind you, but since he'd had a significant amount of time to have you to himself before Chris, he decided against it. Chris deserved plenty of time alone with you now.

Sebastian went to your side and bent over, gently planting a hand on the bed. He leaned over to give the back of your head a kiss, his other hand on your shoulder.

You stirred a little and made a small sound. Chris responded by holding you a bit tighter in his sleep, which seemed to settle you again.

Sebastian smiled softly at the unconcious exchange. It validated that he had made the right choice that day.

Chris could comfort you just as well as Sebastian. He knew that Chris would be good for you... good _to_ you. In fact, he never felt threatened by Chris's presence, because he knew Chris was a great guy and a wonderful person and that he, himself, was loved beyond words by you. He knew that what you and he had was unique from what you and Chris would have and that you needed what each of them had to offer. So, there was no reason to fear being replaced or discarded. Plus, he always knew how much Chris meant to you even as a friend before the accident.

There was no doubt that Chris would always do whatever it took to make sure you were taken care of; he's already proven that, many times.

He wasn't positive that he wouldn't have feelings of jealousy from time to time, but he knew that he would rather work through that than to see you living an incomplete life with a part of your heart missing; either him or Chris. He would also rather not live without you, nor for Chris to have to do the same.

Sebastian stroked your hair once, then stepped out quietly, closed the door softly and headed for the living room to read.

Only about ten minutes later you woke up, still in Chris's arms. You titled your chin up and gave him a kiss on the bit of his collarbone peaking out from his t-shirt collar. He hummed in his sleep at your touch and pulled you to him tighter. You could feel a twitch of excitement from him against your lower belly. Your body reacted on its own to the validation of his attraction in the form of a tightening low between your hips.

You wanted to touch him more, excite him again. You gave his neck a soft, open mouthed kiss, just above where you had kissed before. He moaned deeply and his eyes opened, blinking lazily, his length growing and hardening quickly. His voice was quiet and gravelly from sleep, "That feels so good, sweetheart."

You offered a reserved moan in return and repeated your affection, adding a tame swipe with your tongue against his warm skin.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers clamping down on your side. He let out a short hum, "Mm, wish my mind would catch up to my body.", he chuckled bashfully.

You huffed out a breathy chortle. "We'll get there. It's okay to take it a little a time."

He pulled his head back just enough to look down at you, "I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, big guy. God, I love calling you that."

He smiled affectionately, "I love you calling me that." He gave your lips a kiss and settled again.

You yawned against his front, your voice coming out distorted through it, "I think I'm gonna get up." You started to roll out of his arms.

"Okay, hon. I'll be up in a minute.", he released you and rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling as you sat up in the bed. He felt so fortunate to be able to be with you. Sure, it felt a little strange right now to be sharing the girl he loved with his best friend of almost a lifetime, but he knew he'd adjust and counted himself lucky. He got to have you, love you, hold you and kiss you. That's all that really mattered to him... to be able to give you his love. Not to hold it in and let it eat away at him slowly, consuming the person he used to be. Now that person was coming back to life; the strong friend, the man who just realized that he loved you beyond limits... when his desire to be yours was brand new. He was feeling alive again.

He turned his head and squinted playfully as you slid off the bed, "Have I told that I love you? I don't- Maybe I haven't said it enough?" He grinned.

You turned, bit your lip and smiled as you crawled onto the bed to give him another quick kiss while he stroked your arm softly, "You have. But, you don't need to stop. I love you, Chris." His expression was that of pure joy. You felt elated to finally be able to bring him the happiness he deserved. You crawled back and off the bed, heading for the door. "Oh. Did you close the door?"

He pulled the corners of his mouth down and shook his head.

"Seb must be home. I'll see you in a second... babe.", you winked at him as you opened the door and he winked back.

You used the bathroom first and then padded back out into the kitchen a few steps, thinking about where Sebastian might be. You opted for calling out instead of perusing the whole house, "Seb?"

"Living room.", he called back.

Once you entered the room, he was sitting on the love seat, reading. When he heard your footsteps, he turned his head to watch you walk around the edge of the piece of furniture, smiling affectionately, "Hey, gorgeous." He put the book down next to his opposite leg and as you went to sit by him, he hooked an arm around your neck, noticing your hair that hadn't even been brushed yet that day, "Wow. Your hair is crazier than mine usually is." He kissed your temple.

You leaned into him and giggled, your hand coming to rest on his knee, "Hi, honey."

"How's it going?", he inquired. He really felt the need to monitor things, make sure you and Chris were doing okay. Especially considering that he himself was feeling pretty content and chill about the whole thing at the moment. Since he had quite a stretch of time more than you and Chris to adjust to the idea of a trio, he felt he should take the role of a sort of guardian right now. He also figured that you and Chris would have your moments of being the mediator, level head or wise mind in this relationship as well. But, he felt he was the most qualified to be the supporter right now, so he just fell into it.

You nodded, looking at the coffee table before your eyes met his, "It's going really well."

He smiled at seeing the twinkle in your eye for being with Chris now, but he knew it was also for him; for being able to have your two loves. "I'm glad, baby.", he gave you a chaste kiss, his arm settling behind your back, his hand coming to rest on your hip.

You laid your head on his shoulder and he kissed it just as Chris entered the room. Sebastian looked up at him, "Hey, man. How's it going?"

Chris chuckled a bit nervously as he continued around the coffee table for the couch, "Uh, good." He sat on the couch and sighed, looking at Sebastian, "Dude, this is kinda weird."

Sebastian huffed out a small laugh and pressed his lips together and averted his eyes, "I know. It was weird when I first started thinking about it myself. It's not so weird for me anymore." He made eye contact with Chris again, "Just like I told her,", he squeezed you into him tighter for a beat, "You're the only other person I would trust with her heart... to take care of her."

Chris nodded and sighed heavily, "Same here, Seb. Same here." He glanced at you and you were smiling sweetly at him, chin down slightly as your head rested against Sebastian. You looked so precious and he just wanted to hold you again.

Sebastian was no stranger to that look on Chris's face, that longing. He'd been witnessing it for some time. He spoke up as he moved his book from the cushion to the end table, "Alright, man.", he grunted as he scooted over to the arm of his seat, pulling you with him. You had lifted your head and giggled at his manhandling you as he continued and hitched his head to one side, "We got room for one more; come on over. It's called a loveseat for a reason."

Chris chuckled quietly and made his way over, sitting to your other side. You sat up and leaned your back into Chris side, your forearm and hand coming to rest on his thigh. You bent your legs over Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian's eyes lit up, "Ooh, my chicky legs. My favorite." He winked at you, grinning as he rested his head against the high back of the sofa. He pulled your knees against his stomach and started to caress one of your shins. His other hand settled on your outer thigh as you smiled back affectionately.

Chris had draped an arm over your shoulder and started lightly tickling your arm with the same fingers before kissing the top of your head. He looked at Sebastian, "Seb, I just gotta say...", he shook his head slowly, "You're a pretty amazing person, bro. I'd even say beyond amazing."

"Thanks, Chris. Though,", he pulled down the corners of his mouth, "you wouldn't be allowed to be with my baby doll if I didn't think the same of you." He nodded.

Chris smiled and looked down at you, your doe eyes already settled on his face. It made his heart flutter. He smiled at you, though his words were directed at Sebastian, "I appreciate it more than you know." He looked to Sebastian again, offering a gentle smile.

Sebastian's expression mirrored Chris's, "I have no doubt you'll let me know by how you love and care for her."

Chris nodded, "For sure."

You looked between the two of them, "Oh my God, just hug already."

"Okay!", Sebastian chirped as he swung your legs off him quickly and leaned over you to hug Chris.

Chris chuckled, you yelped and grunted, finding yourself smashed between their muscular chests. It would've been more fun if it didn't feel like being smothered... and if Chris hadn't started tickling your side.

You tried pushing Seb away as you laughed and he obeyed your wordless demand, but joined Chris's curled finger assault as they laughed. You giggled, flailed, shreiked and struggled for breath. "Ah! Uncle!"

"No uncles here!", Chris teased.

You let out another loud laugh, "Stop!"

They stopped and chuckled at your position. You had slid halfway down, ass off the sofa and your neck kinked up against the back of it against Chris hip.

Sebastian chortled, "Didn't know it was possible, but your hair just got nuttier, baby."

You rolled to your stomach, all of you laughing as you exclaimed, "That was brutal! Wow!" You tried huffing your hair out of your face as Chris helped with his fingertips, smiling.

Sebastian stood and helped you stand, then scooped you up, "Alley oop!" You squeaked and he gave you a quick kiss before he set you in Chris's lap and straightened, smiling. He was thinking to himself, _'This is gonna be so great. Everyone can be happy now.'_

Chris was also starting to feel a lot more at ease now that Seb was home and being so amicable.

Sebastian sighed heavily, hands on his hips as you and Chris rested your heads together, arms around one another, "So... what do you guys wanna do tonight?", he asked.

"I'd like to stay in, since I'm starting work again tomorrow. Pizza, ice cream and TV?", you looked to both of them.

Sebastian shrugged, pulling down the corners of his mouth, then nodding in agreement.

Chris replied, "Sounds good." He gripped around your back and under your knees, grunting as he stood with you in his arms, "I'll go order the pizza." He kissed your lips quickly and stepped close enough for your side opposite him to touch Sebastian's front, "Here, hold this."

They both chuckled at their shared joke from the past as Sebastian took you from Chris, "Got it."

Your brows furrowed and you scoffed as Sebastian sat holding you, "I'm an 'it' now?"

Chris rounded the loveseat to leave the room as Sebastian answered, "Only because you're the most precious _thing_ in the world."

"Two votes for that!", Chris added just as he'd left the room.

Sebastian nodded, his eyes wide, pressing his lips together in a silly duckface, "See?"

You smiled and bit your lip, "I love you, Sebby." You nuzzled his nose with yours.

He let out a short, quiet chuckle, "I love you, angel."

The rest of the evening was spent as discussed. Two pizzas loaded with toppings were all but destroyed, a half gallon of rocky road ice cream that you all ate to non-existence from the container as you held it in the middle... and you got to cuddle with your boys, squished between them, tangled and clasped hands and woven arms... and sometimes legs, strewn everywhere. Leo had laid on the back of the couch behind Chris, letting Chris use him as a pillow. It was the best night of your life.

When the movie was over you all headed back to get ready for bed, in a sort of hand holding train with Chris leading the way. "So, sleeping arrangements tonight?", he called back over his shoulder.

Seb spoke up, "You guys can have some time since you just got together."

You all stopped in the kitchen and Chris turned as Sebastian wrapped his arms over your shoulders from behind. You hooked your hands over his folded forearms.

Chris scoffed, "You don't have to be alone, dude." Chris looked to you, eyebrows raised expectantly. Sebastian titled his head to see the side of your face as Chris asked, "What do you want, sweetheart?"

You wrinkled up your forehead, "I'll tell you what I don't want..."

They waited for you to continue.

"I don't want anyone left out. I think given the new situation, we all sleep in my bed tonight."

"Let's do it.", Sebastian stepped back and Chris nodded. "I'll go get my toothbrush and get changed", he added as he started for the stairs. Leo had jumped up on the island and was meowing loudly at Sebastian as he started to pass. Sebastian stopped and put his back to the cat, "Alright, come on, monkey man." Leo climbed on his back and made himself comfortable on his shoulders as Sebastian took off downstairs.

You grinned at Chris and he led you into the bathroom ahead of him with a hand at the small of your back. Once everyone was ready and Chris had set your alarm clock for you all, you climbed into your bed in the middle and laid on your back, Sebastian came into the room, depositing Leo on the foot of the matress before rounding it.

Chris turned out the light and both men filed into the bed on either side of you. Cuddling up close and wrapped you in their strong arms.

Sebastian noticed you were wearing shorts... and they weren't even the short ones. He protested while pinching the fabric and pulling it before releasing it, "There's too much fucking clothing in this bed, honey."

"I agree... CHRIS.", you snapped his t-shirt away from his chest. Sebastian was already sans shirt. You lifted your hips to rid yourself of your shorts as Chris chuckled, sitting up enough to remove his shirt.

"Okay, sorry, sorry."

You both settled again and you gave each of them an innocent, but long kiss on the lips. Chris first as your voice was soft, "I love you, Chris."

His tone was low and affectionate, "Love you, baby girl."

Sebastian smiled at the exchange as you turned to him in the dark and gave him his kiss, "I love you, Sebby."

He smiled against your mouth, "Love you, baby doll." There was a pause before he spoke again, "It seems weird to say, but, I love you, Chris. You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

Your heart melted a little.

Chris huffed out a near silent laugh, "You saying it's weird is the only thing making it weird, bro." They both chortled as Chris finished, "I love you too, Seb."

"Aw, my boys. I have both my boys!", you exclaimed. "THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!", you shouted and they laughed. They then each pressed a kiss to each of your cheeks at the same time as you grinned ear to ear, a hand on the back of each of their heads. "I love you, boys."

They replied in unison, "Love you, baby."

There were chuckles from everyone before they both nuzzled into you and you all relaxed into each other's warmth before falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAVATIES!!!! You're welcome.
> 
> There will be some mannerisms and terms of endearment that will cross over from reader's dream life because... well, they're just too good to let go of!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love you guys!  
> XOXO


	16. Devil May Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "Aw, my boys. I have both my boys!", you exclaimed. "THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!", you shouted and they laughed. They then each pressed a kiss to each of your cheeks at the same time as you grinned ear to ear, a hand on the back of each of their heads. "I love you, boys."
> 
> They replied in unison, "Love you, baby."
> 
> There were chuckles from everyone before they both nuzzled into you and you all relaxed into each other's warmth before falling asleep quickly.

The next two weeks were filled with a lot of excitement... and happiness. You had gone back to work and you had your guys now... and you were so in love with them both. They doted on you like crazy, but you easily soaked it all up like a thirsty sponge. You thought it would be harder to give love to two people and make sure they both felt loved enough, but luckily you hadn't encountered any hurdles of that kind yet... and you hoped you never did.

Sleeping arrangements had been worked out to where you would sleep in your bed with both of them one night, the next night was just you and Chris in his bed. Then the night following that was you and Sebastian in his bed. That way, the guys both got some time alone with you and only had to sleep by themselves one night before getting to cuddle you for two nights in a row.

You and Sebastian had sex a few times during that adjustment period, but you and Chris still weren't quite ready yet. Though it didn't keep you both from having some heavy makeout sessions in his bed before you went to sleep on his nights.

After one of those sexy time sessions with Sebastian, you had both put pajamas back on and you were laying in his arms in his bed.

Chris had gone out to the sports bar to have a couple drinks with Sam and hadn't gotten back yet.

Laying there, your curiousity was getting the better of you.

He was watching the TV that was on his dresser at the foot of his bed in the dark, the shadows of his three day stubble darkening his face. He'd probably shave tomorrow, you guessed, which made you frown internally before you asked, "Honey?"

His eyebrows raised, his head turned slowly in your direction first, then his eyes followed, snapping to you. He always took a moment to tear his gaze from the TV; you actually found it adorable. "Yeah, gorgeous?", he smiled slightly, kissing your forehead.

It didn't seem there was a way to ease into the question, so you just asked it, "When Chris and I start having sex, won't it be weird if you hear us?" You bit your lip apprehensively.

His head titled slightly, his brows furrowed. He muted the TV and put the remote on his nightstand before turning back to you, "You haven't yet?"

You shook your head tentatively.

"Oh.", his face was surprised. "I thought you had. I've actually already heard you two making some noise up in his room on a few nights."

Your face turned red, you averted your eyes and you hoped he couldn't see the flush of your cheeks in the dark, "I am so sorry. We were just making out. We can try to be more quiet."

He started laughing... actually laughing, "What? Look, baby, believe me...", he turned your face to look at him. In a playful and low growl, his words came out quickly, "I said look." You both chuckled and he went on in his usual voice and pace, "I thought about that being a possibility too before I even decided that I could be okay with you being with both of us... and to be honest...", he paused and hitched up a corner of his mouth, squinting, "the thought kinda turned me on."

It was your turn to look surprised now, "Really?"

He nodded slowly, lips pressed into his mouth hard, "Aaaaand... I may have... helped myself on one or two of those nights while I heard you both, thinking you were..." He frowned playfully, a bit nervous waiting for you reaction.

Your mouth dropped open and your eyes got wide with amusement, your tone playfully scolding, "Seeeb...", you huffed out a laugh, then narrowed your eyes at him, "you're a dirty boy."

He shrugged, bobbing his head around in a kind of nodding gesture, "Yeah." He laughed again, his eyes crinkling up adorably into tiny slits. The laugh served as a sort of pressure valve. He was relieved that you didn't think he was a total weirdo after hearing his confession. He leaned his head down and kissed your lips, then pulled you into him a little more, his cheek coming to rest on your head as he stroked his palm over your arm. "Honestly doll, it's the same as the whole relationship picture; all I need to know is that you love each other, you make each other happy. That's all I want for both of you." He kissed your head again as you smiled at his words. "Oh, but I also wouldn't mind knowing when he's fucking you real good, so don't hold back.", he giggled.

You pulled back and shoved him playfully, a little shocked at his words, but laughing, "Oh my God! Seb!" You were surprised, but the thought of him getting turned on and touching himself while hearing Chris fuck you, made you twitch a little down below. Your mind wandered then to him actually watching... then joining...

Your face then fell a bit and his smile faded quickly and his expression became concerned as he asked, "You okay?"

You looked him in the eye, your were suddenly staring to question the trust you had given so freely and a knot was forming in your stomach, "I-", you swallowed. "Was this all just some plan to do something kinky with each other?..."

His head hitched back quickly, his expression severely confused.

"Like sharing a girl's body?", you finished.

His face twisted with so many emotions; shock, confusion, hurt, sadness... His voice was so pained, but gentle and loving, "Honey...", he sighed heavily, "I could never deceive you like that. I know Chris couldn't either. I've known him long enough to know." He huffed out another breath, his face still contorted, "How could you think that, baby?"

You looked downward and bit your lip, "I guess I...just got caught off guard by what you said about wanting to know what Chris is doing to me. After a moment it seemed a little too... detached."

He heaved out a sigh, "Sweetie." He pressed his lips together, pulling you into him again and thinking, _'How do I reassure her? Can't say I won't mention it anymore; it's already been said, so she knows it's in my head.'_ He took a breath, stroking your hair, "Okay, so I know you know at least a bit about how guys work... and not just from us, right?"

"Yeah.", you answered quietly.

"Do you think a couple of guys would've invested as much time and been around as long as we have even just as friends and what we've gone through with you, done for you, if we were just looking to share your body?"

"No."

"And do you think a couple guys would invest that much time, energy, support, etc. without forming a strong bond and developing a love on some level for that girl?"

"Probably not."

"Taking those two answers into consideration, do you really think two guys, who have formed a deep relationship, no matter what it's labeled, over a long period of time with a girl... that they would work together to disrespect and objectify her for their own amusement?"

You looked up at him, searching his face and he continued.

"Guys don't work that way. They don't invest a part of their life to something if the endgame is sex. If they wanted to share a girl for sex, they'd go find a willing one at a bar."

You squinted at him, turning your head slightly, "Have you..."

He nearly rolled his eyes, tilting his head back as far as his pillow would let him, chuckling, "No! We haven't! We aren't like that. That's what I'm trying to help you see, baby. This is new to all of us. Why do you think he's taking his time to have sex with you? He's not a slow mover when it comes to that. He wants to make sure his heart and mind are in the right place for you first. And I'm only already okay with it as much as I am because I thought through _ALL_ of this on my own for over a month, sweetie." His eyes searched yours now, imploring, "Even if it sounds weird... or... detached, like you said... It's not, honey. I promise. Everything that pleases me about this arrangement, no matter what facet it is... is _a-ttached_ to a line that goes straight back to my heart. And all my heart wants is to see you happy... in every part of your life... not just the parts with me." His eyes were glistening with emotion in the glow of the TV now. He sighed softly, his voice thick and quiet, "Okay?"

Your own eyes were welling up now as you nodded.

He kissed your head three times before laying his cheek on it and squeezing you against him, "I love you more than anything... I could never do anything to you that didn't come from a place of love and respect."

A tear fell down your cheek, "I love you too, Seb. I'm so sorry for even thinking it; for bringing it up. I should know better. I mean it's you and Chris."

"No.", he shook his head. "You've been through a lot with the coma and all the confusion about reality after waking up. It would be foolish to assume the experience isn't going to have an occasional affect on your thought process. The most important thing for all of us to remember is that we need to talk out our fears and doubts and work through them together. If we don't, it could get messy real quick. You talk to me anytime about anything, darling. Or talk to Chris or both of us. Just talk, okay? Don't hide. That doesn't help anyone." He kissed your head again.

You nodded against him, "Okay."

"Hey.", he pulled his head back and you looked up at him. "That's my girl."

You smiled sweetly and he kissed you slow and tender, teasing your tongue with his own while he hummed against your mouth.

When you pulled back, you chuckled, "I gotta pee."

He huffed out a laugh and smacked your ass as you climbed over him, "Hurry back."

When you came back in, you crawled over him again and kneeled, sitting back on your heels next to him, a hand on his stomach.

He rested his own hand against your hip and he started to speak, "Sam texted me-"

Just then, you both heard the front door open and slam in the silence of the house, followed by Chris's familiar footsteps coming closer overhead. Then he shouted, "Honey! I'm home!"

Sebastian chortled, "Speak of the devil."

You squinted at him, "Why is he yelling? For all he knows we're asleep."

"He's drunk.", Sebastian answered, "When you were in the bathroom, Sam texted me that he sent Chris home in a cab and that we'd have to go get his car tomorrow."

Your forehead wrinkled up and your mouth was agape before you nodded sharply once, "Awesome." You then chuckled.

You could hear Chris's heavy footfalls coming down the stairs, along with his booming voice, "Hey! Where's my husband and wife? You better not be having sex without me!" He then could be heard muttering to himself just outside the room, "Not with that door open anyway."

You and Sebastian were stifling laughs as Chris stumbled into the room still wearing his jacket and a navy blue baseball cap. He stopped. "My God, it's dark in here- Ooh, is that Myth Busters?" His attention was completely focused on the TV now as Sebastian leaned over to turn on the beside lamp.

As he did, you greeted Chris, chortling, "Hi, baby."

He turned to you and his face lit up, mouth in a wide open smile like he hadn't seen you in years, his voice shrill, "Hiiii, swee-", just then, the lamp clicked on and he squeezed his eyes shut, "Jesus fucking Christ, it's bright in here." His eyebrows pulled up before his eyelids finally relaxed and opened again. "God damn." He blinked a couple times and spotted you again, his voice affectionate, "Hi, sweetheart." He lowered his voice comically and tucked his chin down as far as he could, then greeted Seb, "Sebastian."

You and Sebastian laughed as Chris then bent over to start climbing over Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian protested quickly, "No, no, no!"

Chris straightened instantly, his hands up slightly, face blank.

Sebastian went on, "I don't need no two hundred plus pounds of pressure behind a knee on one of my shins. Go to the foot of the bed."

Chris started cracking up, his hands still up, his face scrunching. His words were barely understandable through his masculine cackle, "What the fuck did you just say?" He took a recovery breath, face still contorted, shaking his head, "Dude, none of that made sense. Pounds and knees and feet?" He whined out through laughter, "...and did you say shits?" He doubled over, holding his stomach.

You and Sebastian started laughing again as well, you were starting to tear up. Sebastian then calmed himself enough to talk. He huffed out a quiet laugh, smiled at you then licked his lips quickly from one side to the other, "Chris, go to the TV and then climb up the bed from the bottom, on the other side of (Y/N)."

Chris straightened and wiped at his eyes. Once he had quelled his outburst, he went to the foot of the bed and crawled up, smiling lazily at you while he turned his cap around backwards, making his way to you, "Hi, baby girl. I just came to say g'nite. I missed you." He smelled of tequila and planted a firm kiss on your lips with a hum, finishing it with a loud 'mwa!'. He rolled as he fell to lay on his back next to you, jostling everyone in the bed, his hat falling off his head.

You turned your body towards the foot of the bed. With a hand still on Sebastian, you gently rubbed Chris's chest, "Have fun, babe?"

He sneered, "Weeeell, if you call losing at pool and having to take shots for it fun, yeah!" He reached over and rubbed your back lightly with a wide mouthed grin on his face.

"So, uhhh...", Sebastian started, "I'm your husband now?"

You chuckled and Sebastian winked at you.

"Well,", Chris replied, "I'm not fucking you...", his brows furrowed and he turned his head to look at you, "...or you... yet...", he winked at you, which made you grin and Seb chortle. "But, yeah, I consider myself married to both of you. I mean, we're all in this relationship together. I really love you both a lot and I care about your feelings and what you think with everything, ya know." His eyes closed, "But, I'm not gonna fuck you, bro."

"What kind of prudish marriage has no fucking?", Sebastian teased.

"Hey!", Chris lifted his head, "I'm letting you fuck my wife!" His head thumped back down and he muttered, "No fucking, my ass."

Sebastian grinned at you. He knew he was starting to get Chris playfully riled up, "So, I don't get to fuck you either?"

Chris sighed, "I _said_ 'no fucking COMMA my ass'!" He looked to you for support, "Can you believe this guy?", he hitched a thumb in Sebastian's direction. "And I'm the drunk one."

You furrowed your brows playfully and nodded along, trying not to crack.

"So,", Sebastian goaded him once more, "I do get to fuck you?"

By this time you had your face in your hands laughing. Sebastian started laughing too.

Chris scoffed and started chuckling, "Dude. No man on man fucking, okay?!"

Your hands still over your face muffled your voice, "Guys, there are far too many "fucks" flying around right now." You giggled.

The guys both laughed and Chris looked up at you sleepily, smiling, "C'mere." He slid his hand around your back and pulled you down to lay on his chest. "I love you, sweet girl." He kissed your forehead.

"I love you too, Chris."

"Love you, Seb.", he mumbled.

"Love you too, man.", Sebastian chortled.

You pushed off him to sit up halfway and saw that his eyes were closed, "Chris?" You stroked your fingers over his forehead, "Come on, big guy, let's get you to your bed."

He didn't respond. He had already fallen asleep.

Sebastain touched your back and when you turned, he whispered, "Let him sleep, doll."

You whispered back, "But, it's your night."

He huffed out a silent chuckle, still whispering, "He'll owe me." He then pressed his lips together, furrowed his brows and shook his head in a couple quick, short jerks to say he was kidding. "It's fine. Besides,", he peaked around you to glance at Chris, "I really don't think Sleeping Beauty over there is gonna be any kind of bother." He turned off the lamp and opened his arm out to you.

You cuddled against Sebastian's side and laid your head on his chest.

At that moment, Chris snored loudly, startling you.

"I stand corrected.", Sebastian said. You both chuckled quietly and he spoke up, "Chris."

Chris only responded with another snore.

"Nudge him, will you sweetie?", Seb asked.

You turned just enough to push his shoulder, which was even with your waist, "Chris, you're snoring."

He mumbled and rolled towards you. His hands found you and pulled you to him sharply, jerking you down and out of Sebastian's arms a bit. When he did, you squeaked, barely audible and the look on your face was one of playful surprise and panic.

You and Sebastian were trying your best not to laugh as he whispered, "Shark attack."

Chris snaked his arms around your waist, humming contently, his cheek coming to rest on you mid back. He then gave you a couple quick kisses through your shirt there before resting his cheek against you again.

Both you and Sebastian giggled, then he spoke, "Well, that works; he stopped snoring." He scooted himself and his pillow down in the bed to hold you again.

You gave each other a kiss and watched TV until you both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb is the biggest sweetheart and a wise one at that. Drunk Chris gives me life; I was dying laughing. Seb and his teasing; what a little shit.
> 
> First insecurity in the dynamic came from reader. Did you find that unexpected?
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos.
> 
> XOXO


	17. Hinge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You turned just enough to push his shoulder, which was even with your waist, "Chris, you're snoring."
> 
> He mumbled and rolled towards you. His hands found you and pulled you to him sharply, pulling you down and out of Sebastian's arms a bit. When he did, you squeaked, barely audible and the look on your face was one of playful surprise and panic.
> 
> You and Sebastian were trying your best not to laugh as he whispered, "Shark attack."
> 
> Chris snaked his arms around your waist, humming contently, his cheek coming to rest on you mid back. He then gave you a couple quick kisses through your shirt there before resting his cheek against you again.
> 
> Both you and Sebastian giggled, then he spoke, "Well, that works; he stopped snoring." He scooted himself and his pillow down in the bed to hold you again.
> 
> You gave each other a kiss and watched TV until you both fell asleep.

After the sun had just come up, you were sleeping on your side, an arm over Chris's shoulders. He was on his back, an arm under your waist, the other on his chest. He had his head turned with a cheek resting comfortably against one of your breasts and his mouth was hanging open. You were startled and jerked awake by the sound, and vibration, of a snore resounding from deep in his throat.

Sebastian's hoarse voice followed, muttering, "Jesus!", he was also woken up as he was cuddled up to your backside. He mumbled, "... _Fuck_... God, Chris. No more tequila nights in my bed... asshole." Even through the cloudiness of sleep, you choked on a laugh. Sebastian held you a little tighter against him, tilted his head up just enough to pull the blankets up on you both more. He kissed the base of your neck and he then nuzzled into your hair, "Mmm, sorry, baby doll. Go back to sleep."

You put a hand to the back of his head as he started to drift off again.

Chris shifted and turned away from you, but scooted back up against your front, tucked your arm under his and kissed your hand in his sleep. He then held it against his chest. You grabbed the pillow above his head and spoke quietly, "Chris, you need a pillow, lift your head, honey."

"What?", he mumbled, his eyes cracked open a little and he lifted his head to look over his shoulder.

"Pillow.", you replied, pushing it gently under his head.

"Aw.", his head came to rest on it and he lifted your hand to kiss it again, "Thank you, little love. You're so good to me."

"It's no problem, honey.", you smiled, sticking your leg out of the blankets and draping it over his waist. You kissed his head before laying your own down again.

He hummed and stroked your leg a couple times before falling back asleep completely. You drifted off again as well.

That night, the group came over to hang out. They were all a little taken aback when they first discovered that both Chris and Sebastian were now your boyfriends just a day after it came to be; less Nat and Tony. They had honestly expected it to happen eventually. The rest of the gang adjusted to the idea fairly quickly, some faster than others. But, they were all supportive and kind about it. They didn't judge, they just weren't accustomed to seeing that kind of dynamic.

It was starting to get chilly outside, so you were double grateful for the fire... and two warm bodies that wanted to keep you cozy.

Chris had run to the store with Thor to get more beer... and dill pickles. He was getting pickles simply because you had mentioned that they sounded good and there were none in the fridge. He spoiled you every chance he had... not to say Seb didn't do the same thing.

You were standing by the fire, a few gathered around. You were cuddled against Sebastian's front, your cheek on his chest and your arms tucked between you both. He had one arm around you, rubbing your back. His other hand held a bottle of beer as he talked to Sam.

You were wearing Chris's hoodie sweatshirt. He had given it to you before going outside that night, after noticing that you could use another layer. It was too big for you, but you loved it that way. It reminded you how petite you were compared to both men. It made you feel even more vunerable to them. But, they cherished and protected that vunerablitity with absolute integrity. You knew without a shadow of a doubt now that you were the most important thing in their lives.

You closed your eyes and soaked up the heat coming off Sebastian, the vibration of his voice in his chest soothing you. You could smell Chris's cologne on his hoodie mixed with Sebastian's scent of laundry soap and his body wash. He also occasionally smelled like aftershave balm, but was now sporting four-day stubble, so he hadn't used any for a while.

The smell of both your guys at once was now the most comforting scent on earth to you. Being surrounded by it was like drowning in love and security.

You felt yourself becoming so comfortable that your mind started drifting off, all the voices around you blending into a low buzz. You were on the verge of falling asleep... and your legs relaxing out from underneath you, when a wall of warmth blanketed you backside and another strong hand found your waist. Sebastian was still talking to Sam as Chris's soft, deep voice caressed your hair just above your ear, "Hey, foxy, you look sleepy. You okay?" He, like Sebastian, also had a beer in hand.

You turned your head into his and hummed, "Mm, a little, just feeling cozy... even more so now." You were sandwiched between their warm bodies. Could life get any better?

Chris stayed standing close behind you and kissed your head, "Perfect.", he took a swig of his beer. "That's what we're here for, sweetheart." He bent his head down to give your neck a gentle kiss, sending a shiver through your body.

"Truth.", Sebastian added, then kissed your head and tilted his upper body back a bit, holding up his bottle against the fire light, squinting. "I need another beer-"

"Hey! There are children present, you three! Take it down a notch!", Tony exclaimed, standing to Chris's other side. There were no children, but Tony lived for teasing affectionate couples... and now trios.

Chris twisted only enough to look at Tony, "Oh, you mean like you?" He then used the bottom of his own beer bottle to give Tony's a sharp smack straight down on the mouth of the bottle.

The bottle Tony held immediately spewed with a rapid overflow of foam, running all down his hand and dripping on his shoes before he even had time to hold it away from himself. He shouted, "God dammit, Chris!"

Chris just smirked as everyone else laughed.

Sebastian then kissed your cheek, "Where's yours, sweets?" He looked near your feet and on the small lawn table nearby. "You need another?"

"Not yet, thank you, lover.", you smiled at him and he headed into the house to use the restroom and to get himself another beer. Tony followed him to wash his hands and get a new beer, since his had all foamed out and was now in the lawn.

You turned your head to the side to address Chris, "That was pretty dirty."

Chris leaned close to your ear, "Just keeping my promise to protect what we all have."

Your heart fluttered at his words as you rubbed your hand over his resting on your stomach now. You laid your head back against his chest.

He rested his jaw against the top of your head as you both started listening to the conversations around you.

You still sometimes had a hard time believing you had gotten so lucky to be in love with the most amazing two men in the world... and they loved you back... so much that you belonged to both of them. You couldn't believe how important this whole relationship was to them and how much they defended it; every chance they got, really.

Tony returned and shoved Chris's back with both hands playfully, but with far too much force for his drunk ass to realize, "You shit."

It made Chris bump into your back hard as he was caught off guard, lurching you forward and making you feel as though you would both fall to the ground. You yelped and in a flash you could picture Chris on top of you in the grass... and it wouldn't be the fun kind of closeness, but the painful "my brick shithouse of a boyfriend is crushing my internal organs" kind.

Had it not been for Chris's reflexes and tightening arm around your middle while he stiffened his stance, you would have fallen on your face.

There was a commotion of a few voices all at once then.

"Tony!", Pepper shrieked, pulling on his arm.

Sebastian had just been coming out of the house when the push happened and he barked out scoldingly, "Hey!"

At the same moment, Chris's voice came out a bit pissed, looking over his shoulder and holding you snug against his front, "Hey! Hey! I got precious cargo here, dickhead. Knock it off."

Tony then realized how his action had affected you and stepped around Chris to start apologizing, "Shit, I'm so sorry (Y/N)." He had a hand on your shoulder shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Tony.", you assured. It really hadn't been that big of a deal, but in his alcohol soaked stupor he felt terrible.

As Sebastian passed Tony, he punched him in the shoulder enough to hurt, making him cry out, "Ah-ha-ow!"

Sebastian then paused next to you and Chris on his way to Sam and Clint. He put a hand to the back of your head, "Y'okay, doll?"

You chortled, "Yes. You worry too much, honey."

"Better too much than not enough.", he kissed your temple and headed to talk with his other friends.

Chris dipped his head down next to yours, "I got the really big, crunchy pickles that you like."

You turned to face him, cupping your hands on either side of his warm neck, "Thank you, babe." You gave his lips a quick kiss.

"You're welcome... precious." He pulled you closer against him, rested his hand on your back, stroking it gently and nodded, "I like that; precious. You really are." He kissed your lips softly.

"I like it too." You licked your lips and then bit the bottom one while smiling.

You looked into each other's adoration filled eyes only a moment before his brows furrowed, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

You wrinkled up your forehead, "Yeah, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be a Chris/"baby"/Seb sandwich standing by the fire so bad now.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos!
> 
> Next chapter is already almost done; should be able to post it tomorrow. :)
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	18. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "You're welcome... precious." He pulled you closer against him, rested his hands on your back, stroking it gently and nodded, "I like that; precious. You really are." He kissed your lips softly.
> 
> "I like it too." You licked your lips and then bit the bottom one while smiling.
> 
> You looked into each other's adoration filled eyes only a moment before his brows furrowed, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"
> 
> You wrinkled up your forehead, "Yeah, of course."

**Song: Holes In My Sweater by Jamie Pine**

He took you by the hand and into the house. He then led you into his room and closed the door. But, he didn't stop there. He continued to lead you past his dresser and into the small walk-in closet.

As he started to pass through the door, still pulling you behind him, you giggled, "Chris, why do we need to talk in the closet?"

He turned on the dim overhead light. "So no one will hear.", he leaned past you to shut the closet door. He then backed you into the door, his devious expression so slight that you almost didn't catch it, "...while I fuck you.", he finished.

Butterflies burst in your stomach, you felt a twist of excitement low in your belly and your lips parted just enough to take in a tiny, but sharp breath. You were blinking quickly, your eyelashes fluttering while staring into his eyes, now fully blown with lust.

Without warning his mouth was on yours, invading the warm space of it with his insistent tongue, his movements hungry and demanding, pulling a desperate sound from deep in your throat. Your fingers tangled in his hair and nearly clawed at his neck. Your noise only encouraged him further and drew a low moan from him.

He pressed himself against you firmly as one of his hands slid along your jaw, halting once his fingers were in the hair at the nape of your neck. His other hand went quickly to your ass, groping it harshly. You could feel just how stiff he was high on your hip.

You were already panting and whimpering as he ravaged your neck; nipping and sucking, even scratching your skin harshly with the bristly hairs on his face. His hands were roaming quick and fierce; your ass, your waist, a breast, the back of your neck again. You gasped out quietly, "Ah. Uhn, Chris."

A low growl made its way from deep in his chest. He halted his ministrations and rested his temple against the side of your head so he could speak low in your ear, his own breath labored. "All those times I could hear you and Seb fucking...", his hands rested low on your hips. He pulled them to him just a bit and then thumped them back against the door sharply, making you let out a short gasp.

You were starting to tremble, getting so aroused with his dominant presence, that your could feel your folds sliding easily over the slick fabric of your panties with the rough movement.

He went on, "...imagining that it was me inside you, making you feel that good." He let out a jagged breath against your ear.

Your eyelids fluttered closed. Your insides were coiling up so tightly, it felt like something might snap.

"God, baby girl...", his lips caressed your ear softly, his tone deep and seductive, "your noises were so sweet...", he nuzzled your ear, with his nose, "I couldn't ever keep my hand off my dick."

You whimpered and whispered, "Oh, God."

"I wanna be the one pulling those cute squeaks and cries from you now... I wanna hear you sobbing my name, sweetheart."

You took in an uneven breath and let it out in the same way. His words were torture.

He pulled his head back and looked down at you affectionately, cupping your face with both hands while stroking your cheek with a thumb. His voice was soft and loving, "Please tell me you're ready, baby."

You swallowed hard. You wanted him so desperately, but you hesitated, averting your eyes from his intense gaze. You had company. Sure, they were all outside, but who's to say someone wouldn't come into the house? Well, there were two doors between you and them if they did. But, would it be enough?

He nodded slightly, seeing your hesitation, "Okay." He shuffled back only about an inch, "It's okay." He gave you a tight lipped smile. The last thing he wanted to do was make you uncomfortable and he could tell you weren't in the right state of mind.

That mind of yours was then thinking, _'Fuck it. Fuck HIM!'_

You took a deep breath and nearly whispered, "No." You gripped his jacket in your hands, pulling him into you again as you breathed out, "No. Fuck me."

Your mouths crashed into each other desperately as he groaned deeply, grabbing at your ass once more.

You broke the kiss and he went for your neck again. You then panted against his mouth as he peeled off his jacket and your lips teased his, barely touching them, "Fuck me, Chris. Please."

He tossed the article aside and growled, "Goddammit, baby. You sound so fucking sexy saying that." He wrapped an arm tightly around your back and started kissing you again as you still leaned against the door.

You gasped sharply into his mouth when his hand grazed your belly and dipped into the waistband of your leggings and then your underwear.

He stroked your soaked crevice and clit with the length of his middle finger. You let out a whimper, your head falling against his chest while you gripped his forearm. You could feel his breath on your hair. He hummed, "Mmm, shit, sweetheart. So ready for me, aren't you?"

Your breath hitched and you whispered, "Yes." You titled your head back and your eyes closed at his giving touch.

He nipped at your exposed neck while still swiping at your aching center, "I'm gonna lick you so good, baby... next time."

You whined at his statement and the loss of his finger as he pulled his hand out of your pants.

He sucked his finger clean while starting at you lustfully. His eyes closed at your taste, but they met yours again as he bit his bottom lip and sneered playfully at you, "Mm, hard to resist..."

His actions and words had you paralyzed, just breathing heavily and biting your own lip.

He turned you quickly and pinned your front against the door, gripping your hips and grinding his hard shaft against your ass, leaning over you, growling in your ear, "... but, right now, I just need to be inside that sweet, slick pussy."

You let out a sharp breath, your cheek and palms resting on the door. "You've got a filthy mouth.", you scolded.

"Want me to stop?", he moved your hair off your neck and kissed it gently.

"No, I love it."

"Good.", he smacked your ass, pulling a squeak from you.

Your voice came out quiet, "Chris, please..."

He smirked against your ear, loving how badly you wanted him. "Kick off your shoes, honey.", he demanded, taking a small step back. He kept his hands on your hips.

You obeyed his command. As soon as you pushed your shoes aside with your foot, he pulled your pants and underwear down. You assisted by stepping all the way out of them and kicking them aside. He turned you again to face him, pinning you with his body. He stared down intensely at you, his forehead then came to rest on yours as his hands left you and you heard the thrilling sound of his zipper being undone with haste.

He lifted you by the ass effortlessly, high on his waist, your back against the door. You wrapped your legs and arms around him quickly and he kissed you deeply. His voice was gruff, while his lips ghosted over yours lightly, "Say it one more time, baby girl."

Your breath caught in your chest and you whispered against his soft lips, "Fuck me, Chris."

He wasted no time lowering you onto his hard shaft and shoving into where you were so wet, stretching your entrance. You gasped in surprise at how swiftly he filled you. He grunted into your neck at your unexpected tightness, "Jesus.", he muttered. He didn't give you much time to adjust to his girth; only what it took to hook an arm under each if your knees and hold your ass again before he began to thrust up into you fiercely.

It didn't take long before you were mewling into the base of his neck, gripping his shoulders tight. You squeaked out, "Chris. Uhn, baby."

"Yes... Yes, sweetheart.", he urged through his panting, biting at your shoulder, "That's what I wanna hear. Let me hear how good I make you feel."

 ----------

Sam had been in the bathroom washing his hands. When he turned off the faucet and started drying his hands, he heard something faint that did not sound like the music from outside... He paused and squinted, listening as the sounds got a bit louder. His eyes widened and he couldn't help silently chuckling as he left the bathroom.

Both yours and Chris's closets actually shared a wall with the bathroom... and the sound had travelled... especially when your sounds and pleasured cries started growing in volume.

Sam went back outside and took an inventory of people. Once he realized who was missing he went to Sebastian, speaking low in his ear, "Hey. Uhh, I heard something in the house..."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his lips together, looking at Sam.

Sam hitched his head, "Come on."

Sebastian followed Sam inside and into the bathroom.

Sam whispered, "Hear it?"

The sounds were still faint, but unmistakeable this time. Sebastian obviously recognized your sounds. He knew the other voice was Chris's; they had been roommates several times in life, after all. Wasn't the first time he'd overheard Chris having sex.

Sebastian whispered back, lolling his head and rolling his eyes, "Finally. Fuck." He shook his head and pulled on Sam's arm, "Let's give 'em some privacy."

Sam stifled a chuckle as they went into the kitchen and headed for the back door, his voice low, "Finally?"

Sebastian sucked in a breath through his teeth, nodding nonchalant, "Yeah, just surprised it took them so long. Hey,", he stopped just short of the back door and squinted, "don't go telling anyone that you heard them. They deserve to not have everyone knowing and talking about it."

Sam's face was serious as he nodded, "I agree. I won't."

\----------

While Chris continued to pound you roughly, you felt the light pressure of his fingertip against your tight unexplored hole. He started making tiny circles with the soft pad of his finger, the wetness from you that had run down made his motions smooth and easy.

You felt panicked. No one had ever done anything with that snug little muscle. Your voice came out alarmed between your whimpers and moans, afraid he was going push into it, "Chris, don't..."

He moved his finger away, "Okay." He kissed your temple and then rested his forehead there, keeping his pace.

By then you had realized that what he had been doing actually felt a bit good. So you rescinded through labored breath, your words coming out rushed, "Wait. Do it again, just don't push in."

He kissed your neck harshly, his voice deep, "Whatever you want, baby girl." He continued his earlier attention on that little hole and it made your insides swell even more around him now that you let yourself enjoy it. Wow. You had no idea how good that could feel.

He grunted, feeling your inner walls grip him tighter, "Mmm, somebody likes that..."

You whimpered into his neck, feeling the winding up of everything in your lower belly.

The doorknob started making noise that sounded like its latch was being jarred against the door frame enough to loosen the knob's screws a little. You managed, "Chris... the door sounds unstable.", you chortled quietly.

He chuckled softly, stopped thrusting and turned, still holding you up and kissing your lips quickly. He knelt and with an arm around your back, laid you down gently on the carpet, hovering over you and having never pulled out of you. He moved your legs to rest against his chest and shoulders and rocked in and out of you slowly while he looked at you lovingly and stroked one of your calves, then kissed each of them tenderly, never breaking eye contact.

Your voice was soft and sweet, "Ah, God baby." Your heart fluttered and you bit your lip, letting out breathy moans.

He then hooked his arms under your knees again and leaned over you, pushing them into your shoulders, folding you in half and you yelped quietly at the force. He wrapped his arms around your legs and arms together, his hands under your back. He fucked you like a madman now, giving no mercy. You had already been close before moving positions, so it was only a moment before you were nearing that edge once more.

He stared into your eyes, your brows pulled up in the center in pleasure.

"So fucking pretty.", he huffed out. He kissed you hungrily, devouring your sounds and moaning deeply into your mouth. He laid his forehead against yours and continued his onslaught. He began letting out a succession of soft grunts; he was getting close. "Come on my cock, baby. Please.", he pleaded.

You grew silent, your nails digging into his thighs, everything inside you winding tight like a rubber band. You then granted his wish and you snapped, crying out. He didn't slow down, his own sounds becoming fewer and louder. You squeezed him inside so tight as ecstasy ripped through you that he found it harder to move inside you, but he didn't let it stop him. He really was giving you no mercy. His persistence drew out your orgasm and soon encouraged you to grant another of his wishes... you sobbed his name and whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.

That was all he needed to finally pour himself into you with a litany of curses and praise before slowing his motions to a halt.

He let his head fall, panting into your ear. He released your legs, holding each one until it came to rest where it may. "Fuck.", was all he could mutter.

Your breath hitched a couple times and you whispered through a dry throat, "Yeah."

He pulled back to look at you and smiled softly, stroking his fingers over your forehead and down to your jaw. "I love you, baby girl.", he murmured.

"I love you, big guy.", you smiled back lazily, your eyelids drooping.

He hummed contently and kissed your lips. He then pulled a t-shirt from his hamper and wiped you both quickly. He helped you up so the two of you could get yourselves back together and fully clothed again. He wrapped his arms around you and twisted you both slightly side to side, looking down at you, "That was amazing, sweetheart."

"It was. You made it amazing.", you grinned back.

He smiled brightly, "No, _we_ did, sweet girl. Couldn't have done all that by myself." You both chuckled, then he leaned in close to your ear, his facial hair tickling you, "And thanks for letting me touch your butthole.", he teased.

You scoffed and laughed, shoving him a little, "My God, Chris. Filthy."

He chuckled and bent his head down to kiss your lips again and rested his forehead against yours, "But you like it."

You smiled coyly, then bit your lip, "Yeah, I kinda do." You titled your head at him, apprehensive about his reaction, "I don't think I can go further than that though."

He smiled affectionately, lips closed, but you could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes, "It's okay, little love. Just let me know if you change your mind. Thank you for trying something new with me- I assume it was new." He turned his head and furrowed his brows, "You were clearly nervous."

"Yeah.", you nodded and took his face in your hands, "Thank you for understanding, honey." You kissed his lips gently as he pressed you against him.

He hitched up one side of his closed mouth, blinking slowly at you, "You're welcome, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh-hoo-hoo. Looks like Seb isn't her only dirty boy...
> 
> I know it sounds like they were at this a long time, but really it was just a very detailed, wordy quickie.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter. :)
> 
> It's proving difficult to keep going with this story... I really hope I don't lose anymore ambition with this. It would break my heart. I have so many ideas for these three. I really don't wanna let them or _you_ down! Send me some positive vibes please?
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	19. Ripple Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> He smiled affectionately, lips closed, but you could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes, "It's okay, little love. Just let me know if you change your mind. Thank you for trying something new with me- I assume it was new." He turned his head and furrowed his brows, "You were clearly nervous."
> 
> "Yeah.", you nodded and took his face in your hands, "Thank you for understanding, honey." You kissed his lips gently as he pressed you against him.
> 
> He hitched up one side of his closed mouth, blinking slowly at you, "You're welcome, baby."

Chris led you by the hand out of the closet, but then paused and turned, looking down at you. A grin was creeping across his face.

"What?", you chortled nervously.

"Sorry, baby, but since I've officially made you mine, I have to go caveman momentarily to assert my verility." He hunched down quickly and lifted you over his shoulder, straightening.

You yelped and braced yourself with your hands against his lower back. "Chris! Oh my God." It was fun to be picked up like that, but whenever either of the guys did, it scared you a little. That would make for a nasty face plant that high up. Though it made you nervous, you honestly trusted they wouldn't drop you.

He turned and sauntered for the bedroom door, his voice comically deep and rough, "Mm! Woman!" He smacked your ass hard and squeezed it with his splayed hand as he entered the kitchen.

That one really stung.

You shrieked, "Ah!--ho! Fuck, babe."

He bit your hip playfully in response, almost hard enough to hurt and you tensed and screeched. He then put you down. He gazed at you lovingly, hands on your hips, "I just did. You need to go again?" He raised his eyebrows and scrunched his nose. "'Cause it'll have to wait. We have company." He smirked.

You huffed out a laugh and shook your head.

His face became serious, "Did I hurt you, baby?", he stroked down your cheek with curled fingers.

You smiled, "The ass smacks could be lighter. That bite though...", you let out a short, quiet giggle.

The corners of his mouth turned up, then his nose scrunched. His voice held a bit of a growl as he hummed, "Mmmh!" He nuzzled your nose with his while holding your face in his hands, his voice turning a bit shrill, "You are so fucking cute!" He kissed your lips softly, "I'm so lucky... I love you."

"So am I. I love you.", you replied, smiling, your heart fluttering.

He led you by the hand to the back yard. You both came up behind Sebastian's chair where he was sitting around the fire with others.

Chris spoke up, "Seb." Sebastian turned, his eyebrows raised, then he smiled. Chris started pulling you in front of himself, kissing your head in passing, "Baby incoming.", he finished. He twirled you by the hand and Sebastian reached up to grab your hips and guide you down onto his lap. Even with his assistance, you kind of plopped down anyway.

The guys had both fallen into a surprising habit of mutual consideration already. Chris had figured that since he'd just monopolized you for a very intimate purpose outside your scheduled alone time during the nights, that Sebastian deserved to have you close for a bit.

You were giggling as he curled his arms snugly around your middle and you wrapped yours loosely around his neck. He smiled slightly and scrunched his nose at you, his voice was sweet, "Hey, sexy."

Your eyes surveyed his features in the orange glow; God, he was perfect... so gorgeous. You smiled back, "Hi, baby."

He kissed your lips, then he was only a few inches away, his voice low enough for only you to hear, "So, how was it?"

Your head turned slightly, your face inquisitive... then alarmed. Did he... hear...? Who else heard? "What are you talking about?", you asked. If he heard, others could have heard. Oh God. Your heart was pounding.

He leaned in closer to your ear, rubbing his hand over your thigh reassuringly, "It's okay, doll. Only Sam and I heard, and just for a second."

You pulled back, really panicked this time, "What?" You were embarrassed that Sam heard and scared that he would tell everyone.

"Honey,", he cooed, seeing your discomfort and stroking a thumb over your cheek, "please don't worry. No one's judging you. And I told Sam not to tell anyone. He won't... and if he ever did, I'd break his leg. But he won't." He could tell he'd upset you, but he never wanted to lie to you or keep secrets. He believed you deserved to know. And Sebastian was a firm believer in "quick like a band-aid", as he's said before; not letting things sit when someone should know something. He believed that finding out later was a lot more damaging than finding out right away. No one could heal through something and move on if they didn't know about it or if they didn't just get something uncomfortable over with. Those things just stunted or halted progress. He was mentally kicking himself in the ass for not securing a more private setting first, though.

You felt... ashamed... and torn. You had wanted Chris so badly, but wondered if you had made a mistake giving into that want at an inappropriate time. You actually started feeling regret for having been with him, which broke your heart; you felt you should never regret being with either of them... especially your first time with that person. You could feel the tightening in your throat of impending tears as you looked down, shaking your head. Your first time with Chris was supposed to be a happy and positive memory and now it was tainted with negativity.

Meanwhile, Chris glanced over from his seat on the other side of the fire, listening to Jane and Thor argue comically about decorating their house. He saw your distressed expression and his smile was replaced with a look of concern and scrutiny. He waited for only a moment before making his way you and Sebastian. He didn't like seeing you upset and needed to go to you. He thought he'd been protective before, but now that he'd connected with you in the most intimate of ways; his drive to take care of you had intensified.

Chris made it to you both and he crouched down next to Sebastian's legs, his hand on the arm of the chair, the other coming to rest on your back, near your hip. He asked, his face hard with worry while he looked at you, "What's going on?" He then looked to Sebastian, who looked to you.

You said nothing, just put your loose fist to your mouth, still looking down.

Sebastian asked, "You want me to tell him?"

No. You didn't want anybody to talk about this anymore, but you knew that if nothing was said, things would build up... in a negative way. You barely nodded.

"Let's go inside.", Sebastian scooted forward in his chair.

"Okay." Chris said nervously as he stood and took your hand to help you up. "Come on, sweetheart." He started to lead you inside as Sebastian stood and followed close behind, his hands on your hips as you all cleared the circle.

Sebastian then massaged the back of your neck with a hand for a few strokes in an attempt to comfort you. He put his arm and hand around your upper back and arm. He kissed your head, squeezing you into his side, whispering close to your ear, "It's okay, doll."

Chris was feeling impatient not knowing what was wrong; needing to find privacy to talk about shit was a nerve wracking necessity. Anytime he had to wait, his mind raced with terrible possibilities.

Just as you all reached the kitchen, Nat jogged in and met up with the three of you at the island on the way to Sebastian's room, "Everything okay, (Y/N)?" Bruce had come in with her and stopped just inside the back door.

You looked down, tentatively, sighing. It was proving difficult to look at anyone now, wondering if anyone else had heard.

Sebastian spoke, "We just need to have a little talk, Nat."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, her tone was cocky, but polite, "I was talking to (Y/N)."

Sebastian looked a little annoyed at the fact that your discomfort of the situation was being prolonged before it could be worked out, but he knew what she was doing. He expected no less from her; especially when her best friend was upset and then being taken into the empty house by two strong men.

Chris's thoughts echoed the same ideas as Sebastian's. He rubbed his free hand over his mouth. _'Jesus, we just need to get this worked out. Whatever the fuck 'this' is.'_

The chain of events up to now threw up red flags for Nat. She was almost completely sure that Chris and Sebastian could be trusted; she had known them both for years, after all. But, she had to be positive... from your reactions. She actually assessed your relationship with the guys often since becoming friends. She always felt she had to silently evaluate the situation, make sure you were safe. The guys' behavior was always extremely copacetic; they still asked Nat to come around, they didn't isolate you, etc. But, sometimes, when things seemed a little fishy, she also needed a pivotal observation moment. And she would put that into motion by probing; confronting all three of you. It wasn't as easy to hide signs and signals if you were caught off guard.

Nat looked at you expectantly, her eyes pinning yours on hers with her commanding gaze, "You remember what I told you... Now, is everything okay?" She was telling you to remember when Seb accidentally elbowed you and she told you that if anyone was ever hurting you, which you knew included being coerced, being mentally, emotionally, physically or sexually abused, that you were to tell her right away and she would make sure you get out safely immediately.

As soon she had asked her question, she took a step back, watching all of your faces. Her eyes were darting rapidly between the three of you. But, she was also watching in her peripheral vision for other small hints; would Chris squeeze your hand to remind you to keep your mouth shut? Would Sebastian lean into you or pull you into him just a fraction to remind you of his dominance over you?

Nothing for the first beat. You surprised her when you stepped forward towards her. The guys let you go without a single hestitant grip. As you walked to her, you turned her and started walking her to the wall to get a little distance. That is when she knew it was crucial to watch the guys now; mild annoyance. Okay. When you reached the wall, she faced the guys and continued to observe them over your shoulder as you spoke.

"Nat, I just had a really embarrassing relationship thing happen and it involves all of us, so we're gonna talk, okay?"

She shifted her eyes from the guys, who gave her no negative signs, to you. Your face looked... embarrassed.

"Okay.", she hugged you. "I love you, girl. Don't forget."

You knew she wasn't talking about remembering that she loves you, but that she would always be your woman warrior and rescue you if your usual protectors ever turned out to be low life predators. You smiled a little, "I love you, Nat. I won't."

You went back to the guys and Sebastian pulled you into his side again, laying a hand on your shoulder and kissing your head as you both turned and Chris put his hand to you lower back. You all headed downstairs to Sebastian's room.

Once you were all in the room, you and Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, facing each other a bit, each having a leg folded up on the matress a bit. Chris flipped Sebastian's desk chair around and sat close to you and Seb, resting his elbows on his knees and taking your hand in both his.

Sebastian rested his hand on your bent knee and stroked it gently with his thumb and told Chris, "Sam and I heard you two for a second...", he glanced at you, then back, "I told her... and she's embarrassed."

Chris sighed and looked at you sympathetically, "I'm sorry." He squeezed your hand gently. He felt a pang of guilt for not waiting to be with you. He knew there had been a risk of being heard, but he just wanted you so badly... and that risk was thrilling to him. He felt like an asshole for not considering that it might make you uncomfortable to be heard. "I didn't think it all through. I'm really sorry, love."

You nodded, barely making eye contact with him.

Before you thought of anything to reply with, something occurred to Chris and he took a breath and turned to Sebastian, his brows furrowed, "Why the hell would you tell her about that?"

Sebastian's head hitched forward and tilted slightly, looking offended the accusatory toned question. He moved his hand from your knee and pressed it, palm down, fingers inward on his thigh. He put his other hand out, "Are you serious?"

"You didn't think that would upset her?", Chris let go of your hand to gesture towards you, "Do you even know her?"

Both their faces were hardened now, they're voices growing louder with each turn they took and your heart started thumping. You hated confrontation, let alone heated confrontation. But, it made you so nervous that you didn't want to say anything and their back and forth was like rapid fire; barely a second between each response.

"Oh,", Sebastian spat back sarcastically, "so I'm just supposed to hide shit and lie to her. What kind of foundation does that lay, Chris? Why the fuck are you even in this?"

You felt the tears coming while you kept glancing back and forth between them squeezing one of your fists in the other so tight that your knuckles were turning white and your fingernails would surely leave dents in your palm. It tore at your heart that you were starting to wonder if this whole relationship had been a mistake. It was getting difficult quickly and you feared there would only be more of this down the road.

Chris nodded, his face smug, his voice even again, "You're gonna go there, huh? Like you're some relationship saint? Just because you were with her first, doesn't mean you know what's best for her... or any of us for that matter. You couldn't just wait until later to say something? Jesus, Seb! You had to do it in the presence of all our friends and exacerbate her embarrassment?! And now this!", he thrust up his hands, "This is what memories of our first time are gonna be attached to; a fucking fight because you couldn't wait! Thank you- for _that_!" He smacked his hands down on his thighs in exasperation and licked his lips harshly. You could see his nostrils flaring.

Sebastian straightened and his eyebrows popped up in shock, "Wow.", he paused. "Yeah, I made a mistake. I should've gone in the house to tell her. But, I am not gonna sit on shit and let it fester. And _you_ ,", he pointed at Chris sharply, "seem to forget, _I_ was the one who opened this relationship because I knew you two loved each other! And _I_ ", he pointed to himself then quickly dropped his hand again, "have been the one spending all my God damn energy supporting the TWO OF YOU; encouraging and understanding and counseling and talking my FUCKING FACE OFF to help both of you get to a good place, even when my head was screaming that SHE WAS MINE!" He was so pissed he was huffing breaths through his nose and his eyes were welling up with tears. His voice was low again, seething, "And let's not forget who actually started all this tonight because he couldn't keep it in his fucking pants long enough to do it right and ensure her privacy." His face held a challenging expression, jaw clenched.

You were staring at your lap through a blurry wall of tears by now, biting your bottom lip hard, your chest heaving. They were so caught up trying to protect you from each other that they didn't even see that you needed protecting from their fighting. You just wanted to run...

Chris shook his head, his lips pressed together hard, his chest was also heaving as he muttered, "You fuck."

Your face twisted, your eyes shut tight, the tears squeezing out in streams down your cheeks. You couldn't take anymore. You covered your ears and stood quickly, your voice strained as you couldn't hold back crying any longer, "Stop it!"

They both instinctively leaned back to let you rush between them for the door before Sebastian instantly reached for you and caught your waist just enough to get a faint hold. His voice was suddenly sympathetic, "Baby-"

"Don't touch me!" You shoved his hands off you and kept going without looking back. Chris stood and took a step towards you, but just as you went through the door, you spat out, heading for the stairs, "Either of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is breaking. I cried. :(
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos, much love.
> 
> XOXO


	20. Holding Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Your face twisted, your eyes shut tight, the tears squeezing out in streams down your cheeks. You couldn't take anymore. You covered your ears and stood quickly, your voice strained as you couldn't hold back crying any longer, "Stop it!"
> 
> They both instinctively leaned back to let you rush between them for the door before Sebastian instantly reached for you and caught your waist just enough to get a faint hold. His voice was suddenly sympathetic, "Baby-"
> 
> "Don't touch me!" You shoved his hands off you and kept going without looking back. Chris stood and took a step towards you, but just as you went through the door, you spat out, heading for the stairs, "Either of you!"

**Song: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess**

Chris and Sebastian looked at each other, still angry, but obviously ashamed at their behavior considering how much they'd upset you... and that they hadn't noticed until you stormed out.

They both stayed there; Chris standing near the door, Sebastian still sitting on his bed. Both their minds were working overtime for a solution... even what to do next that wouldn't make things worse. You told them not to touch you. That's when they knew that had really fucked up; the girl that needed physical contact to thrive and was always open and affectionate, even in the face of difficulty... _'Don't touch me!'_ The words echoed in their heads.

The relationship was a minefield now... and they had laid out all the hidden explosives with their argument.

They said nothing.

You had gone upstairs, walking swiftly to you room, almost jogging. Maria was just coming out of the bathroom, Nat and Bruce were sitting at the table while Clint was getting himself and his wife, who was still outside, another beer. You avoided eye contact with everyone, all of who looked worried and confused.

Nat got up to follow you quickly, "(Y/N)."

She didn't make it to your door before you had closed it swiftly and locked it.

She tried the knob and sighed, resting her hands on the frame.

You turned and leaned your back against the door, sliding down it to sit, knees to chest, while nearly silent sobs shook your body. You were tearing the guys apart. You felt like you should have never been with either of them... maybe even never been friends with them. The guilt was overwhelming. But you also felt hurt that they had been ignoring your needs and had failed to notice that their fighting had been upsetting you.

You also felt foolish for getting so embarrassed about being heard having sex with Chris since that's what started the whole fight. You knew you could be heard and in the heat of the moment, you didn't think you'd care. But, you did... and you hadn't anticipated that. I had been your first time with Chris. After the fact, you regretted that it hadn't been private. You assumed it a good possibility that Sebastian would have heard the first time and that would've been okay, but Sam heard; one of you and the guys' friends. 

Nat's face twisted; she could hear you crying.

Clint headed for the back door and ushered Maria along with him, "Let's give 'em some space.", he murmured. Bruce looked on, concerned from where he stood next to the table.

Nat's raspy voice came to you through the door, "(Y/N)? Sweetie... are you okay?"

"I don't know." Your sobs came out not so silent anymore, but still quiet; you were trying not to be loud, trying not to be heard.

Just then Nat heard brisk footsteps approaching and she turned, exposing the door and Sebastian was right next to her. He didn't even acknowledge her.

He put a hand on the door frame and tried the knob quickly to find it locked. He rested both his hand on either side of the door frame. You had never locked your bedroom door. That indicated a huge tear in the fabric of the three of you. ...And he could hear you crying. _'Fuck!'_ , his head yelled. You were hurting and he needed to get to you... to make it better. He kept his voice calm, head down, concentrating to hear you, "Baby? Please open the door."

At the same time, Nat had been glaring at Seb, talking over his plea to you. Her voice was low and angry, "What did you do?"

He was beginning to feel like Nat was overstepping her bounds here. His gaze stayed on the door and he sighed heavily, his voice low as well, trying to keep his composure, "Nat, you need to trust us, okay? This isn't easy. Shit's gonna hit the fan sometimes. And I don't need your guilt trips; I have my own to contend with." He looked her straight in the eyes, "We love her; she's safe. Okay?"

Chris came up the stairs, his face still hardened, hands in his pockets. Bruce had come to Nat's side as she began to slowly yield to Sebastian, her face softening a bit. Bruce started to guide her away, his voice gentle, "Come on mother hen, let's let them work it out."

She was hesitant, but obeyed, but not before stepping to the door again, "(Y/N), you call me anytime, okay?"

You didn't want to talk to anyone, but you knew she'd worry if you didn't answer. "Okay.", your voice was meek.

Chris asked them from where he now stood a few feet behind Seb, "Can you please tell everyone to wrap it up? We're gonna need our house to ourselves now."

They agreed and went out the back door.

You hadn't replied in any way. Sebastian could only hear you sniffing and your intermittent sobs.

His heart twisted and his face contorted as he lay his forehead against the door, his voice pleading, "I need to hold you... please, angel... I'm so sorry."

His words and desperation tugged at your heart. You frowned, choking on a sob, but not able to stop the ones that followed, another wave of emotion hitting you. You wanted him hold you, but you were so hurt by their blind rage with each other... and you partly blamed yourself; without you, it would have never happened.

Chris was biting his lip, his face pained. He walked over to your door, next to Sebastian and leaned his shoulder against the wall, the side of his head coming to rest on the door frame. His tone was loving as he tried to coax you, "Sweetheart? I was an asshole and I'm so, so sorry. Don't shut us out... Please open the door. I need you too and I need to fix this--", he glanced at Seb, " _We_ need to fix this... We need you. Please, love.", he paused, resting his palm on the door, "I miss you." His heart was twisting, he had just connected with you intimitately that night and it had taken his need to be near you to a new level. You should've both been rejoicing, holding and kissing one another... 

He realized in that moment how his storming off after finding out about you and Sebastian must've done the same thing for you and Seb. He had ruined that joy of a new love for you both then. That revelation made his heart sink. He felt even worse.

Their confessions and apologies beckoned you, tears rolling down your cheeks again. You were still afraid of this happening time and time again. You didn't think you could survive that. You didn't know what to do... so you stayed. Your sobs had quieted after a moment and you just sat... staring into the darkness of you room. You swiped at your eyes with the sleeves of Chris's hoodie that you were still wearing. Remembering that you were wearing it, you pulled up the front of it, burying your nose in it and taking in the smell. You could smell them both and it yanked at your heart. You loved them both so much. Would this have to end? You choked back sobs. You didn't want them to hear you crying again. You took a deep breath and blew it out silently to level yourself.

The guys listened for a few moments and Sebastian spoke, "Doll, please... we need to clear this up." He waited.

"No.", was all you said. You needed to think before talking to them.

You heard a loud sigh and shuffling outside the door, against it and the wall, then silence.

You knew they were both still out there.

Sebastian had sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the small space of wall between the bathroom and your room, he titled his head back until it met the wall. He stared at the ceiling.

Chris was still standing at an angle to the door, his forearm resting on the door frame, his head laid on it. His other hand was shoved in his jeans pocket. His eyes stayed fixed on your door.

They waited in silence.

They couldn't talk to each other, try to work through it without you. You were all in this together... and you had to get out of it together.

The time gave you all a chance to really get into your own heads. Talk to yourselves, in a sense.

After about ten minutes, Chris had pulled up a kitchen chair perpendicular to your door and sat. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He rotated through wringing his hands, rubbing one fist back and forth slowly into his other palm or had his face in his hand or hands in one way or another. He had also periodically paused, staring at the floor with a fist to his mouth or his fingers interlaced, hanging loosely.

Sebastian had shifted a bit to face the door more, one knee bent, legs relaxed againt the hardwood floor. His ass was starting to hurt, but hadn't moved from his spot. He was fiddling with the index and middle fingers of his left hand near his palm, rolling and squeezing them against each other; a habit that revealed itself whenever he was bored or anxious.

They heard you shuffle behind your door and they froze. Sebastian turned his head closer to the door to listen, Chris lifted his head and concentrated as well, looking at Seb who glanced back.

You had gotten up to sit at your desk, chair sideways, facing the door, head on your hand while your elbow came to rest on the desk top. Your own ass cheeks and bones had started feeling broken down by the hard floor.

Sebastian's voice came through the door again as he twisted to put the side of his head against the door, "Honey, please. It's getting late. We can't all go to bed with things left like this... or without you."

No response. You were feeling tired... and emotionally numb. That was the thing about you; you were so emotional that it always came in a tsunami sized wave, all at once. Then, you would shut down for a period of time. It was a subconscious defense mechanism. If you let those huge waves continue, it would destroy you. It would be so overwhelming that you wouldn't be able to function.

Chris attempted to reason with you, to prove that you couldn't stay in there forever, "You're gonna have to pee sometime, baby." He wasn't making a joke.

"I'll piss in my trash can.", you countered, deadpan.

They both looked at each other and their chests heaved slowly, quietly sighing at your defiance.

You weren't trying to be crude or gross. You were just basically saying that you would be the one to decide when you were ready to come out. Luckily, you didn't have to go and him mentioning it didn't give you the urge, so you knew you had a good amount of time still.

Another minute passed and you laid your head down on your desk and fell asleep.

Chris got up, put his chair back and made coffee; good thing none of you had work the next day. He leaned his backside up against the counter, ankles and arms crossed, waiting for it to brew. When it had made enough, he got out a mug and poured into it. He grabbed another and held it up slightly in question for Sebastian.

Seb nodded.

They still hadn't said a word to each other since they cut one another down to size. They only exchanged communication through knowing looks and body language. They knew they were going to be okay with each other. They had grown up together... like family. They would get through it. In fact, this isn't the first time either or both of them have called the other out when they had or were currently fucking up. They had always helped keep each other in check. By now, they were both conceding that the other had brought forth very valid points.

They were just worried about you now. They hurt the love of their life with their finger pointing and they were desperate to fix it now. Hurting you was the most painful thing for either of them to go through. Their differences were on the back burner until you could all talk, actually talk, not fight.

Chris sauntered over with two mugs and bent sideways a bit to hand one to Sebastian.

"Thanks.", Sebastian mumbled, taking it carefully.

Chris made his way to the table and sat, keeping his voice hushed, "Come sit in a chair, Seb. You aren't gonna miss her coming out from over here." He took a sip as Sebastian was just finishing his own sip.

Sebastian barely shook his head keeping his voice quiet as well, "I'm not moving."

Chris titled his head and asked sarcastically, "You gonna sleep on the floor?"

Seb started at his feet blankly. He was getting tired too and he couldn't go to bed tonight without his baby doll; not after what happened. "If it takes that long, yeah. She needs to know that I mean it when I say I'm sorry."

Chris squinted at him and folded his arms on the tabletop, "She'll forgive you, Seb... even if you go sleep in your bed. She'll always forgive you... you're her sanctuary." He stared at him, matter of fact.

Sebastian was still glaring involuntarily at his feet, "Don't sell yourself short; so are you." He looked to Chris, mirroring his expression. "Even so," he took a sip from his mug and then became hypnotized by the reflection of the overhead kitchen light on the surface of the dark liquid in his cup, watching the distortion from movement settle as it rested in his lap, "I can't sleep without her... not tonight."

Chris nodded and sighed heavily, "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Hearing from you all keeps me going. Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Edited to add:  
> Just occured to me... You know what I love about Seb? "I need to hold you." His needs are rooted in taking care of her; rooted in her needs. His need is fullfilled by keeping her safe. He's such an amazing human being.


	21. Biding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but been too long since I posted.
> 
> REFRESHER:
> 
> Chris squinted at him and folded his arms on the tabletop, "She'll forgive you, Seb... even if you go sleep in your bed. She'll always forgive you... you're her sanctuary." He stared at him, matter of fact.
> 
> Sebastian was still glaring involuntarily at his feet, "Don't sell yourself short; so are you." He looked to Chris, mirroring his expression. "Even so," he took a sip from his mug and then became hypnotized by the reflection of the overhead kitchen light on the surface of the dark liquid in his cup, watching the distortion from movement settle as it rested in his lap, "I can't sleep without her... not tonight."
> 
> Chris nodded and sighed heavily, "Me too."

You woke up and your lower back was screaming from sleeping slumped over, your head was cloudy and you had to pee. Damn it. You turned your head to look at your alarm clock in the dark. 2:53 am. You weren't really going to pee in your trash can.

You were still feeling upset at the guys for fighting like they had. You weren't trying to punish them by not coming out, you just had a hard time being around someone if they had hurt you that much. And them hurting each other really hurt you. You just wanted everyone to be happy and loving. It had splintered your heart to hear them being so vicious with one another... and over you.

You got up and went to your door, which still had the light from the kitchen coming through the crack at the floor. You leaned your head in close to the door and listened for a few moments. Silence.

You carefully unlocked and turned the knob. You slowly pulled the door open to find Sebastian and Chris asleep on the floor, one on each side, heads up near the door frame, feet pointing towards the center of the kitchen, sort of lining a pathway from your room. They each had a pillow and throw blanket.

They had never left.

You sighed silently. You couldn't believe they had laid down to sleep there, just waiting for you to come out. You then grit your teeth and walked gingerly out the door and between them, around Sebastian's feet and into the bathroom. You noticed a coffee mug on the floor against the wall near Sebastian. You tried to pee quietly and didn't flush the toilet; you didn't want to wake them.

When you came back out and started to take the reverse path back to your room, you paused, your feet even with their torsos. You looked at Chris, then Sebastian. Even in their sleep, their faces looked unsettled. They had waited for you... gone to sleep on that uncomfortable floor just to be there for you when you were ready... and because they didn't want to be without you.

It tugged at your heart, having confirmation in that silent moment of how sorry they were... how much they loved you. Your boys. You started to feel like even though it would be hard at times, it would be always be worth it to be with them; they were your world... and rightfully so. They were so loyal and loving... they took care of you, because you were their world too. You started to understand that, as unfortunate as it was, their argument happened because they loved you so much.

You crouched down between them, then settled with your legs folding under you, sitting on your heels. You leaned over and placed a hand on Chris's cheek and kissed his lips so gently. When you pulled back, his eyes opened slowly. He placed his hand over yours on his cheek, his expression relieved to see you above him. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

You smiled softly, closing your eyes while you shook your head once, whispering yourself, "I know, love. Me too." You kissed his forehead, "Let's go to bed." He started to sit up as you then leaned over and nuzzled Sebastian's cheek with your own as you spoke low and sweet, "Sebby..."

His eyes fluttered open and it took less than a second for him to realize that you were there. He started wrapping his arms around you as you both turned your heads to look at each other, only inches apart. He sighed, face pained as he pushed back your hair with curled fingers, his hand then coming to rest at the nape of your neck, "Darling... I'm sorry."

"Me too, lover.", your closed lips curling up slightly. He kissed you sweetly, his eyes searching yours as you went on quietly, "We're going to bed, come on." You straightened on your knees and Chris offered you his hand as he was now standing. Sebastian started to get up.

Sebastian picked up the pillows and blankets as Chris pulled you into him as he put a finger under your chin and tilted it up to give you another kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, honey.", you replied softly.

You turned, Chris releasing you. You gave Sebastian a couple more quick kisses with his face cupped in your hands, one of his on your waist.

You took both their hands and Seb headed first into your room turning on the light as Chris flipped off the kitchen light from the switch panel outside your room.

You spoke, "I think we can talk after we all get some comfortable sleep. Right now, we just need to be close."

Chris then let go of your hand and put both his to your waist as he kissed the top of your head, "I second that."

Sebastian let go of your other hand and rounded the foot of the foot of the bed, throwing the pillows and blankets into the corner on his side of the bed, "I third that."

You and Chris huffed out a chuckle as both the guys folded the covers down on the bed. Everyone stripped down, the guys to their boxer briefs and you to your tshirt and panties. You crawled into the bed at the same time as Sebastian, Chris's hand touching your lower back as you started to.

You settled into your spot in the center of the bed, facing Sebastian as he pulled the blankets over you both. Chris switched off the light, then climbed in, pulling up the covers on his side of the bed and settling against your back. You found it amusing that in your own bed, you didn't even have a side.

After a moment your eyes adjusted in the near dark, the faint moonlight now filtering in through the blinds.

Sebastian stroked your cheek affectionately as you exchanged a couple chaste kisses. You turned, rolled and shifted to Chris while he shoved an arm under the pillows so you could cuddle up against his chest. Your arms tucked between the both of you and he wrapped his other arm around you. You tilted your chin up and gave him a couple short kisses as well before resting your forehead against his chin.

Sebastian had cuddled up behind you and rested his hand on your hip, giving it an affectionate little rub. Since both guys were postitioned a bit higher than you, he kissed near the top of your head a couple times before nuzzling into it. "Your hair smells so damn good, doll.", he murmured. You put a hand to the back of his head for a beat and hummed.

"I was actually just thinking someone needs to make me a body spray or something that smells like you both; it's my new favorite.", you smiled softly, though neither of them could see your face.

That earned you a short, soft chuckle and a another head kiss from Sebastian, a quiet hum and a forehead kiss from Chris, plus a little squeeze from them both.

"Alright, we need sleep.", Chris urged.

You all closed your eyes and after a moment, you spoke just above a whisper, "I love you both, so much."

Together they said, "Love you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for everything. I'm so grateful for you guys.
> 
> Much love.  
> XOXO


	22. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "I was actually just thinking someone needs to make me a body spray or something that smells like you both; it's my new favorite.", you smiled softly, though neither of them could see your face.
> 
> That earned you a short, soft chuckle and a another head kiss from Sebastian, a quiet hum and a forehead kiss from Chris, plus a little squeeze from them both.
> 
> "Alright, we need sleep.", Chris urged.
> 
> You all closed your eyes and after a moment, you spoke just above a whisper, "I love you both, so much."
> 
> Together they said, "Love you, baby."

When you opened your eyes the next morning, your back still hurt. You couldn't imagine how the guys would feel after having slept on the hardwood floor. Only gloomy light made it through the windows. You could hear that it was raining.

Chris was sprawled out on his back, an arm over his eyes, the other shoved under the pillows towards you and Sebastian. Leo was curled up against the top of his head, on his pillow.

You were cuddled into Sebastian's chest, his arms around you snuggly. His lips rested against your forehead and you could feel his warm breath on your hair. The gentle rise and fall of his chest against you comforted you. You closed your eyes again, not wanting to leave the safety and warmth of his embrace.

The heat in the house hadn't been turned on yet that year and it was getting colder every night. The chill was seeping in through the covers. You shivered and whimpered involuntarily.

Sebastian opened his eyes, pulled his head back slightly to look down at you sleepily. His voice was hoarse as he asked quietly, "What's wrong, angel?"

You nuzzled into his neck and kissed it gently, your voice just above a whisper, "I'm cold."

He hummed at your kiss and got lost in his contentment for a beat. "It is cold, isn't it? I'll go turn on the heat." He started to roll away from you.

"No.", you wrapped an arm around his middle and he paused. "You're keeping me from turning into a popsicle."

He huffed out a chuckle, "I've got it covered." He rolled out of the bed and as he started to round the foot of it as he called out, a bit loudly, "Chris."

Chris jerked his head up, lifting his arm off his eyes just enough, which were now squinting at the sudden waking, his reply coming out quick and loud, "Huh?"

Sebastian was just rounding the other corner of the bed as he pointed at you, "Baby's cold."

Chris turned his head to see your upper body twisted to watch Sebastian nearing the door, then look at him. He mumbled and rolled towards you, closing his eyes again, "I'm on it." Leo started sliding down the pillow in the absence of Chris's head. He decided to get up, jump off the bed and get some food.

Just as Sebastian left the room, Leo in tow, Chris pulled you into his front, his voice gruff, "Hey, beautiful." He lifted the back of your shirt a bit for more skin contact and made sure that every part of him was snug against you. He moved your hair and kissed the base of your neck a couple times and pulled the covers up more for you both before laying his head down again.

You folded your arms over his, his heat already starting to relax you, "Thank you, big guy."

"I'll always take care of you, baby.", he kissed the back of your head.

Sebastian returned and the furnace could be heard kicking on. He climbed back in the bed and scooted up to your front. He curled his bottom arm under his pillow and pulled your leg to rest bent over his waist. He gave you a kiss as he caressed your thigh, his voice low, "Better, doll?"

You shivered, which prompted Chris to gently rub your bare tummy with a warm hand. The soft touches from both of them had your lower belly fluttering in excitement. You huffed out a chortle and replied sleepily to Sebastian, "Yeah, now I'm shivering from your touch. Thank you, honey."

He smiled softly at you as your eyes closed again, "You're welcome, baby doll."

When you woke again, you were cuddled against Chris's back, an arm over his ribs, tucked under his arm. He was holding your hand against his chest with the hand of his bottom arm. You were very cozy... and you could still hear that it was raining. You noticed that the bedroom door was closed and that the covers to your back had been tucked under you a bit. You turned a bit to look behind you and Chris groaned quietly in protest, holding your hand a bit tighter as he reached behind himself and you and pressed his hand and forearm to your lower back, pinning you against him. Damn he was strong.

Sebastian wasn't in the bed. You turned into Chris again and settled, kissing the back of his neck a couple times, "I gotta get up in a second, babe."

He hummed at the touch of your lips. "But I love it when you hold me. Just pee the bed.", he mumbled.

You laughed, "Um, no." You looked at the clock, it was almost 11:00. "Shit!", you muttered.

Chris lifted and turned his head to you sharply, his voice concerned, "What?"

You started scrambling for the foot of the bed, "I'm supposed to go to lunch with the girls today and we all still need to talk. Oh my God, my hamstrings hurt. Why?"

Chris rolled to his back and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, his voice gravelly, "Baby, I'm sure they'll be fine if you cancel." He stretched and let his arms falls heavily while you started rifling though your dresser. "And do you forget that I folded you in half last night?" He smirked.

You paused and turned, grinning slightly, "Ohhh, yeahhh. That would do it." You scrunched your nose and smiled, "You didn't give me time to stretch... in any sense of the word."

He winked and beamed at you.

You turned back to your dresser, "And I know they'll be fine, but I really look forward to lunch with them. I'm drowning in testosterone in this house. Not that I don't love that, but I need those girls to balance me again every once in a while."

You pulled out a pair of Seb's pajama pants that you had worn and never returned after washing them. You didn't even bother putting them on before you went to Chris and bent, giving him a quick kiss, his hand resting on your hip. He smiled lazily as you pushed on his chest hard before straightening, "Get up, sexyface, family meeting." Still holding the pants in your hand, you rushed out of your bedroom door and Chris could hear you nearly shouting, "Sebastian! Get your ass in here!"

Chris chuckled under his breath, still laying in the bed.

You walked to the full coffee maker and tossed the pants over your shoulder, then reached into the cupboard for a cup.

Sebastian came in from the living room in his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday as you poured, "Why are you yelling?" He still sounded groggy. He smoothed a hand through his rumpled hair as he came up behind you, wrapped his arms around you and dipped his head down to kiss your cheek, then moved your hair to kiss your neck.

You put a hand to his head, "We need to talk before I meet with the girls for lunch. You get any coffee yet, baby?"

"No. I started it, went to watch TV and fell asleep again on the couch."

You got out two more mugs and poured as he held you, resting his cheek against your head.

"I love you more than anything, baby doll.", he cooed.

You twisted your upper body to face him and put a hand to his cheek, looking in his eyes, "I love you too, Sebby... so much."

He gave you a soft, slow kiss as Chris came out of the bedroom, just wearing jeans. "Morning.", he smiled at you and Sebastian as he headed into the bathroom.

"Morning.", you both replied with soft smiles.

You faced the counter again and held Seb's cup up at shoulder level and he reached around you to take it, "Thank you, gorgeous." He dragged his fingertips up your bare thigh, then gave your ass a squeeze and kissed your head, making you giggle. He stepped back and swatted at the pajama pants draped over your shoulder, "You know these work better if you put them on." He headed for the table and Chris came out of the bathroom.

You chuckled getting your creamer and stirring it into your coffee, "I know. I will. Honey, can you get out some boiled eggs and avocados? Just an avocado for me; going to lunch."

They both paused.

Sebastian squinted and huffed out a laugh, "Which honey?"

"I got it.", Chris chuckled.

You giggled and started taking yours and Chris's coffees to the table. You stopped and gave him a quick kiss before he opened the fridge, then you spoke, "Sorry, honeys."

You all chuckled softly.

Chris got the requested food out and set them on the island.

Sebastian pulled out your chair as you put down the mugs.

"Oh...", you gestured back to the island area while you started tugging the pajama pants on quickly, "I was gonna-"

"I got it, baby. Have a seat.", he urged.

You finished pulling up your pants and sat.

He tucked in your chair, kissed your head, then headed over to help Chris, who had already started peeling eggs. Sebastian cut the avocados in half and then spooned out pieces. After a few minutes of silence, they had put everything in bowls and came to the table to sit.

Chris took a bite and started, "So,", he chewed a bit, "Is there any forgiveness that needs to take place still?" That was his way of asking if anyone was still hurt or pissed at anyone else.

You and Sebastian answered at the same time, both with food in your mouths, shaking your heads, "No.", you said.

Sebastian shoveled an extra bite of food into his mouth before he was even done with the previous one, his voice muffled, "Nope."

Chris continued, "Agreed. Now, are there any apologies to be said?"

Sebastian nodded, his mouth already full of food again, "Uh-huh." Christ that boy ate fast.

Your expression was a bit amused, almost laughing at Sebastian, "Yes."

Seb gave you a huge, closed mouth smile, squinty eyes and all.

Chris huffed out a chuckle at Sebastian and said to you, "Go ahead, sweetheart."

You stopped eating for a second and started, "I'm not pissed or hurt about it anymore, but you both need to know that seeing you fight broke my heart. It hurt me. You're both so important to me and I can't stand to see you doing that to each other. I'm sorry to both of you for getting so upset about Sam hearing Chris and I. I thought I wouldn't care, but I should've known better. And Chris, I'm sorry for not being more honest with you about my comfort beforehand. I hesitated and I should have listened to myself on that. I'll fix my part by listening to my feelings and speaking up... and not being so sensitive when things don't go as planned."

Chris stood just enough to kiss your temple with a hand on your neck, "Thank you, little love." He sat again.

You looked to Sebastian and he surprisingly had no food in his mouth. He lifted your hand and kissed it, "Thank you."

Sebastain spoke next, now holding your hand in both his, his eyes locked on yours, "(Y/N), I'm sorry for not waiting to at least find a more private place to tell you that Sam and I heard you both. Or even waiting until everyone had left. And I'm extremely sorry that I fought with Chris and hurt you." He looked to Chris, who had paused eating as soon as you had started your apologies. He pressed his lips together, then spoke, "Chris, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I got overly emotional myself, lashing out once I felt I was being attacked. Yes, I occasionally get jealous and I should've spoken up during those times. I also took on the role of therapist and didn't see that I needed an outlet too. And I'm really sorry that I implied that you weren't respecting our girl. I know you did your best to give her privacy given the circumstances. And I know how hard she is to resist.", he gave you a small, affectionate smile, then went on to Chris, "I felt jealous when it finally sank in that you both had sex and there was no longer a part of her that was just for me." His eyes were starting to tear up a little. He looked down at the table.

His words broke your heart. Your face twisted and Chris's became sympathetic as you spoke, "Seb..." Your own eyes were welling up a bit as you squeezed his hand.

He looked at you, his expression ashamed and wounded.

You reached out and cupped his cheek, your eyes flitting between his, "Honey, there will always be parts of me that are just for you, even intimately. We'll always have special things that are just between us."

Chris nodded slightly. He knew that you and Sebastian have always shared a special bond and that would never change.

Sebastian smiled a little and chuckled quietly, stroking a thumb over your hand, "You always know how to make me feel better, baby doll." He stood and with a hand to the back of your neck, he gave your forehead a long kiss before sitting again. He looked to the table before both you and Chris, "I'll fix my part by controlling my temper, asking for help when I feel overwhelmed or jealous and being more tactful with working things out."

You and Chris both said you thank you.

Now it was Chris's turn. He sighed heavily and took your hand, looking in your eyes, "I feel like I'm the one who really needs to apologize. I was the biggest asshole out of all this." He glanced at Sebastian, who's face was hardened in disapproval of Chris's words. Chris looked to you again.

Your face was pained, "Chris, don't."

"I really should've waited with you." He scrunched up his face and pressed his lips together tight, shaking his head, "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to your queues, baby girl. Even when your hesitation faded, I should've stopped. I didn't take care of you..." He started tearing up, but went on, "And I realized after the fight that I was the first to lose their cool. The fight was double my fault for not waiting and for attacking Seb. It occurred to me that I lashed out at him because I was feeling guilty about being with you our first time in a heated moment, when it wasn't appropriate... and I projected my own guilt onto him." He looked at Sebastian again, "I shouldn't have done it with all our friends here." His eyes fell to yours again. "I should've made sure it was more private... And I can never take that back. I'm so sorry."

You sighed heavily, but before you could say anything, he started again.

Staring at the table, he then closed his eyes, "And I know this fight tainted the first time... it made me realize that I stole that same joy of a new relationship from you and Seb when I stormed out after the two of you became a couple." He looked between you both, "I'm extremely remorseful for that. I'll fix my part by owning my own guilt and being more considerate of others,", his eyes fixed on yours, "especially you, love."

You stood up and pulled his hand. He took your queue and stood as well so that you could hug him. He took you in his arms, closing his eyes and rested his cheek against your head. Sebastian got up and joined the hug behind you.

Your head was laying against Chris's arm, your voice quiet, tears in your eyes, "Thank you, Chris. But you're not an asshole, okay? It was still special to me."

Sebastian stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets, you and Chris relaxed your hold on each other, you stepped back a little, your hands coming to rest in the crook of his elbows as you looked up at him.

"We know we hurt you when we got together.", Sebastian offered. "And I'm sorry for that."

"Me too.", you added softly. "But, that should all be let go. No need to dwell on it, we can't move forward if we do.", you gave his chin an affectionate pinch, "Okay?"

He licked his lips and nodded, "Okay.", he nearly whispered, giving you a hint of a smile.

You turned and hugged Sebastian as well, him holding your head to his chest and kissing your hair, "Okay, can we all be happy again? Clean slate, alright?"

You and Chris both agreed.

Sebastian offered as you stepped back from him, "So, we strayed from the sleeping schedule last night; it _was_ my night. But, I think you two need to take tonight. I think you both need a night."

Chris shook his head, his hands now in his pockets, "No, bro. You need your night. Then we can just go back into it; all of us together the next night."

You looked between them both and nodded in agreement.

"Okay.", Seb said, "I won't turn that down.", he chuckled. "Thank you, Chris."

Sebastian passed you and they hugged each other, back slaps and all.

Sebastian then turned to you and kissed your forehead, "Go get ready for your lunch, doll."

You kissed his lips and then took a step to give Chris a quick kiss as well. You started for your room, then paused, turning, "I'm not gonna come home to find you two all bruised and bloody from a fist fight, am I?" You squinted at them and they laughed.

"Nah.", Chris shook his head. "We're good, sweetheart. Promise."

Sebastian nodded, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about how they handled this. Do you think they're really all okay? Do you think Chris should feel guilty about not having been more respectful, maybe even romantic about their first time? How about the boys' bedroom cuteness with her? Penny for your thoughts.
> 
> Love you all to the moon and back! You're so awesome for coming this far with the trio!
> 
> XOXO


	23. Promises, Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Sebastian then turned to you and kissed your forehead, "Go get ready for your lunch, doll."
> 
> You kissed his lips and then took a step to give Chris a quick kiss as well. You started for your room, then paused, turning, "I'm not gonna come home to find you two all bruised and bloody from a fist fight, am I?" You squinted at them and they laughed.
> 
> "Nah.", Chris shook his head. "We're good, sweetheart. Promise."
> 
> Sebastian nodded, smiling.

You took a shower, got ready, kissed your boys good-bye, leaving them watching a football game. You drove yourself to lunch to meet up with Pepper, Nat, Jane and Maria at an Italian place downtown. It was still raining lightly. Just as you parked, your phone alerted you to a text from Sebastian.

 _'I miss you, doll.'_ He sent a kiss face emoji along with it.

You replied, _'I miss you too, lover.'_

_'Mmm, I love it when you call me that... and now my mind is wandering.'_

_'Oh really? To what?'_

_'Well, you are going to be in my bed tonight... maybe I'll just have to show you then.'_ He punctuated that with a winking face.

You bit your lip, feeling a flutter low in your belly, taking a deep breath. _'Now my mind is wandering. I can't wait.'_

_'Me neither. Eat lots of breadsticks for me, sweetie. Have fun.'_

_'I'm trying to be good. I'll eat just half of one for you.'_

_'Awww, come on. It's fun to be bad. And I can give you a tongue lashing as punishment later.'_ He sent a mischievous devil face.

Now all you could think about was his head between your thighs and his talented tongue licking you into bliss. Heat was quickly rising at your center. _'You are evil, Stan. Now I really can't wait. I'm gonna eat ALL the breadsticks. Aren't you supposed to be watching a football game?'_

_'LOL, well, you're gonna have to wait. And getting my girl all worked up is way more fun than any football game. But, I always make it worth the wait, don't I, baby?'_

_'God, yes. Okay, I have to go in now. I love you, honey.'_ You ended your message with a kiss face.

 _'Love you, angel.'_ He sent a kiss face and a heart as well.

You took a deep breath and got out of your car and headed in, jogging through the drizzle coming down.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at a quietly chortling Sebastian at the other end of the family room couch, "What are you doing with your face in your phone, bro. We're watching a game."

Sebastian lifted his hips and pocketed his phone, "Just teasing (Y/N)." He snickered.

Chris chuckled and nodded, "Well, that is pretty fun, isn't it?" He took a swig of his beer.

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed." He took a drink of his own beer.

When you stepped into the restaurant, all the ladies were waiting for you in order to be seated.

"Hey, girl.", Nat came to you to give you a hug.

"Hi, Nat."

She pulled back, "You doing okay after last night?"

"Yes, really well, thank you."

You said hello to the rest of the girls, giving them hugs as well. You all went to the hostess station and were then seated at a table in the corner with no others around. Once you all had decided on what you were getting, Nat started, her voice low, "So what happened last night? If you're okay with talking about it."

You cleared your throat, "Um, well...", you sighed, "Something happened between Chris and I and... something about it made me uncomfortable and we all were gonna talk about it and work it out and, um, the guys started almost yelling at each other and basically attacking each other over how they each were dealing with me, trying to protect me from one another." You looked to Pepper, then the others. They all looked concerned. "It upset me that they were fighting."

Pepper asked, "(Y/N), what happened?"

You huffed out a breath, "This- it's really hard to explain without giving details that I feel should stay between me and them. But everything's fine. I promise."

Nat put her hand over yours, "It's okay. But if you ever need to talk..."

"I know, thank you, Nat."

Jane took a sip of her water, "I have a hard time keeping one man happy. I don't know how you do it."

You huffed out a laugh, "I don't know either. I think I could be doing better, honestly."

"Oh, no, honey.", Nat shook her head. "You make them soooo happy. Anyone can tell. You're amazing."

You smiled, "Thanks."

Nat leaned in, "So, like, I'm really curious about how this stuff works. Can I ask you some questions?"

The other ladies' eyes lit up and Maria nodded enthusiastically as they all leaned in.

You laughed, "Ha. Sure. I'll do my best."

"Oh, cool,", Nat shifted in her seat a bit, "So, do you all sleep in the same bed?"

"Sometimes. We all sleep in my bed one night, then me and Chris is his the next night and then Seb and I in his bed the following night. Then we start the cycle over."

Nat nodded, eyes wide with eagerness, "Do you have sex with them both?"

"Well, now I do.", you giggled.

All the girls smiled and looked at each other, their eyes lighting up.

You went on, "Chris and I hadn't for the first couple weeks."

Nat was really getting excited, "Both of them at the same time?"

You blushed, giggling again, "No... Though I wouldn't mind it happening at some point."

Now all the girls were giggling and laughing as Nat asked another question, "Do they hear each other doing it with you? How do they deal with that?"

You blushed, "Yeah, sometimes... and it actually turns them on."

You all started laughing.

Jane just shook her head, beaming, "That's amazing... and hot."

Your eyebrows shot up, "Right?!"

Pepper asked now, "What about jealousy? Do they get all territorial?"

You shrugged, "Well, yeah. The fight last night was partly started by jealousy and being territorial by trying to protect me from each other. It doesn't happen a lot. But it happens. That fight was the first big display of that. Seb had a hard time adjusting since we were together first, though he hid it for a while. I guess he felt since he was the one to open our relationship to Chris that he had to be stoic and just get over it. I honestly didn't know he was dealing with it as much as he was until last night."

All their faces fell and Maria spoke, "Aww, that's so sad. He must really love you to try to not cause waves."

You sighed, smiling softly, "He really does. When he told me that he could tell Chris and I were in love with each other and that I should be with Chris too, he told me that he was willing do to this because he felt secure in our love for each other and that he loved me so much and that he knew I wouldn't be happy without one of them. And he knew that just because I love someone else doesn't mean that I love him any less."

A couple girls collectively let out a soft, "Aww."

"That's incredible, (Y/N)." Nat sat back and sighed. "You are the luckiest girl in the world. Those guys are so unbelievably devoted and head over heels for you. And they're really good men. Fucking lucky." She shook her head. "I'm so happy for you."

The other ladies had been nodding along as Pepper spoke, "Very lucky. You deserve it though. You've been through a lot."

Nat leaned in again, "What is it like being with Chris after your coma dream of having another life with him?"

Your forehead wrinkled up and you took a huge breath, "It's been... strange, but wonderful. The memories of that life are fading pretty quickly, but I still miss...", you started tearing up, pressing your lips together and Nat took your hand across the table as you went on, "I miss Connor and I long for the baby I was pregnant with, but it gets easier everyday. I'm just glad to have both my boys now. They're everything to me."

They all smiled softly, sadness still etching their faces.

Pepper rubbed your back, "I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I'm glad it's getting better though and that you get to start a new life with both the men you love. It's beautiful."

You sniffed and dabbed under your eyes with your napkin, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry.", Nat offered. "I didn't mean to upset you, hon."

"It's okay. It helps to talk about it.", you smiled. You shifted your thoughts back to the present and what Sebastian had promised you, looking towards the kitchen, "Now where are those breadsticks?"

When you got home, you shrugged out of Sebastian's jacket and hung it up. You really loved stealing their clothes. When you entered the kitchen you could hear the guys laughing and then what sounded like mumbles from downstairs. Their laughter was music to your ears. You huffed out a silent chuckle, shaking your head. You went to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda cracking it open and taking a drink. You then shouted, "I'm home, boys!"

Chris came rushing up the stairs towards you. You put down your drink and opened your arms. He collided with you, taking you in his arms, your own going around his neck.

"Oof!", you exclaimed then giggled as he lifted your feet of the floor and swung you a bit.

He gave your neck a rapid succession of playful kisses, letting out short hums as he did. He then lifted you to sit on the counter, his hands coming to rest on your thighs, "I missed you, foxy." He kissed your lips, then beamed at you. "How was lunch?"

"I missed you too, babe. Really fun. Where's Seb?"

"Takin' a shower." He put a finger under your chin and kissed you deeply, his other hand sliding up your thigh to your hip, giving it a squeeze.

You hummed and he pulled back slightly, his voice low, "One of these times when we have the house to ourselves, I'm gonna take you right here."

You bit your lip and quirked at eyebrow for a second, "Sounds delightful.", you grinned as he reached around you, grabbing your soda and taking a drink.

"Oh, it will be.", he handed you the can and gave you quick kiss. "I'd do it now, but Seb takes quick showers."

You both chuckled and he went to the fridge to get a soda for himself, "Any chance I could bother you for a haircut today, sweetheart?" He cracked open the can and started chugging it, leaning back against the counter.

You cringed, "How on earth can you drink soda that fast without it burning your throat?"

He let out a boisterous, short laugh, "College. Beer bongs. A lot." He then burped loudly.

You chortled and your brows furrowed in concern, "How did you even survive college?"

He pulled down the corners of his mouth and shrugged. His eyebrows raised, "Sooo... haircut, love?"

Your hitched your head to one side, "C'mere."

He set down his soda, came over and settled between your legs again, hands on your thighs, giving you a lopsided grin, "Hi."

You giggled, scrunching your nose, "Hi." You started running your fingers through his hair and pulling it outwards with it pinched between the fingers of your flattened hands to check the length of it. His eyes closed at your soft touch as you were thinking, "Hmm..." You repeated the motion but your fingers travelled to the back of his head this time. "I dunno." You fisted his hair in one hand quickly and gave a short tug backwards.

He grunted softly, deep in his throat, gripping your thighs as his eyes snapped open. He put his forehead to yours, his voice husky, "Ooh, don't tease me, baby girl."

Your fingers now curled open and closed gently in the hair at the nape of his neck, tickling him with your nails. "Well, I gotta make sure I'll still have something to grab onto, don't I?"

He growled while assaulting your neck with soft, playful bites, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.

You giggled and squeaked with your hands on his shoulders.

He pulled back and kissed your lips quickly.

"Yes, I can cut your hair. You wanna do it now?"

He quirked an eyebrow at you, turning his head slightly, "Do what exactly?"

"Cut your hair, dork."

He frowned, "I guess." He kissed your nose, smiling and turned to fetch his soda.

You jumped off the counter just as Sebastian came up the stairs, clean shaven, wearing only track pants and holding a t-shirt in one hand, smiling at you, "Hey, doll."

You smiled, licking your lips subconciously at the sight of his firm upper body. "Hi, baby." You met up with each other and he bent his head down to give you a quick kiss, his hand on your lower back. You could smell his shave balm and it stirred something inside you. "I ate breadsticks for you." You grinned.

He hitched up a corner of his mouth, "Oh, yeah? How many?"

"Four.", you put a hand to your stomach and blew out a breath. "I'm so stuffed."

"Wow. Ambitious.", he smiled widely.

"Well, if I'm eating them for you, I gotta eat like you would.", you leaned into him, looking up into his eyes.

He chuckled and nodded, his arm around your waist, "Yes. Yes, you do." He kissed your lips for a long beat.

Chris watched the two of you, wearing a soft smile. He loved seeing you both so happy. It wasn't hard to watch anymore now that you were his too.

"I'm doing haircuts today.", you said, "You want one?"

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, gripping it for a second and scrunching up his face, "No, I'm good for a while still. Thank you, sweetie." He looked to Chris, giving a quick, sharp upward nod and squinted as he pushed his arms into his shirt sleeves and started bunching it up to put it on, "You still have that compressed air? My computer fan needs to be cleaned out." He pulled the shirt over his head and down over his torso as Chris answered.

"Yeah.", Chris headed for the sunroom where his computer was, "I have one somewhere."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip while smiling down at you and giving your ass a squeeze, leaving his hand there. He dipped his head and rested his forehead against your hair and whispered, "Not as stuffed as you're gonna be tonight, baby." He gave your ass a pat and winked at you over his shoulder while he began following Chris.

Your core tightened like a compressed spring and your lips parted, letting out a silent, uneven breath.

God dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos!
> 
> XOXO


	24. All I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, gripping it for a second and scrunching up his face, "No, I'm good for a while still. Thank you, sweetie." He looked to Chris, giving a quick, sharp upward nod and squinted as he pushed his arms into his shirt sleeves and started bunching it up to put it on, "You still have that compressed air? My computer fan needs to be cleaned out." He pulled the shirt over his head and down over his torso as Chris answered.
> 
> "Yeah.", Chris headed for the sunroom where his computer was, "I have one somewhere."
> 
> Sebastian bit his bottom lip while smiling down at you and giving your ass a squeeze, leaving his hand there. He dipped his head and rested his forehead against your hair and whispered, "Not as stuffed as you're gonna be tonight, baby." He gave your ass a pat and winked at you over his shoulder while he began following Chris.
> 
> Your core tightened like a compressed spring and your lips parted, letting out a silent, uneven breath.
> 
> God dammit.

After Chris had given Sebastian the can of air, he came back up the sunroom steps behind Sebastian, who kissed you again on his way back downstairs.

"So!", Chris clapped once and rubbed his clasped hands together as he approached you. He gave you an adorable grin while he bent his slightly open knees and hunched to get a bit closer to your level. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed on your cheek a few times, "Where do you want me, little love?"

You giggled, pulling your head back, still in his arms. You were smiling, but you also looked at him as if he'd just asked your the most ridiculous question in the world, "The bathroom, of course."

"You got it." He lifted you against him, hands under your thighs as he meandered into the bathroom and set you on the counter.

You chortled, "What is it with putting me on counters today?"

"I guess I just like manhandling you." He started kissing your neck softly, slowly.

You instinctively tilted your head back and sighed. "Are we gonna cut your hair?" You jerked and squeaked so quietly when his hand slid up your shirt to caress your stomach lightly. The attention he was giving you was making your passage swell in anticipation.

He kissed your lips tenderly with a hand against your jaw. His voice was low and soft, "You said your wanted me in the bathroom."

Your stomach fluttered and your let out a jagged breath, "To cut your hair, love."

He rested his forehead against yours, "I know, baby. I just can't believe how much more I want you now that I've had you." He stroked your cheek with curled fingers, "I'm addicted."

There was another wave of fluttering in your belly, "Soon, honey.", you assured, blinking slowly at him with a small smile. Given the aftermath of your first time with him just the night before, you were still hesitant with spur of the moment then.

He pulled back a bit, his head titling down and his gaze traveling to his hands resting on your thighs, his thumbs stroking over them. You bit your lip and his eyes closed and then fluttered open to meet yours again, his chin still tucked a bit. His eyes were on fire.

Your breath was quickening, your own eyes were wide and fixed on his intently, but holding a shy pliancy as you blinked rapidly. With the look he gave you, there was an energy shift; one that made you want to submit to his need for you.

When you looked at him the way you were... It only fueled the flames inside him.

His chest started rising and falling more rapidly. He wanted to hold you close to him, surround you with his embrace as you surround him completely in your warmth. He wanted to, all at once, love you, protect you... dominate you. His baby girl; the most precious thing in the world to him.

He broke eye contact and took a deep breath to level himself. _'Two more nights.'_ , he thought to himself. He tried to think of it in positive terms; the longer he had to wait, the better it would be... and the better he would want to make it for you.

He cupped your neck at the nape, fingers splayed in your hair and he kissed your forehead for a long beat, his lips then brushing your skin there, "I love you, (Y/N).", he murmured.

You hooked your hand gently over his forearm, closing your eyes at his tender kiss and his words. "I love you, Chris.", you replied quietly.

He stepped back and smiled affectionately, nodding and quirking an eyebrow at you, "You're trouble. You know that?" He gave you a chuck under the chin with a finger.

You giggled, "Sorry."

He shook his head as he bent down to get the box of hair cutting supplies you kept under the sink, "Don't be, precious." He straightened, setting the box next to you. "You are exactly what I want... and need, just the way you are." He smiled softly, stroking his hands up and down your arms lightly. You returned his expression and he pivoted, heading out the door, "I'll get a chair."

As you cut Chris's hair, he reveled in your touch. It relaxed him and aroused him. As you were standing in front of him at one point, he started to lift your shirt with flat hands, his palms sliding up your sides slowly.

"What are you doing?", you chortled, combing the strands at the top of his head and sliding your pinched fingers over them and upwards to cut the ends. You were trying not to let him distract you.

"I'm sorry,", he replied, by then he had pushed your shirt up to your ribs, stroking his thumbs over your skin, "I just want to touch you... All...", he leaned forward, making you let go of his hair and gave you a kiss between where his hands were, "the...", he kissed lower, "time.", he kissed even lower, just above your belly button.

You sighed at his touch, a hand on his shoulder, the other holding the scissors and comb hanging near your side. The hand you had on his shoulder then curled around his jaw and lifted it to make him look up at you, your voice sweet, "Baby, I can't cut your hair if you're distracting me with those amazing lips." You bent down and kissed him softly and he smiled against your mouth.

"Okay, sweetness.", he blinked slowly up at you and then settled his hands on your hips while you finished.

Once you were done, he thanked you and helped you clean up. You then left him to take a shower. You made dinner; lasagna and salad. The guys ate nearly the whole pan, leaving only one piece after you had eaten only once piece yourself.

Sebastian started clearing the table as he was done first. "Thank you, pretty baby.", he started to stand, grabbing your and his plates, giving you a quick kiss before he straightened. He went on as he headed for the sink, "You make the best lasagna."

Chris nodded, scooping his last bite onto his fork, "Better than my mom's.", he shoveled the bite into his mouth, smiling and nodding more as he chewed. He took your hand on the table top and squeezed it.

"Well, thank you.", you told them both. You looked to Chris, "And don't tell your mom that. I don't want her to try to get rid of me because her boy thinks my lasagna is better than hers.", you chortled.

Sebastian came back over to clear more as Chris kissed your cheek and stood to help. Sebastian scoffed, "I don't think anyone would wanna get rid of you, gorgeous. You're too sweet." He put a hand to your upper back, kissed your head and took the pan from the table.

Chris took his plate and the salad bowl, "She would not want to get rid of you." He headed for the sink after Sebastian as you turned in your seat to see them both, "She would be glad that I found a girl that can take care of me after she's gone." He winked at you as he began rinsing dishes.

You started thinking as you stood and went to sit at the island. Sebastian was going to the table with a damp dishcloth to wipe it, Chris still rinsing and loading dishes when you sat and spoke to them both, "What are both your parents going to think about this... arrangement?"

Sebastian answered as he swiped over the table quickly, "Mine already know."

Chris had just looked up and Sebastian lifted the balled up cloth in his fist and tossed it across the kitchen. Chris caught it effortlessly, hung it over the faucet and continued his work. As Sebastian walked back to help Chris, you inquired, eyebrows raised, "Aaaand?"

He shook his head once as he bent to put a plate in the bottom rack, "They did not take it very well."

You sighed regretfully, "Oh." You bit your lip, "I'm sorry, honey."

He smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, sweetie." He grabbed the silverware this time and focused on evenly distributing them in the basket section in the dishwasher, "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy. What we're doing here isn't a mainstream thing. I knew it would be hard for some to accept. I'm sure they'll come to terms with it and even actually be happy for us before too long. Still wouldn't change a thing though." He gave you a glance and a soft smile.

"What about you, babe?", you addressed Chris.

His eyebrows raised as he had turned off the water and was now scooping the last lasagna piece into a plastic container with a spatula to put in the fridge. He didn't look at you as he spoke, "I haven't told them yet, but I think they'll be fine. I mean, my brother is gay. They're pretty understanding about non-traditional lifestyles already." He finally looked up and smiled.

You pressed your lips together, "I hope so. I would hate to make either of your parents unhappy with you... or me."

Chris pressed the lid onto the container and handed it to Sebastian since he was closer to the fridge. Sebastian took it and frowned at you, "Baby, don't you worry yourself with what other people think." He turned to put the food away as Chris rounded the island to you and Sebastian went on, facing you again and resting his palms on the counter, "We're all in this for us, no one else."

Chris wrapped his arms around you and held your head, still facing Sebastian, gently against his chest, then kissing it, "We'll deal with them anyway. Don't stress yourself about it, sweetheart." He kissed your head again and pulled back. "Okay?"

You nodded, "Okay."

He gave you a quick kiss, "Thank you for dinner, foxy. Love you." He gave you one more kiss for good measure.

"Love you, honey.", you smiled back.

He rounded the island to give Sebastian a hug preceded by clasping opposite hands and followed with... back slapping, of course. "I'll be home before too late since it's a work night." He was going out with Sam and Tony to play pool at the bar. As he stepped back, Sebastian pointed at him.

"Hey, you're not impeding on my night and sleeping in my bed with us again, bro. So, don't come home drunk. But also,", He turned his open hand palm up and hitched his head forward, "because it's a work night."

"Right.", Chris chuckled, heading for the door, calling over his shoulder, "Love you, bro."

Sebastian replied loudly, "Love you, man."

"Be good!", you shouted.

"I will, baby!", he responded and the door could be heard closing firmly.

Sebastian came to you, took your hands and pulled you off the stool to stand. He put your arms over his shoulders one at a time and gazed at you, blinking slowly, smiling softly. He kissed your lips gently, his hands stroking your waist lightly, "He's right. We'll deal with our family. You just be happy, angel. We'll take care of you."

You smiled back, "Thank you, lover."

He sneered slightly, "Now, about those breadsticks..."

You had gotten ready for bed and brushed your teeth, meeting Sebastian in his room as you had both decided to make it an early night. The nightstand lamp was on the dimmest setting and the bed already turned down. He was sitting at his desk in his boxer briefs, browsing the internet on his computer for Christmas gifts for his family. Shit, Christmas was in less than two months.

You had come down wearing a mid-thigh length t-shirt nightie over just underwear. You stood next to him and rubbed across his upper back and broad shoulders, then started lightly scratching with your fingernails, back and forth.

He groaned, closing his eyes and rounding his shoulders, his voice coming out strained from the pleasing sensation, "Uuuuungh. That feels so goooooood."

You giggled as he finished shutting down his computer.

He then turned towards you slightly in his chair and looked you over as he held your hips, "How can you look so fucking sexy in something so shapeless... Oh, I know.", he looked up at you, biting his lip while his hand slid up the back of your thigh, pushing up the nightie and resting on your hip. At the same moment, his other fingers slid towards the back of you, over the crotch your panties and fluidly gripped high on your inner thigh firmly, kneading the flesh in his hand.

You gasped when he had swiped over your warmth. Your heart started pounding.

"It's these legs I love so much."

He pulled down your panties, letting them fall to the floor. He stood and kissed you passionately before ridding himself of his own underwear, his straining length springing free. He went to the bed and laid on his back, then curled a beckoning finger at you a few times with a devilish grin, "On my face, miss." He licked his lips.

The muscles between your hips twitched in excitement. You crawled onto the bed coyly, licking your your own lips, then gripped him in your hand, stroking a few times. His brows furrowed and he took in a quick breath as you asked, "Can I taste this?" You rubbed a thumb over the wetness on his tip, biting your lip, your eyelashing fluttering at him. "Please?"

He let out a long, slow breath that rolled right into his whispered answer, "Absolutely." His voice was then hoarse from the low tone, "Fuck, please do." He chuckled quietly.

You smiled widely and positioned yourself over him, then bent forward, your bodies pressed together stomach to chest, chest to stomach. He bunched your nightgown up to your middle and gently bit at your inner thighs a couple times while humming, pulling tiny squeaks from you. His soft, warm mouth met you and he wasted no time working over your swollen clit gently, just the way you liked it. He wrapped his muscular arms around your hips and then carressed you with a soft palm everywhere he could reach.

You took his hardness in your mouth slowly, all the way down. He let out a long, low groan against you before pulling his lips from you only long enough to mutter, "Ah, fuck, baby." And then he was licking you again.

After a few minutes, your were getting louder and more shrill, tingling heat spreading from that bundle of nerves outward to the rest of your body. While nearing the edge, you hummed and whimpered around his stiff shaft, working him over yourself with your soft lips and silky tongue.

He panted out, "Ah, shit. Baby, stop."

You obeyed, knowing he didn't want to finish yet and you had him close. He went back to work on you and you rested your cheek on his hip, your palms against his outer thighs on either side. He was humming and growling into you as your moans and gasps came louder and quicker now, "Oh my God, Seb. Unh, baby..." Your mouth hung open, kissing and dragging your lips against his skin. Your fingernails dug into him slightly as everything inside you coiled up. You squeaked out as you snapped, "Oh, Jesus!" Your inner walls twitched and pulsed as your voice couldn't find its way out. You bit the flesh of his hip... just hard enough.

He grunted at the twinge of pain and hugged your hips tightly against him, pushing his tongue against you harder in retaliation. He wasn't going to let you get away now.

You were quivering and panting... And he wasn't stopping. You started sobbing, feeling the wave build again quickly, "Oh-ho-ho, fuck." This time you cried out and then mewled your way through a second orgasm. You were resting your weight on him, huffing out heavy breaths, when you came down and his lips finally left you.

He moved one of your limp legs over his head, easing you off him to lay atop the mattress on your back. He reached for the shirt he left on his bed and wiped his face; always prepared. He threw it to the floor and crawled over your weak body on his hands and knees, settling on his elbows. He stroked a gentle hand over your shoulder.

Your eyes fluttered open, your expression spent and relaxed. You could drift off right then and there. He smiled softly, love in his eyes. He dipped his head, grazing you with his nose from jaw to temple, where he planted a long kiss. He wispered against your fevered skin, his breath hot, "Stay awake, darling. I'm not done yet."

You hummed sweetly beneath him as he kissed your lips tenderly.

He pulled back a bit and started to roll you to your belly. He curled an arm around your middle, pulling you against him, his voice low, "C'mere, sexy."

You managed to pull your knees underneath you and he pushed against you to urge you forward while slipping your shirt over your head and then peppered affectionate kisses across your shoulders. You crawled towards the headboard, tossing your nightshirt to the floor. He was covering you with his body as he moved the pillows aside. He straightened a fraction on his knees, planted a hand on the bed and one on your shoulder, near your neck. He gently pushed your chest down, your cheek and breasts coming to rest on the cool sheet. He then gingerly slid his hand down your back, the prickling of goosebumps following his path as you sighed. He pressed his palm against the lowest space of your back until you were flat on the bed. His voice was sweet as his fingertips trailed outward over your hip and down your thigh as he hovered over you again, the silky soft skin of his shaft brushing your ass cheek lightly, "Relax, baby."

You hummed, loving that he was just moving you to wherever he wanted you. You brought your hands to rest on the bed on either side of your head while he hooked a hand under the knee of your somewhat bent leg, pushing it up closer to your side. You were completely exposed to him, impatiently anticipating him.

He had one of his own knees bent as it was planted on the bed outside your straight leg. He stroked the tip of his cock up and down your slick entrance before pushing in eagerly and humming deeply. He slid in so easily through the tight bands at the opening of your passage and you let out a long, vocal sigh, gripping the sheet beneath your fingers. He always stretched you just short of too much. He was perfect for you.

He started rolling his hips against you in long, languid strokes, his hands on the mattress on either side of your middle. He rubbed a firm hand up your back as quiet moans and grunts escaped his lips, your own soft noises urging him on. His hand came to rest at the base of your neck gripping firmly, but gently, pinning you there. His voice came out low, through slightly labored breath, "Mmmmm, you like it when I stuff that tight pussy with my hard cock, don't you doll?"

You whimpered, your voice meek, "Yes." His controlling presence was taking you to a new level of arousal.

Your reaction encouraged him to hasten his rhythm, release your neck, straighten his upper body and grip your hip with both hands to give himself leverage for his motions. "God dammit, baby.", he huffed out.

You started panting yourself, letting out squeaks and sweet moans, your mouth hanging open against the bed.

He bent forward only enough to caress your shoulder, his hand gliding up your arm to your wrist, which he gently gripped and brought back behind your back, holding it there. He reached over and brought your other wrist to meet the first. He held them with one hand, crossed at your lower back. He kept them there as he covered you with his body now, leaning on his elbow, giving you nowhere to go... not that you wanted to go anywhere.

He rested his forehead against the side of your head and you could feel the heat coming off his body and the dampness of sweat starting to gather on his skin everywhere he was touching, his pace increasing to harsher thrusts. His breath and voice were jagged, low, as he worked inside you, "Right now, you're mine... and no one else's..."

You whimpered softly.

"Mine.", he repeated.

He released your wrists so you could bring your hands forward to support yourself on your own elbows as he slid his arms under you and splayed a hand over your throat. He leaned his head over your shoulder, kissing your temple and cheek fervently as he jarred you with each thrust. You turned your head to kiss him, both of your barely managing to swipe your lips closed over each other's before your mouths fell open again, breathing and moaning against one another.

He intertwined his fingers with yours over your hand tightly and held it to your chest as he pounded against your ass, still on his elbows, hand at your throat as he growled, "Who do you belong to?"

You were mewling beneath him, your head dropping down, everything inside you swelling. His dominance was pulling you to the brink quickly.

"I said, who do you belong to?", he huffed out.

You lifted your head and rested it against his jaw. "You.", you offered quietly.

"I can't hear you, baby."

You felt yourself getting so close to release that it was hard to concentrate, but you managed a little louder through his grunts along with your own whines and whimpers from his slamming, "Unnhh, I belong to you, Sebastian."

He continued ramming you, his voice gruff, "Fuck, yes. My sweet little angel who loves to be fucked like a dirty girl. Don't you, miss?" He kissed on your neck roughly as you whined.

Everything inside you was winding up quickly as you sobbed out, "Yes, sir."

You calling him that made him snap, "Jesus Christ, baby. Yes.", he bit your neck harshly, pulling a small cry from you. He straightened himself and pulled up your hips swiftly, bringing you to your knees, then pounding you into oblivion, his fingers digging into your hips.

You grew so quiet, then only a moment later, you cried out, pulsing and squeezing him inside you, gripping the sheets so hard as you came that you thought your nails might rip through them.

He nearly yelled, groaning loudly, pouring himself into you, barely managing short strokes, only seconds after you came, "Fuuuuuuuck!"

Once you both came down, breathing heavily, he folded over you, pulling you up on your hands with an arm around your ribs. He moved your hair off your neck, then gingerly licked and kissed the faint mark where he bit you while he tickled and massaged the back of your thigh, "Mmm, my sweet baby doll." He kissed the same spot again, "You sure know how to make me feel like I'm the only thing you know."

You put a hand to the back of his head, "When we're together, you are all I know, lover."

His lips carressed your ear through your hair, his voice soft and comforting, "I fucking love you."

He kissed the side of your head as you scrunched your nose and replied, "I fucking love you too, baby." You took a deep breath and sighed, "God, I love breadsticks."

You both chuckled quietly.


	25. Leeway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Once you both came down, breathing heavily, he folded over you, pulling you up on your hands with an arm around your ribs. He moved your hair off your neck, then gingerly licked and kissed the faint mark where he bit you while he tickled and massaged the back of your thigh, "Mmm, my sweet baby doll." He kissed the same spot again, "You sure know how to make me feel like I'm the only thing you know."
> 
> You put a hand to the back of his head, "When we're together, you are all I know, lover."
> 
> His lips carressed your ear through your hair, his voice soft and comforting, "I fucking love you."
> 
> He kissed the side of your head as you scrunched your nose and replied, "I fucking love you too, baby." You took a deep breath and sighed, "God, I love breadsticks."
> 
> You both chuckled quietly.

Chris had come home after you fell asleep in Sebastian's arms, head on his chest, watching TV. You had both put pajamas back on and Chris came down to say goodnight. The bedroom door was open, which told him he was welcome to come in and do so.

The TV was the only light in the basement. When he came in the doorway, Sebastian was still awake, laying on his back against pillows. He turned his head quickly, noticing the movement near the door. He put a finger up to his lips to ask Chris to be quiet.

"Hey.", Chris whispered, stopping near the side of the bed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Done already?", he joked, huffing out a silent chuckle.

Sebastian pursed his lips sticking them out, nodding, "Yep.", he whispered back, "Early night."

"Yeah,", Chris titled his head and shuffled closer to the bed, "she's been getting tired earlier in the evenings lately." He reached down and brushed strands of hair back off your temple with light fingertips. You were sleeping so deeply already that you didn't stir.

Sebastian watched Chris's affectionate touch and he smiled a little, stroking your arm softly. He knew how much Chris loved you and wanted to take care of you. It made him happy to see it; to get confirmation on a regular basis that he had done right by you with opening your relationship to him. He then looked up at Chris, still whispering, "You ever think it might have something to do with suddenly having to keep up with the emotional needs of two boyfriends?... and now worrying about keeping up with their libidos as well? She might just be feeling the physical effects of being mentally and emotionally drained."

Chris raised his eyebrows and nodded, putting his hand back in his pocket, "Sure. I hope that's all it is. I mean, that wouldn't be a great either, but it's better than something more serious. I'm probably just worrying too much."

"To be honest, illness crossed my mind too. Maybe let's keep an eye on her for anything else out of the ordinary and make sure she doesn't feel like she has to overextend herself for us."

Chris nodded and leaned over to kiss your cheek with a hand to the back of your head, then he straightened, "Alright." He held out a hand, "G'nite."

Sebastian clasped Chris hand in his quietly, "G'nite. Love you, man."

Chris then gave Seb's shoulder a quick squeeze, "Love you, too." He then left the room.

The next morning, you were woken by Sebastian's alarm in the darkness. He got up from cuddling behind you to turn it off. You whined as you rolled halfway to your back and stretched, "Honeyyyy. Come back."

He crawled back in the warm bed, throwing the covers over himself again. He settled pressed behind you and wrapped his arms around you, intertwining his fingers with yours in one hand. He pulled you close to him, his hands and arms were snug against your chest. "That fuckin' clock is trying to tear us apart, baby." He kissed your shoulder through your night shirt. "Ten minutes.", he mumbled as his head found his pillow again. He had hit the snooze button so he could stay cozy and hold you a little longer.

You smiled, tilted your chin down and kissed Sebastian's hand just below his thumb. That earned you a kiss on the back of your head from him. You drifted off again.

Chris did things differently on work mornings. He was an "up and at 'em" kind of guy when it came to work. He would take a minute loving on you to rouse you. But, if you weren't waking up, he'd let you sleep a little longer and come wake you a short time later. If you were being particularly stubborn, he'd scoop you up, carry you to the bathroom, set you down and order you to pee before kissing your sleepy head and leaving the room.

If it was the three of you in your bed, Chris would just get up and get showered and dressed, then come back to wake both you and Sebastian before he started breakfast. He actually really loved taking care of his "husband and wife" in the mornings since he knew you and Seb weren't morning people as much as he was and needed a little time to get going.

Once the alarm went off again, Sebastian got up and turned it off. He leaned over you on the bed and kissed your neck a couple times, "Come on, gorgeous. Time for work." It was getting brighter by the minute outside.

"You're gonna have to throw me in the shower to wake me up.", you mumbled into your pillow.

His brows furrowed in the low light as rested on an elbow and combed just his fingertips through your hair at your temple, his voice quiet and concerned, "Are you okay, baby doll? You're more tired lately. We're worried about you."

You rolled to your back and cupped his jaw, stroking it with a thumb. You smiled softly, "Yeah. I'm fine, lover. Just been a hard weekend."

"No, I mean even before that.", he replied, then kissed your lips. "Chris and I want you to know that you don't have to exhaust yourself trying to take care of the relationship, okay? We understand that there are two of us and only one of you. You tell us at anytime if you need to just breath for a bit, okay sweetie?"

Your closed lips turned up slightly, "I will, honey. Probably just the season change though. I'll be fine."

"You better be.", he stroked your cheek with curled knuckles and kissed your nose.

You put your arms out wide and whined playfully.

"What? You really want me to carry to the shower?", he chuckled.

"I told you that you'd need to throw me in there."

He laughed softly, then ripped down the covers. He climbed over you, his knees between your legs, pushing them apart and moving them forward under your legs. He leaned over you close, "Alright, come on, baby."

You wrapped your arms and legs around him and he lifted you with a hand to your back and you hanging onto him. Once he was off the bed, he held you under the ass and kissed you all the way to the bathroom.

Once there, he set you down and turned on the water. He stepped closer to you, a loving expression on his face. He bent his head and kissed you, slowly, as he started to lift your nightshirt. His touch tickled your skin, giving you goosebumps while your hands rested on his forearms. Then without warning he hiked you up against him again swiftly, you squeaked loudly and then he got in the shower... both of you still wearing clothes.

He stepped under the water while you shrieked, "Oh, my God! Seb, what are you doing?"

He laughed at your squinting and blinking. The water was trailing down over your eyes and the fraction of spray going over your head was ricocheting off his bare chest and back into your face. "Well, I would never throw you.", he started, "So, we just have to go for the element of surprise." He smiled brightly as he turned and set you down, now shielding you from the spray. He wiped his nose in a pinching motion and helped you move the chunks of wet hair off your face. He titled your chin up with a finger, "I love you, baby."

You gave him a hesistantly lopsided smile, "I love you, Sebby."

He kissed you once more.

Once you got out of the shower, you headed upstairs in just a towel. Chris was fully dressed and making coffee. He heard your bare feet padding across the kitchen floor quickly, nearly jogging, just as he hit the start button. He turned to see you and his eyebrows shot up for a second, pleased at your near naked state. "Morning, sweetheart,", he started to follow after you, "where's the fire?"

"Morning, babe. Ah, Gahd! It's fucking cold. Is the heat on?", you went to your dresser to get underwear.

"Of course.", he followed you into your room and shut the door quietly. He came up behind you as you were still looking for your favorite pair of underwear and matching bra. He placed a light hand on your waist, the other trailing fingertips up the back of your thigh under the towel, then gripping your hip gently as he pulled you back against him, you could feel that he was hard. His body heat started to seep into you as his voice was low and deep near your ear, "Need a warm up?"

Your stomach fluttered and you giggled slightly as he kissed the junction of your neck and shoulder, still spotted with water from your wet hair.

You turned in his arms, bra in hand, your face reluctant, but smiling softly. Something caught your eye, "Oh, your shirt." It had a big wet spot on the front from your hair.

"It's okay, I can change it." He kissed at your neck, then paused. He lifted and titled his head, "I swear I'm not always this horny, you're just always so fucking sexy...", he nuzzled your nose with his, "In your skimpy little white towel...", he slid a hand against your jaw and tilted his head down to kiss the other side gently, "All clean and pure...", he lightly grazed your skin with his teeth. "Makes me wanna get you filthy."

You sighed and your stomach burst with butterflies.

He huffed out a small laugh and pulled back. His eyes were so compassionate, "But, baby, please don't be afraid to tell me you need some time. Having two partners must be draining... in all aspects, not just physically. You can always tell me no, okay? I'm not in this just for sex and I'd be more than happy to give you a back rub or do whatever you need when you need a break in body or mind." He smiled down at you lovingly.

The way he looked at you melted your heart. "Okay, big guy. Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed your lips sweetly. "You're welcome, baby girl. Just don't cut me off for too long, please?" He gave you puppy eyes, "I think I'd die."

"Aww, honey.", you got up on your toes and kissed him now. "I don't think I could... I'd miss you too much."

He smiled back lazily, "I'll go get breakfast started." He then left the room.


	26. Ebb & Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> He huffed out a small laugh and pulled back. His eyes were so compassionate, "But, baby, please don't be afraid to tell me you need some time. Having two partners must be draining... in all aspects, not just physically. You can always tell me no, okay? I'm not in this just for sex and I'd be more than happy to give you a back rub or do whatever you need when you need a break in body or mind." He smiled down at you lovingly.
> 
> The way he looked at you melted your heart. "Okay, big guy. Thank you."
> 
> He leaned down and kissed your lips sweetly. "You're welcome, baby girl. Just don't cut me off for too long, please?" He gave you puppy eyes, "I think I'd die."
> 
> "Aww, honey.", you got up on your toes and kissed him now. "I don't think I could... I'd miss you too much."
> 
> He smiled back lazily, "I'll go get breakfast started." He then left the room.

The next day, you and Chris got home from work together first. Sebastian ended up having to work a little late. Since you had all gone in Chris's car that morning, Seb said he'd take a taxi home.

There was enough time after work and before you needed to make dinner for you both to get changed into casual clothes and watch a little TV. You had wandered to the couch and sat, just before Chris came out of the bathroom.

"Baby?", he called out from the kitchen.

"I'm in the living room.", you called back.

"You want a beer? Water?"

"Yes, please!"

He let out a loud, short laugh, "Which do you want, honey?"

"Water! Sorry!"

A moment later he entered the room with a beer for himself and a water for you. He handed you the water and sat next to you. "You haven't been drinking beer much lately, sweetheart. You alright?" His eyes searched your face.

"Yeah, I just-", you sighed, "With my being tired lately, beer would just put me to sleep right now and I want to spend time with my boys in the evenings. And I gotta feed them dinner too.", you chortled.

He put his arm around your shoulders, "I can make dinner if you wanna go lay down." He kissed your temple as you cracked open your water.

"Nah.", you took a drink, capped it and set it on the coffee table, "I want to do it. It makes me happy." You smiled at him.

He kissed your lips, "Okay. But if this goes on too much longer, please make a doctor's appointment."

"Honey, I'll be fi-"

"Please.", he put his forehead to yours, "If for nothing else than my piece of mind."

"Okay.", you smiled lovingly at him and he kissed you softly.

"Thank you." He sat back and opened an arm to you. "C'mere."

"No, no.", you laid back against the arm of the couch and opened your arms, "You c'mere. You said you love it when I hold you. I need to make up for cutting it short the other morning."

A grin crept across his face and he crawled over to you, kissed your lips and positioned himself to lay between your legs with his arms around your middle, his head on your chest. He closed his eyes at hearing your heartbeat. It soothed him. He had been sure that he'd never be like that with you once you became Seb's girl. He was overjoyed to have been wrong.

You kissed the top of his head, one hand splayed over his upper back, then the other raking through his hair. He hummed. "I love you, baby girl.", he said softly.

"I love you, Chris.", you replied.

He thought about how he didn't have much issue with jealousy, probably because you had been with Sebastian before him and that's all he knew with being with you. He had also always thought of you as "our girl" while you were all friends. But, sometimes he wished he'd been able to have all those relationship firsts with you before Seb had. That's not the way it played out though. He knew it couldn't be changed and it would do no good to focus on it, so he really didn't let himself get too deep in thought about it. Not to say he still didn't long for it from time to time.

A short time later, your hand had settled along with your other on his back. Not one minute after that, you were asleep.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He sat up and back against the couch to get it and answer it, his hand trailing down your body, bringing you from sleep. The absence of his warmth left you feeling cold. You shivered and sat up as he spoke.

"Hey, Shirley." He had noticed you shivering, took your hand and pulled you, urging you onto his lap facing him as he listened, then replied, "Well, I know it's you because my phone shows me your name when you call. Remember?" Once you were on his lap, he guided you to lay on his chest, your forehead resting against his neck. You wrapped your arms around his ribs while he reached for the blanket on the other arm of the couch. He began covering you with it with one hand. "Yeah, exactly, caller ID." He stroked your hair and kissed your head, listening again. He then gave a few short replies scattered between silent moments, "Uh-huh... Yeah... Oh, no... Yeah, of course... Hey. No. I said call anytime. We aren't having dinner for a while yet anyhow. Okay? I'll be over in a minute... Okay, bye-bye."

He tapped his phone to end the call and set it on the couch cushion next to him, then rubbing his hands over your back to warm you a little more. "Shirley thinks her pilot light went out because she's only got cold air coming out her vents. I'm gonna go check for her, okay?"

"Okay.", you said softly. You leaned and reached over to push the home button on his phone to check the time. You had been asleep for almost half an hour. "I gotta start dinner anyway." You moved off him and sat, the blanket still wrapped around you.

He stood and offered you a hand. You got up, putting the blanket on the couch. He walked over to the door with you in tow and shrugged on his coat from the rack on the wall, then tugged on his boots quickly. He put a hand around your waist as he leaned toward you, giving you a kiss. "I shouldn't be long, love."

"Alright, babe. I'll miss you."

He hummed happily and couldn't help kissing you again. "I'll miss you too, beautiful. Love you." He winked, turned for the door and opened it.

"Love you."

He smiled over his shoulder and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

While you were making dinner, you got a group text from Sebastian to you and Chris saying he was coming home.

As you were spreading your homemade garlic mashed potatoes over the shepherd's pie filling, the door front door opened.

After a moment of shuffling sounds from the living room, Sebastian's loud dress shoes could be heard making their way to the kitchen. His exasperated sigh reached you before he entered the room.

As he did, he was running a hand through his hair. He was wearing black slacks. He had the sleeves of his, dusty purple, tieless dress shirt rolled and pushed up nearly to his elbows. The top two buttons of his collar were undone. You sighed. God, he looked so good in his office clothes. As soon as he spotted you, his face lit up and he went to you, "Hi, sweetie." He smiled brightly, tilted his head down and kissed your cheek as he settled against your side, his arms around your waist.

You leaned into his kiss and patted his arm at your stomach, turning your head to give him an unhurried kiss on the lips, "Hi, handsome. You okay?"

He sighed again and nuzzled your hair as you focused on your work again, "Yeah, just a long day. Glad to be home-", he looked at what you were doing. "Ooh. Shepherd's pie? Well, lookit you; my little chef." He gave you a squeeze and playfully kissed at your neck.

You giggled, shrugging you shoulder while you scooped a finger into what little was left in the mixing bowl from the potatoes. You offered it to him and he gazed at you lovingly as he gently sucked your finger clean... it made your breath catch slightly. He then dropped his head back a bit, closing his eyes, "Mm! That's so good, honey. You make them yourself?"

"Yep. The whole meal from scratch. And thank you, sir.", you replied, stepping out of his embrace. He moved back and watched you open the oven and put the dish in.

When you bent over, he hummed and put a light hand on your lower back and stood just close enough for his body to barely touch your ass. "You're welcome, sweet angel."

You closed the oven and straightened, holding his arms against you once he wrapped them around you. You laid your head back against him and he cooed in your ear as he swayed you both back and forth slowly.

"I will never again be able to hear you calling me 'sir' as something innocent after our last time, you know."

You hummed and smiled, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all.", he smiled against your neck before grazing it gently with his teeth in a biting motion.

Your phone went off with a text on the island behind you both. Sebastian, still holding you with an arm, turned, grabbed it and looked at the screen before handing it to you, "Chris. Where is he?" He moved to the fridge for a beer.

"At Shirley's. She thinks her pilot light went out." You checked the text.

_'Baby, do we have enough food for one more for dinner and would you and Seb mind? It's not her pilot light. I'd have to go get parts to fix her furnace and I don't wanna leave her here with no heat over dinner time.'_

"Mind another over for dinner?", you looked up at Sebastian who was now leaning his backside against the island, taking a sip of his beer.

His forehead wrinkled up for a second, "Shirley? Not at all."

You typed back, _'Of course! Bring her over! We're having shepherd's pie.'_

_'Mmm, yum! God damn, I love you! We'll be over in about ten minutes. I need to make a list of parts to get. She also needs to bundle up still and walks a little slow. Lol'_

Well, this would be interesting. You had only met Shirley in your coma dream. In real life, you had only said hello across yards. The guys chatted with her on her porch from your driveway from time to time. Chris and Sebastian had given her their numbers not too long ago in case she needed anything.

You wondered how similar she would be to the Shirley you made up in your head. How would she react to your relationship? It was a little nerve-wracking to have that question anytime you came across a new encounter or anyone who didn't know about the three of you yet.

You smiled at his response and put your phone down, then set the oven timer, "They'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Okay,", Sebastian pushed off the counter, took a swig of his beer and set it on the island. "I'm gonna go change real quick." He grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you deeply, slowly, as your hands went to his waist. You could taste the beer on his tongue and you hummed quietly.

You actually really liked kissing the guys when they were drinking beer. There was something a bit sensual and even comforting about it.

When he pulled back, he then smacked your ass and headed downstairs. "Love you, baby.", he called over his shoulder.

"Love you, Sebby."

You went to the living room and turned on the TV again. It was real easy to fall into couch potato mode in the colder seasons. You thought you should maybe go get your current book and read, but were already comfortable... screw it. You weren't gonna move now.

Sebastian came back up in a t-shirt and jeans and joined you on the couch, setting his beer on the coffee table. He sat back and held his palms open upwards as he curled all his fingers a couple times quickly, "My legs, please, miss."

You chortled and lifted your skinny jean clad legs, turning your body towards him and putting them over him. You scooted close enough to touch his leg with your butt, then rested your shoulder against the back of the couch.

He laid a hand on your shin and stroked your thigh with the other, beaming at you, "Thank you."

"Welcome.", you smiled.

He leaned over, but not much considering how close you both were. He kissed you tenderly for a few long moments, one of your hands going to his jaw. His lips and tongue where so soft and gentle... you could kiss him all day. His hand travelled down to your inner thigh as you hummed, prompting him to do the same. His lips left you, his forehead coming to rest against yours.

"Mmm, I love kissing you, baby doll."

You closed your eyes and smiled softly at his sweet words.

"Reminds me of how good that amazing mouth feels on my dick.", he joked and chuckled mischeviously.

You scoffed, pulling back, "God, Seb, way to ruin a moment."

"Well, it's true!", his eyebrows shot up for a second. He pulled you closer again. "I'm sorry, honey. Even though I do think that sometimes... there are a lot more times that I'm fully in the moment too... just taking you in...", he nuzzled your nose with his, "and feeling how much I love you." He then kissed your nose and smiled softly.

"You're so sweet, baby. And it's okay, it was funny.", you kissed his lips quickly.

Just then the door opened and Chris came in, leading Shirley up the one step into the door with her hand over his bent arm, his other hand covering hers. He was slouching a bit due to the drastic height difference between them. "Okay, come on in.", he urged.

You and Sebastian both stood and headed for the door.

Chris took her coat and scarf, hanging them as he started, "Shirley, this is my girlfriend, (Y/N)."

You beamed at her and took her hand in yours giving it the the most gentle shake, "Hi, Shirley. Wonderful to finally actually meet you."

"Lovely to meet you, dear.", she smiled.

Chris continued, "And you know Sebastian, (Y/N)'s other boyfriend and my best friend."

"Of course.", she grinned widely as Sebastian came to hug her and she returned it.

"Hey there, Shirley. How you been?", he rubbed her back before pulling back.

When he did, Shirley looked confused, turning to Chris, "I'm sorry, did you say (Y/N)'s other... boyfriend?"

Your face twisted a little into a nervous smile as Sebastian wrapped an hand around your waist and pulled you into him; he could tell you were uncomfortable.

Chris had his hands in his jean pockets and huffed out a small laugh, "Yeah. I know, it's strange. But it works really well for us."

She looked to you wide eyed, "How'd you manage pinning down _two_ handsome gentlemen, dear? Can you teach me how to do it?"

The guys chuckled as you laughed and shook your head, "I dunno how I did it. It just kinda happened.", you shrugged. "Well, actually, it had a chance to happen because of Sebastian and his generous heart." You smiled up at him, then at Chris.

Sebastian kissed your head as you were looking at Chris, who winked at you.

"Come have a seat, Shirley.", you rubbed Sebastian's hand at your waist, then stepped forward to Shirley as his fingertips grazed across your lower back before he put the fingers of both of his hands in is pockets. You went to her side and started guiding her by the shoulders into the living room area, the guys following. "I'm okay talking about it if the guys are. We're starting to get used to the fact that people usually have questions. I don't mind because it really helps others to understand why we have this kind of relationship. Makes it a little easier to swallow."

As everyone was starting to sit, Sebastian gave Chris a side eye glance and smirked when you said 'easier to swallow'. They both stifled chuckles, like a couple teenage boys.

Chris started to get excited at the thought though... he hadn't had the pleasure of feeling your mouth on him down below yet. He had only had a quickie in the closet with you thus far. But maybe tonight... he hoped. It was his night after all. He had to change his thoughts quickly to control his body's automatic response.

You answered some basic questions for Shirley. Thankfully none of them had to do with sex. She then said that it was a wonderful thing that you could be with the two men you loved and that they must really love you beyond words to be in that kind of relationship. The guys agreed that they really did.

Once dinner was all finished and dishes done by the guys, Shirley hung out with you in the living room watching an old black and white movie you found for her on one of the cable channels. You enjoyed those kinds of movies from time to time. They guys both went to get furnace parts and Sebastian went with Chris to Shirley's house to help him out. Luckily, it was a quick fix.

Once that was finished, the guys came back and told her she could stay until her house had a little time to warm up. Sebastian told you all goodnight then and left. He had plans with Clint that evening. The guys usually tried to get out of the house during one of the other's nights each week to give privacy.

You and Chris walked Shirley back to her house after some time, him making sure everything was still working properly and telling her to call again, even in the middle of the night, if she needed anything again.

You both got home and Chris asked if you just wanted to get ready for bed and relax the rest of the night. You agreed.

Once you were ready, you joined Chris in the bed as he watched TV. You cuddled against his side to watch with him. After a moment, he clicked off the TV with the remote and set it on the nightstand, reaching for the lit lamp.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?", you asked as he clicked the lamp off, then once more to the dim setting.

"Nope.", he answered, grunted while he turned, then leaned over you on an elbow, pulling your leg over his waist. He kissed you slow and sweet, then whispered against your lips, "I owe you a proper first time." He tilted his head down and kissed below your ear, "A first time where I make love to you... slowly."

Your stomach fluttered and a heat stirred between your legs as you let out the quietest whimper. Your eyes closed and you tilted your head back as he went on, his voice gruff, "A time where I make all the stops before the end." He kissed your neck so tenderly using his tongue along with his lips as he reached down, grazing light fingertips over your panties where you were quickly growing wet.

You gasped sharply. In that moment, you already knew you wanted to make him feel amazing too... so you would do for him the one thing he'd been thinking about all night... but you'd do it after all his promises were said and done.

He kissed you deeply, holding you close to him, "I'm gonna take my time and make love to you tonight for as long as you'll let me, baby girl... if that's okay."

"Please.", you whispered.

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for comment and kudos; I love them!
> 
> XOXO


	27. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "Nope.", he answered, grunted while he turned, then leaned over you on an elbow, pulling your leg over his waist. He kissed you slow and sweet, then whispered against your lips, "I owe you a proper first time." He tilted his head down and kissed below your ear, "A first time where I make love to you... slowly."
> 
> Your stomach fluttered and a heat stirred between your legs as you let out the quietest whimper. Your eyes closed and you tilted your head back as he went on, his voice gruff, "A time where I make all the stops before the end." He kissed your neck so tenderly using his tongue along with his lips as he reached down, grazing light fingertips over your panties where you were quickly growing wet.
> 
> You gasped sharply. In that moment, you already knew you wanted to make him feel amazing too... so you would do for him the one thing he'd been thinking about all night... but you'd do it after all his promises were said and done.
> 
> He kissed you deeply, holding you close to him, "I'm gonna take my time and make love to you tonight for as long as you'll let me, baby girl... if that's okay."
> 
> "Please.", you whispered.
> 
> And so he did.

A couple weeks later, it was Thanksgiving. Nat and Bruce invited you and the guys to their place for dinner. Just like the guys, neither of them had local family either and weren't travelling for the holiday.

You went over earlier in the day to help Nat with the cooking and brought over three pumpkin pies you had made the night before. Chris and Seb had a really hard time not just deciding to say 'fuck it' and eat the damn things before said pies even left your house. They smelled so good. But, they didn't want to squander all your hard work... nor have you pissed at them. You probably would've gotten so angry that you would've cried... and that would've made them feel like the lowest assholes on earth. They couldn't do that. So they didn't.

While you were helping Nat, the guys, Bruce included, each kept coming in from watching a football game to get more beers or snacks from the kitchen table spread. They kept asking if you girls needed help, but you and Nat kept shooing them out and told them that they could clean up after dinner and do dishes to help. You were enjoying the girl time. Plus, the saying 'too many cooks' is no lie.

While you both worked together to peel and cube potatoes for boiling, Nat asked, "So, uh... Have you thought about where this relationship of yours will go long term? Marriage? Kids?"

All the guys could be heard shouting disappointed groans at the television and complaining from the living room at the front of the house.

It made you both laugh; as if they had heard Nat talking about being trapped by marriage and kids and were highly disgusted by the idea.

"Well, sure,", you put another peeled potato in the bowl in front of her, "it's crossed my mind. Doesn't every girl think about that life with someone she loves? I haven't put _too_ much thought into it though. I mean, I don't even know if it's legal to have two husbands. And wouldn't they have to ask me to marry them? I think that takes the ball out of my court anyway.", you chortled.

"Not necessarily. You could always tell them you want to get married, if you ever do. You could even propose yourself.", she winked.

There was another commotion of voices from the other room.

"Are you shitting me?!", Bruce exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!!!", Chris yelled. He puncuated that by shouting a slew of extremely derogatory insults.

You didn't mind the guys swearing, but there were just some things a gentleman shouldn't say... especially in the presence of women. Chris was always so good about that, but the closer it got to the end of the football season, the more he would get lost in all the hype.

Your eyes got wide before your brows furrowed and your jaw dropped, then you walked quickly to the kitchen entrance and shouted, "Christopher!"

"Oh, shit.", you heard him mutter, then Seb and Bruce laughing quietly as he spoke up, "Sorry, honey! Sorry, Nat!"

You then heard Sebastian chuckling, his voice low but shrill at first, coming down from stifling laughter, "What, did you forget she was here?", his tone then leveled, "Dumb ass."

Chris chortled, "Shut up, man."

"Fuckin' football turns him into a neanderthal.", you mumbled, waltzed back over and picked up the peeler and the potato you had been working on. Nat snickered and you went on, "What about you and Bruce?", you asked. "You've been together for a while now." You glanced at her for a beat before focusing on your work again.

She sighed heavily and scrunched up her nose, her eyes on the cutting board and knife she was using, "We don't really feel like we need to be married... and I love kids, but don't want the commitment." She dropped a handfuls of potato pieces from the cutting board into a pot of water on the stove close by, "So I'll just wait until you have them and come spoil them whenever I want." She turned back, took a swallow of her beer and set it back down, a hand on her aproned hip as she glared playfully at you, "So get on it-- or them, girly.", she widened her eyes at you and jutted her head forward.

You laughed, "God, Nat. It's nothing more than a fleeting thought right now, not even something I've decided I want considering what I've been through. Our relationship is also still really new and already sufficiently challenging with time, energy and everyone's emotions. I don't even want to imagine how much more complicated adding pregnancies and kids into the mix would be. I don't even know if marriage, kids or any of that shit is something either of them wants."

She laughed loudly, "Ha! 'Any of that shit'. You're funny.", she chuckled, which made you do the same.

You paused your work and pointed the vegetable peeler at her, squinting, "And subtlety is definitely not in your skillset, is it?"

She started chopping again, "Subtlety doesn't get shit done." She smirked.

Once the big meal was done by late afternoon, it was yours and Nat's turn to veg out in front of the TV while the guys cleaned up. Everyone would have pie after stomachs had time to digest. Some channels had already started playing Christmas movies, so you both settled on Holiday Inn. You plopped down, leaned on the arm of the couch and curled your legs to your other side.

Nat dropped a throw blanket in your lap as she passed you, "Have a blanket, dear." She plopped down as well on the other end of the couch as you thanked her and spread it over your legs. You got cozy... and sleepy. You eventually pulled the blanket all the way up to your neck, slid down a bit and curled and arm under your head against the arm rest and started drifting off. You had nearly entered unconsciousness when you heard the low rumbling of voices from all the guys entering the room.

You heard Nat saying something softly, then Chris's quiet voice, "Oh, thank you."

You hadn't seen, but Bruce took Nat's hand and helped her up after suggesting they let the three of you have the couch. Nat and Bruce went to the loveseat as strong, warm hands started to slide under you, followed by Sebastian's soft voice, "C'mere, baby doll."

He lifted you just enough to sit you up while you blinked sleepily. He sat and slouched, angled between the armrest and the couch back. He put the throw pillow that had been under your shoulder on his lap and laid you snugged against him, your head on his chest. The couch dipped near your feet. Chris lifted your legs and you felt more shifting as he scooted closer, his thigh and hip coming to rest against your bottom and he put your still curled legs on his lap. He and Seb both pulled at and arranged the blanket to cover you fully again. Sebastian then rubbed your arm gently as Chris relaxed his forearm on your hip and thigh, stroking a thumb just above the back of your knee.

As consciousness slipped away again, the other four exchanged a few lines of hushed conversation. You heard Chris saying something about you being tired. Nat mumbled something for a few seconds that you didn't catch. Sebastian's voice was just above a whisper, vibrating through his chest under your ear, "We're keeping an eye on her. It's getting better." He kissed your head and then Chris reached over and stroked you hair once before his arm settled back to where it had been.

They all watched some TV, but your guys fell asleep before too long as well. Sebastian had put the pillow that was on his lap on the armrest to support his head when he started feeling drowsy. Chris had shifted and laid on you so that his head was on your ribs as you were half on your back now, your arm draped over his neck, his arm over your hips. The rest of him was partially tucked behind you, your legs over his own hips.

Nat gazed at the three of you and a grin crept over her face. Bruce was watching the movie, his arm around her neck as she whispered, "They're so adorable. Look at them."

You snored _just_ loud enough to disturb Sebastian.

"Chris, stop snoring.", he groaned quietly in his sleep, then mumbled, "Fuck." He squeezed you against him gently.

Sebastian's voice and action made you turn your head just enough to prevent anymore noise from escaping your throat. Chris didn't move at all.

Bruce and Nat stifled laughter as they looked at each other, eyes twinkling in amusement. "They are cute together.", Bruce offered.

The circle of friends were invited to your house that evening. It was cold enough now and had snowed the day before, so everyone was hanging out inside.

You weren't as tired all the time as you had been over the last few weeks, but you still had those eyelid drooping evenings. You were grateful that you weren't tired that night in particular since you had a nap. Thank God; you were really looking forward to hanging out with everyone.

The only ones who didn't show were Clint and Laura as they were out of town.

"Heyyyy!", Thor boomed as he came in the door, carrying a case of beer when Chris answered it, followed by Jane. The guys greeted each other as you and Jane did the same. Thor then gave you a one armed hug, Jane and Chris doing the same. Thor dipped his head, "How've you been, (Y/N)?" His face looked concerned.

You furrowed your brows suspiciously, squinting, "Fine..."

Sebastian rushed into the room, grabbing the beer from Thor's hand, "I'll take that, thank YOU!"

"Hey, Seb-", Thor barely got anything out before Sebastian left the room quickly for the kitchen waving his hand lazily over his head and meeting up with Sam just inside the kitchen doorway, who followed Sebastian waving a beer around, yaking at him as he turned for the fridge. The beer thief that was your other third had already had a shot, followed by a hard drink and two beers and was now being an adorable nuisance.

You all chuckled after Sebastian's hijacking while Chris slid up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle and ducking his head down to rest against the side of yours. You absentmindedly folded an arm over his, your hand going to his opposite cheek for a moment as you asked Thor, "Why did you look so worried?" Chris kissed your cheek in response to your touch as you went on, "What has Chris been telling you?"

"Just that you haven't been feeling well... tired a lot.", Thor smiled sweetly. "Glad you seem to be doing better now though."

"Well, thank you.", you smiled back. You wished the guys would stop worrying so much about your energy tank... but then again, you were glad they were. As Seb said before; better to worry too much than not enough.

Chris kissed your head and turned, one hand still on your waist to grab his beer off the end table near him, as Sam came in.

"Chris!", he smacked Chris on the back, "I think we need to play poker. You in?"

Chris nodded, his eyebrows popping up, "Sure. We can actually use that fucking dining room table", he gestured with his beer, "for the second time this year-", he exaggerated. He then paused, looking to the side and squinting.

Everyone headed toward the kitchen. You were turned in Chris's gentle grasp on your waist by now and a lopsided grin emerged as he looked down at you.

"What?", you asked turning your head slightly, hooking your fingers in the belt loops of his jeans.

He leaned in and spoke low in your ear, "I said 'fucking dining room table'. It gave me ideas about what we _haven't_ used it for.", he bit at your neck, growling playfully, grabbing your ass and lifting it with one hand. As he did, he pressed his middle finger against the center seam of your jeans under the curve of your ass.

It sent a teasing pressure to everything; from between your ass cheeks to between your legs, making you squeak and giggle, your voice was quiet but scolding, "Easy, big guy. We have company."

He hummed deeply at you calling him that and pressed his lips to yours for a long beat. He let go of you, biting his bottom lip. He gave your ass a pat as you started for the kitchen. "Where's the poker chips, baby girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for the comments (they really keep me going and wanting to write more often, keep 'em coming!) and for the kudos!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	28. Give A Girl A Drink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> He leaned in and spoke low in your ear, "I said 'fucking dining room table'. It gave me ideas about what we haven't used it for.", he bit at your neck, growling playfully, grabbing your ass and lifting it with one hand. As he did, he pressed his middle finger against the center seam of your jeans under the curve of your ass.
> 
> It sent a teasing pressure to everything; from between your ass cheeks to between your legs, making you squeak and giggle, your voice was quiet but scolding, "Easy, big guy. We have company."
> 
> He hummed deeply at you calling him that and pressed his lips to yours for a long beat. He let go of you, biting his bottom lip. He gave your ass a pat as you started for the kitchen. "Where's the poker chips, baby girl?"

The start of the poker game got derailed, but no one seemed to care. There were a round of shots done by all and you finished off a mojito while everyone was still standing around in the kitchen talking. You felt the warmth sink into your veins, then the relaxation came... and so did the giggles.

You and Nat where casually walking around together and bugging people; poking their ticklish sides, barely touching their neck so it felt like something was crawling on them. No one was sober enough to notice you doing it to anyone else, so each person was caught by surprise.

You both started tiptoeing up behind Jane, who was standing at the island near the kitchen entrance, talking with Sam, Maria and Thor. You put your finger to your puckered lips when they glanced past her to you.

You were whispering, imitating an Australian accent as Nat was stifling a snicker, "Here we have the Jane Doe; a timid little beauty...", you both kept taking slow steps as you went on, "But every once in a while she enjoys a good ass smack."

Nat nearly lost it, her face scrunching up as you both reared back with a hand and each popped Jane on a cheek in unison. She screamed, spilling her drink on the counter and you both ran for the living room, cackling.

"You bitches!", she yelled out and then laughed along with everyone else she had been talking to.

You were feeling more tipsy a short while later and went to the bathroom. You came back to join the scattered circle of friends; some standing, some sitting. Everyone being loud and shouting, laughing.

Sebastian was standing next to Chris. Chris was telling a story and arguing with Tony the whole time, who wouldn't shut his mouth. Chris was being a good sport about it though and laughing.

You shouted, your voice deep and guttural as you emerged from the restroom, "SEBAAAAAAYYYYY!!!"

Everyone looked at you as you grinned widely, nose scrunched up, giggling. Sebastian's eyes got wide, his forehead wrinkled up for a second, then he huffed out a laugh as everyone chuckled. You began making your way to him as he muttered to the group, "Oh, dear God." He hung his head and rubbed his fingertips and thumb over his forehead.

Everyone laughed, Chris telling Sebastian, in a sing song voice, "Someoo-oone's schnoo-oockered."

"Right?", Sebastian glanced at him, then squinted, his voice low, "Who's night is it again?", he joked, then chuckled.

He was implying that whoever was sharing a bed with you that night was gonna miss out on sex, because you'd be too inebriated to do anything but fall asleep. Plus, when you got drunk, they never took advantage of that. Buzzed sex? Sure. But never when you or they were drunk. Just didn't feel right to them.

Chris tilted his head and stared at the ceiling as he thought, then his face fell, "Damn. Mine."

Seb gave him a couple hard pats on the back, "Sorry, man." He chortled.

Chris pursed his lips disappointedly and nodded.

You slipped up to Sebastian's side as Chris went on talking with Tony. You hooked a hand over Sebastian's shoulder and got up on your toes. He turned and put an arm around your waist as you kissed his cheek and he beamed at you, then kissed your lips, "Hey, pretty baby." Beer in one hand, he moved you to stand in front of him, snaking his hand over your stomach and stroking it softly, making your body tingle at his soft touch. He kissed your head a couple times and you both just listened to the conversation. You leaned your head back against his chest and he rested his cheek on it while you reached up and tickled your fingernails over the hair at the nape of his neck. He let out a low hum and kissed your head again.

He always liked to sway, just a touch, for a few moments when he was holding onto you like that, as long as he wasn't busy talking. It made the sway of your alcohol soaked brain even more prominent. But, you loved it; you knew he wouldn't let you fall.

"You screamed and ran like a little girl!", Tony shouted to Chris, laughing, everyone joining in with chuckles.

"No way, man!", Chris chortled, "But, hey,", he held out a flat palm, "what would you do if a fucking _albatross_ flew past your head as you were walking into the break room?!"

Tony crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "It was a sparrow, ChrisTINA."

"No, it was a fuckin' bat, at least.", Chris countered, still chuckling. "What would you have done? I wanna know- Come on, come on.", he rolled his hand towards himself repeatedly, "Tell me."

"Well, I would NOT do what you did;", Tony chortled, "scream and run like a little girl."

"I didn't-"

Tony threw up his hands, waving them around and screaming as high pitched as he could as he jogged in place with high knees, spinning around in a circle. He was wiggling his head all about, wagging his tongue as he screeched. He turned and grabbed Sam's arm with both hands, shaking him and still screaming.

Everyone exploded with laughter, Chris bending his knees slightly, leaning his upper body and head back. He reached out blindly to smack Sebastian right in... your face.

You took in a sharp, vocal gasp, your hands flying to your face as you turned into Sebastian's chest, away from Chris.

"Oh!", Jane squeaked out, cringing.

Sebastian had been surprised by the smacking sound, his arm going around your back quickly and he dipped his head, "Oh, shit." He gritted his teeth, set his beer down on the island right next to him and held you closer.

Chris was already hovering over your shoulder, handing his beer to Seb, who took it and set it next to his own. Chris had a hand on your uppper back, the other moving the hanging hair back from your face. "Fuck, honey, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?", he asked.

Everyone stopped and was waiting. You were making a rapid succession of soft noises, your body shaking with each one.

"Is she crying?", Maria asked.

You took in a deep breath and silent ones were coming out quickly, one right after another again.

"Fuck. Let me see, baby.", Chris cringed and started pulling you away from Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian loosened his grip, his eyebrows still furrowed, "Let Chris look, sweetie.", he started urging one of your hands down.

You were back against Seb's front again as they both guided your hands down from your hanging face.

You were laughing... so hard, your voice coming out a shril whine, tears clouding your eyes, your face bright red, "I can't believe you smacked me in the face." You laughed harder. "I'm fine."

Everyone else started chuckling and loosening up again. They guys looked relieved as Chris took you in his arms, tightly against him, "I'm so sorry, love. I thought it was Seb's boob I was gonna smack. I thought it was just him standing by me. I'm sorry." He chuckled and kissed your head releasing you.

You wiped at your tears, sighing to catch your breath now, "It's okay."

Sebastian stepped up behind you, his body against yours, cupping your chin in his hand, "Dude, _this_ is not my boob,", he full on grabbed your left breast with a splayed hand, " _This_ is my boob." His hand then came to rest on your hip as everyone howled with laughter, yourself included.

Chris put up his hands, waving them as he shook his head, "No, no, no, no." He pointed, "The left one's mine... I always get the left."

More hooting, snorting and shrieks from all.

You were laughing so hard now that your hands went over your mouth and you doubled over. Your ass was right against Seb's front and you braced yourself with a hand on Chris's thigh as he stood in front of you, the top of your head almost touching his crotch.

Both their eyes just about popped out of their heads at the suggestive position the three of you were in. "Jesus!", Sebastian exclaimed.

"Oh my God!", Pepper exclaimed and started giggling uncontrollably.

Everyone, including your boys, were laughing so hard that they were trying to catch their breath.

Sebastian lifted you quickly with an arm around your ribs, Chris lifting you by the shoulders with his hands as he chuckled loudly, "Wow."

Sebastian straightened you against him, dipping his head over your shoulder and chuckling in your ear, "Not the time for naughty charades, doll."

You were starting to calm now, sighing heavily to get your breathing rhythm back to normal, "Ha. Sorry. That was just so fucking funny.", you giggled and turned your head to him as everyone else started talking to each other again. He kissed your nose, "I love you."

"Love you, Sebby.", you blinked at him lazily, slowly.

Chris looked at you shaking his head, chortling under his breath.

"What?", you asked him, still grinning.

He took your hand as Sebastian smiled softly and let Chris pull you to him, "C'mere, trouble." You wrapped your arms around his ribs and looked up at him.

"Am not. I'm completely innocent in this whole ordeal. I didn't do anything. I was just laughing.", you gave him the most angelic face you could muster.

He put his forehead to yours, everyone talking around you, "Sweetheart, you don't have to _do_ anything to be trouble. You're trouble because I love you."

He kissed your forehead and you smiled, "I love you too, Chris." You settled your cheek on his chest and started listening to the group again. Sebastian handed Chris back his beer, bent his head down and kissed your cheek with a light hand on your hip before stepping back again.

"Thanks, bro.", Chris offered, smiling mischievously.

"You're welcome.", Sebastian replied, grinning. He took a swig of his own beer and turned his attention to the convesation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, this group. Love them!
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments are my joy!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos thus far and thanks for coming along!
> 
> You won't believe how much more we have to go!
> 
> Love you all!  
> XOXO


	29. What If?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> He kissed your forehead and you smiled, "I love you too, Chris." You settled your cheek on his chest and started listening to the group again. Sebastian handed Chris back his beer, bent his head down and kissed your cheek with a light hand on your hip before stepping back again.
> 
> "Thanks, bro.", Chris offered, smiling mischievously.
> 
> "You're welcome.", Sebastian replied, grinning. He took a swig of his own beer and turned his attention to the convesation again.

The next morning, you all slept in pretty late, enough to avoid any hangovers. Okay, enough for you to avoid a hangover; the guys really didn't get them. They were both up before you. Chris had left you in his bed and tucked the blankets up snug around you. He went out into the kitchen where a very disheveled Sebastian was already having coffee at the table, browsing his phone. Chris shut his door softly and went for a cup in the cupboard, "Morning, bro."

"Morning.", Sebastian barely looked up. "You wanna go to any Black Friday shit today?"

Chris poured his coffee, his back to Seb, "Um, no. Those people are savages. Not a huge fan of chaos." He turned and headed for the table.

Sebastian sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Yeah, me neither." He bit his lips into his mouth and put his phone down, staring at the table for a long while after Chris sat. "Chris?"

Chris lowered his cup from sipping and his forehead wrinkled up casually, "Yeah?"

Sebastian looked at him and sighed, his brows furrowed, "There's something I started thinking about last night when I went to bed and it's really starting to make me nervous now. I can't stop thinking about it."

Chris turned his head slightly, his face serious now, "What?"

Seb looked over his shoulder at Chris's closed door and then leaned forward, whispering, "What if (Y/N)'s been so tired because she's pregnant? And she drank all night last night. And she's been drinking before that...", he pressed the fingertips of his flat hands to his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm freaking out.", his face was desperate now as he ran both his hands through his hair, biting his lip hard.

Chris's face became a little panicked, his brows furrowed, eyes darting for a second as his thoughts raced, _'Pregnant? It couldn't be mine; it doesn't line up. None of us have even talked about anything like that yet... What would it do to our relationship?'_ He felt a pang of jealousy in that moment.

He took a breath to level himself and whispered back, "Okay, don't panic. First, it would be early enough that drinking wouldn't have much of a chance at all of doing any damage."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up as his whisper was hoarse, threatening to become a shout as he threw his hands up slightly, "How do you know?!" He really _was_ freaking out.

"I have sisters, okay? I have nieces and nephews and we're a family that likes to drink. I'm familiar with drinking early on with unplanned and unknown pregnancy."

Sebastian let out a small sigh of relief, nodding, "Okay."

They both stared at the table for a moment and glanced at each other hesitantly, before Sebastian spoke, "Well, I guess the best way to proceed now would be talk to her about the possibility?"

Chris just nodded his head. He had never felt this jealous since you and he got together. He was hoping with every stitch of his being that you weren't pregnant... which made him feel like a terrible person. He closed his eyes at his self disgust, clenching his jaw.

Sebastian got up and started for Chris's room, but stopped and turned, "You coming?... We're all in this together, remember?"

Chris stared at the table and shook his head, "No. This is between you two."

Sebastian's brows furrowed, "Except that it's not... we're a family."

Chris's chest started heaving slightly and tears started to gloss his eyes, so he closed them again, "I just can't right now. I'm sorry. I need a few minutes. Just let me know when you're done."

Sebastian heaved out a sigh and went to Chris's door. He opened it slowly and peeked in to find you still sleeping soundly. He closed it again and went back to the table as Chris looked up.

Sebastian pulled your usual chair around the table more so he could sit closer to Chris, folding his arms on the tabletop. "Spill it.", he demanded, still whispering and narrowing his eyes, "What's going on? Let's get it out now, because I'm not doing this without you." He clasped a firm hand on Chris's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes, his voice low and stern, "We... are... a family. All together." Sebastian folded his arms again and could already take a pretty obvious guess at what was gnawing at Chris just then, but he knew that it needed to be released to work through it.

Chris licked his lips thoughtfully and then pressed them into his mouth. He took in a breath and stared at the table, not able to look at Seb when he said it, "I feel jealous."

Sebastian just nodded. Yep, exactly what he thought. Hell, he would've felt the same.

Chris went on, "I mean, we haven't even talked about anything past where we are now. I've had no time to adjust to the idea, to get to a place where I actually want it for the two of you- I mean for us, but to not feel jealous of you having a child with her first. If she is, it just feels too soon. I'm still in the new relationship stage, ya know?", he finally made eye contact with Sebastian.

Seb nodded solemnly, "I do know... I'm still in that stage too." He sighed, "This is a hard one, Chris. But, I want you to know, that I feel that if I'm gonna be a dad, you're gonna be a dad right along with me. Truth is though... we don't even know yet. So, let's find out and go from there, alright?"

Chris only nodded.

Sebastian leaned over and hugged Chris, who returned the hug. "Now, come on. Band-aid time.", Seb attempted a chuckle as he stood. "I'm nervous as hell... hold me?", he begged comically, giving Chris puppy dog eyes.

Chris chuckled under his breath and stood, shaking his head. Chris put his arms around Seb for another crushing hug, "Let's go, man.", he said, both of them releasing each other and heading for his room.

They both padded into the room quietly and Sebastian climbed into the bed carefully as Chris sat on the edge to your other side. Sebastian leaned over you on an elbow and smiled softly. He loved how peaceful you looked when you slept.

Chris admired you as well. _'She could have a baby inside her right now.'_ , he thought. To his surprise though, you looking like the angel you were and thinking that thought... he actually felt a small wave of joy. It made him smile a bit. Because in that moment, he realized that his love for the two of you was stronger than his jealousy... and he knew he'd be okay, even happy, if you were pregnant.

You were on your side, facing away from Sebastian as he whispered over you, "Good morning, baby doll." He slid a hand over your waist.

You jolted awake at his touch. You lifted and whipped your head to see him, then froze instantly at the sudden, sharp pinching pain in your neck. You cried out quietly, "Ah-ha!" You winced, squeezing your eyes shut as Sebastian's hand went under your head quickly to support it. Chris hastily moved closer and put and hand on your shoulder, the other on your bottom forearm on the bed, his face concerned as Sebastian spoke.

"What?!", Seb asked worriedly.

Your words came out quiet and rushed through clenched teeth, "Mmmm, my neck, my neck, my neck." Your eyes were still shut when you hissed in pain.

"Okay, okay...", Sebastian started to lay your head down slowly, "We're just gonna-", you let out a small whimper making him cringe, "Shit, sorry, honey. Just gonna lay your head down." You had relaxed your head to face Chris, but the pain was still gripping, urging you not to move.

"Which side is it, sweetheart?", Chris asked, shifting to also lay propped on an elbow next to you. He was a bit higher on the pillows though.

Sebastian stroked your hair once and kissed your forehead, "I'll go heat up a compress." He scooted out of the bed and left the room.

"Here.", you answered Chris, running a finger over a small area about an inch from the base of your skull on one side. 

He leaned over, "Here?", he asked softly and kissed the spot you touched.

You smiled a little, closing your eyes, whispering, "Yeah."

He started rubbing with his fingertips, gingerly, to loosen the seizing. You reached over and put a hand to his chest, letting out a small hum of discomfort, which made him lean over and kiss your head, leaving his lips there as he kept coaxing the muscles to relax, "I know, baby. Being as gentle as I can.", he cooed into your hair.

Sebastian came back with a warm pack, sidling up behind you again, "Here we go, angel." Chris pulled back and removed his hand, then Sebastian placed it on the spot Chris had been massaging before he continued, "Let that sit for a bit and then we'll rub it out." He stroked and kissed your head.

"Thank you both.", you said softly.

"You're welcome.", they both said.

They just layed with you, everyone's eyes closed and waiting for the warmth to seep into your muscles. It was a little nerve wracking for them both, considering that a major talk was looming.

Chris had a hand resting over your jaw, stroking your cheek with his thumb. Sebastian had his wrist draped over your waist, tracing light and lazy circles over your stomach. His mind wandered, thinking about a possible pregnancy. He didn't even know what to think of it yet. He was just nervous... all he could feel was nervous.

Sebastian took the pack off your neck and started to rub the spot, firm, but gentle. The warmth had relaxed it considerably and it only took a minute or two for it to start feeling good enough to move without issue. He kissed your forehead and started, "I'm sorry for needing to come wake you... and nearly breaking your neck.", he chuckled. "But, we needed to ask you about something pretty serious."

Your face turned concerned in a snap, "Okay...". You glanced at Chris, who looked apprehensive, then back to Sebastian.

Sebastian was never one to beat around the bush, so he took your hand, fingers interlaced with yours, sighed and began, "One possible cause of your fatigue over these last few weeks occurred to me last night...", his expression became a mix of anxiousness and affection, "Honey, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Give me a shout if you're still around! I love talking to you all!
> 
> Let me know what you think of how the story is coming too!
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for everything!
> 
> XOXO


	30. Tell Me Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Sebastian took the pack off your neck and started to rub the spot, firm, but gentle. The warmth had relaxed it considerably and it only took a minute or two for it to start feeling good enough to move without issue. He kissed your forehead and started, "I'm sorry for needing to come wake you... and nearly breaking your neck.", he chuckled. "But, we needed to ask you about something pretty serious."
> 
> Your face turned concerned in a snap, "Okay...". You glanced at Chris, who looked apprehensive, then back to Sebastian.
> 
> Sebastian was never one to beat around the bush, so he took your hand, fingers interlaced with yours, sighed and began, "One possible cause of your fatigue over these last few weeks occurred to me last night...", his expression became a mix of anxiousness and affection, "Honey, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

You looked between them both, trying to read their faces. Chris looked... apprehensive, his brows pulled up in the center. Sebastian looked nervous, his tongue darting out quickly to lick his lips.

As your eyes left Chris's face and your turned your head slowly to look at Sebastian, you answered, a little surprised at this coming out of the blue, "Noooo. I started my period the day before yesterday."

Both their chests heaved slowly, taking in a deep breath and letting it out just as slow. Sebastian nodded slightly and Chris closed his eyes for a beat. "Okay.", Sebasatian said softly, smiling a bit.

You couldn't tell exactly if they were more relieved or disappointed... they had both displayed some mixed signals. You didn't feel like beating around the bush either, so you asked, point blank, "What if I had been?"

The guys looked at each other for a beat, almost cringing at your question... How to answer delicately?

Chris spoke up first taking your other hand, "We wouldn't have been ready for it. It would've taken some time for us all to adjust, I'm sure. But we'd be happy, of course." He kissed your hand and smiled softly.

Sebastian nodded and added, "Of course we would. But, I think it's good that it didn't happen right now. It's still so early in our relationship and we all haven't even talked about it." He leaned over and kissed your forehead, then pulled back, "What about you, doll?"

"I agree with you both.", you nodded slowly. "I just don't know how I feel about it right now."

"That's fair.", Chris blinked and titled his head.

Sebastian pulled down the corners of his mouth and shrugged, "Yep."

You didn't know if you wanted kids... but the thought of having them with Chris and Seb was giving you butterflies.

You still didn't even want to think about how much more complicated your relationships would be with pregnancies and kids right now. You were pretty sure there would be a lot more jealousy, hurt feelings and maybe even agressiveness between the two of them should you fall pregnant by one or the other. You made a mental note to stay rigidly on top of taking your birth control, even though you already were. But, you hoped that one day it could be something you all talked about somewhere down the road... when you all had settled into this dynamic like an old habit.

"Alright,", Sebastian kissed your lips quickly. "Your neck doing okay, sweets?"

You smiled softly, "Yes, thank you, honey."

"Good.", he kissed your lips again, then grunted as he rolled and sat up, sliding off the bed. "I'm gonna go grab breakfast." He stood and turned, hands on his hips. "Whadda you guys want?"

Chris tossed the heat pack to Seb, who caught it. Chris pulled you into him, then slid his large arms under your chin and around your head gently, affectionately, as you giggled and gripped his arms lightly. He spoke as you did, pretending not to notice your cute reaction, "I'm up for us all going out for breakfast if you guys are. I'm craving the pancake house on State." He released you and you leaned the back of your head against his chest, the rest of your body on its side still. He dragged his fingertips up and down your arm affectionately and kissed your head.

Sebastian eyes widened and lit up as he dropped the pack on the corner of the matress and crawled back onto the bed, flopping down onto his side, resting his head against your hip and looking up at you both, "Oh my God." You ran your fingers through his hair as his face displayed longing, "They have the best pancakes." He licked his lips, his mouth already watering as you hummed in a agreement.

Now your face lit up, "Oh!"

Both they're eyebrows shot up as you continued.

"Can I drive the Mustang?!", your expression towards Sebastian was one of anxious hope.

Chris let out a loud chuckle as Sebastian squinted at you teasingly, as if what you asked didn't make sense or he misheard, "What?"

"Can I drive the Mustang?"

He got up on his hands and knees, looming over you a bit, brows furrowed and a grin creeping very slowly across his face, "What did you say?" He kissed at your neck frantically, playfully growling as he started to lift you against him, you answering through giggles.

"Can I drive the Mustang?"

He started tickling you mercilessly, holding you in his lap while you screeched, laughed and tried to curl into a ball. They were both chuckling, Sebastian smiling widely and scruching his nose, asking again through clenched teeth, "What?!"

"Can I drive the Mustang?!", you repeated again. You continued, broken through a cackling laugh, leaning over one of his arms, sideways, trying to wiggle free, "Plea-he-he-hese."

He stopped and held you snug, kissing your head, letting out a cute chuckle, "Of course you can, baby. All you had to do was ask."

Chris laughed, interlacing his hands behind his head.

You were panting, trying to catch your breath. "That's not all I had to do.", you referred to having to tolerate his teasing.

The guys both chortled as you pulled back and Sebastian asked, "Was it worth it?"

"Well, YEAH!", you giggled.

They laughed and then Seb took your face in his hands and gave you a few soft, slow, open mouth kisses as your hands found his forearms, tongues barely touching. You felt the heat rising and the swelling between your legs from his kisses. Chris watched you both and felt a little... aroused at the sight, subconsciously licking his lips slowly. After a moment, his gaze fell downward onto the bed. Sebastian felt a little turned on as well; feeling Chris's eyes on you both kissing. His thoughts shifted to hearing you while Chris fucked you on nights past.

Sebastian broke the kiss before his mind went far enough to give him a hard on. He started lift you off him, "Okay. I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick." _'Maybe a cool one would be best.'_ , he thought.

"Kay.", you replied, settling back against Chris again as Sebastian left the room.

He shifted so that you both were face to face. His eyes travelled lovingly over your features as he pushed his fingertips through your hair softly, kissed your lips gently and you closed your eyes at his comforting touch, "Honey?", he asked.

His curiosity was geting the better of him. He'd been wondering for so long... waiting for so long. The morning's events had him dying once again to know. He had to ask... he just hoped it wouldn't upset you... that you'd had enough time...

"Yeah?", your eyes opened slowly, meeting his.

His brows pulled up in the center, apprehensive, his voice was so soft as his eyes were already searching yours, "What was Connor like?"

Your throat tightened, you smiled softly and took a deep breath to halt the physical cues that preceded crying. Your eyes still got a little wet and your stomach fluttered. You didn't break eye contact with him. "He was perfect."

The corners of Chris's mouth curled up slightly as you went on.

"He had chubby cheeks, sandy hair... my mouth and nose... your eyes." You smiled, staring into his gorgeous eyes lovingly and he blinked slowly at you. Your breath caught at the gesture and you went on. "He was only almost two when I woke up, but he already had quite the personality.", you let out the softest chuckle, "He smacked my butt a lot... just like his Dad."

His lips curved deeper, huffing out a quiet laugh.

"He was smart, funny, generous and so affectionate and loving... and he was learning quickly how to become such a wonderful young man... from you." You pressed your lips together hard, blinking back the tears that threatened to cloud your eyes, feeling all the emotion building while thinking so in depth about that life... about your son.

His mouth had been hitched up on one side in slight happiness just before his face fell at your shift in emotion. His eyes displayed sadness. It broke his heart that you didn't have your baby anymore; that a piece of you was now forever missing. "Thank you.", he whispered, sliding a hand along your jaw and into your hair, he titled his chin up to give your forehead a long kiss. He felt a strong longing for the life he never had with you and he thought to himself, _'Maybe someday we'll be ready...'_

Another week later, you all went out one evening to meet Laura and Clint at the sport's bar the guys usually went to. You had only been there once before, years ago and not with the guys. It had changed a lot since them. The guys were there often enough that they were like old buddies with the bartender, Dane.

Though it really didn't take much effort and you didn't have to endure tickling, you talked Sebastian into letting you drive the Mustang again, but only to the bar. Seb would be designated driver that night.

You pulled out of the driveway, Sebastian next to you in the front seat, his hand on your thigh. Chris piped up from the seat behind Sebastian, looking in his wallet, "We need to drop by the ATM for cash, foxy."

"Kay!", you chirped, beaming, your eyes on the road. You were always so giddy to be driving that sexy car... and Sebastian always smiled lovingly while watching you drive his car. He gave your thigh a gentle squeeze. It made him happy. He loved making you happy. He hoped he could keep making your happier and happier as the years rolled on.

You pulled up the the ATM, put the car in park and held your hand open over your shoulder as you turned your head. Chris put his card in your hand and rattled off his pin. "How much, babe?", you asked turning back to the front seat and hitting the button to roll down the window.

"One-sixty.", he answered.

When you leaned and reached for the machine to put the card in, you noticed you were _just_ far enough away that you couldn't reach it. You sat back again, undid your seatbelt and leaned out the window farther, pushing against the floor with your feet and lifting your ass a good distance off the seat.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and looked at Chris expectantly. Chris sneered and nodded.

You were pushing in the pin number when you felt a pressure sliding over your center.

In only a matter of two seconds, Sebastian had slyly slid the forefinger of his flat hand over your crotch, the rest of his fingers gliding along the underside of your ass cheek. His hand stopped only when his straightened thumb had pressed into your ass crack against your jeans.

You jerked slightly and let out a loud squeak, gasped and looked over your shoulder quickly, "Seb!" You scoffed, half scolding, half shocked to be getting turned on while at the ATM drive-up.

He was now curling just his fingertips against you ever so slightly; only enough for just you to barely notice in the dim light and shadows of the parking lot lighting... and just enough to give a hint of friction... and he was smirking at you, "Hi."

The guys started laughing as you pushed his forearm away giggling, "You shit." You went back to what you were doing, pausing, "Um, how much again?" You turned slightly to see Chris, "Mister shit here made me forget." Your eyes darted to Sebastian as you referred to him.

"Hey!", Seb's eyebrows popped up and he put his hands out to the side, "There's always a price for driving my car-", he glanced at a smirking Chris then back to you, "for you."

They both chuckled as Chris answered, "A hundred sixty, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> How did you feel when you read that she wasn't pregnant? Why?
> 
> What do you think about all their thoughts on the situation?
> 
> Seb teasing her about driving his car. Cute. And then teasing her again... naughty... and the boys were _both_ in on that one.
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	31. Projection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> The guys started laughing as you pushed his forearm away giggling, "You shit." You went back to what you were doing, pausing, "Um, how much again?" You turned slightly to see Chris, "Mister shit here made me forget." Your eyes darted to Sebastian as you referred to him.
> 
> "Hey!", Seb's eyebrows popped up and he put his hands out to the side, "There's always a price for driving my car-", he glanced at a smirking Chris then back to you, "for you."
> 
> They both chuckled as Chris answered, "A hundred sixty, baby."

Once the three of you walked into the dimly lit sports bar, Dane glanced over across the noisy, very large, crowded room with TVs playing different sports games on a few of the walls. He nodded at the guys, then squinted at seeing you between them, holding both their hands. He waved you all over.

Chris nodded and headed over, leading you with his fingers still intertwined with yours, Sebastian in tow, a hand now to your lower back.

Once you were at the bar the guys each took a turn clasping hands in greeting with Dane over the bar. He was maybe a couple inches shorter than Chris and Sebastian with thick, unruly, black hair that was spiking out wherever it wanted to. His features were prominent and heavy while still being handsome. A tiny smirk, appeared to be a permanent part of his face. He was muscular, but a bit more lean than both Chris or Seb.

"Good to see you, man.", Chris nearly shouted over the music and the buzzing of people chattering loudly at tables and the bar.

"Heyyyy! How's your life?", Dane beamed, glancing at you smiling.

Chris gave a lopsided smile, "She's fine.", he winked down at you, making you grin and your stomach flutter.

Sebastian leaned in for his greeting, "Hey, bro."

"Seb, my man. You got my money?", Dane nodded sharply, brows furrowed. He finished up the drink he was making and sent it off with a server.

Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his hanging head, letting out a chuckle and Chris laughed, rubbing the small of your back.

You looked confused and Dane boomed, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He continued pouring beers from the tap and scattered the filled glasses on a tray as his eyes fell on you for a beat and his face softened, grinning a little more, "Well, well. And this must be the little lady." He winked and it made you blush, looking down for a second before giving him a polite smile. He looked to both guys, "What a cutie!" He let out a low whistle, placing the last beer on the tray. He sent that off with another server. "Even better than her pictures.", he added, resting a hand on the bar and another on his hip.

The guys both beamed proudly, Sebastian now wrapping a hand around your waist.

You assumed they had shown him pictures from their phones... and explained the relationship to him. He seemed to already be adjusted to the idea. Guess they told him a while ago. You were also pleasantly surprised that he was being such a gentleman about it too; no crude remarks or disgusting innuendo. Whether he was thinking them or not, and he probably was, he was being perfectly respectful. That was a relief.

Chris started rubbing your back again, "Baby, this is Dane. Dane, this is our girl, (Y/N)."

You held your hand out over the bar to shake his, "Nice to meet you, Dane.", you almost yelled.

He looked to Seb and laughed, "She's adorable.", he addressed you again, "Hon, I don't shake hands with pretty ladies." He started for the end of the bar and once there, he lifted the section of counter that closed it off.

You glanced at Sebastian, "Should I be worried?"

He pulled the corners of his mouth down and shook his head, "Nah." He leaned in so you could hear him better, "He's a bit of a flirt, but he's a good guy."

Dane reached you and bent over slightly to take you into a bear hug, "So glad to meet the girl that keeps these guys in line!"

Your voice was slightly strangled from his squeezing, "Oh my Go- Good to meet you too."

He stepped back and smiled big, hands on your arms, "Welcome!"

You giggled then called after him as he went back to behind the bar, "Thank you!"

You all ordered beers and found your way to Clint and Laura over by the pool tables, playing darts.

You got quite a few stares and people gawking as you all maneuvered your way through the establishment; holding hands, giving affectionate touches and the like since entering. It was to be expected though and the three of you hardly paid attention to it. You couldn't let others dictate the comfort and tone of your relationship. As Sebastian had said, you all were in this for yourselves, not anyone else. Still, the chances of seeing a trio in public was damn near unheard of. It was something of a wonder; something that some coveted... and that some condemned. Though, no one had ever voiced the latter to any of you in public. Thank God.

Chris led you to a stool at a small, high, round table near the wall in the corner where Clint and Laura were chucking their darts at the board on the wall. It was a little quieter than the main space of the room. You sat in the stool that was against the wall, facing the room and Chris kissed your head and turned, taking only a couple shuffling steps to meet up with your friends, but they were already almost to the table. Greetings were exchanged, then Chris and Clint started a conversation as Sebastian pulled a stool closer and sat to your side, hooking an arm around your neck, yours going around his waist. He looked down at you, smiled and bent down to give you a quick kiss.

Chris sat on the stool to your other side as Clint asked, "You guys wanna play some pool?"

Chris's eyebrows popped up, his response enthusiastic, but casual, "Oh. Yeah."

"I'll go wait for a table." He turned to his wife, "Wanna come with, honey?"

"Yeah.", she smiled and they waltzed off hand in hand.

Sebastian's arm was now draped across the backrest of your stool as he took a sip of his beer. Meanwhile, Chris hooked a hand under the seat on your stool and pulled it closer to him, effortlessly, making the feet of it screech against the floor. "Why you so far away, beautiful?"

When he did, you panicked and gripped the table edge, yelping quietly. You giggled once you stopped moving and he nuzzled into your hair close to your ear, giving you a kiss there.

Sebastian titled his head and quirked an eyebrow, unamused. Then he pursed his lips and while looking off in the distance, nonchalant, gripped your stool and pulled you back over, making you panic again. He looked at Chris blankly. "You move.", he demanded, putting his arm around you and pulling you against him.

Chris huffed out a chuckle and scooted his stool next to yours, "Alright, jerk." He smiled at you and put a hand on your thigh, rubbing it just a bit as he looked over the room to spot where Clint and Laura had ended up.

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "Sorry, man."

Chris shook his head, his expression dismissive, "Don't worry about it." He took a gulp of his own beer.

Sebastian gave your cheek a couple kisses and you pulled back, your shoulder bumping into Chris's right next to you, your brows furrowed, "You okay, lover?"

"Just getting a headache, doll. I'm sorry."

You face became sympathetic as Chris leaned over, his folded arms on the table to listen in as you asked, "You wanna go home?"

"No. I should be fine after a glass of beer.", he pulled you into his side again and you pulled back once more. His expression held a hint of sadness at you repeating the action of moving away from him. You sat as tall as you could and reached over his shoulder, softly gripping his neck with your hand and rubbing at the base of his skull with your thumb. Your other hand came to rest on his shoulder near you. He put his arm around your waist, closed his eyes and let out a soft hum, "Thank you, baby."

Once you had rubbed Sebastian's neck for a minute, you told him you'd give him a back massage and work on his neck more that night.

You then all started talking about Christmas shopping and a few moments later, a moderately drunk and slightly boisterous man approached your table, stopping nearer to Sebastian's side of the table, "Excuse me-"

You all looked at him expectantly.

"(Y/N)?!", he asked.

You turned your head slightly, looking confused at how this guy knew your name, but he looked familiar. You answered hesistantly, "Yeeeah..."

He pointed to himself, smiling, "It's Brian!"

Your brows furrowed, your head tilting, not recalling this 'Brian'.

"Brian Browning. My brothers, cousin and I lived across the street from you down in the valley almost ten years ago."

Your eyebrows popped up, "Oh, right! Brian! It's good to see you.", you smiled a bit. "How are you?" You remembered him alright and you were just being polite.

Sebastian and Chris noticed the hint of discomfort you were displaying that only they would pick up on. Sebastian's brows furrowed as he removed his arm from you and rested his forearms on the table in front of him, leaning forward a bit. He was guarding you; acting as a buffer. Chris took the queue and put his arm around your back, pulling you into him more with a hand cupped over your arm.

All of this shifting occurred as Brian answered, "Pretty well. I got a house on the East bench now. Own my own chain of car detailing joints. A couple Beamers and Escalades in my 6 car garage. Wild parties four nights a week.", he bragged. He then smirked, "You look like you're doing pretty well too, huh?" He glanced between the guys.

"I am. Thank you. This is Sebastian and Chris,", you gestured to each of them, your polite smile struggling to stay on your lips.

Sebastian shook his hand firmly, grasping it with his own, tilting his palm down slightly so his hand was on top, asserting his dominance between the two. He barely had a smile on his lips as he nodded once, "Brian."

"Hey, Sebastian. Cool name, man."

"Thanks." Sebastian squinted at this peculiar guy.

Brian now addressed Chris while he nodded across the table, hands on his hips, "Chris."

Chris nodded back, barely cracking a smile himself, "Brian."

"They your boyfriends?", he asked, half chuckling. "Both of them?"

"They are.", you nodded, your lips barely curled up.

"Well, that's makes sense." In his drunkenness, he was oblivious to the body language of the three of you and the metaphorical snake pit he was climbing further into with each sentence that came out of his egotistical mouth, "So, yeah. (Y/N) here used to date my brother. Then she came to me one night,", he glanced at you, "didn't ya, buttercup?"

You could feel Sebastian and Chris tense up to either side of you.

"We only did it once though. I guess you couldn't handle me, huh?"

Chris was biting his bottom lip into his mouth in restraint when he looked at you, silently begging you for permission to step in and lay this guy out. You shook your head so slightly and then Chris's gaze shifted to Brian as he spat out to him, "Or maybe you were a lousy lay."

You chided Brian, "This really isn't an appropriate conversation, Brian."

You could feel that Sebastian was bouncing his knee up and down with his foot planted on the stool leg brace under the table and you could see that his jaw was clenching. You put a hand on his thigh to assure him that Brian was not worth getting worked up over. He calmed his motions, took a slow breath, loosened and rolled his jaw, mouth closed. He then licked his lips, putting his hand on your thigh in return to acknowledge your signal.

Brian breezed right past Chris's insulting remark and scoffed at you, "Oh, like they haven't figured you out given your two boyfriend relationship here? Never could get enough dick; always a whore."

In only one second, Sebastian's hand left your thigh, he stood and gave Brian a right hook straight to the jaw, knocking him to the floor as he cried out.

"Seb!", you shrieked, trying to scramble off your stool, but Chris held onto you, silently telling you to stay put and you obeyed.

Feeling his own rage, his whole body tense, Chris wanted nothing more than to go give Brian a good kick to the gut, but he stayed with you.

Dane came jogging over from leaving the men's restroom less than ten feet away, hollering when he saw the punch thrown, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He stepped quickly around a dazed and bewildered Brian who was slowly getting up, wiping at his bloody mouth and keeping a nervous eye on Sebastian. Dane put his hand to Sebastian's chest, "What's goin' on?"

Sebastian leaned in closer to Dane, fists clenched, nostrils flaring, chest heaving. His eyes were staring, focused on nothing just past Dane's shoulder. His voice came out a quiet growl, "He called her a whore."

Dane sighed, looked over his shoulder at Brian who was nearly standing now. Dane spoke close to Sebastian's ear, "I'm real sorry. He's caused problems before. He'll be banned now for repeated harassment of other patrons. You're gonna have to leave too or my manager's gonna be pissed. You can come back, just not tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to Tequila84: Girl, you commented a similar idea before I even had a chance to write this chaper that I had already planned! Stop! You're gonna make me look bad! LOL!
> 
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos; they keep me going!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO


	32. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Sebastian leaned in closer to Dane, fists clenched, nostrils flaring, chest heaving. His eyes were staring, focused on nothing just past Dane's shoulder. His voice came out a quiet growl, "He called her a whore."
> 
> Dane sighed, looked over his shoulder at Brian who was nearly standing now. Dane spoke close to Sebastian's ear, "I'm real sorry. He's caused problems before. He'll be banned now for repeated harassment of other patrons. You're gonna have to leave too or my manager's gonna be pissed. You can come back, just not tonight."

**Song: All About Us by t.A.T.u.**

Clint and Laura had just made it over having seen the commotion from a couple pool tables away. Sebastian hadn't said another word and just started moving for the entrance as Clint asked, looking between the three of you, "What happened?"

Dane started ushering Brian away and talking to him.

You hopped off your stool, going after Sebastain and calling for him. Chris had already stood and stopped by Clint just long enough to give a short explaination "He punched a guy.", Chris's eyes were fixed on you as you moved further away, "Seb was told to leave. I'll call you later, okay?" He looked to Clint for a beat and clapped a hand on his shoulder before heading after you both.

"Seb!", you shouted through all the noise, trying to catch up as he rushed and weaved through the tables and people scattered about. You had nearly caught up to him when he reached the door and pushed through it, disappearing outside. You hastened your pace to catch up, not wanting to lose sight of him. Chris was now behind you as you went through the door. "Sebastian! Stop!", you yelled and started jogging.

"Baby-", Chris called out, only a stride behind you now with his quick gait and longer legs. He was trying to urge you to give Sebastian some space.

Sebastian stopped and turned swiftly, throwing his keys to Chris, his face hardened, "Take her home.", he pointed at you, turned and continued walking.

"Seb, hold on.", Chris said.

"Where are you going?!", you asked in a panic, feeling more distressed with every step he took away from you.

"I need to be alone for a bit.", he said plainly. "I'll get a cab home later."

"No, Seb, come home. We'll leave you be until you're ready to talk.", you begged.

Chris urged again, "(Y/N), just give him a minute. Christ, can everyone just breath for a second?" He knew that you both just needed to stop and give your heads a chance to quiet themselves.

"Seb, please.", you finally caught up and grabbed his hand.

He jerked away, turned quickly and barked at you, "Will you just fucking stop?!" His brows were furrowed, his face twisted in anger. He stayed just as he was; leering down at you, his face hard, his breath sliding in and out rapidly.

You froze, shocked and blinking quickly, you expression wounded as your eyes filled with tears in a matter of seconds, "Seb...", you pleaded through a whisper. "I can explain." He had never raised his voice to you before and you were afraid that it was because he was upset with you about your past. A tear rolled down your cheek.

Chris was standing behind you now, laying a supportive hand across the base your neck, glaring at Sebastian, his head swaying back and forth slightly in a gesture of disapproval, jaw clenched. But, to be fair, they had both been warning you that Seb needed some space for a moment. He just needed some time. Regardless, he felt what Sebastian had done was out of line.

Sebastian's face fell just as you had started crying. "Dammit.", he muttered under his breath. His expression was one of strong regret and self disgust with his outburst at you. He also realized that you thought he was angry about all that shit Brian said. He was, but not because he faulted you for anything, but because Brian was talking about you in ways that no one should ever talk about you. "Baby,", he took a step towards you, reaching out. When you didn't recoil from him, blinking, your face pained, he took you in his arms gently, "you don't need to explain anything." Your breath was hitching as you fought small sobs. Your arms went around his ribs. "I'm so sorry.", he offered weakly. "That dick got me so worked up with disrespecting you the way he did; all of it. It took every ounce of energy I had not to mangle the fuck out of his face." He stroked your hair, "Angel, I can't even express how sorry I am for snapping at you. No matter how angry I am, I should never yell at you. Never. I-... Jesus, I'm so sorry." He must've kissed your head about five times.

Your voice was quiet and soft, "I should've listened to you both. I'm sorry, Seb. I was just so scared you were upset with me and I didn't want to be away from you. I wanted to fix it. But, please... don't ever yell at me again."

He sighed heavily with guilt at hearing your tiny voice signaling how much he'd hurt you, "I promise, baby doll. I'm so sorry."

You just stood there in his arms for a moment, listening to his heartbeat, staring at the pavement of the dim lit parking lot. You started again, "I dated Brian's brother, who broke up with me after only a couple weeks."

"Sweetie, you don't-", Seb started.

"Please.", you cut him off. He let you continue, "Then Brian asked me out. I wasn't really interested, but figured everyone deserves a chance to see if things click. So we hung out a couple times and had sex one night while watching a movie in his room. The chemistry was non-exsistant... and it was so boring... He had a pencil dick." You chortled softly and both the guys let out quiet laughs. "I stopped seeing him. He and his brother then started saying I was a whore to their circle of friends because I had gone from one to the other, even though his brother had said he didn't mind Brian and I dating. And Brian was just ego bruised because I didn't stay with him."

"I said you didn't need to explain, honey.", Seb assured, "Regardless of what had or hadn't happened, what you've done in the past isn't who you are now."

"I just needed to get it out for myself."

Chris shuffled over and rubbed your upper back a few times with a flat hand. You closed your eyes as he then moved the hair hanging around your face back and over your shoulder. He dipped his head down and stroked his curled fingers down your cheek, wiping away the single tear trail while he stood close to your side. You could smell them both now and a wave of calm washed over you. "Let's go home.", Chris said softly to you both. "We'll have a night in and regroup."

Sebastian kissed your head once more, then tilted your chin up and looked into your eyes, "You know you that you are the most precious thing in the world to me, right?"

You nodded.

"Don't ever forget that. And know that it breaks my heart that I let myself get so angry that I lashed out at you. I wish I could take it back, but I know I never can."

"I know, Seb.", you smiled softly. "It's in the past now."

He smiled a bit himself and blinked. He felt so lucky to have you. You were so gracious, forgiving and compassionate. He reminded himself to never lose sight of that... nor take advantage of it; he was lucky you had forgiven him this time. "I love you.", he cooed.

"I love you, Seb."

He gave you a sweet kiss and took a step back; he could tell that Chris wanted to comfort you too.

Chris put his arms around you and held you as you turned into him, his hand holding your head against his chest, he kissed your head a couple times himself. "Can I have a kiss too?", he asked softly.

You tilted your chin up and got on your toes to meet him halfway.

He kissed your lips for a long beat and then licked his own lightly as he pulled back. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Chris."

You all finally went to the car and Chris let both you and Seb into the passenger side, Seb getting in the back. Chris shut the door when you were in. Once he'd gotten in, started the car and backed out, he headed for home. He held your hand in his on your thigh. He lifted your hand and kissed it, eyes still on the road. Your stomach fluttered and you squeezed his hand as he returned it to your leg.

Sebastian sighed softly from the back seat, "I miss you, doll." He leaned forward and rubbed your shoulder softly.

You put your free hand over his, "I miss you, too, honey."

"We need something with a fucking front bench seat.", Sebastian huffed out and thumped against his seat back, annoyed.

Once you got home, you all decided to change; the guys in pajama pants. You loved that they almost always produced enough body heat that they didn't need extra clothing; all those muscles were a joy to see. You put on a gray long sleeved tee of Sebastian's and your black thigh high socks. Once you had gotten them both on, you stood from your bed and wiggled you toes, looking down. One of those brightly red polished toes was peaking out of the hole there. You remembered that Chris had teased you about it once before the accident... then he bought you new ones in your coma dream. It made you smile. They were super hard to find, but you kept looking.

You kept your word to Sebastian and gave him a back and neck massage while the three of you relaxed on your bed, watching a movie with only the bedside lamp on. Sebastian got up when you were finished and sat, legs folded criss-cross. He reached a hand around your waist, "Thank you so much, pretty baby. I've been such an asshole tonight and you're spoiling me. I don't deserve you."

As you shuffled closer, sitting on your heels, you bit your lower lip and smiled slightly, shaking your head, "Don't do that, honey. You stood up for me. And we all fuck up and do things that hurt those we love sometimes... as long as we fix it, it can be forgiven. Plus, given the shitty mood you seemed to be in, I think you needed it."

He looked at you with such adoration and love. He sighed, "You're so amazing."

You smiled, with a closed mouth and blinked slowly, "Thank you."

He gave you a quick peck and squeezed your side with curled fingers, making you jerk and giggle. You walked on your knees on the bed to Chris and Sebastian gave your ass a pat. You offered Chris a back rub as well as you ran your hand back through his hair a few times, but he declined and said maybe another night because he was sure your hands were probably getting tired... and he was right.

You took his face in your hands and leaned forward just enough to give him a couple unhurried, soft kisses as he was leaning against pillows and the headboard. While you kissed him, his hand slid up the back of your thigh and under your shirt, grazing your ass cheek, which made Sebastian bite his bottom lip into his mouth. You gazed down at Chris affectionately. "So considerate.", you cooed and then pressed your lips to his forehead.

"It comes easily when you love someone as much as I do you, sweet girl.", he grinned.

You smiled, turned and sat back against him, your head coming to rest on his chest as he draped an arm over your shoulder. You opened your bent legs, feet flat, "C'mere, love.", you casually beckoned Sebastian.

He quirked an eyebrow at you. His gaze flicked to the exposed crotch of your panties and then back to your face as he licked his lips, "With Chris in the room?"

You could feel Chris's chest taking in a deep breath against your back.

Your insides fluttered at the thought, but you let out a unintentionally loud, quick laugh, blushing, "Ha! No.", you giggled nervously, "I mean come lay with me."

Sebastian found your reaction... amusing. He pressed his lips together and smirked, "That has a few meanings, baby doll."

Chris chuckled.

You feigned frustration, chortling and then groaned, sitting up to grab his arm and yank him towards you, "Just let me hold you, will you?"

You settled back against Chris again and Sebastian settled between your legs, his back against you, his head coming to rest on your front. His arms were bent and resting on your hips so he could caress your legs that he loved so much. Chris stroked your hair with his free hand and kissed your head. You tickled at the abundant hair on Chris's forearm draped over your shoulder with one hand and played with Sebastian's silky hair with the other and you all continued to watch the movie.

They both occasionally teased you; Sebastian letting his fingertips glide over your inner thighs from time to time, Chris lightly stroking gentle fingers up and down the side of your neck. They both sent shivers down your spine and made you want to squirm. But you didn't. You hid your excitement as best as you could.

Given the emotionally taxing events earlier that evening and that it was the end of a long work week, the three of you relaxed and fell asleep before the movie was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos.
> 
> Much love.  
> XOXO


	33. When One Door Closes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You settled back against Chris again and Sebastian settled between your legs, his back against you, his head coming to rest on your front. His arms were bent and resting on your hips so he could caress your legs that he loved so much. Chris stroked your hair with his free hand and kissed your head. You tickled at the abundant hair on Chris's forearm draped over your shoulder with one hand and played with Sebastian's silky hair with the other and you all continued to watch the movie.
> 
> They both occasionally teased you; Sebastian letting his fingertips glide over your inner thighs from time to time, Chris lightly stroking gentle fingers up and down the side of your neck. They both sent shivers down your spine and made you want to squirm. But you didn't. You hid your excitement as best as you could.
> 
> Given the emotionally taxing events earlier that evening and that it was the end of a long work week, the three of you relaxed and fell asleep before the movie was over.

The next couple of weeks flew by. It was a blur of Christmas shopping, decorating, stocking up on food and recipe planning. You were beyond excited to spend your first Christmas with Chris and Sebastian... and not as just friends. It did resurface some memories about the Christmases in your coma dream and you had a few break-downs over it; the guys comforting you and holding you through them when they happened. But above all, you were excited to make new memories with them. You felt so blessed.

The three of you offered to host the friend circle Christmas party that year. You did all your Christmas shopping for the guys with Nat. For everyone else's gifts, the three of you took trips around downtown a few nights over the span of a week. You all decided to take the light rail trains that ran through the heart of the city. It was something you found so fun when it was snowing and chilly. Plus, waiting at the stops gave you a chance to get in some extra cuddles and "boys and baby sandwich" time, but not without a few surprised stares from passerby.

The open-air malls required bundling up and staying close to one of the guys between stores. You still shivered. Chris joked about just wrapping you up in a blanket and carrying you around like a baby the next time. Seb said that maybe they should've strapped some of those charcoal hand warmers that people use during camping and hunting around your middle.

Once you were all done shopping, the guys carried the shopping bags and you all got on the train. You then headed back to the car once you all got off at the station nearest your house and took all the gifts home.

One evening, you wrapped gifts in your room; only the second time you had ever locked the door. You trusted the guys to not try to peek, but thought better safe than sorry should they forget what you were doing. Leo "helped" by laying on things you needed while he watched you, trying to chew curling ribbon, batting at bows and pouncing on smoothed out sheets of wrapping paper before you could set a gift on it. You decided to give him a green curled ribbon collar and stuck a gold bow on his head... and he let you; purring the whole time. All he wanted was your attention. You then sent him out of the room to work uninterrupted, closing the door again.

The guys were watching TV in the living room and a few moments after you got back to wrapping, you heard them burst out in laughter. Another moment later you heard Sebastian's voice at your door, chuckling, "Doll, are we supposed to put Leo under the tree?"

"Yeah, sure.", you called back, still focusing on what your were doing. "If you want. I just needed him out of here. He was being a pest."

You heard him and Chris laugh softly and then both of them talking in the kitchen for a moment before their footsteps trailed off to the living room again.

A few days later, it was less than a week until Christmas. After work, you and Sebastian were cuddling on the couch in the living room watching a Christmas comedy movie with the lights off, the tree lit and the gas fireplace going. Leo had layed down in front of the fire.

You all spent more time in the living room than the family room during that month, since that's were the tree and fireplace was. Chris was working a little late that day, so you and Sebastian had taken the Mustang to work, so Chris could drive his own car that day. The two of you were just waiting for him to get home so you could all go out for a late dinner.

When Chris came in the door and shut it behind him, he dropped a grocery bag next to the door and got right to business, "You guys ready?! I'm starving! Let's go!" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, looking like he had overdosed on energy.

You started to stand and gravity sent Sebastian's hand sliding down your body since he had been holding you. You quirked an eyebrow at Chris as you went to him and gave him a kiss. He was wearing a tshirt and jeans under his coat and he had on boots.

"Well, hello to you too, babe." You chuckled and went for your shoes under the coat rack on the wall. "Where's your work clothes?"

Sebastian had stood and was turning off the fireplace. He already had his shoes on.

Chris spoke, "Hi, sweetheart. In the bag. I changed at the office." He turned, "Come on, Seb. Hurry."

"You're overly enthusiastic about dinner.", you giggled, stepping into your wedge boots and pulling them on.

"I'm hungry.", he huffed out a laugh.

You all got your coats on and headed outside. Chris started locking the door. When you went to the top of the porch steps to go down, hand in hand with Sebastian, something out of place caught your eye and you both stopped; a shiny, new, blue, double cab pick-up truck in the driveway.

"Uhhhh...", Sebastian said softly next to you.

Your jaw dropped, "Chris?" You turned your head to look at him and he came up behind you and put his arms around your waist, kissing the side of your head as you asked, "Where is your car?"

He was grinning ear to ear now, "Traded it in. I wasn't really working late. Come on, let's go.", he urged. He stepped back to allow you to go down the steps with Sebastian, following behind the two of you.

You started to get a little excited that Chris had taken queue from Sebastian's remark about a vehicle with a bench seat so that you could sit next to both of them should all three of you be going somewhere. As you got closer though, you noticed it had two seat backs with a space between them in the front... not a bench seat.

Chris strode past you both and as if reading your mind, he spoke as he opened the door, "I know it doesn't have a bench seat,", he reached over the passenger seat and lifted the large center console and tilted it back in an upright position to reveal a middle seat, then giving it a harsh pat, "but we can all sit in the front." He beamed at you both. "Merry Christmas! Well, it's _my_ truck and I benefit from the gesture too,", he chuckled. "But, I wanted to do this for you guys- for all of us. Just one less thing to get in the way of being close."

You and Sebastian smiled brightly at him as Seb spoke, "Wow, Chris. This is great. You're awesome, man." He stepped over and gave Chris an enthusiastic hug. "Thank you.", he offered, giving Chris a couple pats on the back.

"You're welcome.", Chris grinned.

When Sebastian stepped back you were smiling so affectionately at Chris and took a couple steps to him as he returned your expression, his eyes soft. He hunched over to hug you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. "Thank you.", you said quietly. "This is so sweet, honey."

He pulled back and looked down at you lovingly, stroking your cheek with curled fingers, "You're welcome, little love." He gave you a soft, slow kiss while cupping your jaw. When his tongue swiped around yours lazily, there was a twitch of excitement at your center. As soon as he pulled back, Sebastian spoke.

"Will you two stop it? You're making me horny.", he teased, though there was a bit of truth behind his statement.

You cracked a smile, almost embarrassed and put your hands over your face as you all chuckled and you replied, "God, Seb."

Chris kissed your head quickly, patted your ass while biting his lip and smiling. He then left for the other side of the truck.

As he did Sebastian pulled you into him and then grabbed two handfuls of your ass, unabashedly, while he let out a low growl and playfully bit at your neck.

You shrugged your shoulders with your hands on his biceps, letting out a squeak and a giggle at the ticklishness of his actions.

He spoke low enough for only you to hear against your ear, "Chris just got you in trouble for tonight, baby doll. Make sure you thank him tomorrow."

When he pulled back, he pursed his lips smugly as your mouth dropped open slightly while you squinted.

Chris had opened his door and climbed into the driver's seat, "Come on guys. I really am starving.", he chuckled as he leaned over and offered you his hand.

You took Chris's hand as Sebastian had your other in his, a hand at your hip while you took one step up, "Good thing there's step rails; I'm almost too short."

As you chuckled, Sebastian simultaneously spoke and then scooped you up in his arms, your hand leaving Chris's so you could clutch onto Sebastian as you yelped, "Well, we can always do this!" When he uttered his last word with a labored groan, he tossed you up into the seat and you shrieked.

You were all laughing as you wiped hair away from your face, "Jesus, Seb!"

You scooted over nearer to Chris, settling in the middle as Sebastian climbed in. You did up your seatbelt while he closed the door and then fiddled with his own seatbelt.

You wrapped your arms snugly around Chris large arm, leaning into him. His palm slid over your inner thigh, resting there. You smiled up at him coyly, "Hi, handsome."

He smiled back, "Hi, beautiful."

You straightened back into your seat, your hand still curled around Chris's forearm while Sebastian slapped and then rubbed his own thighs, "Alright, let's point this bucket of junk towards some food."

You took Sebastian's hand on his leg you smiled at him, leaning into him now, your voice low, "Hi, sexyface."

He cooed and leaned into you as well, nuzzling your nose, "Hi, gorgeous."

God, you were giddy to be able to sit with both of them.

Chris had leaned forward, free arm over the steering wheel and tilted his head at Sebastian, eyebrows up, "Really? Really? You know I'm in control right now, right? I don't have to drive us anywhere and I'm blocking both your cars."

"I ain't worried, man.", Sebastian smirked, "You're hungry."

Chris pursed his lips and sat back, starting the truck, "Enh, you're right."

Sebastian chuckled, "Of course, I'm kidding. This is a gorgeous truck."

"Thanks, dude." Chris replied, backing out. Once he was out of the driveway, he put his hand back on your thigh and headed down the street.

You put your head on Chris's shoulder and he kissed it, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sebastian could feel the straining pull of your hand as you leaned over slightly. So he let go and slid his palm over your other inner thigh. You almost jerked. They both were then stroking a thumb over the sensitive areas they were each touching. You felt a tightening between your legs and had to take a slow breath.

"Something wrong, angel?", Sebastian titled his head at you, one corner of his mouth pulled up.

You shook your head and smiled softly, "No. No. Everything's good."

This could be a problem.


	34. Under The Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Sebastian could feel the straining pull of your hand as you leaned over slightly. So he let go and slid his palm over your other inner thigh. You almost jerked. They both were then stroking a thumb over the sensitive areas they were each touching. You felt a tightening between your legs and had to take a slow breath.
> 
> "Something wrong, angel?", Sebastian titled his head at you, one corner of his mouth pulled up.
> 
> You shook your head and smiled softly, "No. No. Everything's good."
> 
> This could be a problem.

The Christmas party for your friends at your house was going to be held on Christmas Eve. You started that morning and Sebastian helped you make food while Chris wrapped all the gifts for your friends from the three of you on the dining room table. You were cooking a turkey, making deviled eggs, preparing vegetable trays, baking pies and some cupcakes, making mashed potatoes... and quite a few other things.

"Honey, can you go get me a can of chicken broth for the stuffing?", you asked Sebastian as he had just finished up filling deviled eggs and went to put the tray in the fridge. You were stirring gravy on the stove and couldn't leave it.

"Yeah- Uhhhh... darling?", he had his face scrunched up, eyes surveying the inside of the fridge, "There is too much going on in here. We're running out of room."

"Oh." You turned your head to look at him and his brows were furrowed, head titled, staring at the overabundance of food before him, tray in hand. He looked at you when you spoke, "Just put in the garage, lover." You looked back to the pot in front of you.

"Hey, that's what my mom does!", Chris said from the other room, followed by the the grating sound of a long piece of tape being pulled from the roll. "You're quite the savvy little homemaker, sweetheart." Then he muttered, "Shit."

"Thank you!", you chirped, then chortled, "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, the tape keeps sticking to itself."

You giggled, "Try shorter pieces, babe."

Sebastian chuckled, then asked, "Should I put it on one of the workbenches?"

"No, in my car, nerd.", you let out a small laugh.

He squinted and puckered his lips at you and moved in close behind you, slightly off center. He smacked your ass with his free hand, making you squeak. He spoke low in your ear and gripped your hip gently, "Don't get sassy with me, miss." He grazed your skin with his teeth at the junction of your neck and shoulder.

You felt a flutter in your stomach and shivered. You replied quietly, "Well, if being sassy gets me what you just did, that's actually only going to encourage me."

"You know what they say about children that have gotten quiet, right?", Chris asked still in the dining room, referring to the drop in volume from you and Sebastian. He had also heard the ass smack and squeak. "They're usually up to no good."

"Nahhhh. Nothing going on here!", Seb let out a short, deep chuckle, then dipped his head down, to kiss your cheek, "Love you, baby."

"Love you, Sebby."

He shuffled back a bit, "No. Okay, so I mean, the benches aren't very clean."

"They're canvased.", Chris offered from the other room.

Sebastian turned his head towards the kitchen entrance and knitted his brows together. What Chris said didn't make sense. "What?", Seb asked.

"They're covered in the canvas drop cloths. The food'll be fine."

Sebastian went to put the eggs out in the garage and Chris came in from the dining room, "Presents are done, dude." He wrapped his arms around your ribs from behind and gave your head a kiss.

"Hi, big guy.", you said happily, pouring the gravy into a gravy boat. "Is the table clear? Everyone will be here soon."

"Yes, ma'am.", he replied, now stroking your waist on both sides with a tender pinching motion of his hands a couple times.

"Awesome. Thank you.", you turned your head up to press your lips to his for a long beat.

He had tilted his head down to kiss you back and hummed, "Mmm. Of course." He went to the sink and started washing his hands, "What can I help with, little love?"

"Um...", you pulled the turkey out of the oven with pot holders, setting it on the stove top, grunting and pushing it back, "This needs to rest for a bit and then be carved. And we need to start setting the table."

Chris was drying his hands just as Sebastian came in and headed downstairs for the broth you asked him to get.

You looked at the clock as you grabbed another pan from the cupboard and put it on the stove to finish the dressing, whining, "Ohhhh, shit. 20 minutes?!"

Sebastian had just come up the stairs and made his way to you with the can he had. Chris had stepped over to you as you frantically turned on the burner and started rifling through all the items next to the stove.

"Baby...", Chris soothed while turning you to him, then reached over to turn off the burner and rested his hands on your arms. Sebastian looked a bit sympathetic as he came up behind you and set down the can of broth on the counter. He laid his hands on your waist, rested his cheek on the side of your head and stroked you lower back with his thumbs, looking to Chris, who went on, "No one's gonna be upset if dinner's not on the table when they get here. Hosting Christmas Eve is supposed to be fun; not a stress fest, okay?"

You looked up at him, nodding and taking a breath, "Okay."

Sebastian kissed your head and then took a step back, leaning his backside against the counter, a palm rested against your waist at your side, stroking it gently.

Chris ducked his head down and kissed your forehead, "Why don't you go get off your feet and I'll finish the stuffing okay? You're burning up too." He felt your cheek, flush from working in a hot kitchen a good chunk of the day. He chuckled, "Working too hard, baby girl. Go sit and relax down in the family room for a minute; cool off."

"But the table needs to be laid out-"

"I got it, doll.", Sebastian interrupted you, pushed off the counter, took your hand and started to guide you away from the stove.

You told Chris, "But, I need to tell you how to make it."

Sebastian paused and Chris laughed as he spoke, "Sweetheart, you've got the recipe right here." He reached over and grabbed the card you had sitting on the island. "I got it." He smiled and winked.

Anything he said that was accompanied by that bright smile and that wink always made you feel better. You smiled back, "Okay."

Sebastian led you by the hand to the stairs. When he stopped at the top of them, he turned to you as you started to pass him. "Sugar, please?", he asked sweetly and puckered his lips.

You gave him a quick kiss and started your descent, "Thank you.", he said before he assured you, "Don't worry, baby. We'll take care of everything."

"Thank you, honey. Love you, boys!", you called out as you kept going.

They both replied loudly as you heard the whirring of the electric can opener, "Love you, baby!"

The party went wonderfully. Shirley even joined you all. As a gentle snow fell outside, everyone stuffed themselves silly with food. Gifts were exchanged and opened. Drinks were had. It was such a heartwarming evening. You were so grateful for all those people that were in your life. You and the guys had amazing friends; you felt truly blessed to have them all when the rest of the world really didn't understand the three of you. They all accepted you and loved you... as a trio. You made it a special point that night to thank Pepper from the bottom of your heart for inviting you to go bowling that random night; the night you met the guys... and everyone else. You couldn't imagine living without them now... any of them.

While Nat and Jane were talking next to you on the couch, your gaze swept across the living room to the sitting area beyond the loveseat. Chris and Sebastian stood side by side, each having a drink of some kind in hand, Sebastian listening to Thor, Sam and Chris talking. You caught his eye and he smiled with the most loving expression, then scrunched his nose a little. It made your heart skip a beat. He nudged Chris lightly with an elbow and said something close to his ear, then gave a sharp nod in your direction.

Chris looked at you and one corner of his mouth hitched up in that adorable lopsided grin of his. He winked and you got butterflies. Your chest heaved in a contended sigh as you admired them both, the two of them admiring you in return. _'My boys.'_ , you thought. You couldn't believe how in love you were with them both. You never imagined that a heart could hold infinite amounts of love... for two people, let alone one. And you felt the same volume of love from each of them. It almost made you tear up, so you broke eye contact and went back to listening to the girls to your other side.

That night, after everyone had left, the three of you got ready for bed, piled on the couch under blankets and watched "It's A Wonderful Life", lights off, tree lit, fire going. You shifted a few times throughout the movie with who's side you leaned against while they had an arm around you, your legs on the other. You snuck chaste kisses with each of them during that time too.

You couldn't be any happier.

It was Sebastian's night, but you all decided to sleep in your bed that night to wake up together on Christmas morning.

Once you all settled into the bed in the dark, you gave them their kisses and you all said your 'I love yous'. You laid on your back, your head resting on Sebastian, between his shoulder and chest. He had his arm around your shoulders. You reached up, resting your forearm on his chest so you could tickle his cheek with your fingertips. He tickled your arm. You had your legs draped over Chris's waist and hips as he too laid on his back and rested a hand on your thigh, tracing lazy circles on your skin. You laid your hand on his stomach and caressed his bare skin with your soft fingertips. He sighed quiet and long at your touch. You could feel him growing hard against the back of your leg. He didn't do anything about it though; just enjoyed how you were making him feel. It made you smile. You loved being reminded how much you turned him on.

You thought about the last time you and he made love. You could hear your own sighs and quiet moans echoing in your head along with his own moans and whispers of praise in your ear. You remembered how much he made you feel loved during those times... and how he could make your body crave for him to always be inside you.

You thought about Sebastian listening to you and Chris from his own bed downstairs and what he might do during that time. Memories of the last time you made love with him drifted into your mind then. You remembered whimpering and whispering his name beneath him. His demanding but attentive presence made you feel so desired, but so safe, his strong arms holding you close and him murmuring how much love he holds in his heart for you.

In that moment, you were reminded once again how lucky you were to be with both the men you loved. And then you saw in your mind the moment that Sebastian said something to Chris across the room from you.

"Seb, what did you say to Chris in the living room?", you asked quietly.

He huffed out a chuckle in the dark, "I said, 'Look at our beautiful girl'." He kissed your head.

You smiled in the dark, Chris giving your thigh a loving little squeeze in agreement with Sebastian as he spoke, "We feel so blessed to have you, baby girl."

You started to tear up a little, taking in a soft breath to keep your voice level, "Thank you. I feel really blessed to have you both as well."

Your breathing had become a little jagged and you hadn't kept your voice as normal as you thought. In the dark, they both could tell you were about to cry.

Sebastian curled his arm inward to roll you into him more, "Shhh, don't cry, baby doll." He kissed your forehead as your arm snaked over his chest.

Chris moved your legs off him, shifting and scooting to snug himself against you backside. He propped himself up only long enough to kiss the back of your head as it rested on Sebastian's chest, then he laid down and slid his hand over your stomach, between you and Seb as he cooed, "Go to sleep, little love."

You woke the next morning to Chris's soft, deep voice over you as he was propped on an elbow. You were cuddled into Sebastian's chest, him facing you, his chin on the top of your head and his arms around you securely. Chris spoke low, "Merry Christmas, family."

Leo was curled up behind Sebastian's head and his little head could be seen lifting, then he blinked at Chris.

Chris chortled, "Yeah, you too, monkey.", he said to the now full grown sleepy ball of peachy striped fluff. The nicknames 'monkey' and 'monkey man' had stuck for Leo, considering that he loved climbing up on the guys' shoulders.

You and Sebastian opened your eyes and when you rolled over just enough to see Chris, he was beaming down at you.

You smiled back, "Merry Christmas, babe."

Sebastian had returned Chris's greeting with a hoarse voice, while rubbing his eye with flat fingers.

Chris leaned in and gave you a quick kiss, his hand at your waist.

You turned back to Sebastian and he pulled you into his chest and squished you a bit, humming, his eyes closed, "Mmm, Merry Christmas, angel." He kissed your head with a loud 'mwah!' and then your lips when you looked up at him, giggling.

"Merry Christmas, honey."

You all got up and got coffee and headed to the living room to open your gifts from each other. You were surprised there were so many gifts given that they were all to and from only the three of you. You kind of wished you had gotten them more gifts; but you at least gave them a few each.

At some point amongst all the gift giving, you gave them each a box at the same time and sat on the loveseat, leaving them both with a space in between them where you had been. You wanted to see both their reactions. They opened them at the same time. At the exact moment the actual gifts were revealed from the tissue paper folded around the gifts, you chimed in, "I made them."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked at you while Chris was taking his out to look at it as he said enthusiastically, "Oh, wicked.", he then smiled at you, "You knit these?!."

Sebastian started to rub the scarf had he pulled out down his cheek, humming at the softness and smelling your lotion on it. Every millimeter of that yarn had run through your beautiful hands, after all.

You had made them each a hat and scarf set in a favorite color of theirs; Sebastian's was black and Chris's was navy blue.

You replied to Chris beaming, "I worked on them whenever you guys weren't home."

Chris was shoving on his hat and Sebastian was swinging his scarf over his head to drape over the back of his neck when you had finished your statement. They both looked at you so appreciatively and lovingly. Chris then reached over and took your hand and pulled, urging you to come sit between them again. They thanked you very sincerely, telling you how much they loved them and how sweet you were for putting all that work into something for them.

After a few more gifts they had to take off the knit items they had put on; they were too warm. Sebastian joked that what you had made passed the quality check for keeping them both warm.

Sebastian gave you a new pair of thigh high socks, in black. When you opened it, Chris let out a loud, short laugh. When you asked what was funny, he just said, "You'll see."

And see you did. The next gift you opened was from Chris; a pair of pale pink thigh socks.

"Well, now I'll always have a pair even when one needs to be washed.", you giggled.

Eventually, it was down to three small gifts under the canopy of the brightly lit tree. You got up and grabbed two of them, both tiny boxes. You handed one each to Chris and Sebastian, then sat before them both on the coffee table. They opened the boxes to each find a silver chain donning a silver puzzle shaped pendant about just a bit bigger than a quarter with a tiny heart punched out in a corner. They each looked at what the other had. They were identical. They smiled at you sweetly, but looked a little confused. Puzzle pieces where kind of a random thing to them both; there was no significance to either of them.

They started to thank you, but you interrupted, "Hold on...". You got up and went to the tree and reached in amongst the dense branches, near the center of the tree and pulled out a small, black box. The night before, you had put it at eye level to you and toward the back so they wouldn't see it. You knew they would either be standing taller than you or on the floor dealing with gifts.

You returned to the couch, their inquisitive gazes following you until you sat back down on the coffee table. You open the box to reveal another puzzle piece on a chain, just like theirs. You laid the piece flat in your open hand. You reached for Sebastian's necklace and laid it down next to yours, then swiftly reached for Chris's and did the same with it. Smiles started creeping across their faces as they started to understand. You then tilted yours one turn and pieced them all together. Yours was in the middle, theirs on either side. They interlocked, fitting perfectly with each other.

Their eyes lit up and their smiles were then full blown as you looked up and beamed, "It's us."

Sebastian's heart felt like it could burst, "Wow... honey... that is so... I love it, thank you." He leaned forward and kissed your lips and gently took his necklace and started to put it on.

Chris's eyebrows were pulled up in the center. He couldn't believe how sweet you were, "Baby, this is amazing. Thank you." He shadowed Sebastian's actions of kissing you and taking his necklace as you and he both put your own on.

It made you so happy that they loved your gift.

"Okay!", Chris smacked his thighs and stood up, "Last one is for..."

You started to get up to sit on the couch again and Sebastian put a hand on your thigh, "No, just stay there, sweetie."

You sat back down.

Once Chris had reached the tree, he bent down and picked up the last gift, looking at the tag and feigning surprise. He gasped, "Baby!" It was about the size of bread plate, short and square. He came around the coffee table and sat on the couch again as he handed it to you, you smiling at him.

"Thank you.", you grinned. You read the label.

_To: Baby  
From: The Boys_

You went to put it to your ear as Sebastian piped up quickly.

"Don't you shake it, miss.", his voice and face were stern.

You gave him a tight lipped, guilt filled expression, lowering the box as he winked, smiling and Chris chortled.

You opened it to find a miniature sea of pale green tissue paper. You lifted each piece gingerly, to slowly reveal a golf ball sized silver Christmas bell tied with a red velvet ribbon at the top. Now it was your turn to look grateful, but confused.

" _Now_ shake it.", Chris gave you one nod.

You picked it up slowly, smiling softly and shook it gently expecting to hear the beautiful clear sound of a ringing bell. Instead, what you heard sounded more like clumsy rain falling on a tin roof in a very unflattering manner. Your brows furrowed. You had no idea what to think of this.

"Now open it.", Sebastian said grinning, "Just twist it apart."

You twisted it open to find a delicate sterling silver ring. Your mouth curling up into a smile as you plucked it out and examined it. In the center was heart outline, made of tiny diamonds. Weaving through the center heart was a silver infinity symbol, but it was made of two hearts that laid on their sides and met at their bottom points in the center of the diamond heart.

You gasped quietly at its beauty and your hand went to your mouth and you looked at them both, smiling brightly behind your fingers, "It's so pretty."

They were both beaming as Chris spoke, "And _that's_ us too." He blinked slowly at you.

Sebastian took it from you gently and took your right hand to put it on. He kissed your hand and then gingerly pushed the ring on halfway before smiling lovingly at you. He then put your hand in Chris's. Chris smiled as well and pushed it on the rest of the way, kissing your hand when he was done. Your heart was fluttering the whole time they were doing it. You just wanted to giggle uncontrollably. Chris kept your hand and stood, helping you up. He took you in his arms and hugged you tight.

"Thank you, Chris.", you said softly.

He pulled back and looked down at you, "You're welcome, sweetheart." He kissed your lips.

Sebastian had stood and slid a hand around your waist as you turned into his embrace. You put your cheek on his chest. "Thank you, Seb."

You looked up into his adoration filled eyes as he replied, "You're welcome, baby doll." He kissed you as well.

You stepped out of his embrace and admired the strikingly gorgeous and unfathomably meaningful, shiny, sparkly little bit on your finger while you sat back down on the coffee table without even thinking. You were in a trance over that thing.

The guys sat too, relaxing back into the couch cushions. Sebastian interlocked his fingers behind his head, slouching down into the couch. He put his sock clad heel on the coffee table next to you, stretching his leg out. He rolled his ankle out, tapping your hip with the side of his foot as you stared at the ring. "You like it?", he asked, the corners of his mouth curled up.

You scrunched your nose at him, "I love it."

Chris was gazing at you, just enjoying how happy you looked. He snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Okay!", he sat up. "There's one more."

You looked confused at the both of them, dropping your hands to your lap.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and relaxed again quickly. He also straightened while still sitting, "Right."

They both leaned forward, shifted to sit closer to each other and more in front of you. They each took to one of your hands and Chris started, "We wanted to ask you something, but we've done some research and well...", he looked to Sebastian, his mouth hitched to the side in disappointment as Sebastian pressed his lips together and nodded. Chris sighed and went on, his face showed a hint of sadness, "We found out that you can't be legally married to us both."

Were they going to ask you to marry them... before they found that out? Of course they were. Why else would they have looked into it. And now... Your face fell as you nodded and pulled up a corner of your mouth, trying to smile a little. You didn't even know how you felt about it before, but now that you were hearing that you couldn't have it, your heart broke a bit.

Sebastian spoke up, giving your hand a gentle squeeze and snapping you out of your thoughts making you look at him, "We'd still like to ask you to have a commitment ceremony with us." A small, hesitant smile found your lips as he went on, "We can still have a wedding. The only thing missing in the end would be that piece of paper... and the fact that we can't file taxes together." You all chuckled softly.

Chris spoke now, "And we don't really need that paper. We can still list each other as beneficiaries or co-dependants on anything we need to. We've figured it all out."

"As far as we're concerned,", Seb looked to Chris and back to you, "we'd be just as married and committed to each other... even if it isn't legally recognized. Because it's the promise between us all that matters." He offered a small, reassuring smile while stroking his thumb over your knuckles.

You nodded a little, your throat tightening, your eyes starting to well up while you tried to smile a bit more.

"So, whadda you say, doll?", Sebastian asked sweetly, "Will you commit to us?"

"For the rest of our lives?", Chris added, his face soft.

Your brows pulled up in the center. You looked to Sebastian at the start of your answer, your eyes travelling to Chris before it ended, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Or Happy Holidays!). This is my gift to you all; the trio is gonna get "married".
> 
>  
> 
> [the necklaces](http://pin.it/T8MmMMh)
> 
>  
> 
> [her ring](http://pin.it/3vAi9VH)  
> (I saw this when I was looking for ring ideas for the story a month or two ago and I had to have it. So, I actually have this ring and I'm wearing it right now!)
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter I've written to date. But, I wanted to give you all a good long read with a wonderful ending for the holidays.
> 
> Looking back on this year, a lot of you have been with me from the very first chapters of this story. Even though I've only known you all anywhere from about six months ago to only weeks ago, I feel like we're all good friends and I'm beyond grateful to have such amazing readers who love this story and give me wonderful feedback. Whether a comment is an insight, an interpretation, an expression of emotion (happy or sad) or just a girly "squee!", I love them all like valuable little jewels that I want to stash in a treasure bag and keep forever.
> 
> A special shout out goes to steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers, my rockstar reader. She's been with me from the beginning, commenting on chapter... 3? of part 1 first and then every single chapter after that except for maybe 5 at the most? She's made me laugh countless times with her comedic capitalized yelling and the way she can actually make me laugh when she's commenting how mad or sad she is. She's the one person who always made her presence known... and at times, she was the only reason I kept writing, when I felt no one else was out there reading. You're amazing girl! You weren't lying when you said you were with me til the end of the line! I AM GRATEFUL FOR YOU.
> 
> I hope you all (who are caught up as this gets published) got to read this before Christmas as I worked my ass off to get it published before then.
> 
> Here's to a new chapter in life for the trio! <3 Hold onto yer tits! We got more ahead!
> 
> I love you ALL, truly. May your days be merry and bright... Thank you from the bottom of my heart. See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Much love!  
> XOXO
> 
>  **Edited:** The boys each have a "usual" side in my head when they're all together. Of course, they aren't ALWAYS on that side, but most of the time. Do they have a usual side in your mind? Which side does each usually have? I can tell you all in next chapter my answer. :)


	35. At Ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You nodded a little, your throat tightening, your eyes starting to well up while you tried to smile a bit more.
> 
> "So, whadda you say, doll?", Sebastian asked sweetly, "Will you commit to us?"
> 
> "For the rest of our lives?", Chris added, his face soft.
> 
> Your brows pulled up in the center. You looked to Sebastian at the start of your answer, your eyes travelling to Chris before it ended, "Yes."

Chris and Sebastian smiled so big, heaving out sighs of relief.

"Well, then," Chris took your hand and slid the ring off your finger and started to slide it onto your left ring finger. "This needs to go over here now." He grinned and similar to before, they each took a turn pushing it on.

You stood and giggled, then bit your lip in thought, "I wanna sit on both your laps... at the same time." You clasped your hands together and rested them against your mouth, sighing, "The only downside to this whole thing is that I can't be two places at once.", you chuckled, as did the guys.

"How 'bout this?", Sebastian scooted over so he was right next to Chris, their outer thighs touching, their knees relaxed open. He hitched his head back and opened his arms, "C'mere."

Chris patted his leg closest to Sebastian, "Come on over, love."

You grinned, then your face turned pensive trying to figure out what of yourself to put where. If you put a knee between each guy's legs, you wouldn't be close enough to hug them. Your face lit up and you took a step up on the couch, your foot planted near Sebastian's outer hip.

They both chuckled as you pushed yourself upward onto that foot and Sebastian asked, reaching up to put a hand on your hip, "Baby, what are you doing? Careful."

You swung and planted your other foot on the other side of Chris, his hand going to your leg, then you started squatting down onto their laps, settling with a butt cheek on each of their legs.

"Ah-how!", Sebastian shouted, jerking a little and Chris furrowed his brows. You had shifted in such a way that your butt bone had rolled painfully over a leg muscle of his. "God, bony ass Bonnie.", he finished.

"Sorry, sorry.", you giggled quietly and opened your legs, your inner thighs touching their stomachs a bit and your feet planted on either side of them, knees slightly bent as you scooted closer to them both. They each put a hand on your leg in front of them.

Chris put his inside hand on your stomach, cringing as his first reaction was shock, "Oh my God. How are you doing that?" He had not been privy yet to _exactly_ how flexible you were... unlike Sebastian.

"Sweetie, why you gotta make everything sexual?", Sebastian joked, his hand going to your back.

"I'm not!", you leaned forward to hug them both, your arms going around their necks.

Chris's eyebrows shot up as he and Sebastian each wrapped at arm around you in return as he spoke, "Yes, honey. Yes, you are. You may not mean to, but you are." He and Seb both chuckled.

You pulled back, "That's on you guys, not me. You're responsible for your own thoughts." You stuck your tongue out at Chris.

He quirked at eyebrow at you, "You better keep that tongue in your mouth, princess.", he scolded, his voice deep, "Otherwise, it'll be put to good use."

You gave him a pouty, but defiant look and thought about doing it again. You glanced at Sebastian. His forehead was all wrinkled up, his lips pressed together. He tilted his head slightly as if to say 'he's warned you, choose your next move wisely'.

You sighed deeply and shifted to sit entirely on Sebastian's lap and cuddled against his chest, your arms tucked between you. Sebastian frowned at Chris, a little surprised at your reaction. He wrapped his arms around you and rubbed a hand on your back, gently.

Chris's brows furrowed as he also put a soft, stroking hand on your back, "Sweetheart? Did I upset you?"

You shook your head just a bit as it rested on Sebastian's shoulder, "No. Just things get a bit uncomfortable with the hints at things leading into sex when all three of us are together."

Sebastian stroked your hair, his own expression sympathetic though you couldn't see it, "Why?" He kissed your head.

"I- Well, our relationship is already strange enough... even I have a hard time with certain things still; like how you guys are even comfortable talking like that in front of each other."

"We're just completely comfortable now with knowing what goes on behind closed doors between you and the other. We can stop.", Sebastian offered.

"Do you want us to stop?", Chris inquired.

"No, I just- I guess I just need to get comfortable with it too. I mean, if you guys are okay talking like that around each other... I guess there's no reason for me to be uncomfortable.", you chortled.

Chris leaned over and kissed your head when you heard a shuffling sound behind you. You all looked over to find Leo burrowing into the pile of wrapping paper on the floor and darting about underneath it.

You all chuckled and Chris stood, "Well, now we have an excuse not to clean up for a bit. It'd be cruel to spoil his fun."

You spent the rest of the day all together, being lazy and doing nothing. That evening you all got dressed up, piled in the truck and went to Tony and Pepper's for their Christmas dinner.

Life... was... perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I needed to finish up their Christmas morning, but it doesn't flow with the next events... so it's a mini-chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos, they keep me going.
> 
> Much Love!  
> XOXO


	36. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Chris leaned over and kissed your head when you heard a shuffling sound behind you. You all looked over to find Leo burrowing into the pile of wrapping paper on the floor and darting about underneath it.
> 
> You all chuckled and Chris stood, "Well, now we have an excuse not to clean up for a bit. It'd be cruel to spoil his fun."
> 
> You spent the rest of the day all together, being lazy and doing nothing. That evening you all got dressed up, piled in the truck and went to Tony and Pepper's for their Christmas dinner.
> 
> Life... was... perfect.

The three of you showed up at Tony and Pepper's for their New Year's Eve party. Everyone they knew and that worked for them was there.

Once you were inside, you found your friends and headed to them. Greetings were exchanged and those who had heard news of your "engagement" offered their congratulations. You sat down on the sofa with the guys on either side. You sat back and against Sebastian's side as he wrapped an arm around your neck and kissed your head, your hand coming to rest on his inner thigh, near his knee.

Chris was leaning forward, forearms resting on his knees as you gave his back a couple affectionate rubs as Thor sat in the chair perpendicular to the end of the couch, near Chris. Thor nearly shouted to be heard over the music, "So, when's the big day?"

Chris shook his head as you put your hand on his upper thigh. He answered as he absentmindedly curled his opposite hand around yours on his leg and stroked his thumb over it, "We don't know yet. We haven't talked about it."

You laid your head against Sebastian's cheek, prompting him to kiss your head again and cup your cheek with his other hand. He spoke low enough for only you to hear, "You tired already, baby doll? It's only just after nine." He chuckled.

You looked up at him, "No, just happy... and wanting to love on you, sexyface."

"That's...", he bit his lip for a second, his eyes filled with adoration, "really okay." He kissed your nose, then your lips. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah. I wanna go with you though."

"I won't argue. I wanna love on you too, gorgeous."

You smiled at each other and you kissed him quickly before you sat up. His gaze followed you and his hand trailed down your back. He sighed heavily as you talked to Chris. He couldn't believe how much he loved you and that you were going to be his wife soon. That's exactly what you would be in his mind... and he couldn't wait. He scooted forward and started to stand up.

You wrapped a hand around Chris's arm and spoke close to his ear. He leaned over and dipped his head to hear you, "We're gonna go get drinks, babe."

"Oh!", he replied enthusiastically, "I'll go with you." He got up and told Thor, "We'll be back."

Sebastian was already helping you up by the hand and starting for the bar, hand in hand with you behind him. Chris was behind you, his hands on your hips as he ducked his head and kissed your neck once as you all walked. He then took your other hand.

Sebastian led you all around the packed dance floor to the bar and placed your orders, a hand on your waist. You were facing Chris, his hand around your back, above Sebastian's while you strained to speak over the music, "I'm so glad the drinks are free at Tony's parties."

He looked down at you shaking his head, "Don't get too excited, foxy. You're not getting smashed."

You titled your head, "Define smashed."

"Pepper's birthday party."

You nodded once remembering that crazy night, "Deal. That wasn't very fun towards the end anyway." You got up on your toes to speak close to his ear, more quietly, "But, I touched you at Pepper's party. Can I touch you tonight?" When you lowered, you looked up at him coyly and bit one side of your lip.

He hitched his head back, brows furrowed, "Fuck, yeah."

You giggled as he winked at you.

Sebastian had finished ordering, then reached over with his free hand and grabbed a handful of nuts from the dish on the bar, his voice barely loud enough to be heard, "It's fucking crowded in here." You turned to face the bar so you could look between them both as Seb popped a few nuts from his hand into his mouth and chewed a couple times, "I'm surprised it doesn't feel like a sauna."

They were both close enough that their bodies were touching yours and you could take in both their scents. It made you just want to cuddle into them and close your eyes.

Sebastian nuzzled his nose into your hair near your ear as you leaned your head into him giggling while Chris took a pinch of nuts and shrugged, "They got a high tech temperature system.", he palmed the nuts and tossed them all in his mouth before chewing a bit, "Oh! Shit." His eyes got wide, "Did we bring Jane's birthday gift?"

"Yeah. I remembered it. It's in the truck.", you answered.

He smiled at you, leaned down and kissed your lips softly, "We'd forget our heads if it wasn't for you, sweetheart."

A familiar and clearly inebriated voice rang out behind you, "Well, look who it is!"

You all turned to find a drunk Sharon beaming. Your mouth fell open, Sebastian's eyebrows popped up and Chris rolled his eyes, tilting his head.

"Sharon...", you tried to smile. You were actually feeling a bit unsettled at her, remembering what she did to Chris. "What are you doing here?"

She tilted her head in a pompous manner, "My new BOYFRIEND", she looked at Chris at her enunciated word, "is _Senior Manager_ of Quality Control."

Sebastian furrowed his brows at her, pursing his lips and clearly unamused as you replied, trying to be civil, "That's great, Sharon." You went to turn away, but she started again.

"So... you guys are together now, huh?", she looked between you and Chris, then focused on you, "Both of them, huh?" She had seen the affections shared between you all before she approached. "That's sad."

You all looked disgusted. Chris took a step forward and tried to gently usher her away, "That's enough, Sharon. Why don't you go find your boyfriend. I'm sure he's looking for you."

She jerked her arm away and turned to him, her tone still reflecting that she felt you were all below her, "Don't touch me."

Chris put his hands up, heaved out a huge breath and took a short step back so he was next to you again.

Sebastian said low to you both, "Just let her run her mouth and then she'll be on her way."

She didn't notice that Seb had said anything and went on, addressing Chris, "It's sad that you couldn't handle a whole woman, so you gotta share one.", her voice got a little louder, "I always knew you were a sorry excuse for a man; just a whipped pussy for her." She wagged a finger in your direction.

You snapped, your eyes growing wide with anger. "You shut your fucking mouth!", you lunged a step towards her and backhanded her, hard.

What followed was chaos in a matter of seconds.

Sharon shrieked, covering her face. People around you gasped and started murmuring while Sebastian and Chris both jolted in surprise, their faces shocked as they sprung into action.

"Shit!", Chris exclaimed, lurching forward grabbing your arm.

"Jesus! Baby!", Sebastian started pulling you back, his brows furrowed.

Once Sebastian had you, Chris stepped closer to Sharon.

Your chest was heaving and you were livid. You started pointing at her past Sebastian's arm. He was starting to turn you away, but you were doing all you could to see around him and weren't acknowledging him. "How dare you talk about him like that! And after what you did to him!"

Sebastian pleaded with you, "Baby, calm down."

"You conniving bitch!!!", you spat, shouting as loud as you could.

Sebastian tilted his head away, blinking hard at your yell, "Fuck.", he muttered under his breath.

Chris was asking her if she was okay with his hands lightly on her arms and she was crying.

"Leave me alone!", she started rushing away.

"Bye, Sharon!", you shouted again, Sebastian still trying to talk you down.

Chris was still standing where he had been next to Sharon, hands on his hips. He sighed heavily and turned to look at you when he heard your sarcastic farewell to her, his jaw clenched.

You were staring after her as she disappeared into the crowd, your breath still labored from being so angry.

Sebastian dipped his head down and gave you a sharp, little jolt with his hands on your arms, just enough to snap you out of it, his voice firm and loud over the music, "(Y/N)! Stop!"

Your eyes snapped up to his and tears welled up for you quickly, your breath becoming jagged as you started to cry, your voice coming out as a whine as you shook your head slightly, "He's not. He's not." You chest hitched a couple times.

Chris approached as Sebastian sighed and took you in his arms, "I know, baby doll. We all know that." Chris put a hand to your back, his face sympathetic. Sebastian turned you, his arm still around you as you sobbed softly and he spoke, moving towards the entryway to the front of the house, "Let's go take a breather, okay?"

You were afraid they were disappointed in your behavior and to be honest, you were a little disappointed at what you had done, but you couldn't stop yourself. That was your love she was disrespecting and after she had deceived him with something so serious... and to get him away from you... while you were in a fucking coma.

With Sebastian's hand and arm curled around your shoulders, Chris put his hand around your waist and titled his head down to see your face as you all walked.

When you all became a trio, you said you'd protect your relationship with everything you had.

"I made a promise.", you murmured through tears.

"I know, sweetheart.", Chris cooed, kissing your head, then stroked your hair once, giving you another kiss on the head, "I know."

Once you made it to the front sitting room away from all the noise of the party, you all sat on the sofa and Chris reached over to grab a tissue from the box on the side table and handed it to you as he settled facing you, pearched on the edge of the cushion. He then rubbed your back a couple times before Sebastian pulled you against his own side.

"Thank you.", you told Chris and started dabbing gingerly just beneath your eyes. "Is my makeup ruined?" You looked to Chris.

He chuckled, "No. You look great, honey. You've got good makeup; it's still hangin' on."

"I'm so sorry.", you looked between them both and started tearing up again.

Sebastian shook his head, "It's okay, angel. I would've done the same thing...", he frowned comically, "if I were a woman... and Chris was... my... man." His brows furrowed, "What a weird thing to come outta my mouth."

You all laughed quietly.

Chris hitched his mouth to one side and scrunched up his face in a kind of playful sneer as he spoke quietly, his hand stroking your thigh reassuringly, "She kinda deserved it though."

Sebastian nodded, "That was a pretty low blow."

Chris added, "I'm just glad you took it easy on her and didn't throw a punch."

Just then Sharon and her boyfriend came storming through the foyer and past the sitting room entryway. They didn't even notice the three of you as you watched them pass.

"I'm never going to one of your stupid work things again!", Sharon led the way, half jogging as best as she could in heels, crying and shouting as her boyfriend followed behind.

"Sharon! What the fuck happened?!"

Once they were out of sight, the door slammed, followed by silence.

You looked at Chris and blew out a huge uneven breath through your relaxed lips, "You're not." You said softly to him, then looked down to fiddle with your tissue in your lap.

He turned his head a slight bit, "I'm not what?"

Sebastian rubbed your arm as you made eye contact with Chris again, your chin titled down, eyes gazing up at him sweetly, "You're not a sorry excuse for a man."

He smiled softly and took your hand, "I know, love. She's just unhappy with herself and puts it on others." He pulled your hand a bit to urge you to come closer. You sat up and scooted forward as he put his arm around you, setting your hand on his thigh and resting his own over it. Sebastian sat up as well and caressed your back affectionately as Chris spoke low, his cheek on your head, "But, thank you for standing up for me, baby girl... for standing up for what we all have."

Sebastian kissed your head and spoke, "This definitely isn't the first time and most likely not the last that we're gonna have to deal with people judging and starting trouble for us. But, at least now we know that you're prepared to not take anyone's shit." He ducked his head down to look at you.

You all chuckled.

"Yeah,", you sniffed, "but I really don't wanna do that again. I should've just ignored her."

"Well,", Chris rubbed his cheek against you head a little, "maybe next time you can ignore her."

"If she comes around us again, she's more foolish than I thought.", you replied.

The guys both chortled and squeezed you a little.

Sebastian shifted closer to the edge of the sofa cushion, "Okay, so... can we go have some fun now? We're gonna start a new year soon and I want this year to go out on a high note." He smirked at Chris, who smiled softly.

"Yeah.", Chris answered, standing to pull you up by the hand, "Let's fuck this shit up." He smirked himself as you giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos!
> 
> XOXO


	37. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "Yeah,", you sniffed, "but I really don't wanna do that again. I should've just ignored her."
> 
> "Well,", Chris rubbed his cheek against you head a little, "maybe next time you can ignore her."
> 
> "If she comes around us again, she's more foolish than I thought.", you replied.
> 
> The guys both chortled and squeezed you a little.
> 
> Sebastian shifted closer to the edge of the sofa cushion, "Okay, so... can we go have some fun now? We're gonna start a new year soon and I want this year to go out on a high note." He smirked at Chris, who smiled softly.
> 
> "Yeah.", Chris answered, standing to pull you up by the hand, "Let's fuck this shit up." He smirked himself as you giggled.

**Song: Seven Nation Army Remix by The Glitch Mob**

About an hour later, you had given Jane her birthday present and you were all having a great time. You had also explained to your friends what happened and why you all disappeared for a while. There were so many people in the large space that none of them had seen what happened. By this time, you had just enough to drink to catch a good buzz, feeling relaxed and giggly. You really had no desire to get drunk that night anyway.

There was a lot of dancing, talking, laughing. It was turning out to be the most fun night of your life. Sebastian was often chuckling at the weirdest times and then biting his lips into his mouth to quell his laughter. He couldn't wipe that fucking smile off his face. You were sitting on his lap, Chris next to you both. Sebastian took a sip of his beer and then laughed at nothing.

"What is so funny?!", you asked him while chortling as Chris furrowed his brows at him with an amused smile.

"Ha. Nothing. I'm just having a really good time.", he looked up at you and kissed your lips, then nuzzled your neck. "I love you, baby." He grazed your skin with his teeth.

"Ah!" You giggled and pulled away slightly, "I love you too, honey."

Chris shook his head, smiling and then stood, holding out his hand, "May I have this dance?" He looked at you both.

You took his hand as Sebastian answered, "Be my guest. But, don't keep her too long, it's not my night and I need some time with her too.", he smirked at Chris.

Chris let out a chuckle as you stood and Seb gave your ass a pat, "Alright.", Chris replied.

He took your hand and led you to the dance floor. Your steps falling in time with the hard hitting techno beat as you both made your way onto the darkly lit floor, streams of colored lights moving over the many people dancing.

When he stopped, he turned and put your arms over his shoulders as you both started to move. He placed a hand just above your ass as you started to knock your hips side to side with each slam of the beat. You could feel the loud bass vibrating through your chest, giving you a slight sensation of have the air jolt in your lungs with each thump. He looked down at you his stare intense. You felt the music seeping into your body mixing with the alcohol pulsing through your veins as you bit your lip at him and turned, your backside against him. You were beginning to feel daring...

You rolled your hips snug against him as he moved in time with you. With your heels on, his groin was nearly even with your ass. You could feel that you were turning him on. His splayed hands glided over your sides to your front, one just under your breasts, the other on your stomach, holding you against him. You held your feet together alternating bending your knees slightly, shifting your hips back and forth a bit as your hands covered his own on you. Your heart started beating faster and your passage swelled; he wasn't the only getting excited.

You bent your upper body forward, causing his hand to slide to your hip, his other went to your lower back before you slowly straightened again, your knees still popping one after the other. Before you were all the way up, you tossed your head from side to side once, your hair trailing after.

Just then, Tony shouted at Sebastian across the grouping of sofas several of the friends were sitting on, "Seb! Will you go tell your husband and wife to stop having sex on my dance floor?"

Sebastian turned to look, his forehead wrinkled up. He spotted you both and his eyes softened as he bit his bottom lip into his mouth at the sight. God, that was hot. He then turned back and replied to Tony, nonchalant, "Nope. We have a 'no cock block' policy. Sorry." He smugly took a sip of his beer while Sam and Thor laughed.

Pepper's eyebrows shot up, Nat started cackling and Jane covered her mouth and giggled, "Oh my God."

Tony scoffed and shouted over the music, "Just do something."

Sebastian sighed heavily, putting his beer on the coffee table as he stood, "Alright." He rounded the sofa and made his way over to the both of you.

There was a breakdown in the song, the tempo dropping. You started undulating your hips painfully slow in wide patterns as Chris held you against him again. Your head fell back onto his chest, your mouth hanging open slightly as you reached back and gripped his outer thigh with a spread hand, the other going to the back of his neck.

He let out a long, low groan near your ear, "Fuck, I want you _now_ , baby."

You let out a low chuckle and hummed, licking your lips. Just then Sebastian approached, raking his teeth across his bottom lip and looking you over. He slid right up against your front and snaked an arm around your lower back as he started to grind on you. He buried his face in your neck, giving it a lick while Chris's hands moved to your hips. Your arms went around Sebastian's neck and you sighed. Holy shit. Things were coiling up inside you quickly and you started to feel your folds sliding over the slickness gathering in your underwear with each movement.

When Sebastian pulled his head up, he put his forehead to yours as Chris still moved against your ass. "You're so fuckin' hot, baby.", Sebastian growled. He then turned his head, still touching yours. He spotted Tony and smirked slyly.

Tony threw his hands up, exasperated as he fell back against the sofa cushions, closing his eyes, "That's not what I meant when I said 'do something'." His hand went to his forehead and then rubbed over it harshly. "Why do I put up with this shit?"

Pepper rubbed his thigh affectionately, "Because they're your friends and you love them."

"You love me and you don't put up with my shit.", he countered, turning his head to look at her.

"That's different.", she grinned and gave his leg a squeeze.

Sebastian turned you and pressed your backside against him, his hands moving over your hips and thighs. You could feel that he was hard too. His warm breath was sliding over your ear through your hair as you titled your chin down near your shoulder, your head touching his. Chris had a hand around your ribs, then other slid over the back of your neck while his forehead was brushing against the other side of your head. Your palms splayed on his chest and you could feel a long growl rumbling from deep in his chest, though you could barely hear it over the music. You all continued to move together, close, like a single person... so in sync. You could feel your skin beading with sweat between them, their bodies were radiating so much heat. You were starting to feel weak, drowning in the overwhelming sensations of having them both so close... like this.

"Ah, fuck.", Sebastian muttered in your ear. "I need a break." He shuffled back a bit and took your hand, then spun you around, slamming you into his chest and kissing you quick.

Chris heaved out a breath as his hands slid and fell from you, "Ditto." He patted your ass and you giggled.

Luckily, both men wore snug enough underwear and it was dark enough that they didn't have to try to hide how aroused they were. Sebastian led you to the bar as Chris followed. You all leaned against it as Chris spoke to the bar tender, "Three waters, please."

You then sat on one of the stools as the guys sat on either side of you. Chris was leaning on his elbows on the bar surface and Sebastian faced you, an elbow propped on the bar. He studied your face as you started at the smooth surface in front of you, biting your lips into your mouth, trying to calm yourself. He smiled a little, dipped his head and brushed your hair back behind your shoulder, "You okay, doll?"

Chris rubbed your back lightly as you turned your head to Seb a little, smiling softly, "Yeah."

Chris and Sebastian glanced at each other. They knew how worked up they had gotten you. The bartender grabbed their attention by setting down the waters. "Thank you.", Sebastian offered loudly. You all started to take drinks from the bottles of water then he spoke again, "I was thinking I'd like to start the new year at home with you guys, you know, just as a family, since it's our first. Cuddle on the couch, watch a movie? Would you both be okay with that?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly and he looked to you both.

You nodded slightly, "Yeah. Okay."

Chris hitched is head to one side, "That sounds perfect."

You went around to say goodbye to your friends, who were all suspicious as to why the three of you decided to leave before midnight.

"We're just gonna go home and relax together.", you told Nat over the music, leaning in to talk in her ear.

She scoffed, hitching her head back, "Yeaaaaaah, sure.", she gave your arm a tap with her palm and you rolled your eyes as she grinned, "You do what you gotta do, girly." She gave you a hug and kissed your cheek, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Nat.", you smiled warmly at her.

"You ready, sweetie?", Sebastian put a hand on your lower back as Chris stepped close to you both after saying his farewells.

"Yes.", you grinned at him and started walking towards the front of the house.

Once you all got out to the truck, Sebastian helped you in while Chris took the driver's seat. As he started for home, Sebastian had his hand on your leg as you laid your head on his shoulder, your hands curled around his muscular arm. He was tracing little circles on your inner thigh with his fingertips, making you close your eyes and coaxing a heat to build between your thighs again quickly. You hadn't yet completely mellowed out from the way you all had been dancing and you still had a little buzz going.

You titled your head up and brushed your lips closed over the skin of his neck. He closed his own eyes and took in a slow breath, his hand, clutching your thigh a bit. He turned his head and slid the fingers of his other hand into the hair at the nape of your neck and took your mouth in a deep, unhurried kiss.

Chris glanced over having seen the movements out of the corner of his eye. He felt his length twitch and start to grow, pressing against his jeans. He had to remind himself to look at the road. You let out a small hum against Sebastian's mouth, pulling a quiet groan from him, the kiss becoming more fervent as he now wrapped his arms around you, your hands cupping his face, both of you turning your upper bodies towards each other more. The sounds demanded Chris's attention for another second. He finally spoke as he focused on the road, "Will you two cool it? It's distracting."

You broke the kiss and turned your head to Chris, Sebastian's face following your movement as he hadn't been done with you yet. He licked his lips and swallowed hard as you leaned over to Chris and caught your lip between your teeth. A switch had been flipped inside you that night. Your voice came out sweet, "You feeling left out, honey?" You slid a hand over the opposite side of his neck as you licked a trail with the tip of your tongue up to just under his ear.

He sucked in a quick breath as his eyes closed and then snapped open, "God, baby. Stop."

Sebastian's eyes were half lidded watching what you were doing. He couldn't stop licking and biting his lips as he reached over and swept your hair back of your neck and his hand traced down your back and then squeezed your side firmly, making you squeak and giggle, before you spoke to Chris again.

"Now, you don't really want me to stop, do you,", you kissed at his neck again, your hand sliding up his thigh and then gripped his hardness though his jeans between your thumb and curled fingers, "big guy?", you whispered against his ear.

"Ah!-", he breathed out, his hand going swiftly to your thigh and gripping it. "Shit."

Both men's brows were furrowed at your actions. Sebastian started to slide his hand between your legs to run a finger against your jeans at your center as you lips teased Chris's neck.

"Mm-hm.", you whimpered quietly.

You were getting so exctied yourself that all you could see and want was them. You undid your seatbelt and started to get up on your knees on the seat, turning to Sebastian.

Both men protested simultaneously.

"Uh-uhn. Get your seatbelt back on, now.", Sebastian put his hands on your hips and pushed them back down.

"Sit down and put that seat belt back on.", Chris demanded.

You tried to get back up, giggling, but Sebastian pushed you down again as you tried to wrap your arms around his neck, "No. Sit down.", he ordered.

At the same, Chris reached over and pushed a strong hand down against the very top of your thigh, against the crease of your hip, to help Sebastian keep you seated. His voice was stern, as he glanced back and forth between you and the road, "If you don't put that seatbelt on now, you're not having anymore fun tonight, princess."

You pressed your lips together as you scooted back and then put your seatbelt back on. You swallowed and looked at Chris as he put his hand on your leg, stroking a thumb over it as Sebastian put a hand to the back of your neck and stroked his own thumb over the side of it.

Chris smiled softly, "Thank you."

"We need to keep our baby safe.", Sebastian cooed into your hair near your ear before he kissed the side of your head.

You nodded and stared at Chris's stroking touch on you, "Okay..." Everything was still wound tight in you. You couldn't wait to get home, spend time all together and then go to bed with Chris; it was his night.

You nuzzled into Sebastian's neck and he dipped his head down and started to kiss you again, a curled finger gently under your chin. You placed your hand over Chris's on your leg and started to pull it upwards on you.

Chris glanced over again and sighed heavily. "God dammit." He took his hand back and quickly pulled into a dimly lit, small, empty parking lot of a closed restaurant. You and Sebastian both stopped kissing and looked confused. He shoved the truck into park swiftly, turned off the engine, unlatched his own seatbelt and shifted in his seat toward you. He rested an elbow on the steering wheel, The other hand high on his thigh. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?", he asked, his face hard.

You bit your lips into your mouth, feeling nervous.

"Chris...", Sebastain's brows furrowed, his voice low and a bit scolding.

Chris leaned toward you quickly and you jerked back a little, surprised at his fast movement. He undid your seatbelt and as he pulled back, he grabbed you at the ribs and pulled you onto his lap as you giggled.

His lips ghosted over you throat as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, then he spoke, his voice low, "I mean what do you think you're doing getting me all excited when I'm driving, baby girl?" You were straddling his length, the rigidness of it pressing against you as he gripped your hair in a gentle fist and took your mouth in a hungry kiss.

A muffled moan came from you and you heard the click of another seatbelt being undone as your hands tangled in Chris's hair. He wrapped his arms around your middle tightly, pulling you against him. You heard a husky hum behind you before you felt Sebastian move your hair and his lips meet the junction of your neck and shoulder. His light tongue and warm breath then teased your skin as his fingers slid around your thoat lightly. You let out a low hum and took in a sharp breath.

Chris then pressed your hips down against his hardness. You broke the kiss, tipping your head back, your hands now cupping his face as you let out a breathy gasp, "Ah. God." The air was slipping in and out of your lungs jaggedly as Sebastian reached around cupping and squeezing one of your breasts, his other hand still at your throat. Chris peppered kisses and licks along your jaw as your hand went to the back of Sebastian's head.

Sebastian then growled against your hair, "Looks like our girl needs to be fucked. Don't you, gorgeous?"

You whimpered loudly, then answered timidly, a desperate whine, "Yes. Please."

"Ah, shit.", Chris muttered, taking your mouth again quickly. His kiss was fast and hard, consuming you. His lips left yours, his voice low, "You're gonna fuckin' get it tonight, sweetheart."

Sebastian pulled you back gently to rest your upper back against his chest and he turned his head down to kiss you. You were still on Chris's lap as he stroked a firm hand over your torso and down to between your hips before bucking his own against you sharply.

You whimpered into Sebastian mouth, gripping his hair, which only encouraged him to hasten his kiss, his palm and long fingers cradling your jaw, his other arm around your ribs while he swallowed the sounds Chris was pulling from you.

Chris leaned over, slid a hand up your back and hooked it over your shoulder. His lips ghosted over the bare skin above the generous neck hem of your top, peppering kisses everywhere there as he hummed deeply. You shivered and gapsed as Sebastian's mouth worked downward to your neck, an ache starting to thrum at the apex of your thighs. They could both smell your perfume and taste a hint of saltiness left behind from the sweat of dancing earlier.

Chris groaned, straightening, "Wait."

You and Sebastian paused and looked at him expectantly for a beat. You sat upright on his lap, Sebastian aiding you with a gentle hand to your back. You bit your lip and inquired, stroking a hand over his shoulder, your eyes searching his face, "What, babe?"

"We can't do this.", he glanced at you, his arms slung low around your hips, "Let's just go home." He looked at Sebastian over your shoulder and you could see his jaw clench slightly.

Sebastian just pursed his lips and blinked, his chin titled down a bit.

"O-okay.", you nodded, a bit disappointed and afraid you had pushed things too far.

Everyone got back in their seat belts and Chris pointed the truck towards home again. It was a quiet drive; Chris's hand over yours on his leg, your other hand over Sebastian's on your own leg. The only sound was the radio softly playing.

"I'm sorry.", you said, staring at your knees.

Both their brows furrowed and they both spoke at the same time, Sebastian asking, "For what, honey?"

"Why?", Chris asked.

"For making things uncomfortable back there.", you licked your lips still not looking at them.

"Don't worry about it, love.", Chris assured, stroking a thumb over your jeans as he smiled at you, then turned his attention to the road again.

Seb leaned over a bit more and kiss your head, "You didn't do anything wrong, baby."

Once you reached the house, Seb carried you inside while you all talked about what to watch. Chris managed to steal a kiss from you before Sebastian took you in your room and playfully dropped you on your bed while you giggled and bounced. You got changed as the guys went to their respective rooms and did the same. Everyone brushed their teeth and settled in the family room for a short movie; a comedy.

Once the movie was over, you went towards the stairs with Chris as Sebastian headed to his bathroom. "I'll be up to say goodnight in a second. I really gotta piss.", he chuckled.

You and Chris laughed a little. "Okay.", you replied.

Chris took you upstairs by the hand and he got you each a bottle of water and the both of you headed to his room. He set the bottles on his dresser as he turned and took you in his arms, the both of you at the foot of his bed as he gazed down at you, "I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry that what happened in the truck made you feel guilty. It just didn't feel right." He kissed your head right at the hairline.

Your brows furrowed and your heart sank. You couldn't believe how much you wanted them both and now Chris was stating out loud that he wasn't comfortable with the idea.

Sebastian's voice came from behind you as he entered the room, "What didn't feel right?"

You turned out of Chris's arms and Sebastian's attention focused on you as you both wrapped your arms around each other beaming. He cooed and put his forehead to yours, "Hi, my pretty baby."

"What was happening in the truck.", Chris answered, hands now on his hips.

"Oh.", Sebastian made eye contact with him and then heaved out a breath nodding, lips pursed. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. I am so sorry this took so long... I got stuck, busy, distracted, internet and websites were breaking on me... you name it and I faced it... Anyway... I hope to pick up my regular updates again... this story needs to MOOOOVE! Damn!
> 
> Thanks to those of you who are still around and thanks you to the millionth degree for being patient. XOXO. I love you all. You're amazing!


	38. A New Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> Chris took you upstairs by the hand and he got you each a bottle of water and the both of you headed to his room. He set the bottles on his dresser as he turned and took you in his arms, the both of you at the foot of his bed as he gazed down at you, "I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry that what happened in the truck made you feel guilty. It just didn't feel right." He kissed your head right at the hairline.
> 
> Your brows furrowed and your heart sank. You couldn't believe how much you wanted them both and now Chris was stating out loud that he wasn't comfortable with the idea.
> 
> Sebastian's voice came from behind you as he entered the room, "What didn't feel right?"
> 
> You turned out of Chris's arms and Sebastian's attention focused on you as you both wrapped your arms around each other beaming. He cooed and put his forehead to yours, "Hi, my pretty baby."
> 
> "What was happening in the truck.", Chris answered, hands now on his hips.
> 
> "Oh.", Sebastian made eye contact with him and then heaved out a breath nodding, lips pursed. "Yeah."

Sebastian's eyes fell on your face and he could tell that your small smile was reluctant. He looked at you affectionately, "I'm gonna go to bed now, okay? I love you, angel. Happy New Year." He was wondering if you were doing okay. You looked a bit... off. "You okay, sweetie?"

You nodded, smiling a little more.

"Okay.", he kissed your lips soft and slow, his tongue dipping in to caress yours lovingly, his fingers threading into your hair at the nape of your neck. When he pulled back, Chris was right next to you and Sebastian, his warm hand sliding over your waist as Sebastian turned your head to Chris and urged you to him. Chris leaned in without a word to take your mouth slowly, your hand resting on Sebastian's arm as the other went to Chris's neck.

Sebastian let out a low hum and he bit his lip, watching the two of you so closely. The sight had him hard in a matter of seconds and willed him to kiss your neck.

You pulled back from them both just enough to halt their actions and Chris swallowed hard, his jaw clenched and his eyes burning. You looked at Seb and his chest was heaving, his pupils blown out with want.

"I'm confused.", you looked between them both, perplexed.

"We were talking about in the truck not feeling right...", Chris rounded you to slide up behind you and kiss your shoulder gingerly, his stiffness obvious against your backside, "...not the act of pleasing you at the same time. _That_ feels right."

Your mouth went completely slack, letting out a quivering, jagged breath in shock as you blinked quickly at Sebastian. You felt your belly clench and your passage instantly ache and throb on command at Chris's words.

A devilish grin crept across Sebastian's face as he licked his lips at your reaction and that pretty fucking mouth hanging open so wide. He reached out, curled fingers under your chin as he traced a gentle thumb over your bottom lip, "I think we just got our green light, Chris."

Your eyes closed as they smirked at each other. Chris dipped his head down and leaned it into yours and pressed you into him a bit more, pulling a small whimper from you.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at you, caressing your cheek with a an open hand, his gruff voice willing your eyes to open, "Is that what you want, baby doll? You want us both? Right now?"

It came out a shaky whisper, your whole body trembling, "I--", your eyes closed again and your parted lips panted silently for what seemed like an eternity, thinking about if you could really do this...

"Yes."

Sebastian let out a long breath that blended into a whisper as he snaked his hand around the back of your neck, "Ahh, fffffuck." He kissed you hard and fast, slamming you against his firm front, making you whimper, his fingers digging into your delicate flesh.

Chris moved your hair and bit at the base of your neck groaning quietly, running his free hand up and down your thigh and ass. He then started to lift your shirt up over your head and tossed it aside exposing your now bare breasts and cupped them before his lips and tongue met your shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had been pulling down your shorts and underwear hastily, letting them fall to the floor while his mouth still occupied yours. With you completely naked, he hitched you up against himself and carried you around to the side of the bed, setting you down gently after Chris had ripped down the covers. Sebastian began to plant roaming kisses down your body as you watched, blinking quickly. You ran your fingers through his thick hair, sighing and moaning softly.

The bed dipped near your head and Chris leaned over you, kissing you softly, a hand caressing your jaw. He continued to kiss you then move down your neck and to one of your breasts, teasing and flicking its nipple, pulling a surprised, tiny yelp from you. He chuckled as he went on doing it, your fingers raking into his hair.

Sebastian had been kissing your inner thighs and gave your center one long lick with a flat tongue.

"Uhuhuh...", you panted out.

"Mmm. You've been wet all night, haven't you, baby? It's everywhere.", he let out a short, low chuckle, while swiping two fingers up and down your soaking slit gingerly. He was biting his lip and looking up at you when he pushed those two fingers into you swiftly, meeting little resistance considering how wet you were.

"Ah! My God... Well... yeah.", you barely giggled.

He grinned and his mouth met you again. He was crouching right next the bed and his free hand dipped into his pajama pants to stroke himself with a hand, humming against you while Chris kissed your mouth and jaw lovingly.

Considering how wound up they'd gotten you that night, it wasn't long before you were panting heavily, moaning loudly, clutching Sebastian's hair in your hand as he worked your clit over expertly, his fingers plunging in and out of you while he hummed against you, getting lost in you rolling your hips gently and the sounds you were making.

"Uhn, baby...", you huffed out, "Oh my God."

Chris was running a hand all over your body, gazing lustfully at you... and that fucking mouth of yours, hanging open and letting out all those sweet noises. He bit his lip and slid two fingers into your mouth and you instinctively closed around them, humming.

"Ah, fuck.", he whispered and slid them from your lips, making a wet trail down your chin to grip your throat lightly as you let out another moan. Sebastian glanced at you both from under his lashes. Chris spoke near your ear, his forehead on your temple, "You look so fucking pretty with Seb licking you, baby girl."

Sebastian never slowed his efforts but made a satisfied sound that was half hum, half chuckle against your swollen sex.

"Ohhhhh, God...", you whined out. Chris words were only pushing you closer to the edge, a burning heat rising inside you quickly.

Chris knew you were getting close and he hadn't moved as he went on, hand still softly at your throat, stroking a thumb over one side of it. You gripped his forearm with your free hand for something to ground you, his voice gruff, "Is he gonna make you come, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Jesus.", you panted out, "Nnnnnyeees."

Chris urged you, "Do it, baby... come for Seb."

Sebastian hummed, drowning in your reactions, Chris's words only encouraging him to focus completely on you now. He removed his hand from his throbbing cock and surrounded your thigh with his strong arm, his other fingers still sinking into you and pulling back again.

You grew quiet and they both knew what was next. Chris kissed you urgently and you let out a tiny whimper that he swallowed before you broke the kiss and squeaked loudly, gripping Sebastian's hair even tighter as you snapped, sobbing quietly and heaving out breaths.

Chris groaned watching you, looking down at Seb between your legs, who's eyes were still closed as he continued to bring you through your orgasm. Chris then muttered, "Fuck."

As you came down, Sebastian stood with a smirk. You hadn't even managed to open your eyes yet, panting and you felt Chris's mouth cover yours again. You slid a hand over the back of his neck as you kissed him back lazily.

Sebastian pulled his t-shirt off over his head and wiped your glistening release from his chin before throwing the garment aside and grinning. "One.", he said smugly.

You opened your eyes and looked at him as he crawled over you. "What?", you asked confused.

Chris left your side and rounded the bed as Sebastian hovered over you on all fours and dipped his head down to kiss your lips sweetly, "Hi, baby."

"Hi. One what?", you inquired again.

He caught his lip in his teeth, grinning as Chris crouched were Sebastian had been next to the bed. Chris swiftly wrapped his arms around your thighs and yanked you down just a bit, albeit sharply, making you squeak and giggle before he answered, his voice gruff, "One orgasm.", he then positioned your legs over his shoulders, your ass at the edge of the mattress. He licked a stripe up the crease of your hip and then blew on it softly through pursed lips.

You shivered and sighed as Sebastian smirked down at you, "Wanna see how many times we can make you come, little lady?"

Chris gingerly kissed the heated skin of your thighs as you licked your lips slowly, staring up into Sebastian's burning eyes, your chest heaving, your insides tightening at the prospect of such a challenge.

"I'm waiting.", Chris teased as his breath feathered your center, not proceeding before hearing your answer.

"Yes.", you replied, a bit loudly.

Chris's tongue wasted no time darting into you swiftly, making you close your eyes at the warmth of it, "Uhn...", you breathed out.

Sebastian licked his lips, "Good girl." He kissed your forehead and climbed off you to settle next to your head as you moaned at the bliss that Chris was building with his talented tongue on you, still a bit sensitive.

Sebastian pulled out his stiff member, dripping from the slit and you licked your lips wanting a taste. He smiled down at you and put a gentle hand behind your head, "It'd be a shame to waste those moans into the air, wouldn't it, gorgeous?" He winked at you.

You chuckled seductively, sweetly, "Yes." You opened your mouth expectantly and he let you close your lips over the tip to taste him. He then tapped his cock against your parted lips a couple times, then slid the underside over them before dipping into your wet, thirsty mouth. You moaned deeply at the sensation of them at both ends. It was amazing.

"Mmmm, God, baby. Always such an amazing mouth.", Sebastian groaned as you started to work on him.

Meanwhile Chris had your clit gently pinched between his index and middle fingers to concentrate his tongue on the just the right spot without losing it. He knew he'd pinned it down when your sounds, muffled by Seb in your mouth, grew louder and more frequent. Chris was also now stroking himself. With as exciting as this all was, it was hard for either of them to keep their hands off themselves.

The heat inside you was spreading quickly and you let Sebastian fall out of your mouth, your own body demanding all your attention as you whimpered and panted loudly, grasping Chris's hair harshly, making him groan.

Sebastian started stroking himself and moved back enough to lean over and kiss you, getting out a few soft words between each blistering meeting of your mouths, "Come on, baby,", he growled, "Chris needs one too.", a swipe of his tongue against your moans, "Give it to him."

You started sobbing loudly. You were so God damn sensitive from already having had an orgasm in the same manner. You were squeezing your eyes shut so tight that you were seeing spots, holding your breath. Your upper body was twisting slightly, gripping the bedding beneath your hand, the other gripping Chris's hair tightly. The slight pain you were causing him just confirmed how good he was making you feel, spurring him on.

Sebastian kissed your temple and rested his forehead there as his hand roamed the expanse of your upper body. His voice was near your ear, "It's gonna be a big one, Chris."

Chris let out a low chuckle, keeping his steady pace.

Though Sebastian never moved, adressing you now, "I can tell how good he's making you feel, honey. So fuckin' hot."

Not a moment later your second orgasm washed over you in a heated frenzy, you're voice loud and strained, sobs rocking your body. Sebastian watched, biting his lip hard, his forehead still to your temple, now cradling your jaw with a hand and urging you, "Fuck, yes, doll. Let him know how good he makes you feel." It was getting so overwhelming that you clenched your thighs together around Chris's head and turned your hips to one side, making him lose that magical spot as he tried to move with you.

Chris chuckled as he pulled back, giving your outer thigh a light tap, causing a small smacking sound, "I wasn't done, sweetheart."

You laid there, a heap of bliss while Sebastian chortled, lightly kissing your fevered cheek and temple repeatedly as you panted heavily, "I was.", you breathed out.

They both laughed softly.

"Two.", Chris stood, "You givin' up already?", he inquired, now wiping his own chin and beard with his shirt he had just removed. He pushed down his pants and stepped out of them.

"I--", you were still panting as Sebastian peppered your shoulder with soft kisses, stroking you all over with curled fingers.

Chris leaned over you and wrapped an arm around your back and lifted you just enough to scoot you onto the bed more to make room for himself to kneel between your legs, "Huh?", he asked softly before kissing your warm lips.

"No. I need it.", you answered, staring into his affectionate eyes.

He watched your face as he then sunk into you, his brows furrowed at the tight grip of your walls around him, pulling a low moan from him, "Mmmm, God, so do I, baby."

Sebastian had slid off the bed and stepped out of his own pants as well before joining the two of you on the bed again, pumping himself smoothly in his hand a few times as he kneeled near you, "Jesus Christ.", Sebastian muttered under his breath. Seeing Chris starting to move inside you, making you moan and whimper, had him biting his lip hard.

Chris straightened on his knees and pulled your hips up with your shoulders still on the bed, rocking in and out of you as Sebastian dipped his throbbing shaft into your mouth again, his fingertips gently raking through your hair as he watched himself plunge between your humming lips through half lidded eyes, soft moans coming from deep in his throat. Chris was letting out a succession of pleasured breaths, his voice vaguely present within them. He held your hips up with a hand under your bottom as his other splayed hand slid down over your stomach, then surrounded and kneaded a breast before reversing its trail as he continued to pump into you steadily. His thumb landed on your clit and started to rub, making you jerk and squeak out, still feeling sensitive there.

"Too much, babe.", you half chortled, looking at him before taking Seb in your mouth again.

The guys both chuckled.

Sebastian pulled away from you and kissed your lips a couple times before moving down near Chris. Chris pulled back, letting himself slip out of you. He still had a hand around your lower back, holding your hips up as he bent and planted a couple soft kisses on your stomach.

As Chris moved away, you lowered your hips and Sebastian took his place. He leaned over you and started to turn you, "Roll over for me, sexy girl."

You did as he said and got on all fours, lining yourself up in front of him. Chris has kneeled on the mattress in front of you, offering you his straining shaft by gliding the head along your waiting lips and sweeping your hair off your back to hang to one side as you looked up at him seductively. You took him in your mouth eagerly just as Sebastian thrust into you swift and hard, hitching you forward and making Chris bump the back of your throat roughly.

You pulled off Chris quickly, still holding him in your hand, letting out a vocal gasp at Sebastian's jolting entrance, "Ah!", followed by a small cough escaping your lips. You had no problems with either of them in or near in your throat... when you were ready for it.

Chris slid a gentle hand over one side of your jaw and tilted to see your face better, "You okay, baby?"

Sebastian stayed rested flush against your ass, completely rooted in you. He was paused, titling his head, concerned something was wrong.

"Yeah.", you chuckled softly.

"What happened?", Seb asked as you stroked Chris's length in your hand slowly.

"You made me hit the back of her throat pretty hard, bro.", Chris answered, running a soft thumb over your cheek, chortling quietly.

"Oh, Jesus,", Sebastian bent over, covering you, his check on your uppper back and his arm around your ribs, "I'm sorry, sweetie." He turned his head and gave your skin a few sweet kisses.

You laughed softly as you starting licking up and down Chris's length again, "I'm fine, honey."

"Okay.", Sebastian said, with you still pressing against his front and he started to very slowly rock his hips forward and back against you, his voice low and soft near your ear, "I'll make it up to you." He started kissing all over your shoulders lovingly.

"Mmmmm.", you hummed around Chris's cock, making it twitch in your mouth.

"Ah, shit.", Chris muttered, gathering all your hair in his hands, then gripping it close to your scalp, urging you forward and back on him.

Once you had a steady, moderate rhythm working on Chris, Sebastian had already straightened, falling in time with your movement, pushing you forward and back between them, his hands roaming your sides, back and hips. With the pace increasing, moans, groans, sighs, gasps and panting echoed between all three of you.

"Mmm, God dammit.", Chris muttered, thrusting into your mouth a bit more urgently, pulling more increasingly enthusiastic sounds from you.

Sebastian then encouraged you as you rocked between them, "Thatta girl, take us both down."

You whimpered and moaned in reponse, your passage swelling at his words, making him feel even bigger inside you.

Your reactions were bringing Sebastian too close to climax, so he slowed his tempo, "Christ.", he huffed out.

Chris leaned over you just enough to spread you open further with both hands for Sebastian to sink into you a little deeper, making you gasp. Chris gave your ass a smack and straightened again as Sebastian took over holding you spread for himself with his thumbs to keep claiming you slowly. He watched himself sinking into you and emerging again, glistening with your wetness. He then licked the pad of his thumb, leaving a thick layer of saliva. He reached down to rub your other tight little hole firmly. The intense sensation made everything else all the more pleasurable.

Chris fell out of your mouth as it dropped open, your eyes closed as you sighed vocally, "Haaa...", you whined quietly and whispered, "Ah, God, Seb."

Sebastian bit his lip, "Mm-hmm." He tilted his head to see what he could of your face before you took Chris in your mouth again.

Chris hummed and looked down at you, cradling your chin gently as you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, looking up at him coyly. He heaved out a breath at the sight, his voice deep, "Look at our girl, Seb. So hot sucking and fucking us."

You gave him a proud grin mixed with a moan before he pulled back just a bit and Sebastian started to pull your upper body back towards him, still inside you. He pulled both your elbows back and hooked one of his arms through them, leaving his other hand free to roam your body. Chris was kissing your mouth as Sebastian replied, kissing your shoulders and thrusting up into you faster, "She sure is. So fucking hot.", he huffed out, kissing your shoulder as you started mewling.

He let your arms go and wraped his arms around your middle, holding you close as Chris kissed your mouth, cupping your face and devouring your sounds. Sebastian was hitting that spot, but there wasn't quite the friction you needed. You needed just a little more in order to push you to the brink again. You reached down and started to rub your clit with two fingers and you gasped at the contact.

Sebastian gently but firmly pulled your hand away, wrapping it under his own around your ribs, panting in your ear as he fucked into you hastily, "Uhn-uhn. Don't touch; _we're_ getting you off tonight. You know I'll get you there, baby." Chris let out a low hum of agreement against your mouth while Sebastian started moving differently in you to find just the right-

"Oh, fuck!", you whimpered out loudly.

"There it is.", Seb said smugly, pounding into you faster and pushing you over the edge in a matter of moments. He held you tight against him as he slowly rode you through it, his face twisted up, Chris still kissing you and caressing your face, humming.

Seb heaved out a huge breath, "Three.", he kissed your head quickly, "Don't move.", he panted in your ear.

You froze, looking at Chris, "Why?"

Chris's eyebrows pulled up a little, his expression knowing as Sebastian continued, "Because if I even pull out right now, I'm gonna come. I need a second."

You tried to be so still... but your pleasured passage had other plans, giving him an involuntary squeeze.

"Ah! Fuuuu...", Sebastian let out a low growl, his voice then a little shaky and desperate as he barely holding back his own orgasm, "Honey. Jesus."

"Sorry.", you cringed.

Another moment passed and he finally pulled out, then nuzzled your neck, hands on your hips as you where all on your knees. Chris was dragging his fingertips all over your neck, collarbone and chest while he kissed on your jaw, "You tappin' out yet, beautiful?"

"No.", you answered, amused.

"You ready?", Sebastian asked looking at Chris, his lips in your hair.

"Yeah.", you answered softly.

Chris pulled back enough to look at you both, squinting, "What?"

You bit the corner of your lip, grinning shyly as Sebastian spoke to Chris, "Well, you and I had planned a surprise for her tonight,", he kissed your head again, stroking your belly with curled fingers as he went on, "but her and I planned a surprise for you too."

Chris's forehead wrinkled up in anticipation as you then spoke, "Seb got to have all the firsts with me before you,", you reached up and caressed his cheek, "except for one. And Seb's been helping me get ready..." Your eyes flitted between his as you finished, "I want you to be the first to fuck my ass, Chris."

His brows pulled up even further, "You--" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew how much trust it took to allow someone to do that. He was beyond honored that you were asking him to be the one to ease you into it... plus, it was fucking hot. He cupped your face with both hands, "Are you sure, baby?"

"Yeah.", you smiled, nodding coyly against his gentle touch.

Chris looked to Seb perplexed, "You helped her?" He was wondering exactly what that meant.

Seb smirked, "Yep. Just fingers. I talked to her about what to expect too." He kissed your head.

Chris looked deep into your eyes, then leaned in to kiss your lips softly before whispering, his forehead to yours, "Okay."

Sebastian moved to lay down, his head on the pillows, pulling you by the hand over him on your hands and knees, "C'mere, baby."

Chris moved to his bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube and a small package of wipes as you looked over, giggling nervously, "You already have lube?"

Chris gave you a lopsided grin as he made his way back to you, "It helped things go smoother when I used to be alone." He winked before positioning himself behind you and setting the items down next to him on the bed. He leaned over you with an arm around your ribs. You could feel the silky skin of his cock pressing against your ass while he kissed on your shoulder a couple times, his voice low, "Just relax, sweetheart. I promise I'll be gentle."

"Okay.", you replied softly.

As Chris straightened, he pulled out a wipe and cracked open the lube, putting some on his fingers, you looked into Sebastian's eyes and he smiled softly at you, blinking slowly, as he slid a hand over your cheek and kissed you. "I'm right here, angel."

You barely nodded, smiling just a little.

You and Sebastian had spoken several times about this moment and he promised he would help you through it. You couldn't believe how supportive he was when you had suggested it. He pulled at your knees to move them up on the bed, "The more your hips are bent the easier it'll be, okay?", he cooed.

You nodded again.

"I'm just gonna put some of this on you, honey.", Chris warned. He didn't want you to think he was gonna just go for it when you felt something touch you there. He rubbed some lube gently over your hole with a few fingers and you hummed softly at his touch.

"You gotta warm her up first.", Sebastian said. He really didn't want this to be unpleasant for you.

"I will.", Chris chuckled. "Just a finger first, baby girl."

"Okay.", you replied, laying your head in the crook of Sebastian's neck as he tickled his fingertips over you back softly, kissing your forehead.

Chris placed a hand on your lower back, stroking his thumb over it as he slowly pushed a finger from his other hand in.

"Mm.", you whimpered, then sighed. You hummed, "Mmm. That's good." You bit your lip.

He moved it in and out slowly as you adjusted to the feeling. After a few moments, he asked, "Another?"

"Yeah.", you cooed, smiling a little.

He pulled back and added another, making you squeak.

"Is that good, baby?", Sebastian asked, his voice raspy.

"Uh huh.", you titled your head up to kiss him deeply.

Chris worked his fingers in you for a bit longer, pulling the sweetest sounds from you, biting his lip, his voice deep, "Fuck, baby. I can't wait to get in that tight little ass."

"Then don't.", you challenged.

"You sure you're ready?"

You turned your head and caught your lip in your teeth, "Mm-hm." You got up on your elbows to brace yourself and Sebastian wrapped his arm around your back, his other hand cupping your cheek.

Chris took the lube again and coated himself thickly and cleaned his hand with a wipe, tossing it to the floor. He lined himself up and touched the head of his cock to your hole, rubbing it softly against you there. "Okay, I need you to take a couple deep breaths, relax and then tell me when you're ready. Remember to keep breathing deep. I'll only push when you breath out and I'll wait for you to adjust before going further, okay, sweetheart?"

"Kay.", you looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"Just breath, sweetie.", Seb reminded.

Chris gripped your hip and waited for your breaths and your signal.

You took a couple breaths, then said, "Okay."

Chris waited for the next breath out and pushed forward slowly, stretching the ring of muscle with the head of his cock.

"Uhn!", you squeaked out, trying to pull away slightly, your face twisted at the slight pain and bizarre sensation.

"It's okay, breathe, baby.", he urged.

"Look at me, doll.", Sebastian commanded. When you opened your eyes, he kissed you. "You're doing so good."

You rested your forehead against his, willing your body to relax, right down to where Chris was inside you. You took another breath, Chris pushing in more on the breath out. You lifted your head at the still present pain, "I ca-", you barely whispered.

"Chris, stop.", Sebastian ordered. Chris paused, Sebastian eyes flitted between yours, "You've got to speak up if you can't do this, baby."

"Do you wanna stop, honey?", Chris asked.

"No. I can do it. Just give me a second." You took several more deep breaths, "Okay, go."

Chris pushed in further, stroking his thumb over your hip again, "Relaaaax. You're doing so good, baby girl."

His words eased you as you sighed and finally started to feel some pleasure. He paused for another moment.

Sebastian saw your face relax and looked around your head to Chris, giving him a slight nod and a smirk.

Chris sunk the rest of the way in, with you humming. He bent forward, his front against your back. He swept your hair off your neck and kissed it, "You've got all of me now. You okay?"

You turned your head to touch his, "Mmmm, yes."

"You ready for some movement?"

"Yeah."

He started making short strokes in and out of you slowly, resting his forehead on your shoulder, coaxing moans from you before Sebastian grabbed your face to kiss you deeply, groaning. Chris growled, "Mmmm, Jesus, baby, so fucking tight."

You broke the kiss with Sebastian, looking down at him lustfully, "I want you too, lover."

He licked his lips, "You got me, baby doll." He hastily lined himself and pushed up into your pussy, groaning.

"Ah! Fuck!", you whimpered. "Yes!"

Being filled so completely had you holding your breath and squeezing your eyes shut tight. Chris lifted himself slightly to give you room to move against them, letting you control the increasing pace, making them both moan and grunt.

Sebastian was gritting his teeth, "God dammit, you're so fuckin' sexy, baby." He gripped the hair at the back of your head, crashing your mouth into his, devouring your sounds.

It wasn't long before you felt a heat building again quickly as you panted out through moans.

Chris bent to kiss your upper back as you came for the fourth time, crying out, both of them still working inside you, groaning loudly at your squeezing and shuddering around them.

"Ah, shit!", Chris pulled out quickly before he came himself.

You collapsed on Sebastian's chest, panting out vocally, "My God. That's fucking amazing."

Sebastian swept you hair off your damp face, before kissing your forehead.

"Four.", Chris huffed, sitting back on his heels, patting your ass a couple times, before chuckling, "You gotta get in there, man. It's fucking heaven."

You all laughed before Sebastian asked you with a smirk, "May I?"

You lifted your head and kissed his lips quickly, "Please."

You started to get off him, your legs feeling weak as Chris backed up to give you room. You got on all fours as Sebastian got up, humming, "You know what I like, honey." He loved that position with you. He lubed himself and sunk into your ass slowly while you whimpered and he breathed out covering you with his body, His lips feathering your back, "Mmm, holy fuck. Such a sweet ass, darlin'."

He started pumping in you hastily, Chris kissing you and gliding his fingers in and out of your mouth, "You like that, baby girl? Seb fucking your ass so good?"

"Uh huh.", you whined.

Chris growled, then shifted and turned onto his back and started scooting under you, lifting your hips up a bit more, making you giggle and Seb almost slip out of you.

"What are you doing?", Sebastian asked, trying move closer to you.

Chris kept scooting further under you, "I'm helping."

"You okay with my balls on your face?", Sebastian inquired, chuckling.

"I think you're clear, bro, but I don't care. Just fuck her.", he replied.

You and Sebastian laughed and he planted a foot on the bed, knee bent and repositioned himself a little higher to give Chris room and then Chris's lips covered your clit, sucking and licking.

"Oh my God!", you cried out, digging your nails into Chris's thigh and you started stroking his shaft, making him hum against you.

The stimulation from both of them made you tighten, causing Sebastian to groan loudly, "Jesus Christ! Ah, Gahd. Please tell me your gonna come, baby. I'm gonna fucking explode.", he huffed out.

"I can't-", you panted. You really didn't think you could again.

He pulled out, he didn't want to let go yet.

Chris slid out from under you and kissed you hungrily as Sebastian cleaned himself thoroughly with a wipe.

Chris then pulled your hands up and wrapped an arm around your back, the other sliding between your legs to cup your ass and lift you, "C'mere beautiful." He laid you on your back, holding your legs up, he delved into your ass again.

"Uh-huhuh.", you whimpered, covering your mouth as he started rocking into you.

Sebastian leaned over you, dipping his cock into your moaning mouth, a hand at the back of your head, groaning as he did. Chris planted his hands on the backs of your thighs as Seb reached over to spread your ass wide with both hands for Chris.

Chris pulled out, tapped your tender hole with his cock a couple times as Sebastian lifted you slightly and massaged your flesh, before setting you back down, still cupping your ass for Chris to shove into you again.

"Ah! God! Oh!", you squeaked.

Chris pumped in you as Seb asked, "Mmmm, fuck. You like that, don't ya, baby?"

"Oh my God, yes.", you whined before sucking him again.

They repeated their actions a couple more times, coaxing the most pleasured sounds from you before Sebastian straightened again, giving the back of your thigh a smack.

Chris then dipped three fingers into your pussy, curling them against that blissful spot while he still thrust into you, huffing.

The tension built in you at breakneck speed and you shrieked loudly, the pitch of your voice shrill, surprised at the overwhelming sensations ripping through your body, "Ah! Chris!"

"You got another one for me, sweetheart?", he panted, thrusting and curling his fingers at a perfect rythym.

With your humming lips sliding slickly over Sebastian's length and witnessing how good Chris was making you feel broke his control. He pulled out of your mouth and moved down your body slightly, pumping himself quickly. "Haaaaa, FUCK!", he yelled out shooting his hot load all over your chest, growling deeply with each spurt.

You were gripping Chris's wrist and the bedding beneath you tightly as you came once again. "Ahhhhhgahhhhhhd! Ahhhhhh!", you nearly screamed, squeezing your eyes shut tight, everything inside you pulsing and almost squeezing Chris out, making it near impossible to move.

Sebastian was kissing you fervently as you rode out your orgasm. He cradled your jaw with a hand, still stroking himself, his voice low, "Fuck, yes. You love that dick in your ass, don't you, miss?"

You couldn't even form an answer, so engulfed by pleasure you couldn't even think straight.

"Ah, shit, baby!", Chris grunted, his face twisted up, coming just inside you trying not to slip out.

You could feel him twitching against your tight entrance while you whimpered and panted vocally, "Ah! Ah. Ah. Oh my God. Oh..."

As you all started to come down, Chris slipped out of you, making you squeak. Sebastian laid next to you on an elbow and started rubbing light fingertips through his cum, spreading it all over your chest, kissing your lips softly and humming. Chris leaned over you just enough to kiss your lips as well, then your forehead, "Five.", he chuckled through labored breathing, you and Sebastian chuckled as well.

Chris straightened and grabbed the wipes from across the bed, handing one to Seb and taking one for himself. Sebastian wiped your chest softly as Chris sat cross-legged between your legs, settling your thighs over each of his and gingerly cleaned your swollen pussy and tender hole, both of them glancing at you lovingly as they did.

The wipes were tossed to the floor before Chris leaned over you once more to kiss your lips quickly before rolling to your other side, yanking up the blankets so you all could cover yourselves while you and Seb scooted up to the pillows.

Chris flopped onto his back, heaving out a sigh and caressing your hip under the blanket with light fingertips, "Well... that was fucking amazing."

Sebastian layed down on his side, nuzzling into your ear, before kissing it, tickling your neck and collarbone with his fingers, "Mm-hm. I think we scored ourselves quite the little sex kitten."

You giggled as Chris turned his head to kiss your cheek, "Indeed."

"How you doin', angel?", Sebastian asked.

You sighed deeply, your eyelids feeling heavy, "So good."

He kissed your temple and Chris turned his head to look at the clock; 12:06. "Happy New Year.", he chortled, then turned to caress your cheek and kiss you softly, "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, Chris."

You turned to Sebastian and he shadowed Chris's actions, then whispered , "I love you, baby doll."

"I love you, Sebby."

Chris got up to throw all the wipes in his trash can by the bedside table and turn off the light before joining you in the bed again. You all shifted so that you were cuddled into Sebastian's chest, Chris snugged up behind you.

"You boys are so good to me.", you murmured.

"You're good to us, pretty baby.", Sebastian replied, his lips brushing your forehead before kissing it. 

"I second that.", Chris kissed the back of your head. "Love you, Seb.", he mumbled while yawning.

"Love you, man.", Sebastian returned sleepily. There was a silence for a moment before Sebastian spoke again in the darkness, "Did I... come at midnight?"

You all laughed before saying goodnight.

You felt overwhelmingly content as you started drifting off, nestled between their warm bodies, their strong arms wrapped around you and their breath feathering your forehead and hair. You felt so safe and happy... and like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! Finally! Am I right?
> 
> Again I must apologize for this taking so long and for this chapter being so drawn out. But I wanted it to be perfect as this is a hugely pivotal point in the story. There were also a lot a things that I wanted to convey concerning the relationship between these three; their love and care for her (and even each other), their support and how much they love and want her.
> 
> And now we know why Seb couldn't stop laughing to himself on New Year's Eve; he was in on both surprises. XD
> 
> I hope you didn't get bored reading and that it didn't disappoint. I'm really worried about that.


	39. Moving Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "You boys are so good to me.", you murmured.
> 
> "You're good to us, pretty baby.", Sebastian replied, his lips brushing your forehead before kissing it.
> 
> "I second that.", Chris kissed the back of your head. "Love you, Seb.", he mumbled while yawning.
> 
> "Love you, man.", Sebastian returned sleepily. There was a silence for a moment before Sebastian spoke again in the darkness, "Did I... come at midnight?"
> 
> You all laughed before saying goodnight.
> 
> You felt overwhelmingly content as you started drifting off, nestled between their warm bodies, their strong arms wrapped around you and their breath feathering your forehead and hair. You felt so safe and happy... and like the luckiest girl in the world.

You awoke the next morning cuddled into Chris's chest, his arms wrapped around your shoulders and back, your head under his furry chin. Leo was on the pillow, against the headboard and Sebastian was cuddled up behind you an arm curled around your waist, his breath against the back of your neck and hair.

You started to shift as well as you could manage in their constricting embraces to try to get up without disturbing them.

"Shhh, it's okay, precious.", Sebastian's soft voice was behind you as he pulled you to him closer in his sleep, stroking your ribs with a soft palm.

You scrunched your face up thinking about how your were going to get out from between them. After a moment you started to shimmy down toward the foot of the bed, trying to lift Chris's arm over your head.

While you did, Chris woke, lifting his head to look down at you, squinting in the dreary morning light filtering through the blinds, "Where you goin', sweetheart?"

When your head cleared his arm, you sat back on your heels a little, Sebastian's hand sliding off you and thumping onto the bed before he rolled to his other side, shifting a bit and groaning softly. Odd. Chris was usually the heavier sleeper. "I have to pee.", you nearly whispered, glancing at the clock, "And it's late enough for me to get up and make my boys some breakfast. You worked hard last night.", you smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him quickly.

His lips curled up as he blinked lazily, rubbing a gentle hand up and down your thigh, "Okay, foxy. I'll be up in a minute."

You leaned over and kissed Sebastian's deeply sleeping head before backing off the bed and stepping down off the foot of it. You gathered your pajamas from the floor and padded into the bathroom to use the toilet and put your clothes back on.

You brushed your teeth, put on your puzzle necklace with a reflective smile on your face and went out into the kitchen, passing Chris's door as you did. They were both still out cold, Chris having fallen asleep again on his back and snoring lightly. Sebastian was still as you'd left him, half on his stomach, face smushed into the mattress, arm hanging off the edge. You closed the door quietly, then got to work making coffee and cooking.

You were waiting for your dish to cook in the oven while browsing your phone and sipping coffee. You were looking at yarn online. Having made stuff for the guys and that you dreamed about knitting and crocheting made you really long to do it more now. You came across some beautifully hand dyed yarn in white, blue, teal and purple. "Ooh, that's pretty! No idea what I'd make with something so expensive though.", you mumbled, barely audible to yourself.

You heard a quiet meow and remembered that you shut Leo in the bedroom with the guys. You strode to the door quickly, cringing as he got out another loud meow before you reached the door, opening it. "Hey.", you whispered, "You're gonna wake the boys. Knock it off." You heard one of the guys shift in the bed and heard Sebastian let out a long, low groan. You couldn't see them around the corner of the wall into the room.

Leo snaked out of the small opening and went to his food next to the island to eat as you closed the door softly again, hoping no one was woken by 'Mr. Meowy Pants'.

After cautiously setting the table, you were watching the clock and staring into the oven window, the inside light of it on. You didn't want the loud timer going off so you just watched until it was ready. You took the pan out and turned off the oven.

You padded over to Chris's room and snuck in, climbing gingerly onto the bed. Sebastian was completely on his stomach now, head and arms under the pillow.

You climbed over him and laid down on him, covering his warm, bare back. You moved the pillow off his head and kissed his shoulder a couple times, then cooed in his ear, "Sebby baby... Breakfast." You kissed his shoulder again.

He hummed and smiled, eyes still closed. He reached back and slid a hand over one of your ass cheeks giving it a few gentle pats, his voice hoarse, "Morning, my little honey. You're my favorite blanket. You know that?"

You giggled a little as he started to turn over, you sliding off him to land between the guys. He rolled towards you, pulled you into his front and kissed your back a few times, your hand behind his head as he spoke, "Morning, pretty baby. You doin' okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good, honey. Great, actually.", you patted his hand over you ribs a couple times.

He lifted his head and whispered in your ear, "How's your bum?", he let out a low chuckle as you giggled very softly.

"Feels a little weird, but fine."

"Does it hurt?", he asked, a bit concerned.

"No."

"Good. You know I gotta check on you; make sure my baby's okay.", he kissed your ear and you turned enough to kiss his lips.

"I know, lover. Thank you for taking care of me.", you cupped his cheek, kissing him once more. "We gotta eat, it's gonna get cold. I made German pancake.", you grinned at him and his face, lit up.

"You could make that everyday and I'd be the happiest guy on earth."

Chris stirred next to you as you replied, chuckling, "You'd probably be the plumpest too."

Chris rolled over and slid his arm around your waist snug between you and Sebastian, nuzzling into your hair, his eyes still closed while he hummed, "Mmm, morning hubby-wife. I heard 'eat' and 'German pancake'."

You patted his forearm, "Yep, let's eat, babe."

"How's your bum?", he asked sleepily and kissed the back of your head, stroking your hip affectionately.

You and Sebastian chuckled with you answering, "Fine. No shortage of mother hens around here."

"Don't you mean 'cocks'?", Chris asked.

Sebastian started laughing hysterically.

You turned to look at Chris and he had an eyebrow cocked, peeking at you through only one open eye, one corner of his mouth hitched up smugly.

"Oh my God.", you chortled. "Let's go eat."

After breakfast and cleaning up, Nat texted and asked if you wanted to go to lunch, shopping and a movie with her.

The guys were still sitting at the table, drinking coffee and talking when you inquired, standing next to the island, "You guys okay if I go out with Nat today?"

Chris's eyebrows shot up as Sebastian furrowed his, protesting, "No." He got up with his cup and strode to you, snaking an arm around your middle, pulling you into him and talking into your hair, "I miss you when you're gone... and we all just got so much closer." He kissed your head and put his cheek to it.

Your stomach fluttered at his sweet sentiment. After a long moment, you replied, "Okay."

By then, Chris was behind you, one of his arms around your chest and shoulders, the other around Seb's back, "Last night was probably the best night of my life... and not just because of the amazing sex, but because we all shared something really intimate.", he said.

Sebastian set his cup on the island and returned Chris's gesture of a one armed hug.

Their sweetness had your insides churning with butterflies.

Sebastian then offered as he started to pull back looking down at you, "But, seriously, you go. Have fun. Just know that we'll be here, waiting... like abandoned puppies."

"Oh, well that makes me really wanna go.", you frowned.

He smiled brightly, "I'm kidding. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't be with your friends, angel. Just know that I'll always miss you when you are." He kissed your lips quick.

"Me too.", Chris added as he dipped down and kissed your neck, making you shrug and giggle softly at the tickling of his beard.

"I miss you both, too.", you looked at Seb and turned your head to see Chris, him kissing your lips for a long beat. You started to walk away out of their embraces. "I'm gonna get in the shower.", you pivoted, "invitations are open..."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Sebastian replied, both of them following you into the bathroom.

"Three of us in the shower?", Chris spoke up, "This could get dangerous... real quick.", he let out a low laugh.

"And slippery.", you added.

You all chuckled before the door closed.

Nat picked you up and you both decided on a Greek fast food place before the movie.

"So, I gotta know,", she dipped three french fries in ketchup and popped them in her mouth, talking through chewing, "How'd it go?"

You took a sip of your lemonade through the straw, "What?"

"The threesome.", she glanced at you casually, then she carefully picked up her gyro and took a huge bite.

Your eyes darted around, "Jesus, Nat. Keep it down.", you nearly whispered. Luckily it was busy and loud enough that you didn't think anyone heard her.

"Well?", she asked around a mouthful of food, her forehead wrinkled up as she then chewed.

"Why would you think that happened?"

She tilted her head and squinted at you as she chewed as if to say 'Really?'. Once she swallowed, she answered, "Come on. You guys left New Year's Eve _early_ and it's written all over you." She reached for another couple fries from the tray between you both. "You're more giddy than I've ever seen you and you just look completely content... and a little proud.", she smiled softly. She ducked her head a little, "So?"

You shifted your eyes away for a second before meeting hers, half smiling, "It was perfect."

She smiled affectionately, then leaned in grinning, thankfully whispering for once, "You take it in the ass?"

You blushed, pressed your lips together and looked down at your food.

"Ha!", she shouted, sitting back in her chair, smacking her hand on the table, "That's where the pride comes in." She cackled as you shook your head.

"Shut up, Nat."

"Okay. I won't ask anymore, girly. I'm sorry.", she offered you an apologetic expression, her hand covering yours on the table.

"It's okay. You're honestly the only person outside the relationship that I can talk so openly with about this. I appreciate you being open about it as well.", your lips curved up at her. "Have you ever had one?"

"Yeah...", she took a drink of her soda, "wasn't my thing."

"Maybe it just wasn't with the right people.", you offered.

She paused, then nodded, jutting out her lips, "Good point."

Once you got home, you played a board game with the guys, took a hot bubble bath and a nap with Sebastian in his bed while Chris cooked dinner and talked on the phone with his mom. After dinner, you sat with Chris on the living room couch as he read a book, your legs over his, him stroking them with a soft hand as you were knitting a lap blanket for Nat out of chunky cream colored yarn. Sebastian sat slouched back in the loveseat on his laptop researching random wedding stuff. He was finding it overwhelming.

"What the hell are we doing for this wedding?", he asked, squinting at the screen.

You looked up from your needles to Chris as his hand holding his book then drooped against your shins, thumb holding his place, his eyes on Seb.

They both then looked at you.

"It doesn't need to be anything big or elaborate for me.", you offered, shrugging.

"We should probably all take the next week to think about what we want out of it and then sit down and talk it out.", Chris nodded slightly.

Sebastian sighed, shutting his laptop and softly tossed it on the cushion next to him, "There so much that goes into it." He stood and rounded the coffee table to the side of the couch you were on, "It's making my head hurt." He urged you with a hand on your upper back to sit up from the couch arm you were leaning on. You scooted forward enough for him to sit behind you and you settled back, into his side, knitting again. He thumped his jean clad calf and bare foot up on the coffee table, put his arm around your shoulders and kissed your head. He fiddled with the strand of yarn between his fingertips as it went to your hands from the skein, "I just wanna marry my best friends. I don't need complicated."

"I think we can all agree with that.", Chris smiled softly, rubbing your thigh and you smiled back.

"We'll talk about it next week, lover. Don't worry.", you titled your head to look up at him, stroking a hand down his cheek, "I think we all want minimal."

Chris nodded.

Seb nodded, blinking lazily, "Yep." He dipped his head down to kiss your nose and then rested his head against the couch back staring at the ceiling. "I think I should go to bed. I'm tired. What time is it?"

"'Bout 10:30.", Chris answered, his nose already back in his book.

You all actually decided to go to bed then. Might as well catch up on all the sleep you could during the holiday.

Once you and Chris had said goodnight to Sebastian, you were getting changed near the door of Chris's bedroom at the foot of the bed. You had just pulled on a t-shirt of Chris's as he turned down the bed.

"Ha-ah!", he shouted and rushed to you and started to shove you out the door.

"What?!", you panicked, "What is it?!"

"Spider in the bed. Go-"

You scoffed a little, turning out of his grasp and heading back into the room, "Get me a tissue, babe."

He grabbed your arm, yanking you back comically, his face panicked, "No, no, no. What if you get bitten? We'll just sleep in your room."

You looked up at him, your forehead wrinkled, "Honey, if we leave it alone, it could come visit us in my bed... while we're sleeping." His eyes got wide and you nodded once, very slowly.

His words were rushed as he headed out the doorway, "I'll go get a tissue."

"Good call, big guy.", you smiled, shaking your head. God, he was so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments are life. <3
> 
> Hoping to get back to frequent updates. I still have a lot planned for these three.
> 
> Thanks for coming along! XOXO


	40. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "Ha-ah!", he shouted and rushed to you and started to shove you out the door.
> 
> "What?!", you panicked, "What is it?!"
> 
> "Spider in the bed. Go-"
> 
> You scoffed a little, turning out of his grasp and heading back into the room, "Get me a tissue, babe."
> 
> He grabbed your arm, yanking you back comically, his face panicked, "No, no, no. What if you get bitten? We'll just sleep in your room."
> 
> You looked up at him, your forehead wrinkled, "Honey, if we leave it alone, it could come visit us in my bed... while we're sleeping." His eyes got wide and you nodded once, very slowly.
> 
> His words were rushed as he headed out the doorway, "I'll go get a tissue."
> 
> "Good call, big guy.", you smiled, shaking your head. God, he was so cute.

You and Sebastian had just gotten back from a lunch date on a Saturday. When you got into the house it was quiet.

"My God, I'm stuffed.", you blew out a breath, cradling your stomach with a hand and heading for the kitchen as Sebastian followed behind you.

"I'll show you stuffed.", he swatted your ass, making you squeak quietly as you both entered the kitchen.

You turned, smiling and he took you into his arms, grabbing your ass, growling playfully into your neck as you giggled at the tickle of his four day scruff and pushed against his chest with your palms, "Seb-"

He paused and started kissing your skin tenderly, his hands pressing you into him at your lower back and his voice low, "Mm. You smell like flowers and sugary candy, baby doll."

"It's a new body spray.", you sighed at the touch of his lips.

He gave you a light lick where he'd been kissing, "I like it. Made me wanna eat you up the whole time we were out." He brushed his lips over your neck, just under your ear, "Can I have a taste of you, Miss?"

You let out a low chuckle, "Chris is home, honey... I think. It's awful quiet."

He pulled back and grinned, "Like he cares. He could join us. I'm in a sharing mood."

You cupped his face in your hands and gave his lips an unhurried kiss, "Later, lover. I really am uncomfortably full."

He pursed his lips, disappointed, "Alright, sugar."

"I like that; sugar.", you scrunched your nose at him.

"Me too." He snuck another quick kiss before you turned out of his arms and looked in yours and Chris's rooms to find him, kicking off your shoes near your door.

"Chris?", you headed towards the basement as Sebastian looked through the small stack of mail on the island.

"Downstairs, sweetheart.", you heard his voice come up the stairs as you descended the steps. Once you reached the landing and turned, you could hear Sebastian start to jog down the steps after you. Chris was sitting on the couch, feet and legs up on the cushions, slouched over to one side and leaning over the armrest, his arm propping him up. He was watching TV and playing with the short hairs under his bottom lip; pinching and twisting them with a thumb and forefinger.

Sebastian smacked your ass as he passed behind you quickly to his room, "Drive by!"

You laughed, "Nerd." You rounded the couch to Chris and he looked up at you, holding out an arm, "Hey, beautiful. How was lunch?", he smiled softly as you lowered down, kissed his lips and laid on your back in front of him, head on the armrest. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed your head as you rested your legs kind of tangled with his and answered.

"Good. Too much food. So full."

He chuckled. After a beat he inquired comically, waving his hand a few times to waft air up to his face, "Mmm, what is that enticing aroma?"

Sebastian had just emerged from his room with a basket overflowing with clothes, a couple items falling to the floor before he stopped and turned to bend over and fetch them, cursing under his breath.

"Sorry, we had tacos.", you looked up at him scrunching your face.

He threw his head back, laughing that adorably boisterous laugh, "No, your perfume."

"Oh, it's new." He dipped his head down to kiss you and at that same time, Seb caught your attention. "Baby, what are you doing?", your eyes followed him into the laundry room and out if sight.

"I forgot to do my laundry this week.", his voice travelled out to both you and Chris. "Been too fucking busy at work lately. My brain's fried by the end of each day. Fuck!- We're out of detergent..." He heaved out a loud breath.

"Seb?", you inquired after a moment of silence.

Chris started to get up as you sat upright to get out of his way. He grunted, "I'll go grab some, bro."

Sebastian appeared again, "No, I was the one who forgot it last store run. I'll get it.", he sighed heading for the stairs.

Chris stood quickly, making sure to give your arm a little rub, "Seb, stop.", he went around the couch and made his way to Sebastian who had paused, hands on his hips.

You stood on the cushions, walked down the sectional couch and swung your legs over to sit on the back, facing both men.

"I'm sorry we haven't helped you out more this week,", Chris placed a hand on Seb's shoulder, "but we need a heads up to know that you need help. Sometimes you cover up a little too well, dude.", he chortled quietly.

Sebastian clenched his jaw and looked at you both.

"Honey,", you urged, reaching out and took his hand, "I know you don't like showing that you're struggling, but it's us. Stop hiding."

Sebastian squeezed your hand and took a breath, relenting, "Okay."

"Good.", Chris hitched up a corner of his mouth, "Now, relax with baby and I'll be back." He gave Seb a smack on the chest before leaning over and giving you a quick kiss. "Oh, and Sam told me the gang's going sledding at the park tomorrow and we're going." He beamed and headed up the stairs, "Love you, hubby-wife."

"Love you!", you and Sebastian shouted back simultaneously.

When Chris returned with laundry detergent, he also brought home a case of beer, bringing an open one for each of you downstairs, detergent box under one arm.

He found you and Sebastian on the couch. Seb was watching Roseanne, but you were on your side, passed out with your lower legs across his lap, one of his hands on your calf, thumb stroking softly through your skinny jeans. His other was arm draped across the couch back. Leo had curled up against your stomach.

"How long's she been out?", Chris asked quietly, handing Seb two of the beers out of the same hand.

"About 10 minutes.", Sebastian replied just above a whisper as he took the bottles with both hands and leaned forward to put one on the coffee table. He took a sip from the other bottle and then started to lift your legs.

"No, no, no-", Chris put a hand on his shoulder, his voice still low, "Let her sleep, I'll start your laundry."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "You sure?"

Chris returned Seb's expression, "You keep your ass clean?"

Sebastian stifled a laugh, "Yeah."

Chris handed Seb his own beer to put on the coffee table, "Then we're good." He headed for the laundry room with the detergent.

"Thanks, man.", Sebastian put Chris's beer down, sat back and took another sip of his own beer.

Once Chris came back into the family room, he picked up his beer and sat to Sebastian's other side, the corner of the sectional between them. After a few moments of silence, less the TV, while Chris watched Sebastian stroking you calf with his thumb, he smiled and then Sebastian broke his focus when he spoke.

"Hey.", Sebastian said quietly to Chris, who turned to look expectantly as he went on, "You wanna hear something cool? You might know already."

Chris smirked, his expression a little suspicious, "Okay."

Sebastian sat forward, almost whispering, his eyes going from you to Chris before he spoke, "Did you know she's got this spot on her feet, right between her arch and her heel on the bottom...", he glanced at you again, still snoozing away, "it drives her crazy."

Chris quirked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She said it gives her 'the pee-pee tickles'."

Chris let out a tiny snort as Sebastian bit his lips in his mouth hard trying not to laugh.

Seb looked at you and back again, hoping you were still asleep, "Try rubbing it kinda firmly next time while you're fucking her. You won't believe how quick she gets off. It's riiiight...", Sebastian leaned back a bit and pointed, "here. Just rub it like this." He demonstrated the pressure with his own thumb on Chris's thigh near his knee.

A devilish grin crept across Chris's face, "Should I try it now?" He wrinkled up his forehead and open hand out to his side, "Gotta make sure I know how to do it right. Ya know, so I don't embarrass myself in the act."

"That's what I would do.", Seb hitched his head to one side and gave him a lopsided grin before taking a swig of his beer.

Chris's face became focused as leaned forward and gently putting his hand on your foot. He hovered his thumb over the bottom of your foot, "Here?"

"Liiiitle lower.", Seb urged, whispering. When Chris followed the instruction, Sebastian confirmed he was in the right place, "Perfect."

Chris then touched his thumb to the spot and rubbed with the pressure and pace just as Seb had shown him.

You whimpered a little and shifted your hips.

"You got it.", Sebastian breathed out a whisper and a chuckle.

Chris rubbed again, licking his lips as they both watched you.

You repeated your previous reaction but more intensely before you lifted your head and your eyes popped open, the sensation waking you, even in your subconscious state. You squinted at both of them and jerked your feet off of Sebastian, your voice groggy, eyebrows furrowed, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just imparting some sensual knowledge.", Sebastian pursed his lips smugly as Chris's expression was that of a child in trouble, but still found it funny.

You got up, making sure to avoid Leo in front of you and started to walk around the other side of the couch away from them, mumbling, "You guys are shits."

As you walked along the back of the couch, Sebastian turned his head and reached up and almost behind him to grab your arm. "Angel, don't.", Sebastian said sweetly while Chris also chimed in.

"Baby girl, come on. I know it was maybe a little mean to do that in your sleep.", he frowned a bit.

"We're sorry, sweetie.", Sebastian added.

You had stopped to listen when Seb grabbed your arm. "Okay.", you replied. You leaned over and kissed Seb and then took the steps around the corner of the back of the couch to do the same to Chris before heading to the bathroom, "Can one of you shits get me a water, please?"

They both chuckled as Chris offered, "We got a beer here for you..."

"That's fine, babe. Thanks.", you answered sleepily before shutting the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment; getting feedback really helps me want to keep writing.
> 
> Thank you!  
> XOXO


	41. When It Snows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> You got up, making sure to avoid Leo in front of you and started to walk around the other side of the couch away from them, mumbling, "You guys are shits."
> 
> As you walked along the back of the couch, Sebastian turned his head and reached up and almost behind him to grab your arm. "Angel, don't.", Sebastian said sweetly while Chris also chimed in.
> 
> "Baby girl, come on. I know it was maybe a little mean to do that in your sleep.", he frowned a bit.
> 
> "We're sorry, sweetie.", Sebastian added.
> 
> You had stopped to listen when Seb grabbed your arm. "Okay.", you replied. You leaned over and kissed Seb and then took the steps around the corner of the back of the couch to do the same to Chris before heading to the bathroom, "Can one of you shits get me a water, please?"
> 
> They both chuckled as Chris offered, "We got a beer here for you..."
> 
> "That's fine, babe. Thanks.", you answered sleepily before shutting the bathroom door.

The next morning you all got ready, ate breakfast and bundled up to go sledding. You were in your room, tying on your snow boots when you heard a voice from somewhere in the house, "Baby..."

You stood up and walked out into the kitchen, looking around, "Chris?"

He emerged from the living room where he had been quietly sitting in a reading chair texting Sam. He approached you, "What's up, foxy?"

You looked perplexed, "Didn't you call me?"

"Doll.", Sebastain shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh...", you chortled as Chris kissed your head and you turned, "Guess it was Seb." Chris smiled before going back to the living room.

You went to the steps and started down, seeing him on the landing at the bottom as he asked you, "Do you know where my heavy coat is, sweets?" You walked past him as his hand found your waist and slid across it.

"Did you look in the storage space in the laundry room, lover? Under the stairs?", you inquired, striding towards the room in question.

"Hey!", he furrowed his brows, "You didn't pay the sugar toll."

You paused and beamed before turning and heading back to him, "Sorry, sexyface." You cupped his face and gave him a kiss. He smiled softly down at you before you both headed into the laundry room.

The coat was in fact in a box, under the stairs.

"How do you always know where everything is?", he asked as he took it from your hands.

"I pay attention and think about what would make sense.", you winked at him.

He squinted at you, "Don't wink at me, miss. You won't make it out of this room before getting all messed up." You giggled as his face turned soft and affectionate as he reached up and lightly touched with fingertips your hair which you had curled into soft waves that day. "I really like your hair today; it's beautiful."

"Thank you.", you smiled up at him running a flat hand down his chest.

He leaned in, his lips meeting yours so gently before he pulled back, smiling, "I love you, baby doll."

"I love you too, my Sebby." You then took his hand to leave the small room, "Let's go, lover boy. We've got hills to shred."

You both laughed at the ridiculousness of using that term for sledding when it was normally used to describe skiing or snowboarding.

You both headed back upstairs and Chris was in the kitchen, texting on his phone again. He looked up, brows raised, "Ready? Everyone's bringing enough sleds and a couple intertubes; we should be covered."

Sebastian paused at the key rack and grabbed his keys, "How's the roads?" He asked as it had just snowed a bit again that morning.

"Let's take the truck, just in case.", Chris answered as you came to him and wrapped your arms around his middle, him sliding a hand around your waist. He gave you a quick kiss and smiled down at you. "You can drive.", he fished his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Sebastian.

"Alright. Let's go!", Seb replied wrinkling his forehead enthusiastically for a beat before heading for the door, you following with Chris pulling up the rear behind you... literally. He grabbed your ass in both hands and lifted ever so slightly.

"Ah!", you shouted and laughed, turning your head as you kept going, Seb looking for a beat as well. More just to make sure you were okay than anything else. "What are you doing?", you asked.

Chris shrugged as you and Seb both got your coats on, "It was right there,", he shook his head slowly, his face painted with comical longing, "and it's just so pretty."

You and Seb starting laughing as you handed Chris his coat and everyone proceeded to put on hats, and scarves, shoving gloves into pockets.

"It's true though.", Sebastian added, pulling your side into him quickly, making you squeak, his voice gravelly near your ear, his lips tickling you there, "And it feels fucking amazing, too."

You giggled uncontrollably, shrugging your shoulder and feeling yourself getting turned on by his actions and words.

When you turned, Chris was just looking at you, mischievously, a lopsided grin occupying his features as he nodded slightly in agreement, "Definitely in the top three of my favorite places to be."

Sebastian barely snorted out a laugh as you turned your head at Chris and smiled, "Let's go, boys, before we all wanna go back to bed."

You all headed to the city park, Chris instructing Sebastian to park near the huge duck pond. The three of you walked down what little sidewalk was showing through the snow to the hills to meet up with everyone. On your way there, you noticed that the gazebo at the edge of the frozen pond was decorated in strings of glowing lights... and your friends were all huddled together talking, inside it.

As you approached, hand in hand with both guys and went up the steps to greet them, you noticed just how calm and quiet everything was being blanketed in fresh snow.

"Hey!", Thor turned to give you all hugs, chuckling the whole time. "So good to see you guys!"

Once all the greetings were exchanged and some chatter went on, Tony came to you and the guys, beaming. He put a light hand to your upper back and asked you, "You ready to do some sledding?"

You nodded once sharply, grinning ear to ear, "Yes!"

He chortled and replied, "Alright, but we have some business to take care of first."

The group fell strangely silent all of the sudden as you anticipated his explanation, "Okay..."

Chris's voice grabbed your attention, you turning your head to him as he spoke, "You guys wanna get married?"

Sebastian's eyes got wide, his forehead wrinkling up in surprise, though you didn't see.

Your heart jumped and your mouth fell open, "Now?"

Chris nodded and smiled, chuckling, "Yeah, now. I know all of us wanted something simple and Seb over here was giving himself ulcers over it.", he gestured at Sebastian who huffed out a laugh, rubbing your back a little before Chris went on. "When Sam told me about sledding today, I thought it would be perfect. He actually told me a week ago and I bought wedding bands. We got an officiant, too."

"Right there.", Tony leaned and pointed at a lady at the back of the group. "Her name is Allison. Hi, Allison.", he waved at her and she smiled and put her hand up.

You were biting your lip in an attempt not to burst into giddy laughter as you looked at Sebastian, who was now smiling so big and scrunching up his nose at you. His words came out through a laugh, "Yeah. Let's do it."

You looked to Chris again, nodding enthusiastically and giggling uncontrollably, "Yes." You bit your lip again and Tony started to usher the three of you toward Allison. You glanced at Nat and she smiled even bigger, pulling her lips back comically, making you return the expression. Your friends all gathered in a tight circle around you. The guys both put their arms around you, huddled close as you all faced Allison. Chris kissed your head and Sebastian nuzzled your hair before he did the same.

"Okay,", Allison started, "I need to inform you that this marriage will not be legally recognized. Do you all understand that?" The three of you answered with a 'yes' before she went on, "Do any of you have anything you'd like to say to each other before we recite vows and exchange rings?"

Chris piped up, "Guess I can go first since this was my idea.", he chuckled as you turned and he took your hands, holding them together in both his as Sebastian had his hands on your upper arms, and shuffled to stand right against your backside. Chris sighed and shook his head a little, looking in your smiling eyes, "My sweet girl...", you could already see his eyes start to gloss with emotion, "you've been through so much.", he didn't bother mentioning what you've been through. He didn't want to open a wound again during that moment. "You are the bravest, most resilient and loving woman I have ever known. I admire and look up to you for it- or down rather.", he chuckled joking about your height and giving you a soft chuck under the chin as everyone chortled. "It's been an honor to be able to be here for you and especially to love you... openly now. Because I've always loved you, from day one. You are the most precious thing to me and I want to always take care of you and protect you." He looked to his friend just behind you, who was tearing up himself as he looked over the top of your head. "Seb,", Chris heaved out a breath, "You're like a brother to me. We've been through hell and back more than once with each other since we were young. You've always been there for me and I hope I've been there for you as much as you've needed it. And for you to come to a place of selflessness and openness for the sake of mine and her happiness? You're fucking amazing, bro." A soft wave of quiet laughter came from everyone as Chris looked between both of you then, "I promise to spend the rest of my life doing all I can for both of you and to make sure you're happy. I love you, (Y/N). I love you, Seb."

Sniffles from the huddled friends could already be heard.

Sebastian pressed his lips together hard, sniffed and muttered under his breath, "Ah God." He gently turned you and took your hands as Chris then took his place behind you, "Okay, my turn." He looked down at you, his breath little shaky at the thoughts soon to be spoken, "You came back to me... my angel."

You saw Nat out of the corner of your eye, just past Sebastian's shoulder as she put a hand to her mouth, Bruce rubbing her arm.

You bit your lip and swallowed hard before he continued, "I'm so lucky and I don't want to ever know what life would be like without you. You've been such a beacon of light to me ever since I laid eyes on you. You make me wanna be a better person and you always know what to say to make me feel better. I too want to always take care of you and protect you." He sighed, with an affectionate smirk aimed at Chris behind you, "Chris... there is so much I could say about you, man. You _have_ always been there for me when I needed it. Being an only child, I've been blessed to have a guy like you to grow up with like brothers. I wouldn't change any of it. And...", he looked down at you and smiled softly, tears welling up again, "I could never trust anyone else with her heart...", the tears came quickly for you as well as he then glanced to Chris again, "except you."

Chris sniffed and nodded, breaking eye contact due to the wave of emotion inside him at the mention of such high trust to never break something so valuable as your heart.

Sebastian took a deep breath to level himself, "I promise to do all I can for both of you and to make sure that you're happy as well. I love you both... so much.", he stroked his thumb over your hand.

After a pause you spoke, "Seb...", you choked back a sob, looking in his loving eyes, "Your devotion, even when I was asleep and the fact that you've loved me in a way I've never known a person could; by knowing that I loved more than one and not making me chose... I can't believe a person like you exists. One who loves so deeply that they put their own ego aside for the sake of the ones they love. I'm so blessed. You always take care of me and in return, I will always take care of you as long as I live. I love you, Sebastian." You both smiled at each other affectionately, a surprising composure, calm and contentment washing over you both in that moment looking into one another eyes. He kissed your forehead for a long beat before you turned.

"Chris,", your smile deepened, "you're a great blessing too. You endured standing by and watching your best friend being with the one you loved, but never coming between them. You sacrificed your own happiness for ours, but were still there for us, despite how difficult that must've been. How selfless.", tears brimmed in your eyes again. "I am so glad that you and I had the opportunity to love one another like we do now and that you're able to share what you love with another. You're amazing and I will always take care of you the rest of my life as well. I love you, Chris."

His brows pulled up in the center in sympathy as you blinked and a tear rolled down your cheek. He promptly reached up and wiped it away with a curled finger, barely whispering, "It's okay, baby."

You then all recited the traditional vows prompted by a smiling Allison, even the guys to each other, before exchanging the simple stainless steal bands. You put Chris and Sebastian's on them and they took turns pushing on yours. Loving kisses were shared between you and each of them as the other and everyone else looked on smiling.

Once it was all said and done, there was applause and hugs all around. Nat hugged you so tight you almost couldn't breath, Her voice coming out thick from crying, "This is what I've always wanted for you, hon. You deserve it after all you've been through. I love you."

"Thank you so much Nat. I love you.", you sniffed and wiped at your eyes when she pulled back.

Thor then wrapped his arms around Jane from behind and lifted her off her feet, shaking her up a bit as she squeaked and giggled as he shouted enthusiastically, "Now sledding!"

"Hold on! There's a food truck over there at the curb that I paid for.", Tony shouted to everyone and pointed across the snow covered grass and sidewalk, "We've got sushi, pizza, and Chinese.", he lowered his voice and addressed you and Sebastian, smirking, "A little birdie told me to get what you three always eat together.", he shouted once more as everyone headed to the truck and you and Sebastian smiled at a grinning Chris who winked. "And hot drinks and cake, of course.", Tony finished.

He then walked with you all, next to Sebastian. He reached over to give Chris's back a slap, rubbed yours and then rested his hand on Seb's shoulder while he beamed, "Congrats you crazy kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think; I love comments.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who are still around and the new readers as well. Much love!
> 
> XOXO


	42. Two Can Be Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFRESHER:
> 
> "Hold on! There's a food truck over there at the curb that I paid for.", Tony shouted to everyone and pointed across the snow covered grass and sidewalk, "We've got sushi, pizza, and Chinese.", he lowered his voice and addressed you and Sebastian, smirking, "A little birdie told me to get what you three always eat together.", he shouted once more as everyone headed to the truck and you and Sebastian smiled at a grinning Chris who winked. "And hot drinks and cake, of course.", Tony finished.
> 
> He then walked with you all, next to Sebastian. He reached over to give Chris's back a slap, rubbed yours and then rested his hand on Seb's shoulder while he beamed, "Congrats you crazy kids."

After getting a little something to eat, you all headed for the large hills beyond the pond. You jumped up on Chris's back and he carried you up, but not before Sebastian jokingly tried to climb on as well with you playfully smacking and shrieking at him while Chris laughed his ass off.

As Chris traipsed up the steep incline, you nuzzled your cheek against his head, "Love you, big guy."

He grinned, his breath a bit labored, "Love you, baby." He gave your thigh a squeeze with his curled fingers, tickling you a bit and making you squeak and jerk violently, causing him to lose his balance and stumble just a bit and you gripped onto him tightly.

Sebastian was at Chris's rear flank and threw his arms out to catch, "Whoa!"

Chris quickly gained his footing and chuckled, "Okay, tickling baby on a steep hill is a bad idea."

You and Sebastian laughed and Sebastian replied, "Yeah, please don't break wifey... or yourself... or land on me."

"You got it, bro.", Chris huffed out.

Once you reached the top, the group had decorated the back of one of the long, plastic toboggan style sleds with long curling ribbons, sleigh bells and a dinky "Just Married" sign. You started cackling as Chris set you down on your feet.

"You guys...", you said to all your beaming friends while you caught your breath, "this is so cute... and ridiculous."

Sam boomed, "Newlyweds get the first ride!"

"I love it!", Chris exclaimed.

You hopped in and sat down facing everyone... the wrong way, "Let's go down backwards!"

"I don't think so, little daredevil.", Seb scolded, with a chuckle.

Chris was right behind the sled and turned his head to Sebastian, rubbing his now gloved hands together, "Come on, Seb. Could be fun."

Sebastian furrowed his brows in silent protest.

You were wiggling enthusiastically in the sled and it started sliding down the hill, but not too fast, "Oh!", you squeaked as your eyes got wide.

Before you got more than a foot away, Sebastian's face turned panicked and he took a quick step. Chris turned to see you slipping away and slammed his foot down inside the tail end of the sled, hitching the whole thing up on the other end a bit. You let out a small scream as you popped up, your butt leaving the sled for a beat as you gripped the sides tighter before laughing uncontrollably at the startle you just had.

Chris raised his eyebrows, pulling the sled back with his foot, "Don't scare me like that, love."

Seb offered his hand to you, chuckling himself a bit, "Come on, pretty baby, you can't leave without us."

You got up as he pulled you. You stretched up on your toes to kiss his lips, "Yes, sir."

He clenched his jaw and let out a nearly quiet growl that went unnoticed by the chattering group, his forehead to yours, his voice low, "Watch it. That's twice you've tested my composure today,", he nuzzled into your ear under your hair, "miss."

"Alright, come on.", Chris urged, pulling the sled back to a level spot, "Who's gonna push us?"

"I will!", Thor stepped forward, biggest grin on his face, hand raised. He then clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Let's go."

Sebastian's face fell a little, "Oh, Jesus. We're gonna die."

Thor chuckled, "I'll take it easy."

Chris sat in the sled and scooted up, cross-legged, "You break my hubby-wife and I'll kill you. I'll take the front, Seb."

Sebastian nodded, biting his lips into his mouth as you asked, smiling slightly, "You okay, honey?"

"Yeah. Just haven't been sledding since I was a kid. I'll be fine after the first run."

You climbed in and sat behind Chris wrapping your arms and legs around him, Sebastian climbed in behind you and bent his legs on either side of you, holding your waist, "If I die, I love you guys."

"Seb, don't talk like that.", you scolded over your shoulder and he kissed the back of your head.

"Ready?!", Thor asked.

You all answered with some form of 'yes' and Thor gave Sebastian's back one firm push and you all started down... quickly building speed. The group all cheered and hollered, then started laughing as they heard a shrill scream while the sled barreled down the hill.

The run went without a hitch and you finally came to a stop quite a way after the hill had ended. You all trudged back up the hill, you and Sebastian hand in hand and Chris pulling the sled. The three of you were chuckling when you reached the top.

"That was quite the scream, (Y/N).", Nat cackled.

You started laughing hysterically and Chris chortled, "That was Seb."

The group laughed as Sebastian nodded, half smiling, half blushing, lips pursed. You pulled him down by the neck and kissed his cheek reassuringly as he explained to everyone, eyes wide, brows raised, "The weight of three people builds a lot of momentum!", he smiled down at you.

"Who's next?", Chris beamed. "I wanna push someone."

Nat and Bruce went down next, pushed by Chris. Then Tony went alone on a tube tumbling off at the end, then Pepper took a turn.

You were cuddled into Chris, his arm around you, watching everyone take a turns as Seb looked on near you, watching the others as well. You looked up at Chris and grinned. He looked down at you, "Hi, little love. How ya doing?"

"So happy. Thank you.", you replied.

He kissed your lips, smiling widely, "Perfect. Just how I want you. Always. And thank you for making me happy."

Sam had just come up from his ride and approached you all with a sled, "You guys want another go?"

"Yeah!", Chris answered enthusiastically, taking it from him. "Baby? Seb?", he looked to you both.

"You guys go ahead.", Seb answered, "I'll go next turn."

You gave him a quick kiss and got into the sled behind Chris as Thor handed Seb his own once he reached the top. Sam gave you and Chris a push and you rushed quickly down, with you both yelling excitedly. The sled started to turn as it neared the end of the slope. You screeched and Chris shouted, "Oh, shit-", right before the plastic toboggan tipped, hurling you both out. Something hard hit you in the mouth. You then landed on Chris, heard a crunch and he yelled loudly.

The force of the speed kept you rolling, off of him. You could hear him growling in pain as you got your bearings and scrambled to him on your hands and knees, "Chris!"

He was on his side, holding his arm to his chest, his face twisted in pain, groaning and gritting his teeth.

"Honey,", you put a hand on his shoulder your voice shaky. "Oh my God. Are you okay? Baby? Seb!", you shouted and looked up the hill to see Sebastian already sliding sideways on a sled to a stop, near you both. He had booked it down once he saw the tumble and heard Chris's shout. Others were starting to jog down.

"Chris! Jesus.", Seb turned him on his back, panicked. "What happened?!"

Chris growled again, talking through heavy breathing "I landed on my wrist. Mmmm, fuck!"

You felt something running from your mouth and wiped at it with your gray, fingered mitten and hissed at the pain before looking at it; blood.

The guys both looked at you, their faces turning worried as Tony reached you, kneeling down, both the guys then muttering concern, each of them reaching for you.

"You okay, kiddo?", Tony asked, his hand on your back.

"Yes.", you breathed, tears of pain, worry and disorientation welling in your eyes as you took Chris's uninjured hand, scooting closer on your knees to him, "I'm fine."

Sam stepped in as Sebastian stood went to you quickly to you. Sam started helping Chris up, "Come on, brother. We're taking you guys to the hospital."

Sebastian helped you up as you tried not to cry. "Angel-", he took your face in his hands, his expression painted with worry as he examined your mouth to find your lip split near the corner and starting to swell, "Oh God. Are you okay, baby?!"

You nodded with short, quick jerks and he shrugged off his coat, dropping it in the snow and took of the flannel he was wearing over his t-shirt. He folded it sloppily before placing it gingerly against your mouth.

"Uhn!", you winced, squeezing your eyes shut as Chris came to your side with Sam guiding him.

Sebastian hissed through his teeth, then cooed, "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Chris spoke through labored breath, wrapping his free arm around your shoulders and putting his cheek on your head, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Come on, guys, we gotta go.", Sam urged.

You were still fighting crying, holding the shirt with your own hand then, more worried about Chris than yourself, "It's okay, honey. I'm okay."

Sebastian guided you back to the truck as Sam walked with Chris, Thor to his other side.

Once you all got to the ER, it was determined that Chris had only sprained his wrist and was set up with an immobilizing brace. Your lip needed a couple stitches, which wasn't fun, to say the least. You were then given some ice for it. You were both prescribed some pain relievers that were filled at the new pharmacy at the hospital.

Once you all got home, Sebastian set you both up to relax in your bed to watch TV after you changed into pajamas and he gave you both ice packs. Chris cuddled you and watched over you while Sebastian made you a green smoothie for dinner to drink through a straw, albeit a bit painfully. The guys both didn't want to eat anything else you couldn't manage in front of you, so they had the same for dinner. Sam came by shortly after running to the store to get some foods that you could eat for a few days until most of the discomfort subsided.

After the smoothies were all had and Sam left, Sebastian changed into his pajamas and came back into the bedroom. He stood at the side of the bed, hands on his hips, looking at you both, "What am I gonna do with you two adventure hounds?"

You both looked up at him, your own expression a bit guilty as you mumbled through your swollen lip, "Love us?"

He smiled and sighed, then rounded the bed to climb in to your other side and took you in his arms, kissing your head, "Already do."

"Well, then your work is done.", Chris teased.

Seb reached over with the hand that had been curled around you from underneath and gave Chris's shoulder a tap with the back of it, "Yeah, I don't think so. Love doesn't keep you both from breaking. Maybe bubble wrap."

You all chuckled before going back to watching TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really trying to update more... I'll get there. We have so much left to go for these three.
> 
> Thank you to all who are still reading.
> 
> Much love! XOXO


	43. What's The Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the smoothies were all had and Sam left, Sebastian changed into his pajamas and came back into the bedroom. He stood at the side of the bed, hands on his hips, looking at you both, "What am I gonna do with you two adventure hounds?"
> 
> You both looked up at him, your own expression a bit guilty as you mumbled through your swollen lip, "Love us?"
> 
> He smiled and sighed, then rounded the bed to climb in to your other side and took you in his arms, kissing your head, "Already do."
> 
> "Well, then your work is done.", Chris teased.
> 
> Seb reached over with the hand that had been curled around you from underneath and gave Chris's shoulder a tap with the back of it, "Yeah, I don't think so. Love doesn't keep you both from breaking. Maybe bubble wrap."
> 
> You all chuckled before going back to watching TV.

After dinner one Saturday, Chris, Sebastian and yourself sat at the table sipping coffee and talking about things you all would like to do once summer came. Sebastian had plans that night to go out for drinks with Sam. He was all ready to go, just waiting for Sam to send him a text saying he was ready for Seb to pick him up.

"Oh!", he exclaimed, standing quickly and heading for the stairs and disappearing down them.

You looked at Chris and turned your head slightly in question.

Pulling down the corners of his mouth, he shrugged and chuckled, "I have no idea." His face turned soft and his eyes didn't leave you as he reached over and tucked your hair behind your ear. "I love you."

Your lips curved up, "I love you, babe."

He stood and kissed your forehead with a hand to the back of your head, the other picking up his mug, "More coffee, beautiful?"

You handed him your cup, "Yes, thank you." As he made his way around the island to the coffee maker you went on, "I'm glad coffee doesn't affect my sleep." You chortled quietly, smiling at him after turning in your chair to see him.

He chuckled, his back to you as he poured, "Ohhh, yes it does, baby girl." He reached into the fridge for your creamer, smirking at you before adding some of the liquid to your cup, "It's just not you that it affects." He made his way to the table again, both cups in his hands, after putting the creamer away and winking at you.

"Really?", you cringed taking your mug, "I'm sorry. Is it bad?"

He frowned dismissively, shaking his head as he sat and slid his cup onto the table surface, "No. You just sleep in a very fidgety manner. And I think you've only smacked me once.", a short laugh escaped his lips.

Your brows knitted together in regret as you placed a hand on his forearm, "I'm so sorry. No more coffee at night for me."

Chris chortled just as Sebastian came back up the stairs.

"I would appreciate that. I don't really care for being woken up by a knee to the groin.", Sebastian passed the back of your chair with a gift bag in hand, setting it on the table before he sat, heaving out a breath.

Your hands covered your nose and mouth, your voice muffled, "Noooo. I'm so sorry."

He and Chris chuckled. Seb then smiled brightly and took your one of your hands from your mouth by curling his fingers gently around your wrist, "It's okay."

Chris chimed in, "We'll get you some decaf for the evenings."

Sebastian slid the gift bag across the table to you, a tight lipped, but wide smile on his face.

"What's this?", you turned the bag slightlty with both hands.

"Just something I saw and had to get for you.", he took your hand, brought it to his lips and kissed your knuckles softly, "Just because."

You plucked the white tissue from the lavender colored bag. Inside was an olive green garment. You pulled it out to find that it was a long sleeved tee, fitted at the bottom hem and end of the sleeves. The word "Wifey" was printed in white across the chest in fancy calligraphy.

A grin crept across your face, "Aww. Thank you." You lifted from your chair just enough to kiss his smiling lips before sitting down again and hugging the shirt, "I love it."

"You're welcome, sweets.", he beamed at you just as his phone buzzed. He looked at it, "Alright, that's my queue." He got up and went to the sink rinsing his cup.

"I wanna walk you out.", you stood and bent over to nuzzle Chris's nose with your own, making him chuckle, his hand resting on your hip before you gave his lips a peck.

"Love you, man.", Chris called to Sebastian as you followed him to the door.

"Love you. Take care of baby." Sebastian shouted back, then reached the living room with you still in tow.

"Don't I always?", Chris replied loudly.

"Yeah.", Seb answered chuckling and shut the door behind you both. You both got to the car and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close.

You smiled up at him, "Do you think he doesn't take good enough care of me, my Sebby? You're always reminding him how to do the job...", your brows pulled up, "even the first time all three of us were together."

"I know he can take care of you.", his lips curved up a bit as he stroked your back with both hands. "It's just instinct to make sure you're getting the best treatment. Besides, he takes it in stride. I'm sure he understands why I do it. I mean he has to if he loves you as much as I do, which I know he does." He kissed your lips softly, "I'll see you soon, angel."

He turned and opened his car door. When he maneuvered himself into the seat he smacked his knee hard on the dashboard, muttered and growled through closed lips, "Fuck. Mmmm. Argh."

You cringed, "You okay?"

He sighed and rubbed his knee briskly before reaching down to move the seat back and chuckled, "Baby, you gotta move the seat after you drive my car."

"I'm sorry. I keep inadvertently hurting you.", you frowned.

"Are you secretly mad at me?", he teased.

You chortled, "No!"

He laughed softly. "Sugar, please.", he puckered and you leaned down before giving him one more kiss.

"Be careful, honey. I love you.", you smiled.

"I will. I love you more.", he closed the door and started the car, backing out as you waved to him.

You headed back into the house and closed the door, making your way back into the kitchen.

Chris was still sitting at the table when you came in, his lips curving up at the sight of you. He said nothing as you walked to him.

"What you thinking about?", you asked, sitting next to him again.

"Maybe doing a camping trip, when it starts getting too hot down here in the valley.", he took a sip of his coffee, "The mountains are nice and cool in the summer."

You smiled softly at him, "That sounds really nice. Just the three of us or the group too?"

"The group could be fun, but I have a feeling Tony would turn it into glamping." He chuckled, "Big ol' motor home with wifi and champagne.

You giggled, "Probably. You wanna rough it?"

"Well it isn't camping if you don't, is it?" He started turning his cup in his hands on the table surface, watching as he did, "Tents, meals cooked in foil in the fire coals." His face became almost nostalgic.

"I heard you can cook cake in a hollowed out orange peel wrapped in foil.", you waggled your eyebrows, grinning.

"Ha. That sounds kinda fun... maybe even messy.", he got up taking his cup to the sink.

You turned, your eyes following him, "Well, that's part of the fun."

He rinsed his cup and set it in the sink, turning. He rested against the counter, arms folded. "I suppose you're right." His face was soft as he gazed at you. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Be with you.", you smiled brightly.

He strode to you and pulled you up by the hand, a crooked grin spreading over his features, "How...", he kissed your lips softly, "do you want to be with me?"

You licked your lips, "Any way. Gentleman's choice."

He squinted at you playfully, "I like this option."

You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could, he bent and heaved you up over his shoulder making you squeak and laugh, "Chris!"

He gave your ass a smack, inciting a shriek from you as he paced to the bedroom, "You're in for it, sweetheart. Seb isn't gonna be home for at least a couple hours and I told him I'd take care of you. Can't let the man down, now can I?"

You laughed, "Oh God." You smacked his ass because it was right there.

"Ooh! Fiesty! Somebody needs to be tamed.", he chuckled, shutting his bedroom door after going in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a filler chapter with some cute ideas I had lined up. I'm still here. Hope to get rolling again soon. So much more to go.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
